


I'm Bound To You

by Book_of_Kells



Series: There are many paths to tread [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Master/Pet, Rape/Non-con Elements, non canon characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 48
Words: 129,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_of_Kells/pseuds/Book_of_Kells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a many splendid thing as long as family doesn't get involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lets set the scene......

**Author's Note:**

> I see this as a modern telling of Romeo and Juliet with some Sons of Anarchy thrown in for seasoning !

Some idiot or other wrote that the course of true love never did run smooth. Well in that instance the idiot was spot on. True love is often star crossed, lamented, yet revered in all its forms. Whether it be literature, music or even on the silver screen, we all love the hero that finds his true love and rides off with her into the sunset.

But since the path is never smooth to that glorious sunset for the lovers in question, we sit with baited breath hoping against hope that they find themselves through the trial and tribulation for that long sunset ride. And maybe a kiss or two.

Here is one such case.

A young lady of Mirkwood Farms and Forestry’s security team runs across a lad who works for the mines of Erebor.  They both have pain in their past because of lost parents and emotionally absent guardians. They bond over common things like archery, riding with the wind in their hair as well as unhealthy love for cake. Now, I know what you are thinking, girl meets guy, the cherubs unleash their song, toss lots of flowers and chocolate at the lovers.. yes? You have to remember this isn’t a smooth course. While Mirkwood and Erebor aren’t _exactly_ enemies, they are not on each other’s Christmas card lists. There is a long history of slights that have led to their current level of angst, involving jewels and cursed gems that make people candidates for the nut house.

Thorin “The Oakenshield” Durinson would love to see tire tracks of his favorite Harley on Thranduil Sindarin’s back while Thranduil would dance a jig if Thorin got exfoliated with acid. So far, their cold war hasn’t spilled over too much to the surrounding towns of Dale and Laketown since the mine and the ironworks do not really matter to Thranduils farmers and woodsmen. But Thranduil and Thorin have common enemies. There are the Spider motorcycle club and a mercenary group called Orcs who are working by contract for a German mob boss named Smaug Drake.   So when their paths cross from time to time and they are not trying to kill each other, they manage to accomplish a great deal for the local communties.  

Thorin ran Erebor Mine at the Lonely Mountain just outside of the city of Dale. He took it over from his grandfather Thror many years before our little story begins. To say that Thror met an unexpected end is a mild understatement. His body had been found mutilated at the base of the Misty Mountains. There had been talk that the Gundabad Orcs had been involved but Sheriff Gandalf deGray had never found any real evidence.

Thrain Durinson, Thorin’s father, had not been trusted to run Erebor Mine by unanimous consent. Thrain like the local “herbs” a bit too much with his old friend Radagast Brown. But considering the whinefests Thorin’s father could achieve with little provocation, it was better all around that he self medicated. Nobody has seen him in a good while, probably chasing unicorns in the Wilderlands.

The most impressive stone ever brought out of the Erebor mine was the Arkenstone. It had a yellow pinkish quality almost like the Koi Diamond. It had been fashioned into a flat multifaceted Mogul cut that seemed to absorb all the available light in a room. The final carat weight was less than the rough Cullinan Diamond at 2066 carats. Thror Durinson had found the stone, keeping in his house as a paperweight until he finally had it sized and shaped. Unfortunately, when a rock that size is made known the public, many suitors come out of the woodwork. Erebor had been fighting off takeovers from several of the largest gem producers in the world because of it.

Erebor Ironworks was more complex but in some ways more lucrative. Started as a side venture to help out Dain, Thorin’s cousin, it quickly became more profitable than the projections. The raw iron was brought out of the Iron Hills in the Northeast, mostly in small tunnels in their backyards. The mined ore was refined at the Mahal Foundry in Puerto Rico, then brought back to the Great Forge at Erebor. The ironworks produced intricate metal gates, toys, and other necessaries for everyday living. Thorin and Dain split the profits forty/forty with twenty percent going to local charities and quiet scholarships for underprivileged kids.

Rhovanion County, New Hamphshire is the setting of our impetuous love story, for it is quite a rash thing when frenemies fall in love. Here in this sleepy little hamlet in the upper northeast with its red covered bridges and rock filled streams. The perfect picturesque place to fall in love, then have a picnic afterwards.

The county is unique in the fact that its citizens settle their disputes by knives or swords. Manly weapons that use skill and strength to defeat the foe, because everyone knows that strength might not always be necessary with guns. You just need an index finger and decent vision. Mostly the custom started with Radagast Brown’s conniption fit some twenty odd years ago when one of his prized Rhosgobel rabbits was shot by Bolg from the Orc gang. Radagast was on the war path for many moons which ended in a few Orcs losing their life. Who would have thought that the little stoned tree hugger had it in him?

The towns pushed through laws about allowed bladed weapons for open carry but no guns to save the innocent from being caught in the crossfire. The end result is, someone annoys you, you stab them. Hardware is bad form as well as massively illegal. Starting to sound like Romeo and Juliet yet?

So what does that mean for the two people who just might be lovers of the star crossed variety? Hopefully a happy ever after…..


	2. a Goddess in Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kili saw Tauriel for the first time

The bar was just on the outskirts of the Mirkwood’s property. Its place in the bend of Forest Gate road gave the departing customer a good vantage point to see in either direction before they pulled back onto the blacktop. Woodland highway was a few miles to the south took a lot of tourists whose money would have kept the place respectable. Unfortunately, time and down on their luck patrons had transformed the once cute little mom and pop diner into a different establishment altogether.

The building might have been a cheery red once upon a distant time but now it was the dull color of old blood. The structure looked like it was hanging on to its shape by its fingernails. The rusted tin roof was warped as if the individual slats looked ready to peel away in a good windstorm. The gravel lot was pitted with holes, still full of water from the last rainfall. The cars, rundown clunkers, had parked in haphazard rows like they were forming metal abstract art. But there were bikes in the back of the lot too, heavy motorcycles designed to be annoyingly loud and ostentatious.

Bombur had to take a piss, had kept signaling to the rest of the club as they wound their way through the Greenwood. Erebor was their ultimate destination but they were still a good two hours out. Thorin had been sending Bombur sneering looks over his shoulder every time he had signaled for a pit stop. Kili just shook his head, applying his breaks on the Harley Davidson Street Glide. His brother, Fili, looked sharply at him before breaking his Fat Boy as well.

It was late afternoon as the company began slowing down to pull over to the watering hole so that Bombur could take a leak. A few members revved up their engines in displeasure at the stop, but Bombur, ever the cheerful sort, merely flipped them off with a grin. Thorin was leading as always with his Shovelhead Custom and its thirty six inch drag pipes. If he was feeling froggy, he could rattle a few windows on a calm day. Dwalin and Balin usually alternated the last position at the back but both sat at tail gunner today.

Durin’s Folk Motorcycle club would get together for a ride at least twice a month, making them all remember that they were more than just a club but a family too. The gang rode Harley Davidsons of different styles and makes. But Thorin had a rule that if you rode in his crew, the Hog between your legs had blue flames on the tank. It was a reference to the ironworks at Erebor where most of them made their living. Whether it was in the forges hammering the iron, toymaking or in the sculpting, the money that the ironworks made supported Durin’s Folk Motorcycle Club in one fashion or another.

Pulling over to the side, the members duck walked their Harleys back to park off the blacktop as Bombur ran quickly into the bar. It was unusual to see so large a man run that fast but the big short man could eat some distance if properly motivated. Dwalin just shook his head as he threw out his kickstand to follow Bombur to make sure he was ok. Thorin called to him as Dwalin passed but Kili couldn’t make it out since Ori had not shutdown his Iron 883 with the most ridiculous ape-hangers imaginable.

Fili walked behind Ori, slapping him in the back of the head with his gloves. Ori shutdown the cycle with a grunt, casting an annoyed glance at Fili. He rubbed the back of his head like Fili had done some grievous wrong with the slap. As the youngest, Ori caught all manner of shit. He was the resident accountant for the Erebor Ironworks and the Erebor Mine. He could be a real ass if he wanted to be. His brothers Dori and Nori tolerated his doofusness because he was family but even they slapped him sometimes.

The forests here were old, the thick trucks pressed together like a great wooden wall at the fringes of the parking lot as Kili looked around the space. Thorin used to talk about the families that lived here, hippies who had escaped from California to get back to nature. There were parties along the edges of the wood, dancing to the beat of the drum, then having sex the same way. Organic living before it was fashionable, living free range like the average chicken or cow.

Then Thranduil Sindarian came and that all changed. He bought the Greenwood forest, making it his base of operations called Mirkwood. A few families went to work for him, providing the security and the maintenance for the large estate located just off Elfpath Road on the other side of the forest proper. Thorin would never speak of why he hated Thranduil but even Kili knew it wasn’t because the parties stopped.

Looking over his shoulder, Kili saw a large bike with a chromed webbing on the tank. A cold niggling feeling eased around his neck as he got a good look at the design. It looked like…spider webs. Just as he opened his mouth to yell at Thorin, two leather clad men tossed Dwalin out an open side door of the bar. The yelling that ensued was jumbled and loud as the Durin’s Folk riders scrambled off their bikes to help Dwalin.

For his part, Dwalin was already on his feet, slamming a meaty fist into the groin of one of the men then kicking the knee out of the other guy. He yanked a short handled axe off his back, slamming the blunt end at a Spider’s head. More of the Spider gang flooded out the side door, answering the Durin’s Folk with knives of their own. Thorin had his wakizashi short sword out, flashing in the light as he ran to help his friend. Fili was just behind him, a tactical tomahawk in one hand, long dirk in the other. Kili started after them only to be grabbed in the back by Bofur and Gloin as they headed to front door. Smart idea, Kili thought. Two pronged assault.

Gloin crashed through the door, the bright afternoon sunlight shedding light on the gloom inside. Several men stood in a hurry from the table tops, shoving back their stools to have more room. Kili could see them reaching for weapons. The bartender grabbed a mini skirted waitress by the arm, pulling her down behind the bar. The long bar mirror already had a few cracks in its surface, Kili hoped he wasn’t the one to break it completely and have a hundred years of back luck.

A pockmarked guy with a spiderweb tattoo on his forehead threw a punch at him from his right side. Kili ducked a little, thrusting his bowie knife up into the man’s forearm as the momentum of the swing had the missed punch sailing by Kili’s head. The man howled as Kili yanked the knife out to deal with the fighter coming at his left. The man held a bottle by the neck as he smashed it into the back of Gloin’s head as he walked past. Oh this is a party now, he thought with a smile. Gloin’s hard head was legendary.

Gloin tossed the runt he was hitting to Bofur as he slashed his sword into the man who hit him. Gloin carried a curved scimitar that was much shorter than originally designed. He had an innate love for all things Middle Eastern, from the food right down to the women. Mrs. Gloin was from Morocco, having lived in the country from twenty years, she still insisted on covering her face. His son, Gimli. Well, Gimli was a strange little mutant.

Bofur made short work of the man before turning another off his side. Kili threw a knife at one who was sneaking up behind Bofur on his blind side, the blade cutting across the coward’s neck waddle. Bofur finished him off, jabbing a stiletto into the Spiders gang member’s ear. Bofur shouted a warning at Kili as he turned to take on the next man. Kili flashed about to his left only to take a scratch across the hand for his inattention. The big man shoved him back, causing Kili to slide and fall backwards on the wet floor.

The sounds of breaking furniture was loud as was the tires squealing of departing patrons. Most innocent bystanders cleared out of the way when a fight started, leaving the ones who really wanted to knock heads. Unfortunately, the ton of flesh in a stained wifebeater with the Spider tat on his throat bearing down on him didn’t want to knockheads if Kili read the man’s expression right. He wanted to knock Kili’s head off his shoulders.

There was a loud crash, as a piece of a barstool went flying into what was left of the mirror, the pieces remaining in the frame looked like the spiked teeth of a pirana. The Throat tat grabbed Kili by the coat, tugging him to his feet with one hand. He could smell the stink of unwashed man mixed with beer and stale cigarette smoke. The cocktail was enough to make him gag but it was the fist that was coming in for a landing that made him forget his churning stomach.

A glass mug slammed into Throat tat neck, cutting his ear. The glass showered down on Kili but he didn’t pay attention, only ramming his head into the guy’s nose. There was a crunching sound as blood sprayed out the big cauliflower hooter in a running stream. Kili was dropped unceremoniously but before he could raise his knife, a second glass smashed into Throat tat head. He staggered a bit, looking to his left as a long bladed knife sliced through the fleshy part of his underarm. The man screamed but was kicked forward, Kili barely dodged the falling behemoth just in time.

A lone woman in hunter green tactical clothes stood in front of him now that Throat tat was withering on the floor. Her hair was long down to her waist, the color of fire in the sunlight. Green eyes, made more intense by the color of the clothes, stared him as if weighing the balance of his life. There were small flecks of gore on her creamy cheek, but that wasn’t a turn off at the moment. There were no words, no glib one liners. Just him standing in awe of gorgeous woman holding a bloody knife.

“Tauriel. Get that man at the bar.” A man yelled by the front door, though Kili didn’t turn to look. She was truly a sight to behold.  

Her attention flicked behind him, grabbing another knife from her back pocket she tossed it at a man staggering to his feet by the bar. Kili looked to see the blade sticking out of the man’s throat like a bad fashion accessory. Whipping his head back, the goddess of death was twirling a curved blade, catching the gang member’s attention as she kicked him in the groin. Kili winced in sympathy, he couldn’t help it.   The poor guy groaned as the lady shoved him into the table before pining him to the wood top with a switchblade.

“Kili!” Fili ran inside with Ori right behind him. Ori wasn’t the strongest fighter, so he usually stuck with the Dwarrow brothers. Dwalin would just slap him out of the way.

“Im good.” He said as he watched her, the lady of fire. She made short work of the remaining Spider members before walking out the side door.

“She’s on the move!” Kili yelled as he ran after her, completely ignoring everything else. Fili and Ori followed him as he skated his way across the wet floor to the exit.

Kili was out the door in a flash, the ruined frame almost made him trip. He could see her talking to a tall man with long white blond hair. Kili hated him instantly. Hair that color had to be bleached, Kili thought with a nasty grimace. The goddess was carefully wiping her long curved knife, paying special attention to where the blade thinned down to the hilt. A Khuhuri? Kili felt his body twitch at the thought.

Thorin yelled at the tall blond but Kili was too far to make out what was said. Whatever it was, cheesed the guy off to no end. He pointed to a dark green Jeep at the edge of the parking lot as he turned to woman beside him. The woman nodded as she looked around the broken lot. Dwalin shouted his name but Kili was total entranced by her. Her scan stopped at him, again he felt like he was being stripped down to his core by her look. He wasn’t sure if he should be aroused or frightened. The bad Clariol ad had started the Jeep which broke the spell of her stare. Walking to the jeep, she opened the door with a smile. Kili wasn’t sure that she didn’t wink at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sucketh at writing fight scenes.. but it will get better !


	3. Topic of Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Fili interaction....

“Frerin sent you that box on the table.” Fili said as he stuffed his face with fruit loops, texting furiously on his phone. Kili stared at his brother who at least he had on boxers this morning. Nothing peeved Kili faster in the morning than Fili giving his bits some air at the kitchen table.

“Coffee.” Kili grunted as he shuffled towards the Keurig. ”You realize that those things are mostly sugar.”

“That is why I love them.” Fili hadn’t bothered to look up yet, shifting a bit in the chair. ”Thinking about getting a dog.”

Kili stopped perusing the Kcup carousel to look at his brother. ”The last time you brought a dog home, you had to take a round of penicillin. But the screaming in the bathroom was particularly funny.”

“I am talking about a pet not a woman. You know, you put a leash on them and walk them around.” Fili was getting annoyed which always tickled Kili to no end.

“What you do in the bedroom should really stay there. But I hear there are a lot of websites dedicated to collaring and walking women on leashes.” Kili was trying not to laugh at his brother’s expression. It was a mixture of annoyance and contemplation, like he was actually considering putting a leash on a female.

“There is no talking to you until you have had coffee. I am getting a shower.” He hopped off the chair, heading to his room.

Turning back to his coffee choices, Kili plucked a kcup out of its holder. ”Yes, I think it is a Cinnamon Dolce kind of morning.”

***************

Kili and Fili made it the Thror building 5 minutes before time to start. They both possessed a strong work ethic that had been instilled by their mother, then rammed into them by their uncle. Thorin’s opinion was if someone was paying you money, you should at least show up on time or early. Most of the employees waited until the last minute to get into the parking lot, running to clock in so that they wouldn’t be late. Ori checked clock time daily, leaving notes to the worst offenders.

Thror building was named after their great grandfather Thror Durinson, a great if slightly driven pioneer of exploratory mining. Thror Building was the main headquarters for Erebor Inc. Laid out in a square with a central courtyard, it housed the administration areas, labs, and a fully staffed cafeteria. Thorin told everyone who would listen that a workforce ran on its stomach, so all employees were well fed. Behind Thror was the Ironworks, a great bellowing beast of a building that ran eighteen hours a day, four days a week. In fact, most of Erebor ran on a four day work week by popular vote. It made for a long day but you got a three day weekend.

Erebor Mine was a high end producer in quality rubies, yielding more of the Pigeon’s Blood color than anywhere else in the United States. There had been small veins of diamonds, and gold had been found on the northern slopes of the Lonely Mountain, making the whole area very very valuable. Lesser valued stones had been found too in the main mine, citrines and pink sapphires.

Thrain, Thorin’s father had an idea of giving a stone to the workers once a month, the years of service determined the weight. It was a good idea, giving the workers extra incentive to work harder for the reward. Thorin had continued the practice to this day, telling the workers that if they stole from the mine they were taking from their coworkers. The miners themselves had a strict policy about of no thieving. There were a few men who had quit due to being beaten regularly by their coworkers or they had accidents in the mine. Thorin never got involved unless there was a reason, letting the miners police their own. The Oakenshield didn’t care about individual workers’ rights.

Kili as the resident Gemologist was in charge of quality control when his uncle Frerin wasn’t onsite. He inspected the stones that were found for clarity and possibility. Most of what was mined was sold on the open market, but he had to make sure what was sold was of the highest quality. It was a lot of responsibility that had him running for the door after a few hours.

Fili was in charge of production at the Ironworks. He had artistic ability in spades, like their mother he sculpted in iron when the mood took him. Some of his designs had been featured in modern museums but not because art was his passion. The Ironworks captivated him with its endless possibilities. Fili would sit on the floor at home, drawing up metal based engineering plans until the wee hours of the morning. Well, he did when he wasn’t out chasing women.

Today, Fili was hanging out in the Lab with Kili. The Ironworks was having its monthly safety inspection with Dwalin and Thorin, cousin Dain was along for the ride too. Fili had a low tolerance for Dain Durinson. It was all Fili could do not to shove the man into a live arc welder. Kili was sure if Dain understood that Fili didn’t like him or Dain did understand and he just wanted to annoy. Either way, Fili was impossible to deal with after a Dain visit.

“Have you opened the box yet?” Fili looked across the room at the box on Kili’s desk as he drank a Dr. Pepper. He had removed his work clothes, changing into jeans.

Following his brother’s line of sight, he snarked.”What you think, Captain Obvious?”

“He sent you something and not me.” Fili took some tweezers to rake some of the uncut gems in a dish that were waiting to be x rayed.

“Don’t pout, please it makes you unappealing.” Kili was busy smelting small gold ingots, watching the impurities swirl away from the shiny metal. Putting the rubber gloves and apron within reach, he snapped close his lab coat.

Kili had a commission for a ruby necklace for a fortieth anniversary gift. The design had been worked out with the buyer who after so many years was still in love with his wife. Those were the pieces that Kili loved to complete. Not the guilt gifts for the wife because she had caught her husband humping the au pair in the garage. The ones Kili called the Heir sets that get passed to daughters, granddaughters and so on, gave him the most pride. A gift that makes the wearer smile with joy, not revenge.

Fili still stared at the box, making Kili sigh with frustration. Frerin had been Kili’s honorary dad, rather like Thorin had been Fili’s. When their father had been killed in a mineshaft collapse, Frerin and Thorin both stepped up to help their distraught sister with her young children. Kili remembered Frerin taking him to soccer practice, teaching him to ride a bike. He was the one who got Kili on the road to looking at gems for his artistic outlet. Frerin had been great but he did the mineral scouting for the mine, sometimes gone for a month or two. Thorin wasn’t so bad in general but he had no real soft spots.

Knowing Fili the way he did, Kili walked over to the desk to get the box. Fili smiled making Kili want to smack him because he caved in to his brother. Checking the gold smelt to make sure it still ok, Kili took a box cutter to the top of the box. Inside past the bubble wrap was a plastic bag full of stones and a note. Pulling the bag out so he could take a closer look, Fili leaned in to take a look as well.

They were uncut fire opals. Good quality too since the white powdery surface was absent. The rough opals were not his favorite stone, making Kili sigh as he began to pull each stone out for inspection. Since Opals needed moisture, it made the cutting process difficult and mounting them frustrating. He had yet to work on Opals with a happy end result.

Kili read the note that was inside. ”’Patience is virtue, dear nephew. I hope when I get back, I will see a set of special magnificence.’ The postmark is from Rivendell, must have needed some R&R.”

“How long is he supposed to be in Moria?” Fili had pulled out his cell, typing a reply to text.

“As long as it takes. The old mines are a labyrinth but they had high yields. The carbon samples he has sent have been off the charts. There is a very good possibility that it could produce again. Should be mostly silver but I think there will be some diamonds too.” Kili told him as he put one opal under a magnifier.

“Great. We will have to deal with DeBeers again. Unless they get there first. Who owns Moria now?” Fili snorted at his phone before looking at his brother.

“No idea. Our ancestor, Nain Durinson was forced out about a hundred years ago. I am sure that it will hit the courts for clear title of ownership.” Kili pulled the last stone, a large opal from the bag, giving it a once over before placing it under the microscope.

Excellent clarity, Kili thought as he set the opal to one side, going to the other. The red hues in the stone would be fiery indeed with the right cut but that wasn’t what intrigued him. There were small dots of a dark jade color due to the U minerals in the center. It was unusual to see in Fire Opals in the US.

A memory struck him, swirling red hair whipping around a lithe shape like a fire tornado. Light from an overhead lamp, enhanced the greens in the rock. Green like her eyes, but hers had been emerald, not jade. A lively emerald green with depths that could make you want to dive into them and never surface again. Eyes of a goddess, beautiful and terrible as the dawn, stronger than the foundations of the earth.

Shaking himself out of his fanciful musings but the mental image didn’t leave him. It was if she had burned herself in his mind’s eye. Kili rubbed a hand over his face, scrubbing at the patchy beard that was growing in because he had not bothered to shave this morning. He hated his baby face some days as he stared at his brother’s thick blond beard.

“I take it you have no ill effects from the fight Saturday.” Kili asked calmly as he continued to look over the Opal close up.

“Nope, all is well. Why did Frerin put wet cotton balls in the bag?” Fili had a degree in engineering with a minor in Art. He knew nothing about rocks.

“Opals need moisture or they crack.” He told his brother as he moved the opal around in the dish. ”Did you happen to see that redhead fight?”

“The lesbian?” Fili asked indifferently.

“How do you know she was a lesbian?” Kili asked with a shocked expression, sitting down in a nearby chair.

“Oh please. Women who fight that well are usually lesbians. Plus, I don’t think she looked at me twice.” Fili started pawing through the box to see if there was anything else. He finally contented himself with popping the bubble wrap.

“Just because she didn’t try to hump your leg doesn’t mean she is a lesbian.” Kili felt the need to defend that beautiful yet deadly woman against his brother’s erroneous ideas.

“No but you have to admit that it is a good indication. Probably had the extreme tomboy childhood, only child or had no brothers, so daddy taught her how to fight like a man. She seemed close to the Sindarian fag, Legan? She probably works at Mirkwood.” The popping was getting annoying, much like his BS psycho babble, it was hard to concentrate with the background chatter. Kili was trying to figure out how to eject him from the lab.

“I have always called him Leggy so I don’t know what his real name is. I don’t remember seeing her before is what I am saying.” He could feel an odd pain in his stomach, like he had eaten something bad. It got worse when he thought about the beautiful woman and the fact that she might be into fish and not steak.

“He’s still a trany. Hey when was the last time you got laid? He might be available?” Fili snarked with a grin.

“No. Unlike you, I look at women like a diamond. It’s about quality not quantity.” Kili wasn’t in the mood to talk about his lack of sex with his brother. Fili would try to set him up with one of his previous conquests thinking he was doing a good deed!

“I sleep better with an empty nutsack, just saying.” Fili had taken to tearing the plastic in strips, next he would pull them into little pieces. Fili had to go.

“You mean you pass out.” Looking at the rough opals, he found himself thinking more and more about the woman. Tauriel.

“Why don’t you get a match.com account? There are lots of women on there.”

“No thanks. I will meet a woman one day that I just can’t live without.” Kili told him with conviction. Red hair, green eyes, beautiful knives.

“I am going to see if that midget bastard, Dain, is still here. Want some coffee? ” Fili had popped the plastic until it was completely deflated. Tossing the ripped pieces into the trash, he stood at the door to the lab.

“No thanks. Put the closed sign on the door. I need to get started with this set.” Kili told him as Fili headed to the door. The closed sign meant no entry, Kili startled easy when he was in deep concentration. A slip of a laser could ruin a gem or cut off a finger.

“You got it.” Fili left, giving Kili a breather.

“She’s not a lesbian.” He grumbled as he put on his goggles and picked up his tools.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to write snarky conversations.. Fili is going to be my comic relief but he redeems himself in the end..
> 
> Obviously, I am playing around with the canon for the story. Thank you so much for reading !


	4. Escape to Dale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of this.. Idea puppies are on the loose in Middle Earth !

Kili felt mopey, which annoyed him to no end. When he felt mopey, he hated to work. He just wanted to sit in his room, listening to whiny emo songs.  It had been like this since that talk with Fili yesterday about women which never ends well. Fili was a slut in every sense of the word, there wasn’t many women he would turn down if the wind was blowing in the right direction. His brother’s manwhore reputation had caused Kili to adopt a few rules of his own, like not travelling a row that his brother had plowed already.

Some of the guys in the MC had mentioned that Fili had no problem with men in a threesome as long as he didn’t touch their junk. Men will rationalize anything in the pursuit of pussy or a good blowjob. There was always a party going on at the clubhouse off Mountain Road, women would show up every weekend for a good time. Kili and Fili both had stopped making an appearance a long time ago. Kili out of disgust, Fili because he wanted different pastures besides the same old fields.

Kili sat on the high stool in the lab, spinning in circles. The girl at the bar fight had been so beautiful, a goddess even. With knives. How could you not worship a woman who carried a Khukuri?   It was a Nepalese Police knife, part of their standard uniform. Yet, she had one, wielding it like it was a curved shiny extension of her hand. The flaming red of her hair whipping like a flag as she thrust a knife in the soft bits of that biker’s fleshy underarm. Kili remembered with a slight tingly sensation in his nethers at the elegance she displayed with the weapons.

_Tauriel_.

Just her name, it made something squeeze tightly in his chest, cutting off his air. She was tall at least a head taller than him. There was a willowy grace about her like all those Mirkwood folk. Even that transvestite Legolas Sindarin who was with her was graceful, like a morbid ballet dancer. Kili knew he had to stop obsessing about her or he would never get anything done.

Looking at the intricate Sapphire chip broach on his desk, Kili just wanted to poke it with a sanderling iron until it melted down to an abstract clump, instead of fixing the broken clasp. Balin had requested that he try and fix it for a friend of his. The broach was vintage Cartier, sapphire in platinum with Art Nouveau symmetry. Bear traps would be more fun to play with than this repair. It was unusual that he got repair work at all, Kili’s original pieces held up even without a lifetime guarantee. But Balin had promised this mysterious friend that it would be fixed by Friday according to the paperwork, which still left him two days. However, if the clasp didn’t hold because he waited until the last minute, Thorin would throw his ass into a blender and hit puree. Thorin would never tolerate Erebor’s name being dragged through the mud due to a botched repair.

Dwalin, Erebor’s Chief of Security, slammed into the room, the heavy reinforced door banged against an empty table. His heavy reinforced boots made clumping sounds on the sterile tile floor. Kili stopped spinning around on the stool, trying to look like he was doing something. Dwalin never failed to try and rib him for not working twelve hour days like his uncle Thorin even though Kili was the resident gemologist in charge of quality control.

“Must you do that?” Kili grouched as he focused once again on the broach, willing it to fix itself.

“I do what I must.” Dwalin nosed around the room, looking at the ceiling vents to make sure they were secure. Since the mine still had a very active production schedule, Dwalin was onsite long hours a day to make sure nothing got stolen.

“I thought you were leaving early today. Child molesters convention or something.” Putting on his goggles, Kili picked up pair of tweezers to get a good idea of the repair.

“Mahal’s cock, you are still going on about that skank! She was eighteen, I swear by my beard. And as I recall you were trying to tap that too.” Dwalin stroked his bread to emphasize this point, his bald tattooed head glistening with sweat. There were darker stains in the pits of his gray coveralls indicating he had been in the forges at some point today.

“I believe you have me confused with my brother.”

“No, your brother actually got some of that.” Dwalin made a notation on his tablet, as he walked around the room.” She was like a carousel, everybody waiting in line for a ride.”

“Talk to my mother with that mouth?” Dwalin had feelings for Dis, Fili and Kili’s mother, for as long as anyone could remember, even before her marriage. Despite her husband being planted in the ground all these years, Dis never looked at another man, especially Dwalin.

“If Thorin didn’t have those hands insured for so much money, I would smash your pinkies with a ballpein hammer, then cut off your thumbs with electrical shears.” Dwalin hissed as he headed for the door, hitting the card reader with a snap. Mentions of Dis and her frosty shoulder never failed to piss him off.

“Overkill. I can always tell when you have been watching old Mel Gibson movies.” He still refused to look at Dwalin, knowing the older man was beginning to stew. Kili wasn’t needling him on purpose but it helped him vent so he could finish this project and get out of the building for some fresh air.

“Do not besmirch that great actor.. Braveheart still brings a tear to my eye.” Dwalin continued to type or mostly peck at the screen, the blunt fingers making dull thud noises.

“So many hairy men in kilts, so little time?” Kili snarked with a smile as he figured out how to fix the broach.

“Ahhh laddie, you don’t have to tell me your nighttime fantasies.” Dwalin’s laughter echoed around the room as he closed the door.

“Still have my thumbs!” Kili yelled at no one in particular. _I really need to get out for a while_ , he thought as soldered the clasp together.

************

Jacket in one hand, helmet in the other, Kili practically ran to his bike parked in the Lonely Mountain’s parking lot. There was a dirt road from the lot that led to Esgaroth road blacktop, if he drove slow and didn’t kick up too much dust, no one would know he had left Erebor until hopefully much later. Taking his seat on the Street Glide, the warmth of the leather soaked into his jeans. He tugged on his coat and helmet with a smile, strapping both into place. As he cranked the Harley to life, Kili sent a quick text to Fili saying that he was leaving before putting the phone on mute. With a shout of happiness, he set off for Dale.

The early afternoon sun was bright, making the pearl in blue flames on the tank sparkle. June was a relaxing month in New Hampshire but not really hot, especially at this elevation. Most of the surrounding hills were dotted with dairy cows and fluffy white sheep. Both were a thriving business for Dale and Lake Town to the south. Erebor too had a modest herd on the south slopes of the mountain to help with vegetation control. The wool was sold to same buyer as their neighbors, turning a good profit. The dairy plant had the distinction of being both organic as well as Kosher, commanding higher prices because of it. Local cheeses were considered a delicacy, sold in gourmet shops in the town as well as shipped worldwide.

Kili loved his motorcycle, loved the freedom that came with riding it. No one could ever really understand until you got on a hog and drove on the big slab with the hammer down. Esgaroth was a snake road that made Kili happy to be in the wind, the scenery flashing out of the corner of his eye. The turns were just tight enough to give him a sight pitch in the belly if car happened to meet him. But it was the fastest way to Dale from Erebor.

Traffic was heavy heading north out of town. Cars piled high with suitcases and coolers. Everyone was looking to go somewhere now that school was out for vacation. High summer was almost upon them, making people break out their tents or clean out their campers. The local mountain ranges as well as the Long Lake were popular camping areas at least until the end of September before the weather turned cold. Most advertised that you could find more gems outside your door than what was pulled out of Erebor’s mines in a week. Whether or not that was true, Kili couldn’t say but he knew Erebor’s production schedule and the locals would have to be sleeping on the gems to get more than Erebor.

The ride ended all too soon, much to his dismay. The Harley bucked a little as Kili applied the breaks to avoid a cat streaking across the road. The tree studded landscape gave way to more houses and subdivisions the closer to town he got. Names like Mountainview and Riverbend blared off gaudily washed brick in equally gaudy font. Easing off on the accelerator, the big bike rumbled in protest as he geared down. Apparently he had not been the only one wanting a little road time. The road itself was littered with deep potholes, causing Kili to “S” drive it at thirty miles per hour to avoid them.

Going over the railroad tracks, Esgaroth Rd became Kings Drive all the way through town. It was one of main streets in Dale with the larger share of business storefronts. The local trendy shops congregated on Durin Avenue, mostly coffee shops and restaurants on the River Running’s banks for picturesque views of the flowing water over the rocks scattered in the river itself.

Turning onto Pine street, Kili found an open space down the way from Bards shop between two compacts, so he didn’t have too far to hoof it. Duck walking his bike into the parking space, he toed out the kickstands, making sure it was secure before he killed the engine. Sitting back on the seat, he looked up and down the street. Cars were moving at a sluggish pace, lazing their way out of sight. Kili took off his helmet, stowing it in the netting behind him. Dale was a safe city with little actual crime besides, no one would steal a Durin’s Folk helmet. The unfortunate idiot would just be begging for an ass kicking.

There was a red SUV parked down the street past the Bards place that gave him a minute to pause. Could be Orcs on a shopping spree, though Bard refused to sell his merchandise to them. Might be a soccer mom taking a break. The red SUVs were usually the stuff full of Orcs, the red color in reference to their boss Smaug “The Dragon” Drake’s red dragon tattoos. Casually, Kili put his hand in his back pocket near the bowie knife sewn into the bottom of his armored coat as he continued down the street at a slower pace. There was a smaller switch blade in his opposite pocket who he would have knives in both hands should he need them.

Just as he reached Bowman’s Hunting, two young boys ran out of the toy shop next door. A dark haired woman leaned out the red SUV’s driver side window yelling at them both to slow down and be careful. Kili watched the boys pile into the SUV’s backseat, their mother fussing the whole time. He stood at the door for a few minutes watching them drive off. Long ago during college, he had wondered about the sanity of moving back to a town that basically allows its citizens to carry sharp objects to defend themselves. Then he realized that sanity was overrated.

With a mental shake, he walked into Bard’s shop, not realizing that his life would never be the same again when he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I was channeling SOA a little more in this chapter. I posted the first three chapters to set up the story and minimalize info dumps.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading ! All thoughts are welcome !


	5. There are no accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There are no accidents... there is only some purpose that we haven't yet understood.” 
> 
> Deepak Chopra, The Return of Merlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this, Idea puppies are off the leash and running wild in Middle Earth

“Hmmmm Coring style or Rage Hypodermic.” Kili murmured to himself as he studied the broadheads in the case.

He had just gotten some new ultra lite arrow shafts in the mail. To get the right balance, new heads couldn’t be too heavy, but they would need to be enough to stop one of the Spider gang or the Orcs if needed. Archery was an expensive hobby.

“You want the Coring. Makes more of a mess.” Bard told him as he brought over a catalog.

“I am thinking that they might be too heavy. I just got some new shafts in a few days ago.” Kili continued to stare thru the glass case at the different heads.

“Then definitely use the Rage. Because unless you are shooting at close range, and I know you don’t, the weight will tip the flight.” Thumbing to a page, Bard flipped the book around for Kili to see the flight diagrams.” See, maybe you should try the hybrids.”

Unlocking the glass case, Bard picked a hybrid broadhead for Kili to inspect. The arrow head was both mechanical and fixed blade at once for less legal problems if you were hunting game. Since most of what Durin’s Folk Motorcycle club shot at was the two legged prey, legality went right out the window. Bard never asked many questions when selling to his patrons, that way he wasn’t subpoenaed for assault or murder cases.

“I heard that there is a certain young lady in Dale who might be filing a paternity suit. “ Bard told him in an offhanded way but still smiled at his friend. ”Her husband is very upset.”

“Its not Fili’s.” Kili told him automatically, not even bothering to look up. He was too intent on the arrow head and less concerned with the conversations direction.

“The lady in question is adamant that it is.” Bard continued to smile as he picked up paper towels to wipe down the case. Most of the inhabitants of Dale kept track of Fili’s love life, it was better than reality tv.

“I’ll take three and give them a try.” He handed the broadhead back to Bard.” Fili had a vasclip installed for his twenty first birthday. That isn’t for circulation. Understood?” He gave Bard a hard look to make sure his friend knew he was serious. Normally, Kili wouldn’t discuss Fili but Bard was an old friend, so exceptions were made.

“Oh god ! Why? I would have thought he want kids! At least at some point.” At his words, Bard’s eyes searched out the picture of son and daughters behind the register.

“He does but not right now, he gets it checked every year to make sure it is still in place. Besides, it is reversible. So when Fili does settle down with the love of his oversexed life, it will come out.” Kili would never tell Bard of the mess that had happened to Fili during college that caused him to get clipped. It was no one’s business.

Still looking uncomfortable, Bard reached into the case to grab the three that Kili had wanted from the individual stacks. They were already packed in glass boxes for easy transport and protection. He was about to say something when the doorbell rang announcing another customer. Bard excused himself, walking down to the register to talk to the new customer.

Kili took the catalog, flipping the pages as he looked for the current price of Bowtech bows when he heard a feminine laugh. Every hair on Kili’s body stood on end with a jolt that made him almost drop the heavy book. Placing the catalog down, he quickly looked to the corner mirror to see who Bard was talking too. Kili could see Bard chatting animatedly as he slid a package across the counter by the register. She must have stopped to look at something on a shelf out of the mirrors range because he couldn’t see the woman in the reflection. Leaning forward, transfixed by the anticipation, he lost his balance for a minute, just as a woman walked up beside him.

It was the goddess with hair like fire and an excellent taste in knives.

“Oh! I apologize I didn’t see you.” She murmured, glancing away quickly.

“uhmmm.” Kili’s brain had gone into complete lockdown. She wearing in an ankle length light blue sundress and had smattering of freckles on her arms.

“Tauriel, I left the book over by Kili.” Bard called from the corner in an offhand way. Bard knew the goddess.

“Pardon me, Bard needs this.” She swiped the book from the counter, hurrying away without meeting his eyes.

“uhmmmm. k” When had he turned into a drooling two year old that couldn’t talk to woman?

There was low, quick mutterings by the register, followed by rustling of plastic. Oh no, Kili thought, the goddess is leaving ! Putting one foot ahead of the other, Kili managed to shake off his stupor and reach the door just after she left. The door banged shut in her wake, the annoying doorbell chiming loudly. He picked up the pace, hauling open the door that he might catch her. Bard shouted behind him as he left the store but it was cut off when the door closed.

“Tauriel!” He saw her not far down Pine Street, stopping when she heard her name though she didn’t turn back to him. She stood hunched with her arms wrapped protectively around the brown paper wrapped box as if she had been caught doing a bad thing.

Catching up to her on the street, he gave a few uhmms before the brain released enough to allow speech. Tauriel stared at him with this deer-in-the-headlights look that finally morphed into a tentative smile. Kili continued to stammer about with his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. Mahal, her smile was like a sunrise!

“Ice cream?” He finally spit out after a few false starts. “Would you like some?”

“No. Thank you, I don’t like ice cream.” Her beautiful hair was pulled into a high ponytail. It looked like a long crimson rope swinging against her face as she shook her head.

“Kili Dwarrow. I don’t know if you remember me. Bard said your name was Tauriel.” He started to put out his hand but realized her arms were still full. Bard had said her name, she didn’t need to know how he had obsessed since last he saw her.

“Yes. You were at the bar near Forest Gate. I remember.” She smiled again as she shifted her package, easing up on her death grip.

“There is Sugarlicious bakery?“ Giving her a hopeful look and a lopsided grin.” The cupcakes are dreamy since you don’t like ice cream.”

“Yes, they are. In fact, I was just on my way there.” Tauriel looked at the building where the bakery was located. ”Would…would you care to join me?”

“Would you prefer I carry your package?” Kili could feel his heart begin to race, they were going to have cake! He was finally getting a handle on his talking to gorgeous women thing.

“Oh! My Jeep is parked right there.” She indicated the brown two door Wrangler with a Mirkwood emblem three spaces away.” It won’t take but a minute.”

They walked together, Tauriel still holding her package. Taking the key, Kili remembered himself to get the passenger door open for her, so that she could put the box in the floor board. He activated the door lock before handing her back the key which disappeared in a side pocket of her dress. They crossed the street in silence, Kili could see her glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

There were few shoppers on the street by now. The lunch crowds had cleared out, signaling the start of the afternoon lulls. The bakery had one other customer as they entered, a woman discussing her son’s birthday cake. Kili recognized her but couldn’t remember her name, he really hoped that she didn’t try to talk to him. It was awkward when someone is talking to you and can’t remember their name.

Sugarlicious had an impressive selection of both cupcakes, bagels and other pasties. The chocolate turtle cheesecake looked more like a wet dream than food. Tauriel bent at the waist looking at the labels on the bottom racks of the refrigerated case. Her hmmms could be heard over the ceiling fans that redirected the frigid air dumping from the overhead vents. Kili made a concerted effort to not stare at her rump.

“Can I help someone?” The girl behind the wall of yummy food asked with a smile angled in Kili’s direction. “Hiya Kili!”

“Hi Firiel. Can I get a ying yang cupcake? Tauriel?” He asked as he turned towards her. Still bent over staring at the case, she gave another hmmm…

“So how are you ? I haven’t seen you lately.” The server continued to flirt him as she put the white and dark chocolate swirl frosted cupcake in a small box. Since finding out that Firiel had slept with Dwalin _and_ Fili, she was firmly off the date list.

“Busy.” He put his hands in his pockets, trying to look anywhere but Tauriel bent over at the case or the annoying flirt behind the counter. This was turning into a disaster.

“I think I will have the same.” Tauriel straightened to look at Kili.”You have good taste.”

He smiled, letting his inappropriate thought pass. ”Another please Firiel, for the lady.” Tauriel smiled at his remark, she was so achingly beautiful when she smiled.

Firiel on the other hand, had stop smiling all together. She attempted to ring up the cupcakes separately. But Kili corrected her by handing his debit card and saying “together.” Taking the box and extra napkins, they strolled outside to take a seat on the benches long the store front. Kili made a show of opening the box to give Tauriel first choice. Those delicately long fingers slipped inside, making the choice. Had he not seen her use those hands with such devastating results, he would have sworn she was a pianist.

“Hmmm so good. “ Eyes closed, she chewed the cupcake slowly, savoring the taste. Kili couldn’t help but watch as she made little purring noises, her chest expanding as she breathed deeply. He hadn’t taken a bite of his yet, so entranced was he by watching her eat. God those sounds? The blood in his body was trekking to his groin posthaste. Soon, he would be back to making the drooling uhmms again with the largest erection in Rhovanian county!

“You aren’t eating yours?” Tauriel took a napkin from the box to wipe the crumbs from her face.

Snatching the box out of her reach in mock outrage, he jeered.” Mine! Mine! I will not share! You can torture me, threaten me with tickling but I shall not give you the cupcake.”

“You are too funny.” Her laughter was musical, high and twinkling, making him want to laugh with her.

“Kili?”

The woman who had been ordering the cake for her son stood in front of him, the door to the shop closed behind her. Kili could see Firiel through the shop window fuming behind the counter with her arms crossed.

“Yes?” He said with a slightly confused air. He didn’t have Balin’s memory for names but faces he could remember seven out of ten.

“I was wondering how your brother, Fili was doing? He hasn’t been in town since he was caught with Father Bogi’s wife in the rectory’s men’s room. ” There was a coquettish smile on her face as she asked about Fili, but her eyes were slightly predatory. Kili felt his hackles rise in response this unknown woman’s needling, probably someone Fili treated like a sexual snack.

“Fine. Saw him yesterday.” Kili really didn’t want to talk about his brother in front of Tauriel. He really didn’t want to talk about his brother’s sex life at all.

“Ahh. Well have a nice day.” The nosy woman finished with a sly smile like her nasty work was done. Definitely one of Fili’s vengeful cast offs.

Tauriel looked confused as she watched the nasty woman walk away. ”Is there a new Father Bogi in town?”

Kili cringed as he started munching on his cupcake. He had been afraid of this. ”No. Same one.”

“But I thought Father Bogi’s wife was about fifty.” Kili could see the gears in Tauriel’s head moving but the picture wasn’t lining up.

“Forty seven and Menopause is hitting Mrs. Bogi a bit hard. Father Boli can’t keep up or keep it up as it were.” Stuffing the rest of the cupcake in his mouth, he grabbed a napkin.

Tauriel burst out laughing, she was so caught off guard. Kili just looked at her as she turned red in the face from the exertion. Soon she was laughing so hard, tears streamed down her face as she wrapped her arms around her waist. But once she turned towards him, her laughter died like a deflating balloon.

“It embarrasses you . I embarrassed you.” Her face pinched in regret, closing her eyes as she wiped away the tears she had shed just a moment before.

“No, that ended a long time ago. I just wish he would be more discreet. No woman worth having will want a man with his reputation of skirt chasing.” Throwing the wrappers in the box with the spare napkins, he tossed the box into the garbage beside him.

“Hmmm. I do apologize, I shouldn’t have laughed.” Tentatively, Tauriel touched his hand with those long fingers, causing him to look down at their hands. But just as quickly she withdrew her hand back to her lap as if she had trespassed.

“Don’t, really. Fili stories will be circulating long after we are dust.” Taking courage from her touch, he asked her as she stood from the bench.” Would like to take a ride with me? On my bike?”

Looking down as she shook the crumbs free of her dress, he couldn’t see her expression with her head down. Her whole body went still at his words. ”I don’t think I am dressed for that.”

Lifting her face slowly, he could see she regretted it, that she wished she could go.” No, not today obviously but… in the future. Would you like to take a drive with me?”

“I.. sure.” The grin she gave him was genuine, completely transforming her face.

“Good, Great!” Pulling his wallet out, he gave her his card. “That is my cell. Give me a call when you have free time. We will work out a day.”

Still smiling. ”Thank you. And thank you for the cupcake. I enjoyed it as well as the company.”

As she walked across the street to the jeep, Kili felt better than he had in a long time. It wasn’t often he met a woman that he liked that wasn’t chasing or had slept with his brother. It meant that the local dating pool was out. But Tauriel was beautiful, had good taste in cupcakes.

Pulling out his cell, he checked his messages for anything urgent. Several from Thorin, Dwalin and Fili about leaving early. Looking up, Kili saw her pull away from the curb and drive down the street. He opened the one from Bard, remembering belatedly that he had run out of the store without the broadheads!

**14:15~Bard: _Shes 2 tall 4 u !_**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All information in the story referencing types of arrowheads or broadheads, I found through research not actual use.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading ! Comments and thoughts are always welcome !


	6. Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live  
> Maybe one of these days you can let the light in  
> show me how big your brave is

Mirkwood Forestry wasn’t only the forest in Rhovanian County, it was just the base of operations. They had timber interests in Louisiana, Alaska, and Minnesota that Tauriel was aware but that changed often. Thranduil was a very shrewd businessman with fingers in lots of different pies and lately he was incorporating Legolas into his ventures more and more. Tauriel was happy for her friend, glad that he was doing things that made him feel useful.

While the estate’s security was her primary concern, Tauriel had begun to take on more responsibility for the company as a whole. Thranduil had discussed bringing her to Alaska when he went to negotiate a new contract. The seller had a very intricate surveillance system that he didn’t understand. It fell through, however, when he sent Legolas instead. Thranduil wasn’t about to let Tauriel and Legolas travel together anywhere overnight. Something could happen between them.

Sitting at her desk, she stared at the requisitions for the more equipment with a sense of dread. The extra responsibility had meant extra paperwork. So far, Tauriel had managed to get by without an assistant but if projects continued to get shifted to her like the new camera system at their West Virginia facility, that will need to change. Sitting back in her chair, she laid her head against the headrest and closed her eyes. Unbidden, an image of Kili on the street in Dale popped into her mind.

Tauriel let herself smile as she remembered how adorably anxious he had been, not even noticing her introversion.  It was odd, he had not seemed anxious during the bar fight, far from it. Very methodical, very control. His reflexes were impressive, though his left hand was a bit weak as a low guard. But he had not hesitated, Kili wanted to walk away from the encounter no matter how dirty he had to fight to do it.

The last few mornings, Tauriel had awakened with a half formed image of dark brown eyes and tousled hair, darker than her favorite chocolate. A handsome face. In those early hours still abed, she wondered not for the first time what it would be like to wake up with someone in the morning. To hit the snooze alarm and snuggle into their arms for a few more minutes. What would it be like to know that there was someone in this world who she would give everything for them and they in turn would give everything for her? Opening her eyes, Tauriel realized for the first time the meaning of being lonely as well as how empty her life had become.

Kili had asked her to take a ride with him, he had not asked to be polite. He had wanted to see her again despite her crippling shyness with new people and the horrible gaff of laughing at his brother’s sexual adventures. Kili had not judged her for her misstep but even she could see that his brother’s antics had begun to wear thin. Kili wasn’t his brother but considering the attitude of the women she had seen, he was painted with the same brush but for different reasons.  One was a catty bitch who loved to make people miserable. The other, the girl behind the counter at the bakery, wondered if Kili has the same prowess as his brother.

Laying her head on the desk, Tauriel had begun to bang it on the stacks of paper, making them slide. How could she have laughed?! In what realm of lunacy had she left her brain? She had been frazzled because she had been trying to chat with someone on a personal basis for the first time in four years. She could see how tense he was when he noticed the woman in the bakery, he started to relax a bit until the woman followed them outside to needle him about Fili. She should have verbally handled the woman, instead of letting her get away with being catty. Tauriel stopped banging her head over her stupidity, it wouldn’t change the past.

Taking her phone off the desk, Tauriel pulled up her contacts. It was probably epically stupid, but she found that she wanted to see him again. Maybe she could keep her brain ahead of her mouth this time. Opening up his information that she had stored from the card, she quickly sent a text.

**14:11~Tauriel: Kili? Its Tauriel**

There she had sent it. Placing the phone at the corner, she tried to go back to work. Coming up with an idea to have an outside vender do the camera installation at the cabinet company in West Virginia might make Thranduil choke but it would be easier than sending her and Edenithil to West Virginia for a month to get things set in motion. As she started to research contract companies, her phone chimed with a text.

**14:20~Kili: Is this Tauriel, the Freckled Goddess? Or some generic Tauriel?**

**14:21~Tauriel: Freckled Goddess? :-\**

Staring at her phone, Tauriel wondered if he was drunk or high. Where in the world did he get this freckled goddess crap?

**14:22~Kili: I could paint a galaxy upon her skin with those freckles that would make the heavens wept with envy.**

_Yep_ , she thought _, he’s fried_. _Probably in Radagast’s circle of friends._

**14:23~Tauriel: ????? Have u been sampling the local plant life?**

**14:24~Kili: There are no local plants at the Lonely Mtn. The sheep have taken care of that problem. ;-)**

**14:30~Tauriel: U shouldn’t drink on the job, u handle heavy machinery.**

**14:31~Kili: We don’t know each other well enough yet 2 talk about my ‘machinery’.. lol But if u r talking about my job, I handle lasers & solders lol. **

**14:32~Kili: Just an FYI; I drink socially never a lot. The only smoking I do is an occasional pipe after dinner but it is a special blend that we get from South Farthing. Not illegal or medicinal.**

**14:35~Tauriel: Nice 2 know. I won’t have 2 wonder if I could be arrested while n ur company. ;-)**

For a minute, Tauriel almost wanted to bang her head on the desk again. Why had she written that about being in his company? He might not want to see her again if they did take a drive on his motorcycle. He might decide that she had more issues than _Sports Illustrated_. Chewing on her nail, she reached for her phone again to try and salvage this situation. But the phone chimed in her hand with another text message. Staring at her serrated tips, Tauriel became annoyed that texting a cute guy had reduced her to a nail biter.

**14:36~Kili: Well if handcuffs r ur thing, I can accommodate u :-p**

**14:38~Tauriel: U don’t strike me as the type 2 like being tied down. LoL.**

**14:41~Kili: !!!!!! Anything 4 the Freckled Goddess !**

Laughing out loud at the sheer outrageousness of this impromptu conversation, Tauriel leaned down to the screen. Flirting with Kili was easier than she had expected, plus texting removed a lot of the pressure. It gave her a moment to formulate a response.

**14:43~Tauriel: I was wondering if the invite 2 go riding was still open?**

**14:44~Kili: Absolutely! I can leave n 15 mins.**

**14:46~Tauriel: Its fri, I thought u would have plans. I don’t have a day off until Sun.**

**14:47~Kili: No plans, was going 2 watch Hot Fuzz & do laundry.**

**14:49~Tauriel: Funny movie ! Did you know that Cate Blanchett is n it.**

**14:57~Kili: Cate B is an excellent actress, can do anything. Have u seen her in Robin Hood? & yes Sun is good. Erebor shuts down 4 3day weekends.**

**15:01~Tauriel: Yes, I did. She was fantastic but I didn’t like Russell S n it. Her arrowshot at the begin was cgi or a stand in.**

**15:03~Tauriel: Y r u wrkg 2day if it is shutdown?**

**15:05~Kili: I played hooky on weds when u saw me. Making up my time. How do you know the shot was wrong?**

**15:10~Tauriel: Shame, shouldn’t play hooky LoL. English longbows had a draw of about 100 lbs. Cate would never have been able to fire an arrow that far.**

**15:12~Kili: OMG, u r perfect ! I thought I was the only 1 who knew that !**

**15:13~Tauriel: Do you know anything about Archery?**

**15:16~Kili: I know all. I am deadly with my Hoyt.**

**15: 21~Tauriel: Hoyt’s are good bows. I have a Winwin atm but when you saw me weds, I was getting my Samick Master.**

Tauriel was impressed. Hoyt bows were good solid bows. If Kili spent any time practicing, he would be formidable. Maybe as good as her.

**15:24~Kili: OMG ! I WAS W/N A FT OF A SAMRICK & U DIDN’T TELL ME ! HOW CAN U TORTURE ME LIKE THIS !? **

**15:30~Tauriel: I had no idea u were n2 archery. But if I had known, I would have let u look @ it or rub it n the plastic. :-P**

**15:32~Kili: TEASE ! How can you treat me w/such cruelty? :-(**

**15:35~Tauriel: I am a female, we learn early… :-)**

Suddenly, Tauriel realized the time! She had been texting him for over an hour and needed to get to the security bunker to let Fanhir go to dinner. Shoving the phone in a pocket, she picked up her pads that had her information, then grabbed her netbook before hurrying out the door. Her phone chimed and vibrated in her pocket as she power walked out of her office to the Vault door.

The main door was the only official door into the Vault. It shared its filtration air system with Thranduil’s office, a fact that Tauriel had argued. Thranduil had a point in one respect, if someone was attacking, the Vault and his office were the first strike areas. Taking the door almost a run, she slid a bit before swiping her card.

“I thought you only ran in the mornings?” Fanhir told her, swinging around as she closed the door. He smiled at her before turning back to his keyboard.

“Lost track of the time.” Tauriel said as her phone went off again in her pocket. She really needed to take it off vibrate, it was starting to feel strange against her body.

“Were your reasons good or dirty ?” Fanhir snarked. He was currently chasing Galion, Thranduil’s butler who was straighter than a ruler. Most people were thought it hilarious.

“Phone sex is very lucrative.” Sarcasm is a wonderful armor or so she had learned over the years at Mirkwood, particularly if there is some truth to it.

“I think you could earn more as a dominatrix.” Fanhir hit print on the shift report that he had finished, taking the paper off the printer he signed it before handing it to Tauriel.

“Leather is sweaty. Enjoy your dinner.” Taking the paper, she read over it as Fanhir left the room.

She put down her paperwork at the other workstation, dropping her cell on top. Logging into the other computer, she waited until the door was closed before picking up her cell.

**15:40~Kili: I think women have a special class that they take during girl scouts on how to torture men. lol**

**15:45~Kili: Could you send me a pic of ur _bows_ so that I can have something 2 dream about ? :-)**

Tauriel threw back in head, laughing, she couldn’t stop it. He was just too funny.

**15:50~Tauriel: Like u said earlier, we don’t know each other that well yet . :-) I have 2 work.**

**15:53~Kili: What time u get off work?**

**15:55~Tauriel: 1900, Fridays r my long days**

**16:00~Kili: ok later… ::thinking of ur bows w/a grin::**

**16:00~Tauriel: LoL**

With a sense of loss, Tauriel dropped the phone on the desk as she settled in to watch the camera system until Talagan relieved her at seven. Fanhir would bring her something from the kitchen after he ate himself. Sighing, she opened the search window to research communications companies, might as well finish up what she started with the idea. Texting with Kili had been a lot more fun than this.

*******************

Tauriel had a suite on the top floor of the employee’s dorm. Basically a suite was a bedroom, small sitting room with a closet and an attached bath. There were four suites on the top floor generally reserved for the senior staff of the Mirkwood just large enough for a husband and wife. The second floor were the actual bedrooms, two beds with a closet so that some of the staff had to share. There were half baths at each end of the hall near the stairs. The bottom floor included the community area, kitchen and separate shower rooms. While the dorm was laid out in a typical college dorm, it was only three stories high.

She had not really changed the interior of her room, the institutional beige walls went quite well with the second hand office couch and chair. There was a good sized thrift store china cabinet that Tauriel had rehabbed into a kitchenette, complete with mini fridge, toaster and microwave. It was the blah blah look that you would see at the typical frat house since she had no real interest in decorating. The industrial grade weapons locker that took up one wall, however was most impressive. Two very large steel lockers shouldered side by side, their light gray mesh doors secured with high grade bolt action locks. Tauriel walked past, brushing her fingers on the cool metal as if to say hello to her weapons resting on the other side.

Stripping down to her bare skin, Tauriel flopped onto bed bouncing to one side on the springy mattress, the quilt twisting under her. It was cool in here tonight, thanks to an open window in the ensuite bathroom and the living room. The living room also had a large wall AC unit for those heat waves during the short summers. New Hampshire didn’t have the humidity but sometimes they did get hot.

Rolling on her side, she could see the only picture that she had in the suit sitting on the bedside table. Her mother. It was a black and white photo of her laughing, long hair swirling in the breeze. Tauriel had no real memory of her mother, she had been four when Merethen Silvan died in a car accident. It was just happenstance that her mother had dropped her at daycare ten minutes before. Staring at the photo, Tauriel wondered not for the first time, what kind of person her mother had been. Her phone chimed with a message, startling her from old musings.  

Getting off the bed, she grabbed her phone out of her pant’s pocket. Opening the message, Tauriel smiled, laying back on the bed. He was considerate, she had not received any texts while on shift and she had missed it.

**19:10~Kili: How was work?**

**19:12~Tauriel: Its done 4 the night. How is the movie?**

**19:14~Kili: Good, moved on 2 Prince of Persia . Love the whole swashbuckling.**

**19:19~Tauriel: Scaramouche was a swashbuckler..**

**19:25~Kili: _The Oceans r full of fish & the heavens w/stars_. But the stars are nothing like ur eyes.**

**19:27~Tauriel: U have read it? I don’t think that bit about eyes is the next line.**

**19:29~Kili: It isn’t, I took poetic license 2 express my devotion 2 a star of heaven. :-)**

**19:30~Tauriel: Oy ! LoL.. I am getting n the shower.**

**19:32~Kili: Can I come 2? We could skype !**

Tauriel stared the message and for a mad moment thought to send him a nude selfie. But that would be way out of her comfort zone. God, the things he was making her think ! So she sent him a pic of red squirrel in a bathing suit, wishing him good night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own this..My idea pupples are on the loose in Middle earth.. no idea where they will end up ! :o)
> 
> All information about the bows were researched. I read a snarky post on a message board when looking up different bow types about Cate B using the bow in Robin Hood. I thought to use the comment feeling but not the actual words.. too many swear words and stuff about Hollywood.
> 
> Fanhir is a non canon elf from adaptations listed in a LOTR site. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading !


	7. Life is a Highway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the brave are free & lovers soar  
> Come ride with me to the distant shore

_Kili’s POV_

 

Somehow the gods had smiled on him today with a gift a fair weather. There was a slight breeze to push the big fleecy clouds across the sky. Temperatures were in the low seventies, good riding weather.

Kili couldn’t believe his good luck. The freckled goddess had text him. Texted him ! Tauriel had texted him again last night to ask how he was. That had started an hour long session of electronic conversation that had tickled him to no end. She had wanted to know if it would be ok to meet about noon, and have the afternoon together. He had suggested Dale as a starting point and she could park her car at Bard’s. Kili had barely slept last night, he was so excited. He had saved the conversations on his sd card so that he could keep it into infinity.

Part of him wanted to call and hear her voice but the other rational side stopped him. What if he started into another long string of umms that made him look like an idiot? Texting took a lot of the pressure of him. He could be funny, smart with a dash of charming thrown in for good measure. Not come off like the babbling, stuttering stalker that should be locked up. It was great!

But now it was where the rubber meets the road, as the expression went. They would be together today and for a while conversation would be difficult. There would be stops along the way and the need to be witty so that she at least understood that he was semi intelligent. His stomach was starting to hurt. Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea.

He walked out of his bedroom, carrying his helmet and a spare. Kili hadn’t bothered to ask if Tauriel had her own, he just went on the assumption that she didn’t. He had a spare padded jacket in the hall closet that he was taking too, her safety being paramount. Grabbing his leathers off the couch where he had left them earlier, Kili quickly zipped them on his legs as the door opened.

Fili stumbled in looking like he had been dragged down five miles of gravel road in nothing but his briefs. Normally he wasn’t concerned about his brother’s all nighters but the split lip gave him pause.

“ Some husband changed his mind and wouldn’t share?” Kili snarked as he fitted the pants against the boots.

“Orcs. Wish you were there.” Fili told him as he began stripping to his boxers as soon as the door was closed. He left a trail of clothes from the door to the freezer, divesting himself of the smell garments as he searched for ice packs.

“Orcs? Are you ok? Who was with you?” Kili followed him, rummaging through one of the drawers for a towel to wrap the ice pack.

Fili took it from him with a sigh and a smile.” Bofur and Bifur. Bofur got his bell rung pretty good. Bifur? Well, his bell hasn’t been right in a while.”

“Damn it. Where were you guys?” Kili fixed his brother with a little “hair of the dog”, knowing that he would need it. Handing the glass to Fili, he walked to the sink where the first aid box was stashed.

“I don’t need that, Kee. But I do need a favor. It looks like you are going out? Is there anyway possible that you can score for Bifur? He’s running low.” Fili gave him the pleading look.”I would go but I swear I need some sack time.”

Bifur was Erebor’s special case. He had a steel plate in his head from an accident with an Orc’s axe, leaving him with a major speech impediment. He was regulated to toy making because there were little chance of him hurting himself or anyone else. Bifur smoked pot to help with his seizures, Oin told him a bowl a day keeps the blackouts away. Normally, he bought from Radagast Brown who lived near Carrock and ran an organic store with a Russian named Beorn Medved. Thorin helped where he could with his friend, refusing to drug test Bifur for any reason. He even gave Bifur a Tumbleweed house outside of the Courtyard for him to self-medicate to his hearts content.

“Well, you see Fee, I ..” Kili stopped that train of thought before it had a chance to get near the station. Telling his brother he might or might not have a date with a beautiful woman would open up a whole line of questions that he didn’t want to answer yet.

“Yeah?” Fili had that blurry look that came from no sleep. Unfortunately, women still flocked to him like ants to a discarded candybar even if he looked refried shit.

“Nevermind. See you later.” Greatttt.. Kili thought as he grabbed his stuff, heading to the door. How does one discreetly buy pot while trying to impress a beautiful woman?

****************

_Tauriel’s POV_

 

Tauriel had gotten up early out of habit for her exercise regimen but then she fell into a funk over what to wear. It was a standard woman’s dilemma. It wasn’t that she didn’t have girl clothes, he saw her in dress the other day. Naturally, the girl clothes for summer were better for showing off her body than winter. The right dress, the right bra and she looked like a World War II pinup model. Part of her said to flash some boob, the other reasonable part said “wait and see”. She wasn’t the best with picking out what to wear when it came to signals. Would showing cleavage of any length be taken as an open invite? It was days like this that the lack of women in her life was a hindrance. She wanted to be comfortable but at the same time be flirty and feminine.

Jeans were in order, but what kind? Tauriel had her jeans sorted by color since only dark blue were accepted as work safe. Looking at her denim stacks in closet, she found an old pair that had started out black but had faded to an interesting charcoal. They had white frayed edges at some of the stress points but no rips, thank goodness. Most important, they molded to her legs comfortably, emphasizing her rounded areas in a flattering way.

Next had come her gray leather calf boots. Those had been easy, with gripped ridged bottoms and a zippers inside and buckles on the outside, they would afford her legs some protection. Finally, Tauriel had pulled a white boat neck tshirt with a gray splashed design. It was young, cute and her bra pushed her breasts up so that you could see them but they were covered. It wasn’t great but it would do.

Tauriel braided her hair tight to her skull, tying it off with a black ribbon. Braids in her hair made her feel better plus she didn’t have to worry about hair snarls afterwards. She grabbed a black scarf and a leather jacket before heading out the door. She strapped her knives on in the stairwell as she hurried out to a jeep.

Cranking the vehicle with one hand, she fired off texts saying she would be gone the rest of the day. It wasn’t unusual, she told herself. Sundays were her day off and she used the time to do laundry or run errands. The errand today was certain dark hair guy with warm brown eyes and the miraculous ability to make her laugh.

The phone rang as she was about to put vehicle in gear. It was Legolas.

“Hey ! What’s up?” She asked quickly, really not wanting to get into a long drawn out convo with him.

“Where are you off?” He asked with a laugh.

Swallowing back the pissy comments that tried to leap past her teeth, Tauriel told him instead.” I am on my way to Dale. I will be back in a few hours.”

“Great. I will come too. Give me five minutes.” There were other words that followed but she totally blocked them out.

“Legolas, I have plans with someone. If you would like me to pick up something, I can.” How else could you tell the boss’ son that he wasn’t going to horn in on her date? Or was it a date?

There was dead silence on the phone for a few heartbeats. The call was still connected, she could hear him breathing.

“Oh.” The voice on the other end sounded so let down, like someone had taken their favorite toy.

“I’m sorry, Legolas. We can go to Lake Town next week for lunch if you like?” Valar’s grace, that sounded weak, Tauriel thought with a cringe.

“No. No. Go and enjoy yourself. I will see you later.”

The call disconnected abruptly, making Tauriel feel slightly ashamed. Then she got annoyed at herself for feeling ashamed. Shame is an unhappy emotion, she thought to herself as she sat stewing in the driver’s seat. She slammed the vehicle in gear and sped out the driveway.

**************

She sat in the Jeep outside Bard’s shop trying and failing to quell her nervousness. I can’t believe I am doing this, Tauriel thought the twentieth time. Kili had become a delight to text with, funny in a slightly raunchy way that made her laugh and blush all at once. Her body was getting confused between the hilarity and the embarrassment.

It was a wonderfully nice day, a great day for the ride.   Bard’s shop was closed on Sundays, making her’s the only vehicle in his parking lot. She didn’t have his cell or she would have sent a text saying she was leaving her car there. There were a few cars parked out on the street but church services were still ongoing so the foot traffic was light. Tauriel snickered as she remembered that the priest’s wife had a raging case of the hornies.

She heard a noise, more of a vibration. Looking around as she opened her door, Tauriel saw a motorcycle turn into the paved lot. She smiled to him in greeting as Kili pulled up beside her. He had a great big grin on his face, making her grin wider in return. He had on leather chaps with a leather motorcycle jacket, she could just see a bit of green shirt against his neck.

“Hiya! Been here long?” The bike was idling at a low hum as he pushed the kickstand out but didn’t turn it off.

“Not too long.” She told him as she reached for her jacket. Kili was unzipping a bag was netted behind him.

“Here.” He handed her a black helmet by the chin straps before digging again into the back. Kili pulled out a padded motorcycle jacket, also in solid black. ”The coat is an older one of mine. I thought it be ok, loose but not baggy.”

“Oh! Thanks so much!” Tauriel tied the scarf around her head, letting her long red braid hang down her back before putting on the helmet and the jacket.

“Let me send Bard a text to let him know that your jeep is here. I would hate to see it towed.” Kili pulled out his cell, his thumb flying over the keypad.

Tauriel tucked the ends of the scarf under the coat so that they weren’t seen. The jacket had a high neck that velcroed in the front. She put her wristlet and keys in a deep inside pocket before zipping it closed.

“How do I look?” Somehow she didn’t feel so nervous now, but happy at this new adventure.

“You’d look beautiful in a potato sack.” He told her with a shy smile.

Kili said nothing more as he held out his arm for her to mount the bike. The words made her blush as she took his hand, ducking her head a little. There had not been many men in her life that had called her beautiful with his level of consistency. It was extremely flattering to hear it from such a handsome man. She wiggled a bit behind him as she put on her sunglasses, getting comfortable on the padded seat. A warm feeling crept along her abdomen as she looked as his broad strong back in front of her.

He raised his arms a bit as he looked over his shoulder at her. Tauriel realized that she was supposed to scoot forward, closer to him. As she wrapped her arms around his body, part of her wondered if there was some level of appropriate touching. Erring on the side of caution, she pulled her arms up under his so that her hands met at his stomach. At this angle, Tauriel blushed further as she noticed that she was flush with him from her crotch to her neck, almost to the point where her legs were hugging him.

Before she could pull back some, Kili asked her if she was ready as he pulled up the kickstand. The Harley shifted a bit underneath her, scaring her. Kili patted her hands to get her to loosen up on her grip on his shirt. Tauriel had thought her mortification was complete, she had bypassed his coat altogether going for the soft green shirt she had seen.

Kili eased off, the vibrations rattled her a little but quickly became soothing in a tickling sort of way. Tauriel put her chin on his shoulder as they rode out of town leading for the Lakeside road. It was like spooning someone, so intimate were they together on the bike. She found herself smiling as they picked up speed on Lakeside road as it wound its way along Long Lake. It was stunning, riding on a motorcycle flying by a beautiful lake to their right. Tauriel found herself staring at the view, lying her head on his back. She had to check herself twice to keep from hugging him closer.

Tauriel had no idea how fast they were going, nor did she care. Every mile they travelled, she could feel all her concerns stripping away one at a time. She could feel her body relaxing as the wind whipped against her face. This was so much fun and she was loving every minute of it! Tauriel had almost decided to get her own license and motorcycle as soon as she got back.

When they reached the turn to Woodland highway, Tauriel felt the bottom of her stomach drop. They turned left as they went over the Celduin River Bridge to take the highway south around Mirkwood. It shouldn’t have bothered her, ridiculous that it would. It was her day off and she was free to see who she pleased, even a Dwarrow from Erebor. Though deep down, part of her balked at doing something that might displease Thranduil no matter how slight.

So lost was she in her thoughts, Tauriel noticed suddenly that Kili was slowing the Harley and taking Old Forest Rd. It was a winding road through the forest, deep turns that made you feel like you would meet yourself on the other side. But the road was old and in disrepair, broken areas were rampant since the last spring’s hard rains. She wondered if it were truly safe for a motorcycle to travel.

“What’s wrong?” Kili asked as he pulled to the side of the road.

“Old Forest rd is pretty chewed up. Are you sure you want to go this way?” The concern has leaked into her voice, making him turn completely to see her.

He put a hand on her knee, telling her with a smile. ”Nothing will happen to you while you are with me. Besides, we came this way the other weekend.”

“Oh.” Tauriel sat back in the seat, looking thoughtful. ”I trust you.” She finished with a smile.

“Ok.” He gave her leg a squeeze, giving her a funny feeling in her belly. If she were alone, she would think she was coming down with the flu thanks to all these fluttery feelings!

They started again, but not as fast. Kili understood that she had concerns and he was not about to make them worse. Old Forest rd was a good hour’s drive from beginning to end and it would take them just that long. Tauriel promised herself that she would sit back and enjoy and not be a backseat driver, literally. It seemed that when there was a deep turn coming that Kili would revive the engine a little bit more, making the engines reverberate against the close trunks as they past.

She had told Kili she trusted him and she had meant it. He was careful, avoiding the worst of the road liter and pot holes where he could. The large trees grew thick over the road shading it areas that cause icing issues in the winter. The wind felt cooler in the shade, the sunlight dappling overhead. She was glad for the coat and the heat she could feel coming from the leather of Kili’s jacket. Time passed and she could see gray in splotches up ahead through the trees. The Misty Mountains. They were almost out the forest. Tauriel was happy and sad to see them. It meant they would be off the road but it also meant that most of her trip was over now. Damn it.

He slowed down as the stop sign came into sight, putting on the right turn signal. Tauriel leaned forward to see doe and her fawn feeding in the meadow. She pointed them out to Kili who nodded at her as he watched traffic. Some stray hairs had escaped his do rag under his helmet. Before she could stop herself, she traced her fingers along his neck to tuck them back under his head cloth. His skin was warm and dry at the nape. She didn’t think she would have minded it if he had been sweaty.

The traffic broke, giving him an opportunity to take the northbound lane of Woodland Highway to Carrock. But he didn’t move. Tauriel looked down to see him staring at her in the right side mirror. He had a puzzled look on his face that made her quiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Medved as a surname for Beorn. It is Russian meaning bear and according to a website one of the discarded names Tolkien had thought to use for Beorn in an earlier draft of the Hobbit. 
> 
> I have changed some of the tags due to a revision of a chapter yet to come. Azog is nasty, & that is a warning.
> 
> As always I appreciate and thank those who read, reviews are welcome!
> 
> I do not own this, my idea puppies are loose in the lands of Middle Earth


	8. Dinner in Carrock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tale as old as time  
> True as it can be  
> Barely even friends  
> Then somebody bends  
> Unexpectedly

He had the hardest cock in Rhovanian County.

Kili was so wound up, he wasn’t sure which was vibrating more, him or the Harley. He was having such a good time today. Tauriel really seemed like she was too. He had snuck glances here and there in the mirrors to gauge her reaction to the ride. Half the time, he couldn’t believe with all the heart stopping grins she was wearing. The other half of the time he was trying to figure out how to make her wear them all the time.

When they were driving along Lakeside and she laid her head on his back to watch the lake, Kili felt ten feet tall and bulletproof. He could slay a dragon, and make her a pair of boots from the skin! Her smiles made him feel happy with himself for the first time in he couldn’t remember when. He, Kili Dwarrow, had made a gorgeous woman happy. And he wasn’t bribing her with jewelry.

To make matters worse, she kept brushing his belly with those long fingers. Kili was in heaven because the butterfly touches left tingles in their wake and hell due to the fact he was sure they were an accident. She had short rounded fingernails, not the long dagger tips that looked like she could climb a tree. Then again, she was welcome to climb him and get those long fingers around his wood all she liked!

He had almost came in his pants when she tucked his hair back into his do rag. The light scrape of those little rounded nails against his woohoo spots on his neck sent shivers straight to his head, making his thoughts black out for a moment. Not the head on his shoulders either. It absolutely confounded him that this woman had such a physical effect on his body. Kili enjoyed women when he could, he liked to think he had a healthy appetite in that arena. But no woman had turned him on so completely in such a short time.

The township of Carrock was coming up ahead. It was mostly a few shops at a crossroads. The gas station, an organic food store and two restaurants sat on each corner of the four-way stop, all of it owned or partly owned by a man named Beorn. He was a Russian transplant that had made good with the right investments out in the middle of nowhere. His friend, Radagast, had cultivation ideas too but mostly of the cannabis variety.

His son, Grimbeorn, ran the restaurants, whipping up high quality cuisine at one and burgers with bar food at the other. By giving people two choices so close to the campgrounds, Grimbeorn made a killing all summer long. Kili had hopes that Tauriel might want to try the restaurant for an early dinner, spend some time together. Maybe that way he could get his Willie under control before they got back on the Harley with her long, toned body wrapped around ….

Kili whipped the Harley left over the center line, just missing some roadkill because his thoughts were going horizontal. That was a definite mood killer, spraying a gorgeous woman with decomposing ickyness. Those stray thoughts were going to get him in a lot of trouble if he didn’t get his act together. She might not be entertaining the idea into getting horizontal with him anyway. She was at least a head taller, why would she want a short man?

Shaking his head in an attempt to knock out the bad insecurities that floated to the surface every once in a while, Kili braked slowly to get the speed down to the required twenty mph. They passed the overhang in the curve, Kili could feel Tauriel turn back to look at the huge rock formation. It was a tall granite boulder, whittled by the elements and wars that gave you the open vantage of seeing for miles into the Mirkwood forest to the east and the Misty Mountains to the west. Most of the local men took their women there to propose, thinking that the romance would carry over into their married lives. Kili wasn’t sure if it did or not but he did know that marriages needed all the help they could get.

He pulled into the parking lot of the gas station, stopping at one of the pumps, pushing down the kickstand. Tauriel moved from behind him, dismounting the bike as he shut it down. He could probably get back to Dale on what was left in his tank but he didn’t want to risk it. The embarrassment of that would have him running for the hills never to return!

“I would like to pay, please.” She said quietly, as she unzipped his coat. As long as he lived Kili would never forget how she looked in it.

“No, my freckled goddess. This is on my dime.” He gave her a wink as he pulled out his card. Part of him puffed up a little with a tender feeling that she would offer to pay, while most women just assumed that it was the man’s job.

“I rather need to use the restroom. Do they have one here?” Tauriel told him almost shyly, like body functions were a source of shame. She would die of disgust if she came to one of his family dinners.

Kili finished filling the tank, it only held close to four gallons.” If you don’t mind waiting, we can stop at the Rabbit and Mushroom across the street? I need to pick up something for one of the guys there.”

Oh that would work, Kili thought with a smile. He can make the buy while she was in the privy. She would never know and he would keep going on with the day.

“Sure, I have always wanted to see the store! Radagast makes a great lavender and cedar sachets that smell so nice! I got one for a gift exchange last Christmas.” Tauriel was grinning again as she looked at him. Kili knew he could become addicted to her smiles, oh so easy.

“I thought you travelled the straight and narrow, miss.” He teased her, giving her a mock stern look. ”Buying from Radagast? Shocking!”

“I have never bought anything! Besides, I think if you could see what was really in my closet, you might be shocked indeed!” She gave him a level look with her full lips tilting at the corners in a barely there smile.

Well so much for getting his hardon under control, he thought with an answering grin. “I would be glad to look at whatever you have to show me, goddess.”

“I just bet you would.” The smile was wider, like she was trying to be saucy but not sure how far to go.

They got back on the Harley to drive over to the store and park. The Rabbit and Mushroom was an organic store that Radagast Brown had opened with Beorn as a minor partner. Radagast had greenhouses that he sold legitimate herbs and illegal ones too. Grimbeorn had helped him with recipes for some of the edible things that he grew, even using the recipes in his restaurants. The store carried the usual everyday things that people need in a pinch, bread, butter, toilet paper. Radagast had a veggie stand out front that he opened for a fee for the local farmers to sell their crops.

The parking lot was half full, most of campers stocking up or parents sending their kids in for a specific item while they waited in the car. Tauriel got off the motorcycle behind him, stretching a little and rolling her neck. A few men stared as she took off her helmet and scarf with hungry looks. One woman yanked her husband forcibly as Tauriel peeled off the coat then casually loop the scarf around her neck. It was a sensual moment, and it was completely unconscious. She had no idea the effect she had on men in general or him in particular. That could be dangerous.

Kili took her coat and helmet, stowing both with his in the hard compartments over the back tire. She walked ahead of him, not rushing but with a purposed stride. As they entered the store, the low sitar music playing in the background reminded Kili of disjointed guitar stings being yanked in a random order. He pointed out the restrooms sign in the back corner of the open room since she had a vague confused look.  Kili had been to the store often enough to know the layout and the goods on the shelves by heart.

Radagast was working in the store today, although he was not behind the counter. Kili found him mixing jars of mushroom paste in a corner near a display of ornate meerschaum pipes. He wore a long brown coat over his clothes, but no hair nets over his long beard and unkempt hair, the USDA would have a fit. The dehydrator ran quietly behind him as he continued to work fill small Ball jars with the thick green gummy substance. His attention flickered to Kili but he didn’t stop his task.

“Radagast.” Kili said his name quietly with a nod to the old gentleman.

“Dwarrow.” Radagast said with a smile, making Kili cringe. His teeth were darker yellow now, Crest white strips wouldn’t have a chance against those stains.

“I need to pick up some leaf for Bifur.” Kili looked around him to see of Tauriel was out of the restroom. There must have been a line since he could not see her in the store.

“Stop looking around, you are making it obvious!” Radagast hissed. “I am out of Old Toby but I have Ice Dragon.”

“I’m not alone, Radagast. I would like my lady to not be aware of this. Ice Dragon is fine. When will you have more of Old Toby? Bifur will want to know.” Kili picked up a jar of the paste to look at the contents. ”People buy this?”

“Its great for casseroles, Grimbeorn came up with it. Completely sold out Old Toby for the next few months. Now anything else?” Radagast put two packages in brown paper bag as Kili handed him some twenties.

“Yes, some South Farthing pipe weed. Fili has been in my stash.” Kili noticed a display of the sachets down the way from Radagast. Picking one up, he gave it a sniff.

“See anything you like?” A voice whispered behind him. Kili turned to see a Tauriel looking under his arm at the bags of herbs then back at him, grinning the whole time.

“You are making it too easy to flirt, goddess. I just want you to know.” He handed the bag to her to see if it was the right scent, his eyes never leaving hers. He was beginning to wonder how much she had heard.

“That will be $64 bucks, Dwarrow.. I hoooo… oh.my…Merry!” Radagast stood with a stunned look on his face, his shaggy mouth gapping like a landed trout.

“Here you go. Are you all right, Radagast?” Kili handed him his debit card, not comprehending the old man’s shock.

“I’m sorry, my name is Tauriel. Tauriel Silvan.” Radagast took the card but had not moved nor stop looking at Tauriel.

Kili cleared his throat loudly, showing him the sachet. “I think I will get this too, Radagast. Just put it in the same bag with Bifur’s stuff.”

Blinking rapidly, Radagast came back to himself. “Oh yes. Here.”

Radagast rang up the purchase, putting the card and slips to the side. He carefully folded Bifur’s paper bag into another plastic bag, placing the pipe weed and herbals on top. He handed the receipts, card and bag back to Kili all at the same time.

“Thanks. Tauriel, did you want to look around some?” Kili took the bags, letting her look up and down the aisles. Radagast stared after her still, with a confused look on his weathered old face.

Kili walked down the aisles behind her, making the odd comments in response to her remarks. Her wide eyed enthusiasm was contagious as she took jars off the shelves to look at the homemade labels. They had made a circular loop of the inside of the store, Tauriel having nosed her way around to her heart’s content. Kili picked on her a bit about Radagast, saying that she had been to the store before just under an assumed name.

“You know what’s funny? Merry was my mother’s nickname.” She had a considering look, her eyebrows drawn in a mini frown as they walked out the door.

“What does she do? Your mom?” He would bet his Harley that her mom was a knockout. He took the bags to the bike, locking them in the side storage.

“She died many years ago. Car crash into the river.” Tauriel said it in a frank way, like there weren’t many emotional ties to her. It prompted his next question.

“I’m sorry. That is very hard, you were young?” He wasn’t sure how far to go with this. Some people didn’t like talking about family who had passed away.

“I was four. I lived with my grandmother for a few months but she had breast cancer. Thranduil took me in as my guardian when I was five. He had just moved into the area about two years before and knew my mother. “They walked to the motorcycle parked catty corner in the large space.

Kili was curious about the last comment regarding Thranduil but let the subject drop. He didn’t want to scare her off with being too nosy.

“Would you like to have dinner? Grimbeorn is a great cook.” Kili asked as he pointed to the Bumble Bee restaurant across the street. ”Unless you would prefer the Bear’s Den?” He pointed to the sports bar in the opposite corner.

“I’ll would say the Bee but under one condition.” She had a serious expression as she pointed her finger at him. ”I pay. Yes?”

“We’ll see.” Kili attempted to take her arm to lead her across the street.

She quickly flipped her wrist, pinning his arm at an odd angle. “Yes or no?” She asked with a smile.

“I don’t think I have ever been this turned on before in my life. I would sign away my bank accounts right now if you asked me!” He was laughing when he said it but he hadn’t been completely joking.

From this angle, Kili could feel the curve of her breast on his arm. A firm thigh, tense against his, ready to push him off balance to more of an advantage. Her shirt had pulled tight across her lower back so that he could see the print of the Khukuri in its sheath.

“I don’t want your money, cutie. Just your compliance.” She winked at him as she smiled and he knew she was joking. But damn, that was hot!

“Well since you twisted my arm…” He looked in her eyes with a huge grin as she released him. “Could you do that to me again sometime?”

Tauriel shook her head at him as they walked to the restaurant. ”Most men are afraid of a woman who can do that.”

“I’m not most men.” Kili told her with a quiet finality. He never wanted her to compare him some lowlife that couldn’t appreciate a strong woman.

“I’m learning that.”

They were shown to their table but it was still early, just midway between lunch and dinner. There were no other patrons in the dining area so anything said made Kili feel like they were shouting. Grimbeorn in a dark brown chef’s coat came out of the kitchen with assorted offerings since the dinner specials were not quite ready. He was most apologetic over what he considered a meager fair of roasted duck with pears and a few appetizers, insisting that they get their meal at half price.

“Grimbeorn is being too generous.” Tauriel chased a last sliver a pear around the plate with a single minded determination.

“He doesn’t want to have a bad reputation. Most people gravitate to the bar in the afternoon.” Kili wiped his mouth with the napkin that he remembered to put in his lap. He felt quite accomplished with that.

“Still.”

“Do you mind if I ask another personal question and I will stop?” Kili was dying to ask a lot of questions but that would have been terribly rude. He didn’t want her to feel interrogated.

“I reserve the right to not answer.” She said with a smile. The truth was, she was glad to be talking to him at all.

“Are you seeing anyone?” He couldn’t quite look at her when he asked as if he was suddenly too shy to go any further.

“No. I'm not.” It confused her for a moment, so she went to clarify. "I wouldn’t have asked if the offer to ride with you was still open if I was. I wouldn’t have taken your card, if I was.”

“Please don’t be mad. My arm couldn’t take it!” He was back peddling, anything he could do to lighten the mood. ”We don’t know one another well and I thought I would ask …”

“You are right. We don’t know each other.” An embarrassed blush stained her cheeks, clashing with her red hair. She couldn’t look at him when she continued, staring at her plate instead. ”But I would like to get to know you.”

“Ummmm.. hum.” Kili’s brain shutdown again, sputtering out like a dying candle at her words.

He had been doing so well. Now the goddess was saying she wanted to know him better and his brain takes a proverbial dump. If he thought a lobotomy would help, he would ask Grimbeorn to meet him in the restroom with a screwdriver. Tauriel seemed to be drawing back from him for a moment as if she thought her admission wasn’t well received.

Kili did the only thing that his half addled brain would allow. He took her hand in his, and gently kissed the palm. She grinned shyly as her blush turned to a shade of enchanted tomato. He wondered not for at the first time how she could blush with such ferocity.

“I ..I..” Kili stammered, trying to begin again.

“How about a nice dessert to help this guy get his tongue unstuck?” Grimbeorn interrupted with a smile. ”We have Cinnamon pound cake with Vanilla Bean ice cream.”

“Ohhh!” Tauriel gasped as Kili shot him a killing look. Grimbeorn snickered at him.

The dessert was brought out with two spoons so that they could share. Tauriel pushed the offending ice cream out of the way so that she could get to the pound cake. To save his pride from more jokes, Tauriel asked for the check while Kili continued to eat, leaving a generous tip for the waitstaff.

As they left the restaurant, Kili took her hand in his, not letting go until they reached the Harley and began to suit up.

“I forgot to ask, Kili.” Tauriel gave him a long look. ”Did you get your friends pot?”

He stilled as he adjusted his helmet. ”Yes, Bifur is running low. He has seizures because of a plate in his head.” He looked at her closed expression, hoping she wasn’t angry. “I didn’t know if you saw me.”

“You seem to pay for most things by credit or debit. I saw you pay in cash for that purchase. So I knew that it was different.” Tauriel zipped up the jacket, holding his stare. “I hope your friend gets better.”

“Me too. He’s a good guy, makes mechanical toys at the ironworks for kids overseas. Thorin doesn’t let him handle anything that could put people at risk.” He put the key in the ignition before sitting down on seat. “I’m sorry about not telling you. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I’m not. You told me no drugs and I believe you. Just let me know if that ever happens again. I don’t like it when things are kept from me.” Her lips had thinned down in frustration that he hadn’t told her.

He took her hand in his,” There will be a next time?”

“Yes, there will be a next time.”

As they drove back to Dale, Kili held her hand against his chest, driving the Harley with one hand. She laid her head against the back of his, breathing deep the smell of Kili and exhaust mixed with leather. Tauriel completely missed the sparkling sunset around the slopes of the Lonely Mountain.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading
> 
> I do not own this.. the idea puppies are running loose in Middle earth.


	9. Mirror Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I wish to god I didn't know now  
> The things I didn't know then  
> & give me something to believe in
> 
> `Poison-Something To Believe In~

Tauriel took the scrub brush to the tips of her fingers, digging the bristles under the nails as she tried to get out the blood. The dried residue liquefied under the hot water turning it pink as she continued to scrub.  It was Orcs this time, nothing like the Spider gang. They were a mercenary group that had taken residence at the old military base at Mount Gundabad, the northern point of the Misty Mountains. Tauriel had no love for the Spider gang but Orcs were a different kettle of fish. Azog, their leader, had long experience in war, gleaned from years in the Balkans.

She stood hunched over the laundry room utility sink washing the blood off her hands, trying to blank her mind from rewinding the fight and pressing the play button. It wouldn’t serve her now. Those men were dead and they weren’t the first to fall under her knives nor would they be the last. Thranduil had been a little tense from this last engagement but not too angry. He took the report from them quietly asking few questions. She and Legolas had been involved, arriving back with no causalities.

It had been a simple patrol near the Mirkwood Mountains, a small chain of large hills or small mountains depending on your view off the Old Forest Road. There had been a small pack with their leader setting up a remote relay at the base of one of the mini mountains. Another relay had been installed halfway up the grassy slope of one of the hills that Tauriel could see from the meadow below.

The leader wearing the Orc insignia and required ear piercings had tried to get her and Legolas to leave, waving a sword and shouting. He didn’t seem to understand or didn’t care that it was illegal to set up communications on private property. The fact that they were highly trained killers invading Mirkwood might have had something to do with Legolas cutting off the leader’s head. It could have been his remarks on Legolas’ gender. Nevertheless, Legolas had flown at the Orc, chopping his head off with two melee swords.

The Orc pack had stood back, letting their leader do the work and probably take whatever blame that was dished out later. But once their leader was dead, they jumped at them both wholeheartedly. Their skills were good but incomplete. It had been a brief skirmish, three of the idiots jumping Legolas leaving one for her. Knife work had always been short work for her.

Once they were dead, Legolas called Mirkwood for a cleanup team. Not long after the call, a green van pulled up spilling three men from Forestry trained in disposal. They made short work of the bodies, rolling them up in plastic bags. They sprayed the ground with a bleach solution in the bloody spots to dilute the direct evidence. The fire pit would be going tonight to get rid of the bodies. Thranduil would have sprung for beer and food to make it look like an impromptu barbeque to cover the smell of roasting human flesh.

Tauriel had already stripped down to her skin, bagging up the blood stained clothes at the scene. They would be burned as well, along with her boots. She would have to scrub her hair too once she got back to her rooms in case any blood had gotten mixed in her braid. The green Mirkwood jumpsuit she had worn back was on the floor behind her. She had all but cut it away from herself as soon as she was alone in the basement. It would go into the industrial laundry to be washed by a commercial company with the rest of the uniforms.

Down in the laundry room of the dorms, she could make out the sounds of music and laughter of her coworkers as they ate and drank the food Thrandruil provided. The fire pit incinerator was gas fed so the flesh would be roasted away just fifty feet from where the revelers stood completely unaware. It was a sickening thought. Tomorrow, the skeletons and the arrays would be dropped at the gates of Mount Gundabad so Azog would know he had failed.

Tauriel reached for the bleach solution to wash her hands a final time. There was stinging from where the bristles rubbed raw spots at the cuticles but otherwise they were clean. No blood to be seen. Washing her hands once more with regular hand soap, she finished up in the room. Tossing the uniform in the industrial hamper, she wrapped a towel around her body for modesty’s sake so she could get back to her suite upstairs.

Taking the stairs, her bare feet didn’t make a sound on the metal. The party outside was louder in the stairwell, the noise bouncing around her as she ran up each flight. Idly, Tauriel wondered if they would still party if they knew the deaths she had committed earlier. It wasn’t the first time she had these self-hating thoughts, at least they didn’t keep her up at nights anymore. Thranduil expected her to do her duty and protect Mirkwood, to use the skills he had taught her. He would still spar with her occasionally to make sure she was in top form.

Guilt was there like a rabid dog, gnawing at her conscience. Part of her still cried at what she had done, despite the fact the men she killed would not have hesitated to kill her. Tauriel had been seventeen when she had taken her first life, a spider member who thought she was available sex. It hurt then and still did in unguarded moments after all these years. Killing just never got any easier.

The door to her suite was open, a plastic zip lock bag sat on her coffee table. It contained her cell phone, wristlet and keys. The cleanup guys must have dropped it off while she had been downstairs. It had been awkward, gloving up to retrieve the things out of her pocket to put in the bag. She always hated the feel of latex gloves.

There were three texts, all from different people but it was Kili’s that she wanted to see. Opening it quickly, she jumping in shock at the fireworks that were popping outside her window. The chemicals in the pyrotechnics would further cover the odors coming from the incinerator.

**14:56~Kili: Where oh where can the Goddess be? LoL**

She smiled for the first time since this afternoon. He had a way of doing just that. It had been over a week since they took the bike ride, texts had become the normal mode of communication during the day with a call in the evenings if they weren’t too busy. Tauriel found that she would check her phone at different times during the day, holding her breath, hoping that he had sent a text. She was beginning to become one of those girls that would get completely hooked on a man, sitting on pins and needles for the next text or call.

**18:02~Tauriel: Not a goddess.. flesh and blood. Mortal.**

Seeing the red skin of her hands, it reminded her that she needed to moisturize. Yes, definitely mortal. Getting off the bed, she headed in to shower in hopes of washing away some of the memories of the day. The phone pinged again as she pulled out another towel from the cabinet, turning the knobs for the shower. As she stepped under the hot spray, she sighed with relief as her muscles relaxed.

After a through scrubbing all the way around, Tauriel wrapped up in a big blue fluffy towel before flopping on her bed. Grabbing her cell, she looked at the other texts to draw out Kili’s reply. There was one from Legolas asking her to come downstairs. Glanwen sent a corresponding text saying to join their merry feast. She giggled when she finally opened Kili’s, beginning to feel better.

**18:11~Kili: I say nay nay. A fiery goddess who walks n starlight n another world.**

Quickly, she typed a reply.

**18:31~Tauriel: If I walk n another world, how do u know of me?**

Fixing the Bluetooth in her ear, she began to get dressed in some lounge pants and a tank top. The ping in her ear told her she had another text message. Tauriel poured milk into her cereal, she couldn’t go downstairs right now. If she went outside, she would be puking from the smell of burning things. It was enough to make you a vegetarian.  

Taking her phone with her, Tauriel sat on the couch to eat her raisin bran. Opening the texts, she almost spit her food.

**18:38~Kili: U come 2 me n dreams. n all ur freckled glory!**

**18:44~Tauriel: As long as I have clothes ! & don’t look like an anime porn star !**

Snickering at phone, Tauriel drank the last of the milk from the bowl.

**18:49~Kili: I’ll never tell ! Even under torture… how was ur day?**

Parts of her stomach started rolling threatening to toss the cereal and milk out passed her teeth. Tauriel looked at the words. How was her day? Gee, I killed an Orc then calmly walked up behind another and sliced him up with a gladius machete because he made the mistake of thinking a female can’t fight. Dumb huh? All sorts of thoughts went through her mind as she looked at the words. But what she surprised even her.

**19:01~Tauriel: r u busy? May I call?**

A heartbeat later the phone was ringing, Kili’s number was flashing on the screen.

“Hiya.” She breathed against the mouthpiece, the tension leaving her as she exhaled.

“How are things?” Kili’s voice washed over her, making the knots in her chest ease if not disappear.

“Long day. How are you doing?” It was him, his day, she wanted to hear, not discuss the crushing feelings of guilt that she couldn’t escape.

“You sound tired.” Kili was quick to pick up on her moods, she was still trying to gage his.

“I need to ask you something.” The words tumbled from her lips before she could stop them.

“Sure.” There was confusion in the response, she could almost see his forehead crinkling.

“How do you live with what happens?” Maybe, she was the only one who had this issue. Tauriel surmised it was probably time to find a good therapist.

“What do you mean what happens?”

“I fought some Orcs today. I made it back, they didn’t.” She didn’t know how else to put it. Those Orcs were dead because they wouldn’t leave Mirkwood, so now she was carrying it around like luggage.

“Are you ok? Should I come..” His words trailed off for a minute. ”I’m sorry. I know that I am not welcome there. Are you ok, please tell me?”

“I’m fine. Maybe a bruise on my knuckles.” She wasn’t trying to downplay injuries, the Orc hadn’t been in her class when it came to hand to hand combat.

“That’s good.” The sound of relief was palpable over the phone. ”Bruised knuckles on my goddess?! Never!” His mock sense of outrage made her laugh out loud.

“You crack me up.” He really did, Kili always had the right thing to say at just the right moment. It was one of the many reasons, Tauriel enjoyed taking to him.

A low knock at the door just by the knob disrupted the quiet in her suite. It took her a minute to register the sound and that there was someone in the hallway. Walking to the door, Tauriel didn’t bother to ask who it was at this time of night. She wasn’t concerned with a burglar, not on the third floor of the employee dorms.

“Company? I can call back.” Kili told her, she could hear rustling over the line.

“No, please?” There was a quiet desperation in her voice which bothered her. The need for him to be there was so strong.

“Just a minute!” Opening the door in a rush, Tauriel gasped. “Legolas? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I was wondering if you were coming down to the party.” He lounged against the frame, looking like a happy puppy. If he had a tail, it would be wagging.

Shutting down the smartass side of her brain, Tauriel told him. ”No but thanks. I’m a bit tired.”

“Are you ok? I thought you were uninjured.” His concern was heartfelt, showing on his face. It made her so glad they had managed to remain friends all these years.

“Sure, I’m fine. You are a great friend, Legolas. Thanks so much for checking on me.” Her smile that she gave him was bright but very very fake.

Legolas gave her arm a squeeze before leaving. As Tauriel closed the door, she heard Kili snort over the Bluetooth, making her smile again. The question popped in her mind as the door clicked shut. Why was this situation easier to discuss with Kili, a virtual stranger, and not Legolas, a childhood friend. When had her life taken such an odd left turn?

Walking into her bedroom, she laid on the bed trying to get comfortable. Putting the phone on the charger beside her mom’s picture, Tauriel took a deep breath. She had started down this path with him, she would see it through.

“I’m back.”

“Ahhh, the goddess has returned, unscathed by the transvestite.” Tauriel frowned as he giggled on the phone.

“You laugh like a girl,” She snarked at him, wanting to defend Legolas in absentia.

“I still have more testosterone than him!” His reply was quick but still made her laugh because in a way he was right. Legolas had some effeminate qualities.

“Why yes you do!” She used her best Lauren Bacall voice, trying to hold back her laughter.

“Holy Mahal! You have got the best phone sex voice ever! I bet you could read a dictionary and a guy would get off!” His laughter echoed through her ear, making her blush from the roots of hair down to her toes.

“Please tell me you are not doing anything sexual at this moment.” Squelching up her eyes, she could feel her blush heating up even more. This was getting awkward.

His tone was husky. ”Why? Do you want to watch?” There was creaking noise like he sat up somewhere and Kili’s voice went loud with indignation. “Oh gods, are you charging me ten dollars a minute?! “

He was completely infectious, Tauriel realized. There was something in Kili’s personality that made her feel so much better. He always knew just what to say at any given moment while she bumbled her way through encounters with a snarky comment or a hateful look. No wonder she didn’t have friends.

“No, tonight's a freebie.” She adjusted her pillows with a smile, leaning back against the headboard.

“Wait! Wait! Let me get the olive oil!” There was some shuffling sounds and lots mutterings about appropriate condoms flavors that had Tauriel almost falling off the bed with laughter.

“Why olive oil?” She was gasping for breath by now, holding her sides as they cramped from too much laughing.

“I quit buying KY because my brother steals it. So I had to resort to olive oil. Nobody gives me odd looks when I buy cooking oil.” In a sick twisted way, it made sense but Tauriel found herself thinking of him naked and actively using the oil. Now, she was blushing for another reason.

“Ohhh k. Now, you and the Orcs today.” His voice was calm as he spoke, knowing that he had loosened her up.

“Yes.” Her voice was small, even to her. Words felt like they were slamming into a blockage as her throat closed down from her emotions.

“It should never be easy to take a life, even theirs. When it does become easy, you have crossed a line. Just be glad you came home and that you are safe. I know I’m glad.” His words were soft by the time he finished, almost like she was straining to hear him.

Tears leaked out of the corners of Tauriel’s eyes, racing into her already damp wine colored hair. There was a hot wet feeling at the back of her mouth as her emotions threatened to overwhelm her. It was alternately too much and not enough. There was so much she wanted to say to him but was at once too shy to say the words out loud. So she settled.

“I want to say thank you, Kili.   You will never know how much that means to me.”

“You are most welcome, my goddess.” His tone was solemn, though the words had feeling. He was braver than her when it came to expressing himself.

“I was wondering when you would like to get together again? I practice with my bows at a site off the highway that I set up for some peace and quiet. Would you be interested say Wednesday afternoon?” Tauriel had never asked anyone to come to her target range, it was her private place. But somehow, she wanted to share it with him. Hope, fragile in its conception, unfurled its wings in her chest like a butterfly breaking free from its cocoon.

There was a brief pause, like he had been holding his breath. ”I would love too! Text me the directions!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading !
> 
> This was sort of a bastardized idea of the feast of Mereth Nuin Giliath
> 
> I do not own this, my idea puppies are loose in the land of Middle Earth !


	10. Take My Breath Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous.” 
> 
> ~ Ingrid Bergman

Tauriel walked the range with a disconcerting eye. It had rained this morning at Mirkwood, soaking her to the skin when she was out on her morning jog. It was like the gods above had planned to try to bring down her good mood and dampen her excitement on seeing Kili again. Lately, they were talking more, texting less. After hours when she would crawl into bed, she found herself scrolling through her contacts for his number. If for no other reason than to hear his voice. Meeting him today had put a definite spring in her step.

The grass was trampled and wet but not muddy. The stones she used for distance markers were clearly visible, fanning out in twenty five yard intervals. Local wildlife and migrating sheep kept the meadow pretty low. There had been one or two times she had brought a hand scythe to cut back on the worst of the weeds. Tauriel always wore high boots here due to the possibility of snakes, advising Kili to do the same. Legolas berated her on safety at her range, concerned that she could get bit and be too far way for medical help. Reminding him that there were vials of antivenin in the Jeep’s med kit had fallen on deaf ears.

Here in the glen not far from the Woodland Highway, Tauriel had targets set up for her own use, so that she could practice away from distraction. There was a range at Mirkwood estate of course, all the employees had to qualify on it yearly according to their job title.   Everyone from the household staff to the foresters and bee keepers had a ranking by their scores. It also meant the level of a raise that you got by how well you did. Tauriel as the Security Chief had to out shoot them all, if for no other reason than to keep her job.

Three archery butts stood fixed to a downed tree truck at one end of the glen, targets already in place. Tauriel had “borrowed” the old stands when she had order the new ones about a year ago. She had used some old pillows to pad the centers so her arrows could be removed easier, stitching the canvas back to the plywood boards. When she was done at the end of her training session, she would store them in a cheap plastic bin that she kept locked in the tree line. No one came to this meadow so she hadn’t been worried about theft, but it always paid to be cautious.

The glen itself had used to be someone’s home. Thranduil had leveled the house before grading the land, hoping the forest would take it back again. It always made her wistful, wondering who had lived here. The memories of children laughingly climbing trees with their parents watching, older couples just living out the rest of their lives.

With a shake, Tauriel let the maudlin thoughts go. Every place had memories, this one was no different. She strode to the Jeep to grab her things. The new case she had bought for the Samick bow was bulkier than expected, needing finesse to get it out of the backseat. Slightly peeved at the inconvenience, she dropped a little more roughly on the hood of the Jeep than she intended. Going back to the backseat, she pulled out the accessary bag with her arrows and the slimmer case that held her Winwin bow. She wanted both out for Kili to see when he arrived for Tauriel was very proud of her bows.

It was the first opportunity that she had to try the Samick since she had bought it. To say that she was nervous about shooting in front of Kili was an understatement.   It was different when Tauriel would shoot in Mirkwood. She had never really been concerned about people watching or critiquing her style. It was all about the shooting, wanting to do well so Thranduil and Legolas would be proud of her.

Looking at her phone, Tauriel knew she had a few minutes before he arrived, having agreed to meet about oneish. Hauling out the large collapsible cooler, she pushed aside the ice packs to retrieve a bottle of water from the bottom. Tauriel had no idea how long they would be today so she had packed several bottles of water and Gatorade along with some power bars. She hated to be so far out with nothing to drink.

Tauriel could hear a truck in the distance, at first she thought it was on the highway. Rooting through her bag, she pulled her quiver, removing the tie holding the arrows inside. Tauriel looked over her shoulder as a black Ford F-150 crewcab ambled slowly into view. The back windows had dark tint, shadowing the interior despite the bright sun. Tauriel bit back a smile when she saw the step side bars running the length of the truck. The tires were different from factory too, larger with an odd tread pattern. The old cliché of the smaller the man the bigger the truck still applied.

When Kili stepped down from the truck, she smiled and waived in greeting. Turning her attention, Tauriel frowned into the bag at the tactical guards she had brought with her today. They were functional, working well once they had been broke in. However, they weren’t the pretty tooled leather finger and arm guards that she had for special occasions. She had been back and forth about which ones to bring, deciding on her regular ones since being accurate was more important than pretty. But she was enough of a girl to admit that she liked to be pretty too. She had taken longer with the red mane than usual for just that reason, considering she was still showing up in work clothes.

Kili had parked behind her, walking towards her with his bow in one hand and his equipment bag in the other. He still had his sunglasses, large lens Oakleys that could double as protective wear. Kili was wearing jeans and a tshirt, Tauriel had to admit he wore them very well indeed. He had had a haircut since she had seen him last. His hair was still a mop of wispy curls but they were no longer in his eyes. Kili had a big grin on his face but his eyes were glued to the bows on the hood.

“Ohhhh. If you let me play with yours, I will let you play with mine.” Kili said with a grin, turning to her at last after his drool fest was done.

“But why would I want to play with yours?” Running a finger down the curve of the Samick, Tauriel smiled back at him. ”I already like the way mine feel.”

His smile turned sensual, but that was all she could see since his glasses hid the rest of his face. She was mentally berating herself at her runaway mouth when her cell chirped with an incoming call.

“Silvan.” She answered turning away.

“Hiya babe, I got a question please.” Fanhir’s voice flooded her ear in a rush.” Fourth of July is coming up and I was wondering if you could cover for me?”

“I want to go to the parade this year, Fanhir. I have missed it the last two years.” Fanhir loved to have weekends off, it was a struggled sometimes to get him to work his shifts. ”I will work the morning but you have to find your own coverage for the afternoon. No OT either!”

“You are a dream! Thanks!” The call disconnected as she turned back to Kili. He had his puzzled look firmly in place.

“What?”

“I thought you had today off.” He asked with a frown.

“I have but I still take calls from the Vault though. Fanhir knows I am practicing today.” Tauriel fingered a bug that got under her sunglasses, pushing it off her face.

“He called you babe. Is he more than an employee?” Kili squatted at that comment, searching through his bag not looking at her.

“No. Just an employee. I think he would be more into you than me anyway.” She had no idea why felt the need to explain Fanhir’s preferences, to allay Kili’s seemingly disinterested concern.

He looked up at her for a minute, his mouth opening and closing like a landed fish. ”Oh.”

“Yes.” Tauriel was smiling, she couldn’t help herself.

Fixing her guards so that they didn’t slip during a shot, she flexed her hands and fingers to get them warmed up. The fiber mesh of the finger guard moved with her fingers as she opened and closed her fist. Kili adjusted his suede set, his guards well worn from continued used. He unzipped his bag, withdrawing his Hoyt. It was in excellent condition which only raised her opinion of him higher. The sting looked new as well as oiled. Tauriel chose her Winwin to start.

“You don’t use a string release?” He asked as they walked up to the line, Kili taking the middle target as he clipped the quiver to his belt beside a knife sheath.

“I don’t shoot in competitions, except the yearlys at Mirkwood. A string release is excellent for that but not when you are shooting on the fly.” Tauriel tugged at the quiver strap so that it laid flat on her shoulder but with access to the arrows.

“Makes sense.” She saw him tuck something into his pants pocket, as he shook his head. If she wasn’t going to use one, he must not want to either, she thought as she took her stance.

“Ready?” She asked, he nodded in turn.

Her first arrow went a bit wider than she liked, landing in the first circle outside the bullseye. The rest of her flight were all on target. Tauriel hunched her shoulders to get some of the tension to release. She felt like she was wound tighter than her bowstring. She had not looked at his target yet, more concerned and more critical of her own.

“Damn, you weren’t kidding! What is this twenty yards?” He gushed in a laugh.  

“About twenty eight.” She gauged by looking at the stones to the side. ”The stones there are placed at twenty five yard intervals.”

Glancing at his target, she could see that he had shot well but his flight were all outside the center. Kili stared at her arrows protruding in close formation.

“I practice a great deal too.” The instinctive urge to downplay her ability was hard to overrule. Tauriel wanted Kili to like her, even if she was a better shot.

“I can see that !” He pushed his sunglasses up, she mirrored his action. His face was open with in his happiness. ”I didn’t think that you could impress me more. But I am glad to be wrong.”

He looked at her target once again. ”May I please try your Winwin?” His look of longing at the bow in her hand made her laugh.

Tauriel exchanged bows with him, still laughing. ”I want to try the Samick.”

Putting his bow in the Winwin’s case, she grabbed the Samick with bated breath. It was a bit heavier than the Winwin, the specs saying that the pull would have more weight. It was still considered a competition bow, not ideal for hunting. With fingers crossed, Tauriel walked back to the line that she would do as well. Kili had finished removing the arrows from their targets, separating her green fletchings from his black.

She put the arrows back in the quiver, leaving one in her hand as she watched him. Kili had a good stance, his feet in line with his shoulders. He rolled his shoulders as he took aim. The release was solid, no hesitation. Many archers made the mistake of their fingers dragging the string, spoiling the shot. They resorted to string releases in the end instead of overcoming a bad habit.

Kili had no bad habits, or none that she could see. Tauriel had never thought herself an expert archer but many of the Mirkwood employees had improved with gentle correction. At the end of his flight, she was still staring at him. The ripples of his muscles in his arms, the way his back tensed when the bow was fully extended.

“Well!” He said with a flourish, bringing Tauriel back to herself. Looking at his target, he had only two outside the bullseye this time.

“Very good!” She told him as she took aim.

Her breathing slowed until she held it as she released. The shot went into the second circle to the right of the center. Tauriel glared at the target as if it was at fault. Aiming once more, she sighted down to the target. Letting go, the arrow landed closer to the first circle but still firmly planted in the second ring. Tauriel huffed in frustration. She had never had this time of issues with her other bow!

Kili continued to use her bow without comment, he seemed to know she was unhappy with her performance. Two flights later, the situation was no better. Tauriel adjusted the sights, the kiss button. She even went so far as to remove her fingerguard. Nothing helped. If she compensated for possibility of it hitting right, the shot missed entirely on the left side. It didn’t make sense.

“Let me try the Winwin for a minute please. You can shoot the Samick if you like.” Handing him the bow before walking down the range to the targets. She removed his arrows as well, noticing for the first time the heads.

“These are coring heads.” She handed his back to him with a questioning look, though he didn’t meet her gaze.

“If I am shooting at it, I don’t want it to get back up.” He said solemnly. Tauriel nodded and let the conversation drop.

Shooting with the Winwin once more yielded perfect results. Out of two flights, all but one went into the center. The stray arrow that missed was two hairs from the center at the top end. Shaking her head at the target, she almost had to conclude that it was the bow, the fact that it was heavier was throwing her off. Looking at Kili’s target, all of his arrows were in the center, though one was close the edge. It was the best he had shot so far, and with a first time use of the bow. It was getting to be a strange kind of day.

Kili shugged at her with a grin. He was so happy that he had shot the Samick, the arrows could have all gone wide and he would be happy. Walking behind him to retrieve the arrows, she had to admit that the heavier bow was better fit for him than her. It was built along the same lines as his Hoyt, a bow he was used too.

Calling for a break, Tauriel walked back to cooler to get the water. Kili walked behind her, brushing his thumb over the bow’s sights. He seemed to like the bow very much, making Tauriel wonder if he would accept it as a gift. She knew that she wouldn’t keep it, it was all wrong for her lithe frame.

They jockeyed the bows back in their perspective cases, each taking a bottle from the cooler. Tauriel wasn’t through practicing but she wasn’t sure what his plans were for the rest of the evening. She had asked him here today so was asking him to dinner as well a bad thing? Was it considered _needy_?   The horrid shyness would be the death of her, she just knew it!

As she drained the water bottle completely, Tauriel leaned down to put the empty bottle in the cooler. She took a deep breath as she turned towards him, prepared to ask if he would like to go into Lake Town. Tauriel was surprised that Kili was so close, a mere handful of inches away. He dropped his bottle beside hers but his eyes were on her face, searching. She would never know who leaned forward first and in the end it didn’t matter.  

It was a simple kiss, his lips brushing hers. It could have been passed off as an accident, so slight was the contact. Kili was asking her, not demanding but giving her the choice. Even in her lack of experience, Tauriel understood the difference. She smiled briefly as she scraped her teeth against his lower lip, still damp with water. His hands on her hips clinched convulsively, those strong thick fingers digging into her canvas pants. The strength in his hands gripping so possessively flooded her senses in a sudden rush of feeling, making her gasp. He took her parted lips as an invitation, his wicked tongue slipping inside to playfully flick against hers.

It was too much, this sensual assault. Tauriel struggled to comprehend the riot in her own body. No kiss had ever made her feel like this, the duality of her desires left her confused. She wanted to shove him away but also wrap her arms around him and just stroke his skin. Would his skin be as warm as it felt through his clothes? Would it be covered in copious amounts of hair ?

Her hands wandered up his powerful shoulders that she had ogled earlier to his neck, her thumbs brushing along his jawline. It was warm and getting hotter. A curious twisting feeling had started in her thighs, pushing her to get closer to him. It was an odd awareness of herself in a moment when her focus had narrowed to a naughty tongue teasing her to within an inch of sanity. Her fingers scratched a small space where his neck met his shoulder with electric results. Kili shivered, his whole body shaking for a moment as he groaned against her lips. He pulled her closer, his hands at her waist sliding down to her rump. It was that touch that woke her up to how out of hand this was getting.

Her hands on his shoulders, she released his lips as she drew back to arms length. Kili’s eyes were wide, the pupils blown with an almost predatory gleam. Tauriel could see his chest heaving in great gulps of air like he had just run a marathon.

Tauriel, herself, felt like she had just powerwalked the length of Woodland Highway. ”That…That was unexpected. I didn’t...know.”

She started and stumbled over the words as her brain scrambled to catch up with her mouth. Kili closed his eyes, rolling his head on his shoulders. He surrendered his grasp on her body to place his hands on top of hers at his shoulders. Kili laid his cheek against her skin as he opened his eyes, the friction of his rough facial hair had the twisting feeling tightening even more.

His whiskey colored eyes twinkled, a lazy grin tugging at his well kissed lips. ”What didn’t you know, Tauriel?”

Tauriel stared him in the eye as she pulled her hands from his. Kili still smiled at her as he released his hold, letting her take another step back. That smile wasn’t helping the deep throb in her loins, the insidious need to jump back into his arms to find some relief. She had no answer for him, couldn’t formulate the words that would explain what just happened. The brain fog lifted, bringing Tauriel back to herself in short order. All functions came back online with a rush, followed by a healthy dose of bashfulness. He must have sensed the change because his smile disappeared, a frown crinkled his brow.

Impulsively before she allowed the fear to stop her, Tauriel jerked him into her arms once more. Her lips found his eagerly, wildly. The pleasure from his tongue caressing hers radiated from her head down to her toes, curling them in her shoes. As his arms circled her waist crushing her to him, Tauriel reveled in the maelstrom that erupted at his touch.  

It was dangerous. It was consuming, he was consuming. It was completely out of character for a well-disciplined young head of security of Mirkwood Forestry to be embracing a man in such a way, kissing him passionately. But for once Tauriel didn’t care. She had found someone who made her feel so much more than the lukewarm sensations of a mundane life.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! I have been having way too much fun with this AU !
> 
> I do not own LOTR, my idea puppies are on the loose in Middle earth !


	11. Ground Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING !!! The chapter is split into two parts. 
> 
> One part Kili/Tauriel Angst the other is well...
> 
> Azog and he isn't the warm and cuddly type... 
> 
> read only at your risk....

It had been two days. Two days since he had kissed her. Or had she kissed him? Kili shrugged because really there had been mutual meshing of lips. Her lips, so soft and wet against his own. He hadn’t intended to get so carried away. It was a rationalization of behavior but entirely true. It was the sexy nip of her teeth on his lip that had blown his nice warm feeling into a raging firestorm.

They had kissed, then she had kissed him. The second kiss was definitely in her column of responsibility. He barely had the mental faculties to keep from yanking off her clothes right then and there to bury himself up to his balls. Kili had known better than to try the burying thing, he had seen her use weapons. They were still at the beginning of this at any event, whatever _This_ was. Great Mahal, that woman tied him in more knots than a dominatrix.

He had still driven home with an erection harder than the diamonds of Erebor. If this kept up, his balls would turn blue. Thranduil had the worse timing in the world, he really did. Just when Kili had worked up the nerve to try and brush the side of her breast, her damn-it-all-to-hell cellphone chimed. Thranduil needed her back at Mirkwood as soon as possible. Her complaints that it was her day off had been spoken to a dead line for Mr. Sindarin had already hung up.

Tauriel had apologized profusely that she had to leave, clearly upset. He could see that she meant it, even her hands were shaking. They had repacked their things in silence, he helped her store the bows in the back of the Mirkwood Jeep. Watching her drive away had angered him more than he wanted to admit. His mood had been so sour that night, Fili had sleep in a flop room at the MC just for a lighter atmosphere.

Now, it was two days later and he hadn’t heard from her. No calls, texts or emails. Kili’s insecurities were screaming that she was done with him, that she never wanted to see him again. Tauriel was back in the suffocating world of Mirkwood where she would forget all about him.   The booze wasn’t helping either. He had gone through the Ale they kept in the fridge and had made a healthy dent in the harder stock too. Alcohol might be a depressant but it was tasty with the brownies that Kili had swiped from Bombur.

Fili had walked in earlier, seen his brother with a glass of brown liquid and left. There had been a comment about Ori and pool. That didn’t help Kili’s mood one little bit. Fili would be a great sounding board, or he would slap the back of Kili’s head. But Kili couldn’t tell him, had no idea how to tell him that he might or might not be seeing a woman at Mirkwood.

Downing the last of the Glenmorangie in his glass, Kili picked up his phone. It was Friday night and he knew Tauriel was still working.

**17:27~Kili: Freckled Goddess?**

Typing those words left a queer ache in his chest. He knew drunk texting was all kinds of wrong in his current state of mind but some things needed to be said, _DAMNIT_.

**17:29~Tauriel: Hi :o)**

Well the smiley face is encouraging, he thought. Fumbling with the touchscreen, he hoped that autocorrect was working tonight.

**17:31~Kili: How r u?**

**17:33~Tauriel: N hell. Put on a bathing suit & join me. LoL**

He was tempted to write something about his love tackle but changed his mind. Kili didn’t need his love tackle having an opinion tonight.

**17:35~Kili: Y can’t it b a nudist hell? Lol**

Time for food, he thought. Got to soak up some of this alcohol. He walked to the kitchen to make some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Peanut butter was a gift of the gods.

**17:38~Tauriel: b/c I am pasty white. How r u?**

Missing you, he thought to himself. It was minorly distressing how part of himself needed her, needed to know how she was. Kili had enjoyed women in the past but something about Tauriel grabbed him on a cellular level, binding him up. The late talks on the phone, the funny texts during the day. He had found himself admitting things he had never acknowledged to others. His parents, Thorin, Frerin.

She might have concerns too about spilling her secrets. Each night, Tauriel had opened up a little bit more. First about living with Thranduil as a child, never knowing who her real father was. Some things are easier said on the phone in the dark than ever in person. Those same secrets only bound him tighter to her.

It was just a kiss they had shared so far, gods help him if he ever slept with her. His life would be ripped apart at the seems, or he would just follow her around like a dog on a leash. The conversation he had with Fili a few weeks ago came back, making him snicker.

**17:40~Kili: We ended abruptly the other day. I was wondering if u were ok.**

**17:43~Tauriel: Massive work issues. Won’t be sorted out until next week. Long days until then.**

**17:46~Kili: That sucks. I need 2 ask u something**

Might as well do it before I sober up, Kili thought. Maybe drunk texting was the way to go in the end. He was definitely more open about what he thought.

**17:48~Tauriel: Ok. Gimme**

**17:51~Kili: What r we doing? Where can this go?**

**17:53~Tauriel: ? idk what u mean**

Kili looked back at his text. Yes, he had put the question out there but it probably only made sense in his head.

**17:55~Kili: I want 2 know what this is between u & me. Is it a fling, a good time.. what?**

There was a pause from her for a few minutes. The little devil on his left shoulder was singing how Kili had just ruined this thing with Tauriel, that she was done before it began really. The little bastard was dancing around his ear, saying that Kili was acting like a whiny female and he should buy his undies at Victoria Secret like the rest of the menstruating mafia.

**18:02~Tauriel: Y do we need to label it? I don’t have flings, I don’t do good times**

The little red bastard was giggling on one side about how lime green would look good in the Black Forest Kili called pubic hair while his white angelic counterpart on the other shoulder sat doing his nails. That’s it, Kili thought, no more booze.

**18:04~Kili: B/c if there are labels, I know the rules. I know how far this will go.**

Kili felt lacerated inside, each word he typed hurt more than the last because deep down he knew he didn’t want limits. He never liked being told no that something wasn’t possible or available to him. Kili worked very hard to make it where he was, it was his stubborn strength of will that had made it possible. Now, his life had been invaded by a cyclone with hair the color of fire. Life as he knew it would never be the same. He would always wonder what might have been if it ended tonight.

**18:07~Tauriel: Idk where this will go. It probably won’t end well but I want to give it a shot anyway. If ur r willing, that is.**

**18:09~Tauriel: I can call if u would rather do this over the phone.**

He didn’t want her to call, no matter how frustratingly desperate he was to talk to her. One thing Kili knew at this moment was if he heard her voice, he would be crying like a child. There might be some begging involved too. Not manly activity at all!

**18:11~Kili: text is fine if u r ok w/it. I can read it later if I forget something. So u want something casual?**

No need to tell her, he was on a bender. Kili was sure he would slur some of his words over the phone too.

**18:13~Tauriel: I guess. I enjoy our time 2gother, neither of us wants this 2 b complicated.**

Complicated? What did she think the party in his pants at the archery practice was? She was taller so she probably didn’t notice. Damnit!

**18:16~Kili: Casual it is..**

He wanted to ask about exclusivity but considering the convo at the Grimbeorns, it went without saying she wouldn’t date another without him knowing. The idea of her with Leggy pissed Kili off with vicious clarity. The bleach blond bastard needed to find a woman !

**18:20~Tauriel: Im not naïve. T could fire me, ur T would rip n2 u like an xmas present. We would have 2 b discreet in our relationship**

Snorting at her last text, Kili walked outside with his food and a bottle of water. Sunset was still a long way off, having just past the longest day of the year. Taking a seat, he could see Nori and Bofur piling logs in the firepit. Gloin and his son, Gimli, were arguing about college next door. Gimli wanted to go to UC Berkeley while Gloin wanted him in Georgia Tech. Mrs. Gloin sat on the porch beside them, her veil in place, drinking the spicy Moroccan blends that she served at her coffee shop in Dale, The Grind.

**18:23~Kili: Then we b discreetly casual.**

Kili stared at the words seeing it as the compromise that it was. Discretion was sometimes the better part of valor. So, they would be in a quiet relationship. No one would need know they were together, no one would know if it ended. Tauriel definitely didn’t need to know that he took the olive oil to the shower with him after archery practice last Wednesday.

 

*******************

Mount Gundabad Military Installation

 

Most people would have found the whimpering meat in the corner to be vexing but to Azog it was the sweetest symphony. Her cries were the strings, the begging was the brass, his resulting orgasm were the drums in the deep. Reaching down, Azog palmed his hardening cock for the second act, feeling that the intermission was over.

Bolg’s deep rasping grunt signaled that he was finished with the young meat strapped down to the padded bar before him. Azog watched his son walk away to clean himself, leaving his prize still open and available. That was all they were really. The women they found, or meat as Azog like to call them, were available holes. Oh sure the meat here fought a little more in this country than they did in Bosnia, their sense of entitlement giving them the belief that they what was happening to them was wrong. The meat were funny things.

Tonight’s entertainment had been a gift from some enterprising Orcs, taking the meat from Riddermark county, in nowhere Texas. An unlucky mother and daughter, those were Azog’s favorites. Their clothes had been removed upon arrival, tossed into the kennels to await his pleasure. Looking at the mother in her kennel with black tears dissolving her expensive makeup, Azog felt like giving her another go before turning her over to the men. His employer had been specific, no hunting in the backyard. If he wanted entertainment, he had to order out for it like Dominos.

He lumbered from his chair, cricking his neck as he stalked to her cage. Behind him, Bolg’s meat cried louder but Azog paid her no mind. He would have her too before she was taken to the main hall. The leather chaps made a wet slipping sound as he neared the meat’s cage, the black making an interesting contrast to his pale skin, highlighting the darker scars on his body. The female scrambled backwards to the far corner, her long blond hair sticking to her shoulders in clumps. Her narrowed eyes darted from him to her daughter tied up behind him, judging the distance and the probability of escape. Oh yes, he thought with a smile, he might make her a pet for the meat thought she was smart. Those were the fun ones to break.

His cock was rising to the occasion, jutting out from his creamy testicles as he watched her. Azog could hear the music starting again behind him as a scream cut off by a choking sound. Bela, his giant white wolfhound, snarled from the general area of his chair, not liking the pitch at all. Shame Bela wasn’t male, Azog thought, thumbing the bulbous head of his member. But then some of the Orcs were slightly squeamish about a dogs leavings. Pussies.

Opening the door, he yanked the woman out of the cage by the closest ankle. Normally, he wouldn’t dare since there was always a risk of kicked by the free foot. Pulling her out on her belly, Azog flipped her over to grab at her long hair to control her head. He felt a brush low on his body, making him react on instinct, snatching a hand before it reached his nut sack. Azog wrenched her hand up to see that she had stacked her gaudy rings on one finger, the rocks and prongs facing the palm . Had she managed to get ahold of his balls with that blingy barbed digit, he would have been in a world of hurt for a few minutes.

Punching her to the floor, Azog grasped her hips, tugging her up on her knees. Squirting lube into her ass, he shoved his thick member into the hilt, grinding against her sphincter. The treacherous meat began screaming louder as he rimmed her over and over again.

Oh yes, Azog groaned, it was the sweetest symphony in life. He couldn’t wait to have a turn with the little Shireling meat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azog blindsided me one day at the gas station as I zoned out, pumping gas.. He is going to crop up sometimes and they will not be pleasant 
> 
> Bela is Serbian for White.. seemed appros
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.... I own none of this.. My idea puppies are loose and probably will need a serious talking too afterward their run in Middle Earth lol.


	12. 4th of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is like war; easy to begin but very hard to stop.
> 
> ~H.L. Menchken~

It was a beautiful parade. Dale really knew how to put on a show. Banners hung from one building to the next all the way up and down Kings Drive in spangled colors of red, white and blue. There were yellow streamers hung down from the banners themselves, noting Dale’s support for the country’s military. Likewise the old-fashioned lamp posts were striped in the same colors, looking particularly festive.

There had been a car show at the River Running park, mostly for antiques models but they had a few classes from the modified imports. The winners had been invited to participate in the parade, lined up behind the 4H kids. They had been advised to keep their stereos down so as not to scare the animals in front, thus causing a calf and sheep stampede. The local antique club had a spot in the parade anyway, showing off their classic cars painted in Easter egg colors with the Sheriff deGray’s Mustang bringing up the rear.

It was the horses that Tauriel came to see, loved to see them prance and preen to the crowds. There was a stable in Rivendell that would send their Lipizzaners and Friesians for the parade. She had always loved to ride, would love to have had horses on the estate but Thranduil had said it wasn’t feasible on paper despite their contributions to mulch and fertilizer. Standing at the sidelines with Legolas, she found herself breathing deep the scents of people, animals and exhausts with a smile of contentment.

The Friesians trotted slowly under their riders, their dinner plate sized hooves stamping the pavement. They were a flashy sight, the gleaming black of their coats with the ice blue ribbons tied up in their manes. With their heads tucked down, the midnight horses looked ready to ram into the floats in front of them. Two were hitched together, the pair pulling the current Miss Dale in an ice blue carriage. The others were escorts, carrying men in white and blue uniforms.   The queen and her court.

Tauriel and Legolas strolled down the crowded sidewalk, parting here and there to let people pass. She was glad that they had come together, a breather was most welcome. Legolas had felt the same, grinning like a loon when she had seen him this morning to ask if he wanted to join her. Work had been so crazy with the server failure, then subsequent blackout it was hard to know which end was up. Edenithil had been scrambling for the last week, Tauriel had done what she could to help. Her communications experience only went so far when it came to the actual digitized guts of Mirkwood.

Tauriel had never really understood the concept of the hometown feel, buried as she had been at the estate. The familiarity that people greeted each other sometimes caused her to stare for a minute sometimes in longing, others in embarrassment. Thranduil could never be described as a hugger, upon reflection Tauriel wasn’t sure she would have wanted him to be. Children ran everywhere, help along by the nearest adult no matter the relation. Everyone knew everyone else, a few people stopped to talk to Legolas as he was one of the public faces of the Mirkwood.

Tauriel stood by his side when she heard the unmistakable sound of motorcycles, their full throated grumbling down the street. Hurrying away to the edge of the street to get a good look, a large black big rig wrecker crawled past. The words EREBOR IRONWORKS emblazoned on the side amidst yellow and gold streamers fluttered behind the cab. Two women that Tauriel had never seen were dressed in bathing suits with American flag print, tossing candy out to the crowds as they drove past. A man dressed like Uncle Sam, complete with top hat sat on the tailgate doing the same.

Careful not to push anyone, Tauriel rose up to her tip toes to look down the street. A large man blocked a lot of her view but when he saw straining, he pulled his son from in front of her so that she could step forward for a better look. Smiling gratefully at him, Tauriel moved just in time to see Thorin drive past at the head of the Durin’s Folk Motorcycle Club. A few women beside her gushed at the sight of the Oakenshield in his leathers but he wasn’t the one that Tauriel wanted to see. Of course, they would be there, Erebor was a major contributor to the local economy. A few of the members slowed to begin making complicated passes and circles to the enjoyment of the crowd. Particularly the women. Some shameless hussies across the way screamed Fili’s name over the loud roar of the pipes, making Tauriel roll her eyes.

Then she saw him. Kili shouted something to a man as he passed him, giving him a high five as the bikes came within inches of the other. Tauriel felt her gut clinch at the sight him, all in black on his bike. She knew the moment he saw and recognized her in the crowd, his motorcycle wobbled a bit before he got it under control. But the grin he flashed her, heated her faster than the sun. The Club kept pace in the parade, Kili and the others moving down the street to more cat calls and laughing.

Moving back with a thank you to the man beside her, Tauriel went in search of Legolas. The funny feeling was back in the pit of her stomach at the sight of him. Nerves, she told herself as she walked down the sidewalk. There had been little talk since the archery practice, mostly texts on the fly. Tauriel had managed to carve out some time Sunday to Skype with him, which she thought had ended well. Judging by the smile he had flashed her on the street, he wasn’t upset about their lack of recent communication or the abruptness of her departure from their practice. That didn’t mean that she was ok with it. Thranduil and she had a few words about his communication style.

Tauriel found Legolas discussing hardwoods and which were good for carving with two men near a side street. The streets that intersect with Kings Drive had been closed one block away to all for people walking and socializing. She bought a cup of spiced dark chocolate from a vender the lady beside her called Mrs. Gloin. The heat of the spices made the chocolate even sweeter on her tongue.

There were also stalls on each side street, giving people the opportunity to sell their wares outside of the local market. Mirkwood had sent some of their infused honey as well as things that could be made with it for a stall as well. Walking away from their discussion, Tauriel pursued a few to see what was being sold. She knew that if she lost Legolas along the way, she would just call.

At the parade’s end near the river, many were congregating at different groups, talking as they picked up children or animals. The horses had already been lead away before the Durin’s Folk arrived, so there was little chance of problems. Street sweepers on four wheelers pulling carts drove past her loaded with animal waste for disposal. There would be trucks washing down the streets tonight around midnight when the traffic was at the slowest, to sanitize the area.

Tauriel stopped at a vendor who was selling metal sculptures as well as jewelry. There was a metal broach in the shape of a horse’s head that had her interest, her eyes going back to it again and again until finally she picked it up. The detail was impressive, the bared teeth and flying mane looked so lifelike. As she started to put it back, Tauriel noticed a broach in a shape of a bow and arrow. Seeing it made her smile at the memories of Kili and their practice. On impulse, she asked the vendor the price for the bow and arrow pin. With a smile, she handed the money and the pin to be wrapped.

Walking further with her purchase, Tauriel stopped at a stall that had lovely wool ponchos. They had been sorted by size then color. She pulled a solid cream one out to have a better look at it. It was thick and would look good this winter with jeans and her boots.

“The gentleman asks if you would like to have that.” The seller asked as he stood in front of her.

“What gentleman?” Tauriel asked the man as she looked around her, thoroughly confused.

The vendor stepped to one side, revealing Kili on the other side with a bashful grin on his face. Feeling shy herself at the sight of him, she ducked her head a little as she smiled in return.

“I will buy it, thank you.” She handled him her card only to have Kili hiss at her across the way. He handed the vendor’s wife money with a determined look on his face.

“Jesus please us, you two are as bad as a Little Mermaid cartoon.” The vendor grumbled as Tauriel pursed her lips in annoyance.

“Will you hand this to him?” She took the receipt out of the small bag with the pin before giving it to the seller.

The man was obviously not a people person, as he dropped the package down in front of Kili, still grumbling. Kili gave her a confused look as she took out her cell to send him a text that she had bought it for him. The vendor’s wife was grinning and shaking her head as she took the poncho from her to wrap it. Tauriel looked up as she heard him gasp on the other side of the stall as he pulled out the pin.

The look he gave her was so full of joy that Tauriel could feel herself blushing in response. The lady handed her the bag and a nod as Tauriel walked away to the next stall. Kili paced her on the other side, watching what she picked up, nodding or shaking his head if she showed an item to him. It was almost like an adult game of peekaboo. Kili had clasped the bow and arrow pin on the collar of his armored coat, rubbing whenever she looked at him.

Just when she had had enough of the game, when she was going to walk over to him, Legolas found her.

“He’s Durin’s Folk. Why is he staring at you, Tauriel?” Legolas sneered, his eyes flashing.

Tauriel turned away from Kili with a smile as he stopped at the sight of the Sindarin beside her. ”Who can say? He’s taller than the rest. Don’t you think?”

Tauriel moved away, grinning the whole time until she heard his response. “Taller than some but no less ugly.”

She stiffened at the comment, her arms involuntarily tightening around bag holding her poncho. Tauriel rolled her shoulders as she started forward again swallowing back the rebuke that was dying to come. There was nothing that she could say that would help the situation but it galled her nevertheless that Legolas would say such things about Kili. Smoothing her features into a polite mask, Tauriel started forward again to the next street.

Shopping now had lost its appeal, moving from stall to stall. The aimless looking at things that she didn’t need or worse that she would want to buy for Kili but was unable to due to Legolas’ presence. In one stroke, her day was done, all joy effectively sucked away. Legolas still stopped occasionally to talk to people but Tauriel couldn’t have cared less. She was more inclined to tell him she was ready to leave so that she might vent her frustrations out in the pool. Every once in a while she would catch of glimpse of black letting her know that Kili was still shadowing her.

Legolas was talking to a small group of women about honey and milk spa treatments when Tauriel was tugged backwards into a narrow alley. Always armed, she reached for her knife spinning on her attacker only to come face to face with a grinning Kili. He calmly seized her knife hand before it made contact with his stomach, his grin never slipping. Pulling her into his arms, he shut the tall wood gate behind her, successfully closing them off from others.

She pushed the knife back into her side sheath when she heard him say.”Shhhh be very very quiet. I am hunting green eyed goddesses.”

Looking at him with a smile, she started to say something only to have his lips cut her off completely. Tauriel moaned low in her throat as their lips clashed in a heated union. His hands sought her face, the fingers strong and rough as they skated across her skin, clenching her to him. The thrill of his touch made every part of her body wake up and howl. She arched into him as her arms snaked about his body like writhing python.

A hunger nipped at her, driving her into a frenzy of feeling that was unexpected. Maybe it was denial of contact or the burn of his seeking tongue that slithered and flicked at her own. But it didn’t matter, not now. Her world caught fire, blazed away at the spicy taste of cinnamon on his breath. It made her ravenous, greed for him consumed almost to a cellular level as their tongues lashed at each other .

Kili eased away but it was hard, almost painful by the look on his face. Pointing down the alley, he told her, ”Go to the wall take a left, it opens out to the backstreet.”

“But.. what..?” Tauriel mentally stumbled on what he was saying, too dazed to stop him as he opened the door and entered the street.

Watching him go, left her feeling bereft of the fire he had instilled. Frustration gripped her as she staggered like a drunk down the alleyway, turning left when indicated. As she broke free from the narrow passageway, her cell chimed with a text message. Leaning back against the wall, needing the support, Tauriel yanked her phone out of her pocket to vent at the unlucky person, tucking the bag under her arm.

**17:58~Kili: Dear goddess, u arent the only 1 who can kiss & run ! :o) LoL**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since I saw Braveheart years ago, I have loved that movie. The scene in the stalls where she is shopping and he is watching her until everything goes to crap..anyway. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading ! 
> 
> I do not own LOTR but have released my idea puppies to wander in Middle earth.. Heaven only knows where they will end up !


	13. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw an angel in the marble & carved until I set him free.
> 
> ~ Michaelangelo ~

Kili laid aside the diamond saw, bringing the Fire Opal out of the water. This one was coming along nicely. It was his second attempt though, the first was in chunks at the end of the table from a missed fissure. Kili hated looking at his failures while he worked, it was demoralizing.

The stone had to be kept in water when he cut to prevent “burning” or overheating the stone due to excess friction. It was one of the many trials of dealing with the temperamental gem. He had cut away the potch or colorless patches on the surface, shaping it nicely into a cabochon of a little less than five carats. It had taken a lot more time than he wanted to get to this point but working with opals was not easy due to their softer natures. The stones needed more finessing, patience if you wanted the best result. Staring at the stone, Kili smiled at the parallel between it and a certain redhead in his life.

Kili rolled his neck in an effort to relieve the stiffness, having been hunched over the irrigator for the last two hours. Mounted in gold, the Opal would be stunning. It was pretty in its rough state right now, but hopefully breathtaking when complete. He couldn’t help but stare for a minute at the jade green color against the swirl of reds and oranges. Green eyes, he thought, taking off his goggles and magnifier.

Spinning around to scoot forward on the rolling chair, Kili grabbed one of the sketch pads drawing a rough outline of an idea that bloomed like a rose in cluttered soil of his brain. The Opal in its finished state would be more tear drop than round. The gold mount would need the right design as a pendent or if it were part of a larger necklace, the right theme. Frerin had always told him that a gem will show you its true shape, you just have to be clever enough to see what is in the rough.

Looking at the other roughs that had been sent, Kili’s imagination went into overdrive. A love knot mount for the pendent, he thought as he sketched, with love knot earrings in gold to make a simple but pretty set. Knots were unity, tough to remove. Love knots were harder, binding you to each other for all time.

Kili looked up from the pad to a dish of golden Citrines that he had tested yesterday. Flipping over to a fresh page, he drew a larger necklace with the Citrines as a counter to the deep reds of the Opals. There was a hole in the theme, it needed something more. Crossing out the previous design, he thought of a choker look. Wide, maybe an inch and a half. Extensive enough to draw the eye but not impede the neck movement. If jewelry was uncomfortable, a woman didn’t wear it, no matter the cost. Finishing the design, Kili tore the page out, pushing it out in the center of the large work table.

He grabbed a handful of rough stones, swiveling in the chair back to the saws. Putting the magnifier back in place with his goggles, Kili started again. He glued the stones to a metal dop stick rack, immersing them into the water tank to begin cutting. Time passed though Kili didn’t notice, only when his stomach got rowdy he did consider putting down the saw.

Removing the rack from the water, Kili got a good first look at the rough stones. Normally, full submersion in water the water distorts the image with the saws constantly moving. Kili had been working a little blind with it, trying to cut away the worst of the potch before going to the irrigator for the actual cut. He was surprised that the roughs looked as well as they did. Once under the irrigator, the stones took the rounded cabochon shape with ease, almost too easy. Kili tried to not be overconfident but the stones were singing to him and it was hard to stop.

The irrigator had kept the temperature down, so Kili dunked the rack back into the water tank for a while. He got out of the chair to walk around, pushing some of the stiffness out of his body. As he walked past a National Geographic magazine with a picture of a Chinese statue with what looked to be Jade hairpins sticking out of her head. The idea that bloomed earlier was crushed under the avalanche of images that filled his minds’ eye as his imagination broke its chain, running free.

Tauriel with the love knot earrings in her ears. Tauriel’s neck graced with the tear drop Fire Opal. Tauriel wearing golden hair sticks, each one topped with a Fire Opal or a piece of Jade. Tauriel….

Kili trembled with the urge to get started. Looking at the gems scattered over the table’s surface, he knew that he couldn’t give them to anyone else. From the day the rocks had arrived from Frerin, she had always been there, mentally hovering in the background. Flaming hair held back by his sticks to reveal that gorgeous face. That was what he wanted to do, see his work on her beautiful body.

Grabbing the pad again, Kili sketched out the general design. Putting the pencil down, he took a deep breath, trying to get a grip. Was this wise, after his reaction to their talk about discretion? He had never made jewelry for a woman before, not one that he had feelings or intentions. Sure, he made other people’s jewelry, even the occasional gift for his mother, Dis. But it wasn’t the same, really. There had been women over the years that had hinted heavily once they knew who his family was. He had always ended up cutting them loose when the hinting graduated to nagging. Sex was not worth that headache.

But Tauriel knew, had known from the beginning where he worked. Over the last weeks, she would ask him about his day if he was happy. When they got together, she barely wore anything expensive like it wasn’t on her radar. Kili knew that she took care with her appearance but not on the level that most women did. The fact that she didn’t spend hours on herself and her looks did nothing to detract from her beauty, it enhanced it. She could wear an old feed sack and he would think her beautiful.

The hair sticks might have an issue. Twenty four carat gold, like what was mined at Erebor, was too soft on its own so other metals were added to stiffen it a bit. Knowing her love of weapons, even the fourteen carat might not be good enough. Kili hated using anything less than fourteen carat, it wasn’t really gold at that point just a poor copy.

Looking over the paper at a hammer on the side table, he had an idea of steel spikes like what was made at the Ironworks. What if some sticks were forged out of steel then coated in eighteen carat gold? Surely that would serve the purpose of functionality and beauty at once? The harder metal would serve as a good base to mount the cabochons on top.

Getting online to research how long the sticks would be, the return results gave him more ideas on things for the future. His mother had long hair too, preferring it that way after all this time because his dad had loved it so. Seeing the different styles, he thought doing some for his mother for Christmas would be a different enough that she would like them. Dis had boxes of jewelry, keeping only the ones that her sons had made or that had gifts from her husband. All the family jewelry that had passed to her was packed up in the big vault in down the hall.

A knock at the window had Kili looking to the door to see his brother and someone behind him. Kili motioned for them to enter, wondering who his brother had with him. Fili walked in holding the door for the person but handed Kili a bag of food that he had no doubt swiped from the cafeteria.

“You have been in here all day. You wouldn’t even meet me for lunch.” Fili snarked as he pushed the bag to his brother with a lopsided smile. Kili recognized Thorin, with his swaggering gait as he muscled his way into the room.

His stomach growled, reminding Kili what he had indeed skipped lunch. ”Bro, you are fantastic.”

“No doubt, you would have problems finding your shoes, if it wasn’t for your brother.” Thorin said as he watch dispassionately from the other side of the room. Kili continued to lay out the food, girting his loins for whatever smartass comments he got from Thorin.

“So Fili took pity on you so you didn’t have to eat alone. My brother is a saint in wolf’s clothing.” Kili snarked at his uncle with a mouth full of the roast beef sub. Dealing with Thorin was going to suck the fun out of his day.

“I had company already. Dwalin is an excellent conversationalist. “ Thorin was walking around the room, looking at different things. ”He had wonderful ideas on how to keep you at your job for a change.”

“How is the pedophile today? Stocked up on condoms and Hershey kisses?” Fili coughed back his laugh as Kili added a flourish to the collar design in front of him.

“Dwalin doesn’t chase children.” Thorin’s voice raise slightly as he looked at the citrines.

“You would know. The two of you usually root in the same sandbox.” Kili wished Thorin would leave so he could talk to Fili about the steel pins. The idea of Tauriel wearing Erebor steel however unknowingly gave him a little bit of a chubby.

Unfortunately, Kili hadn’t paid attention to the fact that Thorin was right behind him, so steaming mad that his breathing had turned into a whistle. “A man’s sex life is no one’s business save his own. Something you will learn when you grow up.” Thorin grounded the words as if he were chewing up rocks.

Not to be outdone but needing to throw a curve, Kili looked at his uncle as Thorin walked away to the other side of the table. “Speaking of growing up. How come you and Thranduil Sindarin are always biting at each other? Nobody has actually said why you two aren’t besties?”

Fili’s eyes had started to bug out of his head in a way that looked painful. His brother turned away to cough discreetly into his hand.

Thorin however was unamused. ”That is none your affair.”

“Leggy the trannie and his chief were at a fight with us over a month ago. You jumped him like Dwalin does a JV cheerleader.” Kili could see that he was on rocky terrain but kept going, his time with Tauriel depended on it. ”You both are stubborn as mules, reclusive..”

“Not your fucking business, boy! Get that through your godsdamned head!” Thorin roared across the table at his nephew who looked completely nonplussed.

Fili quickly interjected trying to pull his uncle’s attention from his brother, picking up the dop rack.

”Are these the Opals that Frerin sent you?” He asked, holding up the dripping rack.

“Yes, I am very pleased with the results.” Kili said looking at Thorin as the man looked at the rack in his brother’s hand.

“Frerin sent you Opals?” Thorin walked over to Fili, glaring a hole in Kili as he took the rack. He held the stones close giving them a once over. ”Where did he get them?”

“No idea but I don’t think they came from Moria. The composition is all wrong from the samples he has sent.” Kili watched Thorin look at the stones, trying to judge is his uncle’s reaction. ”I haven’t tested the potch yet for chemical ID.”

“Huh..What did he want done with them?” Thorin was all business now, personal shit on the backburner. Kili wasn’t sure he wanted Thorin to know that no specs had been sent with the stones.

“A set of special magnificence. His words. Opals are tricky, and take work.” Swallowing the last of the sub, Kili wiped his mouth. ”Was there something you needed?”

“The governor’s granddaughter’s christening. The date was set this morning. I need ideas for a gift.” Thorin put the rack down before turning to face his sister’s youngest, the glare still in place.

“Steel spoon, fork and knife set with pink sapphires in the handle.” Kili’s response was automatic, he could play the game too. ”A combination of the Ironworks and the mine. The governor is a smart man, he will understand the symbolism.”

“Told you, Uncle.” Fili wore a self-satisfied grin as looked from his uncle to Kili, his hands in his back pocket. “Kili has better eye for that sort of thing than me.”

Fili must have been talking him up over lunch today, Kili thought with a smile. Thorin’s grim expression advertised that he might have expected a good idea from his nephew but that it didn’t please him in the least. Kili had no idea what Thorin’s deal was today but the attitude needed to leave his workspace. Nevermind that he had poked his uncle bloody with unnecessary comments.

“humph..Have some designs sent to my office by the end of the week. What is this?” Thorin picked up the sketches Kili had done so far for the pendent and the choker.

“Ideas for the Fire Opals once they are done.” Kili tried to relax but with Thorin taking an interest in the jewelry, it bothered him. The last thing he wanted was Thorin giving his jewelry away to someone he was kissing ass to impress.

“hmmm…” Thorin looked at the drawings with a critical eye. Kili met his brother’s look with a lifted eyebrow.

Thorin laid the design down before walking out of the room without a word. The atmosphere lightened considerably once the door closed. Kili and Fili watched his retreating back for a minute before looking at each other.

“What was that about?” Kili asked his brother as he picked up the drawing to place it with the others.

“No idea. He asked to tag along when I told him you had been hard at it today.” Fili shrugged it off, completely unconcerned. ”You shouldn’t poke at him the way you do.”

“Why?” Drawing a quick sketch of the hair stick before he passed it to his brother. “Concerned that I won’t be invited to Thanksgiving dinner? He really blew up about Thranduil.”

“Yeah, that’s because of the red lady.” Fili said dismissively but continued when he saw Kili’s confused look. “A woman he dated when you were a kid. She was really sweet had a little girl about your age.”

“She left Thorin for Thranduil? I thought Thranduil was a widower, that’s why he moved here. Fresh start.” Kili had asked some questions over the span of his life but most convos about Mirkwood and Thranduil got shutdown quick.

“I don’t know that ancient history. I do know that Thorin has been acting odd lately, him and Dwalin both.”Fili took the sketch, showing his Kili. “What’s this?”

“Hair sticks. Could you make me couple thin nail-like spikes in the forge? Say about twelve?” Kili jotted down the dimensions he wanted on the back of the sheet.

Kili watched his brother across the table. Fili was always there for him, running interference like today with his uncle and his bitchiness. Kili knew that Thorin wanted to start something, vent off some steam by showing up and berating his nephew’s efforts. Looking at the sketches on the table, he knew that this room was the most he would ever achieve here at Erebor. Thorin didn’t trust him really to handle anything else.

“Sure. What are you going with them after?” Fili’s mind was on the job, his words coming slow as he mentally worked the angles.

“Coating them in eighteen carat. Then putting some of the Fire Opals on top, maybe some of that Myanmar Jade on others.” Kili wanted another’s opinion on this project and Fili was perfect.

“Pretty! They for mom?” Still looking at the drawing, Fili tugged at his moustache in a completive way.

“Haven’t decided. I guess it depends on how it looks at the end.” Kili looked up to see his brother scrutinizing him close. Fili knew him better than he knew himself.

“What are you doing tonight?” Kili asked to change the subject, trying to deflect the close attention.

Fili’s surprise was immediate, his shaggy eyebrows shooting up his forehead. ”No idea.”

“Let’s go to Dale tonight for dinner.” Kili said with a smile. ”I think my brother needs to know how much I appreciate him.”

“I am not putting out. Just an FYI.” Fili snarked at his brother as started towards the door.

Grinning, Kili retorted. “Please, you put out for a coke and a smile!”

Fili flipped him off as he got to the door. “Later, loser !”

“Hey fee. What did you call Thorin’s ex the red lady.” He was confused and it showed, his brother wasn’t the most descriptive.

“She was sweet, brought me cookies all the time. But she had all this long dark red hair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I am not by an stretch of the imagination an expert gem cutter. The information I have listed in the above chapter is the result of research instead of actual first hand knowledge. I apologize to any who are aware of the complete process for Opal cutting if I got it scarily wrong.
> 
> * Thorin is an ass and it gets worse but maybe at some point in the future he will redeem himself. But probably not....
> 
> * I don't own these characters or the storyline. My idea puppies are on the loose in Middle Earth. >;o)


	14. Sweet Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't act like its a bad thing to fall in love with me  
> Cause you might look around & find your dreams come true with me
> 
> ~Not a bad thing ~  
> Justin Timberlake

Tauriel bounced into the jeep, tossing her bags into the passenger seat. It was a beautiful Thursday and she was going to see Kili. Excitement raced through her veins like the like a Thoroughbred warming her inside and out. They had decided to meet at the northwest side of the Long Lake to have a picnic and go swimming. Tauriel had told him she would bring lunch, having ordered food from a deli in Laketown. It was on the way, easy to pick up before meeting him at the lake. Erebor owned the cove where they were going, so there wouldn’t be any trespassing issues.

As the engine turned over, Tauriel hopped out to take off the rag top. Riding down the road with the wind in her hair made her think of that day riding with Kili to Carrock.   With a huff of impatience, she realized that the cooler was missing from the backseat. Always something, she groused, walking into the dorms to find one downstairs.

Her thick wedge flip flops made slapping sounds as she stomped back to running Jeep. She was so ready to go! Tossing the cooler in the back, Tauriel got back into the driver’s seat. She made sure to tuck her plain black halter cover up so she wouldn’t be showing leg driving down the highway. The last thing she needed were calls sent to Legolas or Thranduil about her driving a Mirkwood jeep, showing lots of thigh!

It had been a mental hurtle getting dressed for today, picking out a black backless one piece instead of the new red and pink bikini. Just like the other times they had been together, she was always concerned with what she wore. Tauriel wanted to look nice for him, for him to know that she was willing to make an effort.

They had managed a few dates outside the norm, sneaking off to Dale for dinner after Kili got off work at Erebor. There had been the obvious excuses of having to pick up things or drop things off to be Fedex’d. Tauriel was trying to not make it a habit else someone might see it as a pattern. But just to see him for a mini date was worth the hassle. Normally, it was fast food somewhere with Sugarlicious cupcakes for dessert which was fine but she was getting tired of Subway subs.

It had been a mutual agreement that there was some very heavy attraction between the two of them. It had been a fight initially to keep from devolving into a tangle of urgency when Kili kissed her. And those kisses where a drug. It was like her restraint failed completely, the only thing left online were primal functions. Tauriel had felt so out of sorts after the fourth of July. She had problems sleeping, resorting to Melatonin to get through the night. It was unspoken that they slow things down a bit, though it was becoming difficult every time he touched her.

She frowned as she took the turn onto Woodland Highway, it was a thought for another day. Tauriel had some guilt already because Kili had talked to Thorin about changing his work schedule. He did it so that they could get together during the week as well. Now he worked Friday mornings to make up for the time missed if they went shooting together or having a picnic like today. Tauriel looked over at one of the nylon cases beside her, happy with the decision she had made. He would love it !

She stopped at a little deli she knew on the near side of Laketown to pick up the food. The girl inside at the counter made sure to add extra napkins since Kili could be messy. The small grocery store beside the deli had the ice she needed as well as water and sweet tea. Wrestling with the bags, a very hairy man walked over to help her. He even had braids in his beard, introducing himself as Nori MacDurin.

He was nice enough to help her but she point blank refused to give him her cell number as a thank you. As a MacDurin, Tauriel knew he worked at Erebor maybe not with Kili but he was a relative. Since they had been seeing each other, she had been making very discreet online inquiries about Durin’s Folk MC and the Erebor holdings. She justified her actions by reminding herself that it wasn’t Kili’s life she was digging but the group. Prudence in this day and age demanded that you know who you were dealing with in terms of relationships. It wouldn’t do for her to get caught by either Thranduil or Kili but she did want to know some things that might have an effect on her.

Driving through Laketown always made her smile. If Thranduil had not made it a condition of her employment that she live onsite, she would have a small house on the lake. Better yet, a houseboat on the lake. Wistfully, she sighed as she past the Master’s house with its regal standing. One day she wanted to stay there for a night, just to see what it would be like.

Pulling her cell out, she opened the directions portion of Kili’s text. Leaving the city limits behind, Tauriel sped up once the limit changed. She took stock of the scenery so that she wouldn’t miss any of the landmarks that Kili had noted in the directions. Turning on the radio, Tauriel found herself humming to an old Whitney Houston song with a smile. Legolas had been picking her lately that she wasn’t the same old sour puss, wanting to know what had changed. She found it difficult still that she was with a man that she couldn’t acknowledge on the street.

At the fourth of July parade, Kili had smiled at her while she had smiled back. It had been an odd situation that became fun until Legolas started making snarky comments. If Kili had heard him, he never said but it wasn’t the point. Legolas had been unreasonable rude which made for a long uncomfortable drive back home. But on the bright side of the day, Kili had seemed to like the pin she had bought him, still had it on his motorcycle coat.

She took the right hand turn off the blacktop, driving slow on the dirt road. It was in good repair, no serious potholes to avoid. The trees, pine and spruce, crowded the tract with a small lip of grass separating them from the road. The trees broke not too far away to a fenced pasture on the left and a grassy knoll on the right. Tauriel spotted Kili’s bike up head so she parked behind it. His motorcycle was parked on the road, the kickstand digging into the grass. Tauriel tugged her one the bags from the passenger seat, looking around for Kili.

The whole area had been mowed recently despite the rain. Erebor might have an agreement with the park service, she thought as she walked toward the lake. The path was short, opening to a grassy beach spread out like a green ribbon at the lake shore. Small indigo waves lapped at the edge caused by a passing boat out in the deeper part of the lake. She took a moment to stand, taking in the view as well as hearing the call of birds flying overhead.

“Oh my, now who do we have here?” Tauriel’s whipped around at the voice that ambled out of the woods.

“You scared me.” She laughed at Kili as she dropped her bag on the ground, noticing him tying the drawstring on his navy bathing suit. “Am I interrupting something?”

He was shirtless, the thick cords of muscle exposed on his chest and arms. Tauriel felt a heated flush from her face to her belly as it stirred at the sight of him. She had only seen the men at work without a shirts, Legolas when he would swim with her. The Sindarin had some definition, lean like a swimmer or a long distance runner. Plus, Legolas had a fine sheen of white blond hair on his upper chest with a splatter of the same on his belly.

Kili’s physique was as different from Legolas’ as night is to day. Stocky for his height, Kili had mass in his arms and torso like a sculpture of a Greek warrior. There was a sweep of dark body hair, covering his body like an animal pelt making her itch to touch him. The sunlight illuminated his lightly tanned face, robbing her momentary of thought.

“Just changing.” Kili said with a laugh as he pulled her head down for a light kiss. ”Cooler in the Jeep?”

“Yes, in the back. Jeep’s open.” Tauriel murmured as she traced his shoulders with an idle hand, her lips still singing from the contact to his.

Kili pulled a blanket out of the gym bag he retrieved from the tree line. Handing her the blanket and the bag, he walked out of the clearing to get the cooler and the food. Tauriel watched him go with a smile, hiding her longing. Kili was such a good guy in so many ways. He let her pay for things with grace sometimes, saying he was trying to be modern but part of him was still a Neanderthal. If he had those caveman tendencies, she had yet to see them.

Spreading the blanket out on a level spot in the grass, she leaned backwards with her legs crossed. Why can’t all days be like today? She thought looking up at the sky, trying to get a handle on her urges. A few fluffy clouds chased each other in myriad shapes, even the trees looked greener here. Tauriel enjoyed living in the forest with its night sounds, but out in the open was where she felt at peace. Where she could see all of the night sky.

He walked back into the clearing, lugging the cooler with a jolting step and a big grin. “Did you buy out the store? This thing weighs a ton!”

“I just wanted to make sure you had enough. Sometimes your stomach rumbles like an avalanche!” She said as she got up to help.

They decided to snack a bit before going for a swim. There was a plastic container of grilled chicken salad that Tauriel grabbed out of the bag along with a sleeve of saltine crackers. They dug into it slowly, trying not to gobble the tasty spread. Tauriel knew that Kili loved food so she always tried to find new things that he would enjoy.

Kili hadn’t bothered to put on a shirt giving Tauriel the impression that he was ready to get into the water. Finishing off her water, she threw the empty bottle at him before running towards the lake. Kili roared behind her giving chase as she yanked off her cover up before jumping into the lake. It was shallow, like a beach as she quickly waded into deeper water.

She heard the splashing behind her just as he yanked her into his arms, falling into the lake. It was chilly, her body jerking in surprise as she sank in his arms under the waves. Those strong arms held her close, his body warm against her. Pulling back, Kili stood breaking the surface with her held fast. Tauriel drew a breath to scream her laughter as she pushed back the wet rope of red hair, hitting him in the face.

“Oh goddess, how can you beat me with your long vermillion hair?” He laughed along with her, the sounds echoing in the small cove. Trees lined the lake on this side except for the meadow where she had met him, enclosing them further.

“You like my red hair or else you would never have called it vermillion!”

Keeping one arm around her waist, she felt him grasp the length of it, careful not to tug. Held in front of him this way, Tauriel couldn’t see his face. His fingers or maybe it was his thumb stroked down the weave of the braid. It felt strangely intimate, this tender petting of her garnet mane.

“I like _you_ , whether your hair was pink, purple or black.” Her breath caught in her throat at the sensation of his lips brushing her shoulders.

Kili chose that moment to release her, pushing her shoulders down until her head was under water. Tauriel managed to get an elbow in his gut before he swam to a safe distance. Sputtering as she rose from the depth, she looked around to see him desperately trying to swim away parallel to the shore. His heavier bulk slowed his forward momentum, the uncoordinated flailing limbs didn’t help either. Tauriel surged into pursuit with the speed of a tiger shark, cutting through the water with the same single minded focus.

Tauriel caught him quickly, but that was all. Playing with him was thrilling but she was still conscious of a natural desire to subdue, it was a fallback reaction. Jumping on his back when his feet touched the bottom, she wrapped her long legs around his waist, encircling his neck with her arms. Her nipples tightened at the stimulation of rubbing against his body as well as the suit. Tauriel bit back a gasp as she clenched around him. When he looked over his shoulder to grin at her, she kissed him on the check with a smile of her own so that he wouldn’t see her distress.

But again the game wasn’t finished, Kili grabbed her shoulder, dropping below the surface to yank her over his head to send her flying into the water. Tauriel came up spewing, narrowing her eyes at him from a distance. Kili bobbed in the water like cork, up and down with a ridiculous grin on his face. Pushing the hair out of his face he breast stroked forward, the grin still in place. Capturing her hand, he towed her closer to the shore.

Taking a seat in the shallows, he pulled her into his lap as the water rolled about them. ”You are deadly on land, my star.” He nipped her on the jaw before kissing the same spot. ”But I am King of the water.”

Breathless now from his subtle attention to her neck as well as the waterplay, Tauriel whispered in his ear. ” So I should be careful not to be charmed by you else you will drag me down into the depths?”

Kili drew back to look into her eyes with a smirk. “You are too level headed to be ensnared by me. But if you are going to tease me like that I shall expel you from my kingdom.”

He lifted her as if she weighed no more than a feather, carrying out of the water. Tauriel laughed at his antics of almost dropping her. His skin was so warm and close, chasing away the chill of the water. Tauriel almost wanted to shift against him, to feel his skin on hers once more. On land, he carried her to the blanket, falling to his knees with her still in his arms. Refusing to let her go, Kili leaned to blow against the side of her neck making her howl with laughter at the tickling sensation.

Tauriel shoved away finally to fall back on the blanket, giggling at their foolishness. “I am not too level headed. I think you have already bewitched me.”

Something changed in his face at her words, it was an emotion she couldn’t name. It might have been yearning but she wasn’t sure. What would he long for? Kili looked past her towards the road, his eyes had a distant look as he sat back on his haunches.

“What is it, Kili? Did I say something wrong?” Tauriel sat up, reaching for him. He took her hands in his for a minute before he smiled again.

“No. No.. You said nothing wrong.” He smiled genuinely, an honest smile. But Kili seemed pensive and unsure about something.

Shaking her head, Tauriel grabbed a bottle tea out of the cooler, before holding one to him. She began to pull food out, deviled egg salad, raw veggies and turkey wraps.

“I have my yearlies this Saturday.” She told him, hoping to lighten the mood. Tauriel wished he could come to Mirkwood to watch, the wanting left a hollow feeling inside her.

“Yearlies?” He asked with a questioning look.    

“Qualifications. Everyone in Mirkwood competes. Your raise is based on how well you do.” Taking a drink of the tea, Tauriel continued. ”What are your plans for the weekend?”

“Group ride Saturday. We’ll be going to the Blue Mountains this time. Ered Luin.” He crumped the paper wrapping from his sandwich, putting it away. Kili had a distracted look on his face, like he wasn’t sure of what to say. ”Would you like to go Laketown’s Marketday this Sunday? We can take the drive on the bike?”

“Would love too ! Listen, I will be right back. I forgot something.” Tauriel grabbed her cover up and keys as she walked to the jeep.

She had planned on doing this later but she had decided not to wait. Something was eating at him and asking him wasn’t getting her anywhere. Maybe her surprise would help, loosen things up. Taking the nylon case out of the floorboard, Tauriel walked back into the clearing with it over her shoulder.

“I was wondering why you brought a bow and no arrows?” He asked with a frown. ”I saw it in the front seat.”

He sat with a confused look as she walked towards him. Taking a seat to one side, Tauriel unzipped the Samick Master and handed it to him.

“I want you to have it.” She told him quietly, looking him in the eye.

It took him a minute until he took the bow from her. ”I thought you were sending this back. It wasn’t working for you.”

“You shot so well with it that day, it will suit you better. I’ll get another Winwin for a backup.” The light in his eyes as he ran his fingers over the grip let her know she had made the right choice. He loved it.

“I will give you the money for it, so you are not out of pocket.” The corners of his mouth twitched as he turned it over.

“You will not!” Tauriel huffed, her feathers getting ruffled. ”It is a gift, not a purchase!”

“Ok! Ok !” He smiled one of his real Kili smiles that soothed her temper somewhat.

Kili sat back looking over the joints of the bow, Tauriel had removed the string when it was packed. There was a wonder on his face, like he didn’t know how happy to be. She reached forward and touched his face, glad to see him smile. Kili looked at her again with the same look he had earlier that she couldn’t place. He put the bow aside with a nervous twitch as he kissed the palm of her hand.

“I need to get something.” Kili walked towards the road but almost at a run.

His behavior today is just baffling, Tauriel thought as she watched him. There were endless possibilities on the cause, but he had seemed so happy in the lake. Maybe he had not liked her being so touchy feely, or was that clingy? But gods knew she was having problems getting that under control. The light kissing and horseplay, those hands had made her feel too sensitive in an odd way like every part of her was an exposed nerve.

Kili burst through into the meadow, carrying a small zipped nylon bag. Tauriel frowned as she watched him, if he had been distant previously, he was anxious now. His hands were shaking almost in a violent fashion as he sat down beside her once more. Tauriel leaned to her side propping up on an elbow as she watched him.

Kili sat before her, holding the case in his lap for a minute before handing it to Tauriel. He didn’t look at her at all, he wore his shy face. Tauriel sat up, concerned as she took the pouch from him.

“What’s this?” She almost wanted to throw it in the lake for all of the jitters she was getting from Kili.

“Just open it please.” It was all he said, still staring at the case in her lap.

Tauriel sat up on the blanket, the nylon fiber rubbed her leg as she unzipped it. There was a hard box inside, eight inches by eight inches with a small latch on the side. She looked at Kili again who was in full fidget mode, he seemed to be shaking like a leaf. Removing the fastening, Tauriel opened the lid with a gasp.

It was jewelry ! A beautiful pendant necklace and earrings set in gold. The fiery stone in the necklace had the look of an opal but not in the colors that she was familiar. The gem was set in the open to be worn against the skin, held securely in a twisted love knot of gold. The earrings themselves were in the same love knot design without the peculiar jewel in the center.

“Its a Fire Opal. Pretty rare here, my uncle sent them to me.”

She could hear him but was unable to take her eyes off the present. The sun rays glinted off the gold, the opal sparkled in the afternoon light. That Kili had made this with his own hands went without saying. Tauriel wanted it keep it so badly if for no other reason that it was a gift from him but she knew that it would be unwise. There were tears prickling at the corners of her eyes when she looked at him.

“Don’t you like it?” He looked so scared, Tauriel felt horrible for her earlier suspicions.

“Kili, its beautiful, you are such an artist. I have never seen anything like it. But it’s too much…” This was why he had been distant, the yearning looks. He wanted to give her this breathtaking jewelry.

“I made it for you. I want you to have them.”

He took the box from her, removing the necklace. Kili moved behind her, slipping the gold chain under the braid. Tauriel felt the cold weight settle above her breasts as he fastened the catch. He rested his hands on her shoulders, the heat of him soaking into her skin but they didn’t remain still really there was a tremor in his fingers.

“I love that you made this, but this is very expensive.” Her voice was higher than normal as she put her hands on his to look up at him.

“When I first saw the stones uncut, I thought of you. When I started to work on them, you were in my mind still.” His rubbed the back of his hand along her pale cheek. “I can’t think of anyone who would look half as good as you wearing it.”

“Kili,” she started. “You don’t have to give me jewelry.” _I would want to be with you anyway_.. but her pride slammed her teeth shut before the rest of the words tumbled out too.

“I know that, my goddess. That is one of the reasons I want you to have it.” Kili took a breath.

“No one has ever given me something like this before.” She gushed, looking down at the necklace.

“No one has ever given me a bow!” Kili laughed, pulling her into his arms.

“How long have you had this?” Tauriel asked as she kissed his neck, earning a shiver.

”Beautiful women should wear beautiful things.” Kili advised, holding her close.

“That isn’t an answer.”

“You are right. Its not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Thank you so much for reading ! I own none of this, my idea puppies on are the loose in Middle Earth.
> 
> * Normally by now there would be some humping going on.. however, when I realized that I wanted to include him making her jewelry, I thought it should come later. So the humping chapters got pushed back and the hormonal angsty chapters were moved up.. Plus Bolg and Azog


	15. Words can last longer than bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever has it been that loves knows not its own depth until the hour of separation.
> 
> ~Khalil Gibran~

Tauriel stood by the Jeep as she waited for Kili to meet her in the meadow where they practice. He had left a little late, waiting to talk to his uncle Frerin when he called today from the Moria expedition. She had offered to wait until another day, never waiting to intrude on his family time. But Kili wouldn’t hear of it, saying that Frerin had a love for technology like some people have for turnips, accepting it only as a very necessary evil. Apparently, they never subjected the other to long conversations.

Kili had sent pics of the jewelry to his uncle as he was the one who sent Kili the Fire Opals in the first place. There had been a need in Kili for his uncle to see how beautifully the gems turned out but also how far Kili’s talent had progressed in areas that he would have normally avoided. He had told her that there were new offers to work abroad with other design houses since a long married politician had given an incredible ruby necklace and earrings to his wife amid a whirlwind of media. Tauriel suspected that were some days that he chaffed him being at Erebor, Thorin wasn’t the easiest boss despite being family.

Absently, Tauriel fingered the love knot earrings with a smile. She adored the jewelry but still worried that he had made them, worried about what he made her feel in unguarded moments. Kili was rapidly being the first in lots of things in her life, the attention he paid her, the gifts. He was charming where she was shy but that was getting better. Kili’s patience made her feel as if the sky was the limit, that anything was possible. Tauriel was afraid that she would wake up one morning and it was all a dream, that Kili wasn’t a part of her life. Those thoughts always left her cold.

Sunday had become her fun day with an ease that was a bit unsettling. Mirkwood employees and Legolas had come to understand that she was gone just about every Sunday from early until late. The Vault still had her attention if they called but that was only because it was the nerve center of the estate and therefore necessary. But even those calls were less and less, dwindling down to mostly texts that should respond to quickly.

Thranduil knew of course, accepting with ill grace that she was gone with the minimum of snark when they crossed paths during the week. Her boss hated change with a level of degree that was amusing if not for the need to update aging equipment. He still preferred the roving patrols to the camera system which Tauriel could agree but not on a day to day basis. It was a bit of stress driving through mud clogged tracks day in and day out.

It was a beautiful August day for their trip to Laketown and Kili had said they would take the motorcycle. Tauriel had talked to him about getting a license of her own with the full intention of following through. Kili had been supportive until he had let her try to drive his bike around the meadow. Apparently, they are not as easy as they look to hold up if you are not used to it. There had been a tactile agreement that she would ride and he would drive the bike in the future. Tauriel point blank refused to call it riding bitch.

There had lots of celebrating last night after the yearlys had been completed and the scores posted. Thranduil had made speeches about the improvements that many had made over the last year. Legolas was still the best archer in the group with Tauriel barely two points behind. Toasts had been drunk all around, lots of alcohol consumed. The hangovers this morning had been hilarious as well as where some people had slept or not slept as it were.

Kili had been singing with her on skype last night, both drinking Sam Adams and toasting the other’s prowess. She had insisted that he sing along because his voice sounded so much better than hers! Of course there are only so many times that you can sing ‘Im Henry the Eighth’ before it becomes redundant.

Lately when they talked or skyped, it seemed as if something was missing at the end. A pause before the other hangs up. Tauriel found that she wanted to fill that pause with words but not sure what words to use. Saying ‘Gee, I like you’ sounded trite even to her. Kili himself seemed oblivious to the situation, happy as a clam when they were together or talking. She had told him that she wanted to see where this went but the orderly part of her subconscious didn’t like being rudderless.

Screwing up her face in a frown, Tauriel kicked a clump of grass with her new motorcycle boots leaving the toe with a fine sheen of dust. Bending down, she brushed away the smudge from the glossy black surface. Tauriel had to admit the new shoes looked nice, maybe not the most practical choice but they could be paired with regular clothing if she never rode bikes again. She had been browsing Amazon one day, when she had just for giggles sake typed ‘motorcycle boots’. The return results surprised her, of course there was Harley Davidson but the others were just too cute for words. In the end, she had ordered two new pairs before she realized it.

Putting together the new boots with a black short sleeved ruched shirt made her feel very biker chic. But if Kili thought to call her his old lady, there was going to be a tussle! Wrapping the dark blue motley scarf around her neck, Tauriel knew that Kili would bring his extra coat and helmet for her. The scents of him had faded, replaced by an interesting blend of the two of them. It made her feel so good to know that he cared enough to want her safety, plus wearing his coat gave her a minor thrill. Rubbing her hands over her arms, she closed her eyes at the memory of his smell, his hands on hers. It was a wonderful thing to be touched by a caring man, she thought with a smile.

The rumble in the distance let her know that her man was on the way. Tauriel could feel her heart beat faster in her chest at the thought of seeing him. Kili had not removed the bow pin from his jacket that she had given him at fourth of July, sometimes she would brush her thumb across it to remind herself of that stolen kiss.

Kili’s motorcycle burst into the glen, a wide grin on his face. Tauriel couldn’t contain herself a moment longer, running to meet him before he shut down. Unfortunately, the new boots had a bit of a heel that went into a hole causing her to stumble as she reached him. Kili was off the bike, hoisting her up in his arms before she fell on her face. He sank to his knees with her still in his arms.

“See! I knew you would fall for me. I am just irresistible.” He said with a laugh as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

“That sounded rehearsed. “ Tauriel told him with an answering grin.

She hugged him close, sticking her nose along his neck inhaling his unique Kili smell of pine and wildness. Tauriel smiled as she felt his lips brush across her forehead, humming as he held her. She could stay here the rest of the day like this, in his arms. A sigh of contentment escaped her as she closed her eyes.

“What do you say we stay here today? Maybe go swimming.” Kili asked, she could hear the rumble in his tshirt covered chest as he spoke.

“No bathing suits.” Tauriel said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“I could be ok with that. I won’t look … much.” He grinned, making her laugh in return.

“Marketday was your idea, cutie. So I say we go. There is a great bistro I want to take you.” Tauriel reluctantly pulled away but not before dropping a kiss on his chin.

“Yes, my darling goddess. You will fatten me up then dump me for a skinnier model. I will be crying in my olive oil, longing for my lady who walks in starlight..hopefully nude.” Kili wrapped an arm round her to escort her to the motorcycle, squeezing her hip.

“Darling man, if you gain weight because of me I will help you get rid of it.” She kissed him on the temple as walked to the motorcycle.

He had a contemplative look as he walked. “How would you do that, may I ask?”

Tauriel pretended to think. “ hmmm… black string thong bikini. Your leather chaps.”

“ahghh..”

“Whip in one hand.. Olive Oil in the other.” She finished as she sat on the back of the bike.

“ahghhh.. How is that going to help me lose weight?” He wiped an imaginary line of drool from his mouth.

“I will run. You can chase me. “ She told me with a smile.

“ahhhghh..If I catch you, can I use the Olive Oil?” Kili looked over her body as he spoke, clearly thinking of her in the bikini.

“That is the incentive, isn’t it.” Her Cheshire grin made him audiably swallow.

“Bad goddess ! I know you run every morning !” His bottom lip pouched out a bit, making her laugh.

“I could always trip. Like today.” She whispered, still smiling.

Kili mounted the bike in front of her as she pulled on his coat. “You have to run in those boots then.”

“Ok..” She kissed him on the back of the neck as he started the bike.

**************

They had eating lunch at a bistro that served fantastic seasonsed chicken. Kili had become a glutton, repeatedly telling her he would buy her the string thong bikini himself as long as he was the only one to see her in it. They had laughed like loons at the antics of a cat fighting off a very tenacious squirrel. Kili had thrown few pieces of bread to the rivalry going much to Tauriel’s chagrin.

Strolling along, their hands brushed again and again until she hooked her pinkie with his. It was a small thing, the need for his touch. It make her feel closer to him than when she rode with him on the Harley. The crush of people didn't allow for it to last so Kili contented himself with touching her lower back. Stopping at an herb stall, Tauriel was fingering some chocolate mint when she noticed a familiar face on the other side.

Galion!

Tauriel didn’t think, didn’t have time. She turned her back, walking diagonally to the other side of the lane. She made sure that she faced away from him moving at brisk pace. How could she be so stupid! Galion always came for that hand milled Goat’s milk soap. She knew it was a special order for Thranduil alone! He had some arrangement with the seller that the family sold it only to him, preferring it to any other brand that he could find on the open market.

Ducking behind a stand, Tauriel moved stealthy behind one stand then another. She imagined she heard Kili call her name, and her anger rose a little higher. Why not skywrite it, she groused to herself as she slipped around a family standing in the middle of an aisle, eating cheese. Careful not to bump anyone, Tauriel made it to the end of the row without calling too much attention to herself.

There was a small line of port-a-johns off to one side. Tauriel knew that Galion would never stoop to using one so she fast walked her way to the other side of them, not far from small playground. Taking a seat in the shaded gazebo on a knoll overlooking the park, she texted Kili her location, ignoring the five he had sent.

She saw him burst from a far row, his face a mass of concern and tension. Tauriel didn’t wave to him but let Kili find his way on his own.

“What the hell? You just ran..” Kili started slightly out of breath.

“Galion is here. I forgot about the soap.” Tauriel tried to explain, tried to get herself under control but Kili cut her off.

“Who’s Galion? Is he a problem? Has he hurt you in some way? What soap?” He was getting flustered, his hands were gesturing all over the place.

“No! No.. He is Thranduil’s butler ! He comes here for a brand of Goat’s Milk soap that is made locally. Thranduil loves that stuff.” Tauriel was trying to be calm but her own agitation was beginning to show, her words becoming clipped.

“So, I don’t get it. So what if he sees you?” The concern had morphed to confusion on his face, like he still didn’t understand.

“I would have to explain things. I can’t let him see me with you!” The exasperation that she felt was now hitting her tongue, pushing the wrong words out. As soon as they skipped out, Tauriel instantly knew she had made a mistake.

Kili looked like she had punched him in the balls. With a screwdriver. “What?! You can’t be seen with me?”

“No, no that isn’t what I meant. I can’t have Thranduil finding out about us! I thought we were going to be discreet.” Unsure what was crossing his mind, Tauriel stood up to touch his arm only to have him jerk away.

“I am going to take you back to your Jeep. Unless of course, you would prefer to catch a ride with the butler.” He was angry, but more he was hurting. The pain was hardening the features of his face.

“Kili..I..” Tauriel started to say more but Kili turned his back and walked out of the park.

The next twenty minutes were the most excruciating Tauriel had ever been face. She had tried to put her arms around him. He shook her off instead, allowing the barest of contact. Tauriel had a good sense of riding with him that enabled her to lean in at the appropriate times. He acted as if he were ambivalent of her behind him but not to the point where he endangered her.

Being with him on a given day, Tauriel wished she could slow down time and make it last. Right now, time dragged by making the twenty minutes from Laketown to the Jeep feel like an eternity. There was no opportunity to talk while Kili handled the bike. Where normally she would have hugged up on him or touch him, his whole body screamed keep away and she didn’t know what to do with that.

As they pulled onto the dirt road to the glen, Tauriel gripped his sides to the make sure he felt her, that he would give her a response of some kind. Kili merely scooted forward more to put more distance between them. It made her heart break just a little bit more. He stopped the motorcycle beside the Jeep, planting his feet in the grass. Kili refused to shutdown in fact revved the engine on the hog, louder than when it was on the road.

Shaking her head, Tauriel dismounted from behind him. She took off the helmet and the jacket which Kili took and stowed in the compartments, his motorcycle still idling. He wouldn’t talk, his lips a thin line of misery. When it became apparent that Kili was leaving, as he duckwalked the heavy bike backwards she started shouting his name.

Kili left her there, his motorcycle roaring up the lane as if he didn’t have a care in the world. He never looked back. Tauriel watched the whole time to see if he would. She stood frozen in the meadow until the last rays of the sun faded from view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put off writing this chapter... I hated the conflict but they get better as a result
> 
> Thank you for reading !


	16. Here without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're not broken just bent  
> and we can learn to love again.
> 
> ~Give me a reason by Pink ~

It would have been a beautiful Monday morning if Tauriel didn’t feel as if her life was crashing around her. Walking back from the main gate after her early morning run, she pulled her cell out of her luminescent orange running shorts to check her messages as per normal. There were several texts but none from Kili. And no missed calls.

It had been over a week now since she had talked to him. He had been so hurt by what she had done at the Market day in Laketown. Kili’s eyes, always so lively, had a dull sheen of pain when left her at her Jeep. Tauriel had been so stunned by his rejection coupled with her own stupidity, she had not the words to stop Kili from leaving save screaming his name like a drunk banshee.

Over a week now and no word. She had called and texted each day, sometimes several times a day. It always went to voicemail on the second ring, like he knew who was calling but wouldn’t be bothered with her. It hurt but more it hurt that she had foolishly hurt him with her knee jerk reaction. The metaphorical knife in her chest repeatedly stabbed her after the end of every day that she tried and failed to reach him.

For the last two nights, Tauriel had been crying herself to sleep. That was an improvement only in the fact that she was sleeping again. She was really having a problem with food, nothing had an appeal so she was eating a lot less. Well, Talenti Gelato had appeal but only in the chocolate flavors. At this very moment, there was a pint container of Double Dark Chocolate seductively whispering her name. Maybe that was the reason that some of her clothes were starting to fit oddly. Tauriel was either gaining fat or loosing muscle mass but either way it wasn’t healthy.

As she walked past the fountain in the front of the main buildings, Tauriel’s cell chimed. A slight breeze blew in the trees that were evenly dispersed on the lawn, the leaves making their kind of music. Looking at the screen, she held back a frown after seeing Thranduil’s name flashing as the incoming caller, her mood started circling the drain. Tauriel knew that she was on camera at this moment. It would be her luck that Thranduil was watching her reaction.

“Sir.” Her response was automatic as struggled to control her breathing.

“I require you in the dining room in thirty minutes.” The call dropped as he hung up without any further pleasantries. There were days that she had problems dealing with his highhanded rudeness.

Shaking her head, Tauriel walked quickly to the brown colored employee dorms on her right. By the time she got to her suite, she was down to twenty seven minutes.

***************

Tauriel had the joy of a very quick shower, which to say was no joy at all. Braiding her wet hair out of the way wasn’t too bad of an idea seeing as how she knew she didn’t have time to blow dry the dark red mass.   She choose a brown Mirkwood polo along with her khaki cargo pants . Casual but neat , she thought as she tucked her shirt into her pants. There were no work orders for the forests today, only maintenance on the perimeter surveillance. Tauriel had planned to discuss honey supplies with the beekeepers for the Durin’s Day festival.

Looking at her phone one last time, she had seven minutes to spare before she needed to be knocking on the door at the main house. Deciding to get her daily dose of humiliation out of the way early, Tauriel called Kili’s cell. Just like the last few times she had called, it went to voicemail after the second ring. Tauriel steeled her spine for what she needed to say.

“ Kili. It’s Tauriel, but then you know this because I have called and text every day. I can’t tell you how badly I feel for what happened. Words cannot explain accurately the depths of my self-loathing for my actions. Since I have not heard from you in all this time, I can only conclude that you do not wish to talk to me. The amount of contact I have attempted in the last days would be considered stalking in a court of law. This is my last call to you. So please call _me_ , I don’t want us to go back to being strangers.”

Tears blinded her as Tauriel stumbled down the stairs to the bottom floor of the dorm. There, she thought, it is done. Wiping at her eyes to make sure no tears ran before she opened the door to the exit. There was no way she continue on her present course, Tauriel berated herself as she walked. People would begin to notice if they had not already that she wasn’t as watchful or on top of things in the last week or so. Either he would call her or he wouldn’t, but she needed resolution. The pining had to stop.

Thranduil’s home was a single story log cabin, seated back in the forests behind the buildings of Mirkwood proper. His home might be a single story but consisted of close to eleven thousand feet of living space. There were two porte cochere for guests to arrive, one on each side of the front entrance. The house didn’t have the quintessential front port or the open glass front with a cathedral ceiling foyer. There were stain glass scenes of silvery green trees under starry skies in the round front windows as well as in the door of silvery green trees under starry skies.

The front door opened as Tauriel stepped on the slate entrance way. Galion the butler was always quick that way, never liking the sound of a knock in the house. Thranduil had probably told him to expect her. Considering Tauriel was two minutes early, Galion must have been hovering near the front door. The butler didn’t speak but gave her a nod and a quick smile before leading the way to the dining room. Tauriel followed behind, looking around to see that not much had changed in the house since she had lived here.

Galion had not in the past few days given any indication that he had seen her that day in Laketown nor had she brought up the subject. When they had passed during the day, it was always the same pleasantries or any new gossip. The manservant was Thranduil’s unofficial news pipeline, anything Galion heard, Thranduil knew. The thought hit her like a right hook to the jut, what if Galion _had_ seen them? What if this was a termination instead of a meeting? Tauriel felt her breathing increase, almost to the point of hyperventilating. Then the rational part of her brain kicked in as the manservant looked over his shoulder at her in a funny way. If Thranduil knew, he wouldn’t have waited a week, he would have been in her face with it by now.

The formal dining room was a pretty room, Tauriel thought as she managed to get her breathing back under control. Thranduil had taken two gnarled twisted tree trunks, preserved them, mounting the trunks against the sand colored wall. It was startling at first, but a powerful statement nonetheless. Their bleached amber hues looked golden in the morning light, warm and comforting.

Thranduil sat at the head of the table in his pajamas reading his tablet while absently eating silver dollar pancakes. He faced a long glass wall broken in peculiar intervals by ornate wood posts so as not to detract from views of the river beyond the glass. If the golden trees on the wall were pretty, the overlook to river would take one’s breath.

Legolas was long absent, his place at his father’s right missing its dirty dishes. Legolas had become in some ways, the peacekeeper between his father and the Mirkwood employees. He made every effort to smooth his father’s abrupt manner. Tauriel stood in the door with her hands behind her, waiting for Thranduil to acknowledge her. Manners dictated that she must wait for him to speak.

“I know you are there. Why do you linger in the doorway?” His voice was mellow this morning, not the harsh crack that she associated with his anger.

“I came as requested, sir.” She knew how to play this game with him too well. Although, normally it was for an audience, not in private.

“I have a meeting that will require a security detail. You and Legolas will be joining me as well. We will leave at noon. Dress and carry appropriately.” Tauriel nodded her head slowly before she turned to leave. But Thranduil’s voice stopped her cold at the doorway.”Legolas said you shot well last Saturday at the yearlys. He has grown very fond of you.”

Tauriel knew this same old conversation too, picking which comments to respond too. ”He is kind to say that for he is the better archer.”

“Yes, he is. I have great plans for his future, Tauriel. I don’t want to see them spoiled by an unwelcome romance.” Thranduil jabbed a piece of toast, the heavy silver fork making a scraping noise on the china.

Tramping down her sarcasm, Tauriel advised.”Legolas is a childhood friend, sir. Nothing more.”

Thranduil looked at her now with his laserlike stare. Tauriel refused to turn back to see him glare holes into her head with that look. She could feel his annoyance with the situation like sandpaper across her skin even at a distance.

“Yes. But do not give him hope where there is none.” There it was, a slap, the verbal reminder.

With an acre of glossy dining table between them, his quiet tones had a way of cutting harsher than any blade. Thranduil thought it magnanimous to raise an orphan but the orphan should never get the idea that she was good enough to marry the boss’s son.

What a crock, she thought later as she began pulling the rosters for who was working today. This wasn’t the middle ages where people married for bloodlines. It was post millennium! With a huff, Tauriel picked her five who would be needed. She and Legolas were going as well, so two cars. It took her a minute to realize that Thranduil had not bother to say where they were going.

***********************

Two nondescript black Chevy SUVs stood outside Thranduil’s house with the engines running at five minutes before noon. Tauriel and the five she had chosen from the foresters were dressed in emerald green uniforms of a mandarin style. The cut was looser through the shoulders, allowing for greater range of motion for fighting. Everyone was armed with knives or swords, in Tauriel’s case she had both. A tooled brown leather belt encompassed her waist, holding her Khurkuri knives at her back and a Melee sword at her left. Her bow and quiver had been stowed the back in the SUV already with a spare for Legolas should he need one.

Tauriel had taken the time to bribe Fanhir in the Vault to French braid her hair in a more intricate style. He could pull her hair tighter than she so there would be less wisps in her face. Fanhir had a gift when it came to styling braids. He had parted her hair a little deeper on the left, braiding both sides close to her skull. Once the long plats were finished, Fanhir had used dark green ribbons and pins to secure the bun of braids at the base of her neck so they wouldn’t move. It was a pretty thing but it would keep her long hair from being used against her if she had to fight hand to hand.

Thranduil stalked from the house, long white blond hair billowing like a horse’s mane. He wore a white linen suit with a silvery green silk shirt. His silver rings and diamond cufflinks flashed in the sunlight that dappled through the leaves. Thranduil carried no weapons visible that Tauriel could see. That in itself was telling. Thranduil didn’t need bodyguards, his fighting prowess was brutally efficient. What he needed was canon fodder, people to stand in his way if there was perhaps a lone gun hidden in the trees.

Legolas came next following in his father’s wake like a rowboat behind a ship of the line. Dressed in browns and greens, he had chosen colors that set him apart from Thranduil. Galion would have told Legolas what to wear, but obviously he wasn’t in the mood to be a clone. Unlike his father, Legolas was armed with two short Talibon swords, his weapons of choice. If ever Tauriel got rid of her Khukuris, she would give some toes off her left foot to have short swords of that caliber.

Tauriel opened the back door for Thranduil so that he sat behind her. She had already pushed the back seat back as far as it would go to accommodate his long legs. Likewise her knees would be in dash for the entire trip. Legolas walked around the vehicle to settle in behind the driver. Tauriel made a motion for the detail to mount up in the other SUV. They had orders to follow the lead vehicle but she would text Talagon who was driving the chase vehicle, once Thranduil told them where they were going. Climbing into the front seat, Tauriel buckled up as she waited for the word.

“Take us to Erebor Mine.” Thranduil’s voice loomed from the backseat like a noise from hell.

Erebor, Tauriel had to bite her lip to keep from gasping out loud. Her whole body went still as the SUV began to leave Mirkwood. She blindly stared at her phone, trying to work past the shock of their destination as he typed the words “Erebor Mine” to Talagon. The cellphone dropped through her numb fingers to land in her lap.

The next forty five minutes were living, breathing hell. Tauriel had no idea what was happening in Thranduil’s head. Every possible scenario had raced through her mind faster than a rat on acid, each more ludicrous the last. If she asked why, she would be verbally smacked for the second time today. Once was enough, twice is excessive.

“Tauriel, you are very quiet up there.” Legolas asked her from the backseat. She could feel Thranduil’s eyes boring into the back of her seat with his hawklike intensity now that Legolas had drawn attention to her.

“Thinking of security scenarios based on what I know about Erebor. Had I known of our destination, I would have had a detailed information on the site.” It wasn’t a lie, Thranduil could smell a lie. But it wasn’t the truth really.

Had she known where they were going to Erebor this morning, she would have stabbed herself in the leg to have an excuse to stay home. Now she was trapped in a metal box, hurtling down the road at 55 mph towards an abyss filled with angst and fear.

“You see, Legolas.” Thranduil laughed at once. “A model _employee_ is always thinking of ways to help her boss, even in a quietly disapproving way.”

“I meant no disrespect, sir. It was rash of me to speak in such a manner.” Tauriel could feel her throat closing at the words, making voice sound hussy as she stared out the window.”

“You are more than an employee, Tauriel.” Legolas said with a smile in his voice. ”Your concern is justified, maybe one day you won’t feel the need to be so correct with me.”

Oh no, Tauriel thought. If she hadn’t been in her boss’s crosshairs before, she was now. The small convoy had skirted Dale proper, taking Mountain Road as a short cut. They were now about five minutes out. They would arrive just in time for her boss to crack her head open like an overripe melon. Tauriel was going to let Legolas’ comment slide for now, there was no point responding. She could hear Thranduil making a hissing comment in the back but it was too low to be understood.

Taking her phone, she quickly texted Talagon behind them to let them know to stay sharp. The lovely scenery passed outside her window, in varying shades of green with splatting of creams and browns as they traveled closer to the mountain. They passed the large two story building of the Durin’s Folk motorcycle club on the right hand side.

Tauriel almost hung herself in an attempt to get more of a look at the place she had heard so many rumors, mostly from Kili. It looked low key, made of natural stone and timber like most of the houses so close to the local hills. There was a large parking lot with no lines painted on the surface. Tauriel had learned that the members like to park their bikes and cars as they wished, completely ignoring the lines. So when the time came for Thorin to repave the parking lot, he had refused to pay the extra for the markings.

Up ahead, the Lonely Mountain loomed. It was a solitary peak, unusual in this geographic location. It cast its shadow long unto the plains surrounding it. As they took the bend at a good speed, Tauriel could see the Courtyard where the senior staff lived if they choose. Nausea churned inside in her stomach like a cement mixer at the idea of Kili being there, of maybe seeing him today. It hurt, the idea of seeing him and not being able to at least talk to him. Her belly roiled along with her dark thoughts causing her to squeeze her eyes shut for a moment to get herself together.

The vehicle slowed to make the right turn into Erebor Mine’s parking lot. A large square three story building squatted in the mountain’s shadow. The building’s entrance was made of native stone, craggy but with an interesting geometric placement. Likewise so were the grounds. The plant life had been weeded and shaped into symmetrical lines, almost maze like.

Tauriel didn’t spare another look at the surroundings once she was sure it looked secure. A good sized man stood at the entrance with his arms crossed, watching them behind mirrored sunglasses. Baldy had an alarming amount of facial hair but Tauriel figured it smelled. His dress was casual, faded denin shirt and jeans with thick soled boots. His head was shaved clean to reveal tattoos in another language at the crown. He even had tattoos on his fingers and the backs of his hands. The ink had the same geometrical designs that the building did connected to the words.

They didn’t bother to park the SUVs, Tauriel would never have told them too. The parking lot had cars but was only two thirds full, giving them the option of a hasty exit. Talagon was an excellent driver though his shooting scores with barely passing. He had parked close to the lead vehicle but far enough away so the additional weapons cache could be accessed if needed. He had trained with a private security company after college so was Tauriel’s first choice to go but in the second vehicle. Talagon had diarrhea of the mouth some days, a fact that would have annoyed Thranduil.

Opening Thranduil’s door, Tauriel stood back to allow him to exit. Legolas walked around the side to confer with his father, speaking in low voices. Tauriel braced for the discussion with dark, squat and tattooed making his way towards them. Tauriel intercepted him, placing herself between the man and Thranduil.

“Dwalin Durinson. Chief of Security.” His hands were by his sides. He made no overtures to shake hands, not that Tauriel wanted too.

“Tauriel Silvan. Mirkwood Chief of Security.” There was a soft scrape of a shoe behind her, announcing Thranduil’s presence. Dwalin’s head turned infinitesimally to get a good look at her boss.

“You’re early.” He growled at them. The aggression rolled off him, triggering her own.

“And yet you were waiting outside? Such a good guard dog.” Fear was pushing her control, making her reckless and angry. But Thranduil approved if the slight snort behind her was any indication.

With a sneer at her, Dwalin stalked to the building, leaving them to follow or not.  

 

 

 


	17. What hurts the most...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What hurts the most  
> is being so close  
> & having so much to say  
> & watching you walk away  
> & never knowing  
> what could have been
> 
> ~Rascal Flatts~

Tauriel concluded that being a Durinson must mean that you have a lack of height. As they followed Dwalin down the long hallway, he had to almost trot to keep from being run over by Legolas. There were a few doors off the corridor, mostly into administration offices. A few people looked up as they walked by, more than one of the women wore a shocked look. They passed a recessed elevator that had a twenties look, all scrolled metal and glass.

There had been stairs to the left with the reception desk and waiting area on the right. The receptionist had picked up the phone once they had entered, Dwalin had not been the only lookout. There was another set of stairs going up and down as they passed the elevator. There was a basement level to the building, probably servers and onsite paper files. Since it was bedrock, it would be easier to keep the servers cooler. It wasn’t unlikely that there was a vault down there either, Kili had never mentioned it. There had been no vegetation near the outside walls if there was a vault, so a thief would have to tunnel in from a long way off. That wasn’t always ideal.

Dwalin threw open the conference room doors with all the flair of sailor on shore leave. The room was located at the end of the long hall, closed off by metal inlaid doors. He jerked his thumb to the right, indicating that they could have a seat at the other end of the table. Tauriel was the last to enter, discreetly looking around the room, trying not to gawk.

There was a bank of windows that ran the full length of the room across from the main doors, but the drapes were closed. It probably gave impressive views of the mountain behind the building. The room colors had been chosen with care, mostly browns, taupes, eggshell in places to accentuate the furniture.

The conference room table was the focal point of the room to say the least. A granite slab, planed and ground down to a flat surface with the rougher edges at the sides rounded to prevent injuries. It was large enough to accommodate sizeable groups with deeply padded chairs tucked underneath for long meetings. The mica sparkled as it caught the overhead lighting, like diamonds imprisoned in stone. But what really impressive was the veins of gold that ran through the slab itself. The geometric patterns were also in the crown molding with gold accents. The only thing missing were tigers in golden collars, lounging in corners.

The whole room screamed money, lots and lots of the green stuff. It is one thing to pull gold out of the ground, it is another thing to decorate with it so ostentatiously. The first thought that skated though her brain was that Erebor was plush, ripe for the picking. Tauriel remembered watching the Durin’s Folk fight at that bar before joining in to help. Those men might wear suits to work each day but they also knew how to swing a blade. That should make you think twice about them being soft.

As the Sindarins took position at their end of the room, the door burst open again with several men thundering inside the room. Their tour guide was back but three other men ranging in age.

“Thranduil” The short dark haired man snarled, as if the word itself was foul. Energy fizzled around the man like a static charge, making Tauriel lightly grasp her knife at her back.

“Oakenshield.” Thranduil allowed the word to roll off his tongue with a flourish of an expert fencer warming up.

Her boss took a seat down the long table from Thorin, crossing his long legs so that his knee was higher than table. Legolas adjusted his sword sheath at his side before sitting to his father’s right rather like at home though his posture was much stiffer. Tauriel took position against the wall between Thranduil and Legolas, feet braced apart with her hands behind her back. She would need a clear field in case there were issues during the meeting but be close enough should they require anything. Thranduil despised people standing directly behind him, at her angle he could see her out of the corner of his eye.

“My son, Legolas, you know.” Legolas stood but didn’t move. If they wanted the sundry practice of shaking hands in greeting, the Durin’s folk would have to go to him.

Power plays of that sort always exasperated her. What was the point? The preserved slights tended to cause hard feelings instead of fostering positive relationships. Whatever this was about, she could tell they were already starting off on the wrong foot. It was obvious that the Erebor felt the same since they made no move to approach him.

Thorin seated himself at the head in a larger chair than the rest. The security chief took a chair to his left, wiggling in his seat to get comfortable. Tauriel wasn’t sure if he had stomped his feet or not but there had been thudding sounds coming from under the table.

“My head of security. Tauriel Silvan.” Thranduil drew out the end of her name slightly, giving it a strange inflection.

Thorin broke the staring contest he was having to let his eyes flicker to her. The other two men in the corner turned to stare at Thranduil then at her as well. The younger of the two left after a word from his older companion. Was it her imagination or did several Durin’s folk look uncomfortable at the mention of her name.

The other man in the room walked around the large table to take a seat beside Dwalin. He had a kindly face with a shock of white hair and matching beard but no moustache. It was a fight to keep the confusion off her face, what was up with the beards? Thorin looked like a Duck Dynasty reject with his, the new man looked like a jovial Santa Claus. He probably wasn’t a fighter like the rest of the club, in spite of his stocky build.

“Balin Durinson.” The white bearded man said with a nod to Thranduil. Balin must be a relation to Kili but he looked very closely related to Dwalin.

“Ahhh. The lawyer.” Thranduil purred like a giant white cat at the man, clearly enjoying himself.

Tauriel repeated the names to herself for a few minutes. Dwalin, Balin. Fili, Kili. Thorin, Frerin. Durin’s folk must name their kids in ways that are similar or rhyme. So that would mean that Balin and Dwalin, she concluded, were brothers like Kili and Fili. Everyone was wiggling in their seats, Tauriel began to relax some. She had looked in each admin office, trying to make it look as if she were analyzing for potential threats. But honestly she had been looking for Kili, even a glimpse.

The grumbling at the other end had rising in volume. Dwalin was glaring at the door, grumbling about cutting off toes so he couldn’t run. Tauriel had no idea why they were waiting, but she wished they would hurry up and she could go back to Mirkwood. Legolas was starting to fidget, meaning he was going to say something in a minute.

The door to the boardroom opened quickly as Kili rushed inside with a cup of coffee in one hand, a leather binder in the other. He toed the door closed before placing his things on the table. The knots that had started to ease somewhat, now tightened and began writhing like a basket full of snakes. He was here!   Kili was in the room! It felt like her aching heart shattered in a million pieces at the sight of him.

“I apologize for being late. Fili is still tied up at the Ironworks.”

Kili looked around the room starting with his uncle at his left. But he straightened with a snap when he saw the Sindarins at the end, surprise blended quickly away to a mask of indifference. Almost against his will, he looked up at Tauriel standing by the wall. There were no words as he stared at her, rock still. All she could do was pray the wall didn’t collapse, staring back at him with the same blank indifference. The surprise she had seen could mean that he had not been any more aware who the meeting had been scheduled with than she.

“Fine. Fine. Have a seat.” Thorin established as he waived to the seat in front of Kili. His uncle’s voice broke the spell, allowing Kili to drop his gaze to take his seat.

Tauriel swung her gaze to Thorin, pointing ignoring Kili. If she continued to look at him, she would be a whining mass of goo, slinging snot in every direction. Looking at Dwalin, she imagined taking a magic marker and playing connect the tats on his head. The inappropriate thought helped the jumping snake situation in her stomach to a certain degree. At least the sandwich she ate before leaving Mirkwood had a better chance of staying down.

Tears choked her though, making her grit her teeth with closed lips. Thranduil would never forgive her for breaking down here in front of everyone. She would never forgive herself. The shame would be too much. Remembering something from Thranduil’s training about pain, Tauriel dug her fingers into her opposite forearm past the cuff. The response was immediate, only the barest widening of her nostrils signaled that something was going on with her. The repeated scraping on her skin cleared her head, pushing back her need to weep.

“I called this meeting today against my better judgment.” Thorin began looking in Balin’s direction who must have pushed for this meeting. ”It seems we both are in the same position.”

“I assume you mean Smaug Drake.” Thranduil responded in a bored voice, brushing lint off his trouser leg.

“Yes.” Thorin gritted at him, his hands clinching at his sides.

“Smaug Drake has made three very lucrative offers to buy Erebor in the last year. We have refused each time. Now, it has become personal.” Balin advised placing all three letters in front of him. ”We believe he killed Thror or had him killed. We also believe that he has killed Thrain, though a body has not been found.”

“So he wants the mine, but not the ironworks?” Thranduil asked Balin who nodded his assent. “Smaug’s current dealings with me have been very vague. One of his sub companies has requested to buy logging rights near Dol Guldor, which we refused.”

“If you gave back the Starlight gems that your grandfather stole, that might diminish your appeal.” Thranduil hissed down the table at Thorin who looked like he was five seconds from blowing a gasket.

“That matter is still being debated in the court system, Mr. Sindarin.” Balin advised as he looked down the papers in front of him.

“True. Since Erebor has stooped to jewelry repair of a certain politician’s wife, it will keep being continued. A sapphire chip broach if I remember correctly?” Thranduil looked at Thorin but practically snarled it at Balin.

Kili’s gaze cut from Thranduil to Balin but his expression only tightened around the eyes. He was upset about something but she didn’t know what. He had mentioned once that against his will he did work on broken jewelry. Had he been the one to fix the broach?

“You know the Drake family. You have had dealings with them.” Balin would be serving as Thorin’s mouthpiece for this meeting, since neither man liked the other. Balin at least seemed reasonable, not raising to the bait but changing the subject.

“I killed his family if that is what you are asking.” The way Thranduil said the words, had all the inflection of requesting a drink refill. “My son, let this be a lesson to you. Do not suffer your enemy to live, even their young. Burn them down, dig up the roots and burn that too. Else, they will keep coming back to try and kill you. Like a poisonous weed.”

If Legolas was shaken by his father’s words or demeanor, it didn’t show. Dwalin’s lip curled at Thranduil when he spoke of killing children, maybe it curled because he felt Thranduil’s comments were directed at the Durinsons. It takes a special kind of demon to kill defenseless children, someone with no heart or feeling. Tauriel prayed to whatever gods that sat in the heavens that Legolas didin’t become such a robotic monster like Thranduil was turning out to be.

Tauriel brain kicked into gear, thoughts sliding across her mind in quick order. Her whole body stilled at what had been in front of them all along. It was so insidiously simple. Smaug was testing them, looking for weaknesses.

Balin cleared his throat to continue.” Yes, but that doesn’t solve our current issues. The Red Dragon is coming back but they seem to be pushing more at Erebor than Mirkwood.”

“Tauriel? You have thoughts?” Thranduil’s voice was louder than it had been, drawing attention to her whether she wanted it or not. Many eyes in the room looked at her critically but not Kilis.

Clearing her throat to avoid being hoarse, she said. ”We need information, as current as possible. The fact that he isn’t trying to buy the Ironworks is interesting. It would suggest that what he wants to buy a very lucrative gem mine. But if he really wanted a mine, there are others in the Misty Mountains. Since the Orcs group now occupies the Mount Gundabad installation, those would be strategically more sound. I cannot impress enough that intel is vital.”

That had not been the idea that had hit her, only part of it. Thranduil would never want her to tell them what she really thought. She wasn’t supposed to know about Thorin’s brother in the Moria mines but if Smaug had killed Thrain, then Frerin was in danger too, so close the Orcs’ base. Several had started at the mention of the Misty Mountain mines, Dwalin had tightened his fists at the table. Kili had not moved, just kept rubbing the pen in his hand as he stared at the table top. Tauriel really wanted to carpet to open up and swallow her, at least for the rest of the room forget she was there.

“Azog is head of the Orcs?” Dwalin turned to Thorin, ignoring the others in the room.

“Azog Sramotilac. Serbian born. He is known as The Defiler.” Legolas said glowering down the table at the Durinsons.

“Oh? Ex boyfriend huh?” Dwalin smirked at him as he passed a sheet of paper to Thorin.

Legolas was out of his chair, his hand on his sword. He could never take an insult, even as a child. All of the Durinsons leaped out of their chairs, grabbing at weapons hidden at various areas on their body. Tauriel put a left hand on her Khukuri at her back, the other hand she put on Legolas’ drawing hand. Kili shot her a look of fear, his own hand at his back. Legolas growled at them as Tauriel increased the pressure on his arm, almost desperate to get his attention.

Thranduil still sat in his chair, watching the developments with a simple smile. He hadn’t moved when they insulted his son, he didn’t move when his son threatened to skewer the snarling men in front of him with a pointy sword. Thranduil wouldn’t have come unless there was a guarantee of safe passage which is why he left his sword at home.

With a huff, Thranduil stood in a quick liquid motion. It was very impressive for someone of his height. “Enough. We will let you know, _Oakenshield_ , if we find anything helpful.”

Tauriel released Legolas with a soft sigh, backing away to allow the Sindarins to exit first with her covering their backs. She only had a brief glance at Kili as she walked out of the boardroom. It was enough though to see him so close. Kili removed his hand from his weapon as he looked at her. It was a look of intense pain.

The Sindarins were languidly walked down the hall in front of her as if they had not just left a group that was willing to cut them into bits. With her shorter legs, Tauriel knew that she would never acquire their grace. Catching up with them, wasn’t hard since they were strolling along like they were going to a picnic. There was a cough behind her, rather loud in the hallway.

“Ms. Silvan.” Oh god, Tauriel thought, I had almost escaped with my dignity. It was Kili’s voice calling her from the boardroom doorway.

Thranduil and Legolas both had heard him say her name, both of them stopped at the door leading to the reception area. It was odd to see them turn simultaneously to stare with matching hawk-like glares in her direction. Unable to meet their scrutiny, Tauriel whipped around to see Kili walking down the hall in the same slow amble. Not sure what he was doing, she hurriedly met him halfway, conscious of the stares at her back. Tauriel could feel the pricks of tears in her eyes as she stared, her throat growing hot with the effort to hold them at bay. Kili must not be sleeping either, she thought. His eyes were a bit red, accented by dark circles.

“I believe you dropped this inside the boardroom.” Kili handed her a velvet pouch, the drawstring tightly closed. Tauriel could feel small objects rolling inside bag.

She had barely been able to get through that hideous meeting, grief arcing through her soul like lightning. But her voice was steady as told him. ”My thanks, Mr. Dwarrow. I seem to be careless lately.”

Kili nodded once then walked away as she slipped the bag into her pants pocket. She would need a suitable excuse for its presence once she joined the others. Tauriel had no idea what he was doing or what was in the bag itself, but the brief contact just now had been torturous. She wanted to curl into herself and have a long cry, lance the pain that was building like a boil inside her soul.

Masking her emotions as best she could, Tauriel joined Thranduil and Legolas as they exited the building. Legolas kept sending questioning looks at her, though she refused to meet his gaze. Father and son wouldn’t be so restrained once they settled in the SUVs for the drive back to the estate. Tauriel braced herself the inquiry.

Joining her group at the front door, the trio exited without any further delay or discussion. The SUVs roared to life as they hurried forward in the bright sunlight. Tauriel stretched out her stride so that she could get ahead of the Sindarins and open Thranduil’s door. It was a fluid movement, like synchronized swimming. Legolas leaped forward past the truck’s door, angling quickly across the seat. Thranduil was two steps behind him, jumping into the backseat.

Doors slammed loudly as the SUVs tore out of the parking lot for the relative safety of Mirkwood.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picked Azog as being Serbian due in part to the horrific war crimes that were committed in that region. I needed him to have been shaped in a violent culture. The Orcs in Middle Earth were violent beyond measure, hence the "Meat" references in the book as well as in chptr 11
> 
> Thank you so much for reading !


	18. Home again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is a tangle ...

The Chevys arrived back to the estate in one piece but then Tauriel didn’t expect to be attack, at least not yet. It was to Smaug’s benefit that they run around like terrified chickens. The attack would happen but the “when” was their real problem. Heightening the vigilance level would only make the employees pay active attention for a week at the most. When nothing happened after that time, they would slack off again. But in the interim, they couldn’t wait for someone to get lucky and run across an incursion force. Other measures would be needed to be taken to secure Mirkwood now. Tauriel began a mental list.

It was still afternoon but the weight of the bag in her pocket had become enormous. Tauriel had not dared touch it again since Kili had placed it in her hand at Erebor, not wanting to draw Legolas’ or worse Thranduil’s attention.   What was in the bag? What could be its significance? Legolas had been verbal on the drive back, letting Tauriel discreetly rip the right hand pocket in her pants. It wasn’t a perfect solution, especially since she had no idea of what she carried. Her best hope was to deflect any attention from herself and by extension, her prize.

The followup meeting in Thranduil’s office was dragging on longer than it needed too. She was so ready to leave and go back to her room. Father and son had devolved to what they would like to do with Smaug if the he ever showed his face in the Greenwood. Tauriel knew that it was no more than alpha male postulating, they would be better off beating their chest like their simian cousins.   Tauriel sat in the chair still trying to figure out, not for the first time why women of the world didn’t kill off seventy percent of the male population and just keep the other thirty sedated for breeding purposes?

Smaug had escaped Thranduil’s annihilation of his family years ago, how was still unclear. These forays could be revenge motivated, the offers to Erebor and Mirkwood. A carrot and stick scenario but who knew really? The data that Tauriel possessed had been compiled by her predecessor, out of date for strategy purposes. Smaug’s offers might have been to test Thorin’s level of greed to see if he would give up the mine. If Smaug had been behind the killings of Thror and Thrain, if Thrain was really dead, he was poking at the Durinsons to get them upset. Draw them out of their mountain so he could kill them one at a time.

Thranduil knew that the Orcs and Spiders were consolidating, something he wasn’t ready to share with Thorin. Azog was using the Spider gang for recruitment as well as preliminary training. Some of the men that she and Legolas had fought in the Mirkwood Mountains a few weeks ago still had their spider web tattoos on covered parts of their body. Legolas had told her later since the bodies had been stripped before they had been burned.

She needed to know now was where Smaug had been at least in the last ten years, what he had been doing during the same length of time. Most of all, they needed to know any potential weakness that could be exploited, either through Azog or Smaug himself. As long as he wasn’t a real life Kaiser Soze, it really shouldn’t be too hard. Edenithil had contacts in low places in the NSA, he would be able to find what she couldn’t.

Every enemy the average person makes usually has friends, whether they understand it or not. Azog Sramotilac had more enemies than he realized which is why he was hiding in New Hampshire. Since moving into Mount Gundabad, Tauriel had gathered some very interesting stories about him describing his involvement behind the scenes in the Balkins. Stuff that made her skin crawl in sickening ways. But he was a ruthless commander, something that is necessary in a ground war if you want to win. Tauriel had seen pictures of the two of them together in Rwanda and Columbia, two years after Mount Gundabad property had been purchased. The trails these men had left would never been cold thanks to the internet, but things get hazy over time. People wanted to forget, wanted to bury the pain and move on. Time was fleeting as she sat in Thranduil’s office.  

“Gentleman.”Tauriel spoke up as she could wait no longer, the pouch was burning a hole in her pocket. ”With your permission, I would like to do an advance sweep of the grounds. I have some prelim information on Smaug Drake but it isn’t current. I will need a day to revise this.”

She had chosen a good time to interject, Legolas had taken a breath to begin another barrage of insults about the red dragon. Both men looked at her with the same unflinching glaze that would have made a lesser person squirm. Something akin to respect flashed briefly in Thranduil’s eyes before he barely nodded, flicking his fingers toward the door.

As she neared his office door, Thranduil’s voice struck like a snake. ”What did you drop in the boardroom?”

This was exactly what Tauriel had wished to avoid, hoping that he was too diverted to remember. Pulling the bag from her pocket, she turned the other inside out to reveal a rip in the green seam.” I have a rip in my pocket.”

She didn’t want to do this here, didn’t want to share this with _them_. Kili had given it to her under pretense but he had done it in front of her paranoid boss. Opening the drawstring, Tauriel put her hand inside to grasp the objects. The velvet rubbed gently against the back of her hand, like a caress soft and warm at the same time. There was something folded inside but she bypassed it completely, grabbing several slender objects. Schooling her features, Tauriel opened her hand to her boss and his son.

It was eight gold hair sticks.

Four of them had Fire Opals at the top of the pins. The others had Jade, all in the same love knot setting as the other jewelry Kili had made her. With the right style, they would look stunning in her hair. Tauriel gave them a brief glance before looking at her boss with her composure intact.

“The ribbons I wear now would suit better than these pins. Would you know agreed, sir?” She said this quietly with no nuance to her words. Tauriel just omitted to say she had just received the beautiful pins today.

“Yes, you are right. Plus, they might be more of a liability in a fight. Yes, get started on the Drake holdings and let me know.” Thranduil waived her off again, discussing defense with Legolas as she closed the door.

Without breaking a second thought, she practically ran to her office. There had been people in the hall during her mad dash, but their words floated by like annoying flies. Laughter bounced down the hall but she didn’t register it. Slamming the door closed, Tauriel leaned back against the wood as a brace. Slowly, carefully, she opened her hand to get a better look at the gift.

Looking at the head of each pin, the jewel itself had been encircled with a love knot base like the others. The pins were made with the same Fire Opals as her necklace, the delicate light green danced around the center of the stones. He had made four pins with Jade, the creamy color matched the dancing greens perfectly. It was truly a matching set now with hair pins, earrings and a pendant necklace. All of it beautifully made by Kili and his enormous skill.

Why? Tears crashed through the barrier she had erected around her emotions since leaving the Lonely Mountain. It was too much, the onslaught razed her control like burning lava from a volcano. How could he make such stunning things, give them to her but never talk to her or return her texts. Doubling over, Tauriel sobbed her grief over what was happening to them and fear of where it could lead. Sliding down the door, she braced her head on knees, crying until her pants felt damp. Someone knocked on the door behind her, the vibrations resonated through her body. Not wanting an audience during her wallowing, Tauriel yelled at them to leave her be.

Was it a farewell gift? Had he meet another and wanted to say goodbye? What could be worse in life than realizing too late you had crapped on something good?

Wiping her nose on her sleeve with all the practiced restraint of a six year old, Tauriel pulled the small piece of paper she had felt earlier. Fearing what was written but needing to know, she opened the piece of paper like she might a fortune from a Chinese cookie. Tauriel slowly exhaled as she read the contents, unwittingly holding her breath at the Scaramouche quote.

_It is human nature, I suppose, to be futile and ridiculous._

Futile and ridiculous? Did he consider the fact that she had been walking every street in hell because he wouldn’t talk to her, futile and ridiculous? What the fuck was he playing at?! Tauriel crumpled the note in her hand, feeling her face heat with her anger. The last traces of grief swept her system fueling her temper into a blaze of hostility.

Looking around the room from her vantage point on the floor, Tauriel suddenly despised herself for being brought so low. She wanted to hit something, hit it as hard as she could so that pain wouldn’t just be in her soul. The little bastard had wormed his way into her heart, in quick order too. Now she was a sobbing mess on the floor, reduced to begging for scraps of his favor. How dare he!

Rising slowly, she tore the ribbons from her hair, letting the waves of crimson flow down her back. Normally she would have had more care with Fanhir’s handiwork but now she just wanted to remove any shackles that bound her. Tossing the ribbons the desk, Tauriel walked around the metal filing cabinet. Pulling out the container of baby wipes, she wiped her eyes and hands, formulating a plan.

Mirkwood came first, it was her home. Her boss would need her at her peak. Kili and the rest would come later when she didn’t feel like stabbing him in the leg. Work had always been there for her in the past, it would do so again. She would bury herself tonight and look at the shards of her broken heart tomorrow.

Taking a deep breath, Tauriel began working on the preliminary information for Thranduil. On a scratch sheet, she scribbled notes for upgrades to the passive alarms already in place. It might do with having few decoys in case the Orcs try a test run on the defenses. Liking that idea, she began looking alternative surveillance when someone knocked on her door, quite loudly. She buried her hands in her long hair for a minute, getting her frustration under control. Tauriel decided that she would have a vacation soon before she lost her mind completely over stupid jobs and stupider men.

She stomped to the door, yanking it open with a snort.”Yes?”

It was one of the beekeepers from the East Bight, with a message about seeing tire tracks along the tree line. But the odd thing was, Tauriel didn’t hear what he had to say. She didn’t know his name, only that he worked with honey gathering because of the smiling bee on his shirt. It was as if someone had reached over and turned down the volume on his mouth so that his lips moved but no sound really came out.

He wasn’t bad looking, a bit taller than her. It made her wonder for a minute. If I kiss him, will I feel the same as I do when I kiss Kili? She thought. Will I feel the same heat and need as I do with him?

Tauriel gave him time to refuse, she was proud of herself later for that. He had every opportunity to pull away, as she slipped her hand around the back of his neck. He wore a shocked expression as Tauriel pulled him down to her, his lips parted in a huff. She pressed her body flush against his, her breasts pushed up in her green uniform coat.

As soon as her lips touched his, Tauriel knew it was wrong. She almost flinched away at the contact but pressed herself forward anyway. It was a warm kiss, something she could have done for hours with Kili had he let her. The swipe of his tongue on her sensitive lip, should have lit her up like a Roman candle instead of leaving her cold. The man knew how to kiss, his technique was good. Large hands gripped her hips, pulling her closer still against his body. The outline of a half formed erection pressed into her belly just above her pelvic bone.

But there was no response from her. Her body might as well have been asleep. Tauriel felt none of the rush of passion under this stranger’s hands, not like she felt with Kili. It hurt to realize it, but slowly she withdrew from him.

His eyes sought hers, he had a bit of crow’s feet in the corners of his. ”What?”

“I owe you an apology. What I just did was very wrong, criminal even. You work for the estate and I took advantage.” His hands were still on her hips, the grip steady as he looked into her eyes.

“I came by a few minutes ago. I heard you crying.” There was a look of concern on his face. “Do you even know my name?”

“I apologize again. No, I don’t know your name.” Trying to be civil, she pulled back from him so his hands dropped to his sides.

“When a beautiful woman is crying one minute and kissing a stranger the next, she has some stuff going on.” The stranger said with a smile. ”I have an ear if you need to bend it?

“No, but thank you. I fear I have trespassed enough upon your good graces.” Tauriel gave a hollow laugh, unable to look at him.

“Then I will leave you.” He told her with a smile.

He kissed her hand lightly before heading out the back entrance. Tauriel could feel her anger returning once again. The stranger was a good man, why had she never noticed him before? Why had she been so unmoved by him? Shaking her head, she went back to work. Tauriel wondered where she had lost her mind when she thought it ok to kiss random men looking for the earth to move.


	19. Swallow my pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lonely Mountains gaze  
> at the stars, at the stars  
> Waiting for the dawn of the day  
> All alone I gaze  
> at the stars, at the stars  
> Dreaming of my love, far away...
> 
> ~Unchained Melody by the Righteous Brothers ~

**0600~Kili: Come to the top of Carrock overhang tonight. 7:30.**

Kili laid back on the inflatable mattress, a light breeze was blowing over the rock. He was so glad he had brought it and the blanket to put over the felt surface. It should always be romantic to lay outside with a beautiful woman under the stars on a cloudless night. But never on hard rock, it was just uncomfortable. He didn’t want her uncomfortable, not tonight. The last week had been hell and he needed to offer amends for his treatment of her. Amends might not be the right word, grovel, pled with lots and lots of abject begging.

The Erebor meeting had been a nightmare. If Balin had been up front about who was coming, he would have blown it off like Fili had. Watching her stand there behind the Sindarins, spiked his anger at their ragged situation even further. Though getting to hear the hateful things that Dwalin had said to get a rise out of Leggy, well that had made him grin a little. But seeing her take the younger Sindarin’s arm to hold him back, that flushed his mood right down the shitter.

Giving her the hairpins in front of Thranduil might have been a mistake, putting Tauriel in an awkward position. It had been a complete brain fart moment, chasing after her with no thought in his head save being near her. Life has no rhyme nor reason, and he knew that he had none when it came to her. He had been carrying the hairpins around for a few days in his pocket, unsure how to get his head out of his moody stupid ass but wanting her to have them nevertheless. It was his crappy way of still being connected to her. They had been made at the same time as the necklace and earrings, so that the style would match the set.  

Kili had been so heartsick over the fragile look on her face as she took the bag, he went home for rest the day. He had caused her pain, earning that damaged whipped look she had given him. It ate at his soul like rats in a garbage can. She deserved so much better than his moody stupid ass, should have a man who could deal with problems not cause them. Being inside the courtyard made him feel trapped, miserable. Kili went out the back door of their cabin, grabbing the axe to cut up some of the trees that had been cleared in the backyard. The physical exertion helped clear his head, made him see what a royal shit he had been to ignore Tauriel and therefore hurt her tender feelings.

When Fili got home, Kili couldn’t talk to him due the utter self-loathing he felt. His brother was grousing on his cell, snarling like a rabid terrier after taking a good look at Kili. Fili told Dwalin on the other end of the call succinctly to go fuck himself, that his brother wouldn’t be back at Erebor today. Fili had then taken a seat on the stoop, waiting for the haze of emotional angst to clear and his brother to be sane again. Kili had looked at him when he was finished, tossing the axe blade into a log as he tried to fight off the urge to scream at the world. His brother sat for a heartbeat then shook his head, going back inside to cook dinner. No words had been spoken that night or since about the wood chopping.

Kili’s hands were still raw even now two days later because he forgot to use gloves, feeling that the pain was justified. Looking at his hand in the dying light, there was a blister or two and a raw spot were he had to dig out a splinter received from the axe handle. They might have enough wood to get them through the winter, but Kili’s heart still hurt more than his body.  

**0600~Kili: Come to the top of Carrock overhang tonight. 7:30.**

Kili had sent her the text early that morning though she had not texted him in return. It was a small price to pay, his pride for what he had done. He prayed to every star in the sky, that she would come. Kili knew that if she didn’t show, he had only himself to blame. He would go home, eat the food and listen to whiny emo songs. If a friend had told Kili that he had treated his girlfriend with such stubborn harshness, Kili would have been quick to tell his friend that he didn’t deserve his woman. Looking over at the food basket he had picked up from Grimbeorn, Kili hoped that the chef had included the humble pie. Maybe some beer to make sure the pie went down all the way.

Anduin River was below the great rock, lapping over the stones at the base. He remembered her breathless awe at the sight of the river circling the rock. It had been such a wonderful day, riding with her behind him. He wanted those memories of her, wanted her in his life because she was right. It was too late for them to go back to being strangers. If he was honest, it had been that way from the beginning. Kili rubbed his chest as the pain wretched at his guts, this sucked.

He heard the jeep come to a stop below, sounds travel well in the still night air. It would be a few minutes for her to climb the rough cut stairs but he hoped she had brought a flashlight. The stairs weren’t steep but there might be an animal or two curling up for the night. Getting to his feet, he walked to the edge to see her slowly making the progress if the bobbing flashlight was an indicator.

The jeep was parked beside his ford off to one side. Kili had told Grimbeorn what he was doing and why when he picked up the food, tucking it into a basket. Carrock belonged to Beorn who didn’t like people up there after dark for the liability issue. Grimbeorn said he would let his dad know that Kili was sucking up tonight to keep his girlfriend, hoping a little romance and good food would pull his dumb ass out of the frying pan.

Kili turned away from the edge, not wanting to crowd her as she walked up the winding stairs. Tauriel had amazing reflexes when she felt threatened, honestly Kili didn’t know what to expect when she reached the top. Kili was so nervous he felt like pacing now that she was here. If he didn’t get a hold of himself, his mouth would be off the leash and gods was that a recipe of a disaster! He walked back to the air mattress, taking a seat on one side taking deep breaths. Kili knew she was getting nearer, her boots made a scraping noise on the stone steps.

Once she made it to the landing, Kili couldn’t look away. Tauriel had the bearing of warrior queen, erect and strong. She wore a red t shirt and jeans like it was battle armor, the gladius machete at her side lent credibility to the kick ass attitude. Her whole posture shouted tension and nerves but face was calm, resolved. Tauriel hadn’t come to fight but she would give him one if he got lippy. The wind caught the long strands of her unbound hair, twisting and floating on the breeze. By Mahal, she was a magnificent sight.

He noticed she carried a small cloth bag in her hand. It didn’t look heavy but it was full. Kili wasn’t sure what she could have brought tonight besides her knives. His stomach dropped to his shoes, fear held him fast at the thought he may have lost her. He had not considered yet that she had given up on him. Kili felt his heart race just ahead of his guilt.

“Please, come and sit.” Kili patted the blanket covered mattress beside him.

Tauriel watched him with the same closed expression, seemingly unwilling to close the distance. Kili understood her hesitation, he would have done the same. Here goes nothing, Kili thought as he sat up on his knees on the mattress facing her.

“I would beg your forgiveness, Tauriel. I have been an ass this last week, total complete ass. I got mad at you that day in Laketown and I shouldn’t have. You wanted discretion and I agreed to it. Then at the first time it was needed, I get mad at you for keeping to the one stipulation you had to our relationship. That was just wrong of me.” Unable to hold her gaze for the shame he felt, Kili looked down at her feet.

He was still starting at those feet as they strode towards him, the boots making a dull sounds on the rock. She stopped in front of him, her knees bare inches from his head. Tauriel could strike him with those knees and he wouldn’t consider stopping her, a physical blow would be welcome. When he didn’t raise his head to her, Tauriel seized a handful of hair along with his ear forcing him to look at her. Her lips had thinned in her anger, the breath hissing through her teeth. Those emerald eyes were black in the twilight, emotion robbing them of their twinkle.

“I called.” She spat at him.

“I know.”

“I texted.”

He couldn’t speak this time, simply nodding in her firm grip. Kili ached from the pain mixed with anger he saw in her face, the trust she had in him, damaged. No one walks into a relationship with full expectations of being hurt, there is usually hope for a happily ever after. He knew she had been slower to trust than most but she _had_ trusted him in the end.

“Why didn’t you answer me?” Her voice was quiet though the pain in her eyes shredded him to the core.

“I was mad the first two days. My girlfriend didn’t want to be seen with me blah blah. Then the last few days it was basically I didn’t know how to say I was sorry for what I did or that I hadn’t called. Its lame but it is true.” Her expression didn’t change while he spoke, it didn’t change once he finished. Kili could see was weighing her response though she was still mad as hell.

“What’s in the bag, Tauriel?” He ask quietly, fearfully. To be so near and yet so far from her was killing him slowly.

“The jewelry you gave me.” Her eyes never left his, completely focused.

“It is mine to give to whom I will.” _Like my heart_ , he thought to himself. Even if I am an idiot.

“It was just a dream.” Tauriel’s face was a mask but her voice cracked a little on the last word. ”You should find someone to give it to, someone you could be proud to take home to your family. I would never be accepted there, I know this now after the other day with your uncle.”

It might have started out as a dream, now it was a nightmare. Kili grasped her hand as she attempted to drop it on the mattress beside him. Looking in her in the eye, he shook his head against her hand.

“It was a gift. Keep it.” His voice crocked with the unshed tears that refused to fall. It couldn’t end like this, not like this.

“Another woman would be ….” Tauriel shook her head as she spoke but Kili cut her off.

“Do you want someone else?” His fear pushed aside his verbal filter, loosening his tongue. ”Is there someone you want to be with? Is that why you don’t want to keep my gifts?”

Tauriel stared at him for a moment, a few heartbeats at most. The questions were unreasonable, stupid. Desperation had pushed him to a mental place where he said idiot things. Kili wrapped his arms around her hips, rising to his knees. Her hand was still locked in his hair, though she had let him touch her body. Her lips morphed into a sneer, it was the only warning he had.

Throwing the jewelry bag down beside him, Tauriel yanked his head back to slam her lips on his. She poured her fury, pain, and frustration in that kiss. Desire broadsided him like an Abrams tank, blasting away at his senses over and over until there was nothing left but her. The taste of her, the smell. Her tongue twirled with his as her grip increased in his hair. It was then that he tasted the tears.

He had no notion of whose they were, for he was crying too. The salt water slashed them both, mingling with the kiss. As fiercely as it began, Tauriel pushed him away so that he was no more than a handful of inches from her as she raged at him.

“Someone else? Someone else! Where in this gods forsaken world will I ever find someone who will make me feel a quarter of what I feel when I’m with you!?” Letting go of his head, she tried to walk away but he wouldn’t let her. The Neanderthal inside him heard the words but still had kisses on the brain.

Tightening his hold on her legs, Kili pulled her down to the air mattress. Tauriel put up a serious fight, but she didn’t have the mass to effectively wrestle her way out of his arms without hurting him. Kili claimed her lips once more, locking her in place with his hands in her hair the same way she did him. He wanted her lips, that elusive taste that he dreamed of each night. But more than that he wanted her, wanted to rip off her clothes and have her right here. She wasn’t fighting now but participating, her arms tightening down to hold him in place as she groaned into his lips. The sex would be raw, passionate like their feelings. Kili caught himself as he grasped her breast through her shirt like a hormonal teenager.

This wasn’t how he wanted their first time to be, not angry but excited to be together. Slowly, he rolled them to the side so he could face her. The noise she made was half in need and frustration. Kili held her close, wrapping her in his arms but trying to cool things down at the same time. Denying Mr. Happy was without a doubt the hardest thing he had ever done. He kissed her again, a slow kiss as he rubbed her nose against her cheek before kissing her jaw. Tauriel gave a deep sigh, running her fingers through his wavy hair.

“We’re not done with each other, goddess.” He whispered, kissing her ear.

Rubbing her face against his, Tauriel answered. ”I don’t think we will ever be totally done with each other.”

Kili didn’t respond for a minute, running his hands down her back. She laid her head on his shoulder, nestling in his arms. He couldn’t argue with her statement, not when he felt the same. Somehow Tauriel had wheedled her way inside him, burrowing like a red hair groundhog. Even if they broke things off later and walked away, she would always be a part of him. But the fact that she felt it too gave him hope.

They laid together for a while, feeling the other’s breath. Kili’s belly starting objecting to its emptiness, Tauriel’s answered in kind.

“I brought food.”

“Then feed me, Seymour.” She snarked, her hands pushing him back so she could rise.

Kili served her, first the roasted redskin potatoes then the chicken bruschetta. There was okra, but neither were fond of it so it stayed in the basket. Grimbeorn had been thoughtful to include several bottles of water and a bottle of scuppernong wine. Each grabbed a bottle of water deciding that impaired judgment wouldn’t be a good idea right now.

“I love the stars at night.” Tauriel had her head back looking at the sky. “Its like the world just falls away here, you can see forever.”

“I always thought they were cold, remote and far away.” He said quietly as he watched the awe on her upturned face.

“Its like a memory, precious and pure.” Her face was relaxed and happy now that she had eaten. Things still felt up in the air with their relationship but for the moment they were happy.

“I don’t think the memories we made on this air mattress were all that pure.” He looked around at the rumpled blanket as she tossed him a droll look. ”I saw a fire moon once. We took the greenway south, with the mountain on our left. Then it appeared, red and gold it was, lighting our path. I wish I could show it to you.”

The silence stretched between them as continued to watch the heavens. Kili took her hand in his, tracing the knuckles absently. He could feel her eyes on him, assessing. Kili looked at the cloth bag that had been knocked to the ground in their haste to get at each other.

“Tauriel, are we good?”

She withdrew her hand from his, her fingers tracing the lines of his face. They flirted over his cheek, along his jaw. Kili nuzzled her hand, kissing the inside of her wrist. Those long fingers gripped in his hair, jerking him forward until he was but an inch away from her face and a very cold stare. ”Don’t ever treat me that way again.”

Putting his forehead on hers to close the distance, he told her. ”Never again.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK.. The last of the fight..and the make up...::le Sigh::
> 
> Thank you so much for reading..


	20. Gandalf I presume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know how to hurt  
> I know how to heal  
> I know what to show  
> And what to conceal  
> I know when to talk  
> And I know when to touch  
> Noone ever died from wanting too much
> 
> ~The World is not Enough by Garbage ~

Tauriel decided to check with the Vault before leaving the estate. Thranduil had not mentioned anything new about Smaug and his henchman, Azog. That didn’t mean that the bastards weren’t out there right now plotting evil shit against her home. Tauriel had been submitting everything she could find about the two sadists but as far as she knew Thranduil wasn’t passing anything to Thorin. He had even told her not to contact Thorin directly, everything was to go through him and him alone.

Legolas had stepped up in a big way as the morale’s backbone since the meeting at Erebor but the strain was starting to show. He was wound a little tighter than normal. More than once she had found him drinking a few beers in the crew quarters with the others, hanging out or watching TV. It was a positive thing Tauriel had thought at the time, Legolas was moving out of his comfort zone. He was bonding with his employees, getting to know them on a personal level. But soon it became apparent that it wasn’t them he had come to see. His eyes would follow her through the common area, lingering on her face with an unreadable look.

Had Kili looked at her that way, it would have warmed her from her feet to the roots of her red hair despite their recent argument. But it wasn’t Kili, it was a man who had once been a boy that she had played hide and go seek. A man who would one day be her boss. As Tauriel crossed the grounds to the main office building, she knew that Legolas would be no less welcoming of Kili than Thranduil would. Maybe before her contract terminated at the end of October, she should start looking at other jobs and get an idea of the job market. Tauriel pushed those thoughts aside as she walked into the Mirkwood control room otherwise known as the Vault.

The Vault was underground just under Thranduil’s office. There were only two entrances, one from the hall. The other was less known, a ladder behind an oak panel in Thranduil’s office. The Vault itself, was divided into two large rooms, the Communications room and the Server room. The Communications room comprised of two workstations in the corners of the room. Forty inch TVs covered the wall in between the work areas, showing live feeds of the grounds as well as different entrances to the forest. Thranduil wanted to know who was on his property at all times since Smaug took up residence in the Misty Mountains.

Late mornings like this people were already hard at work. The grounds were clear of people, even the hall was empty. Shaking the handle on the Closet to find it open, Tauriel made sure the door was closed before keying into the control room. Talagan was working today, throwing her a slow easy grin. She smiled at him in turn but wondered why he seemed slimy somehow. Walking to the opposite console, she picked up the shift change briefs to get an idea of the last two change overs.

“You going to practice?” Talagan asked from his chair. Normally, she wouldn’t have given it a thought that he was behind her, but today the hairs on her nap stood on end.

“Yes, I will be gone a few hours.” Tauriel continued to read over the paperwork, the unease continued to build.

“hmmmm..”

His chair squeaked, groaning as he stood. Tauriel turned around, leaning on the console behind her now. She kept reading but didn’t look in his direction. Talagan passed to her right, picking up an innocuous pencil on the desk. There was about four on the desk where he had been sitting.

“You practice a lot.” The words were lower from him now, almost seductive.

The girls at Mirkwood called him silvertongue behind his back. Whether it was for his words or another reason, Tauriel couldn’t say that she knew. She _did_ know that she never wanted to find out. Talagan was not her type in the least. He looped his fingers around an errant strand of her hair, rubbing it between his fingers. Why now? She thought starting to get pissed.

“That is why I do so well at the yearlys.” She wondered how to play this, how far would he go.

“All work and not play…” He shifted beside her, still playing with her hair. It was all she could do not to swat his hand away, but that wouldn’t get the point across.

“Cliché..” She said with a smirk as she put the clipboard down between them so she could leave.

“Hey, wait ..” Talagan grabbed her arm which was an opening she could use.

Twining her arm around his, Tauriel flipped Talagan to the ground as he screamed. It was almost too easy, forcing him into a forward arm bar. She pushed her knee into his ribcage to hold him down but also to get her weight behind her twisted arms for the additional leverage. Talagan’s eyes bulged in the same manner as a Pekingese dog, whimpering in a similar way. Tauriel’s smile never slipped as she looked him in those terrified eyes.

The door to the vault keyed open with Legolas on the other side. “What’s going on in here?”

Tauriel looked at him from her position on the pinned Controller, her smile morphing into a genuine grin. “Silvertongue was learning something new.”

Legolas looked at her then at the man on the floor, anger tightening his lips. Tauriel let go of Talagan and was on her feet in a fluid motion of long practice, brushing her jeans. She winked at the man on the floor just to let him know there were no hard feelings. Tauriel closed the distance to her friend, Legolas still stared at Talagan as he tried to right himself.

She put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention, but he covered her hand with his instead. “You were off this morning, yes?”

“Yes.”

He looked at her now, his hand still on hers. ”Take the rest of the day off. I will handle the Vault today.”

Legolas was pissed. Tauriel squeezed his shoulder but it just made his expression grimmer. He looked at her, his translucent eyes searching her face. She shook her head infinitesimally as he pulled away to take a seat to stare at Talagan’s back. Blowing out an exasperated breath, Tauriel left the room and the building. Legolas would make Talagon’s life hell today, and Tauriel wasn’t in the mood to save him.

As she walked across the parking lot to the jeep, Tauriel had a fun idea. Kili was going to meet her later in the morning for a picnic in the cove where they went swimming after she practiced. He was working a half day, leaving around 11 am. They had planned on lunch before she had to come back. But not now. Why not do something different? Tauriel thought, something fun. Kili was supposed to stop for food and she was to bring the drinks so there was still time to catch him. Something different might help the lingering tension that she felt sometimes.

Pulling out her cell, Tauriel called him. He answered on the first ring. “Talk dirty to me.”

She couldn’t stop the grin. “Hello, you. I have an idea.”

“Does it involve olive oil?” Kili snarked at her.

“No! I was wondering if you would like to take the jeep four wheeling in the Mirkwood mountains?” Tauriel asked. “Its been a while since I have been there.”

“Absolutely ! I can get in touch with my redneck side!” His laughter making her shiver. “I thought you had to work this afternoon?”

“Legolas gave me the day off. “

“Text me the directions. We will talk later about leggy!”

Tauriel sat in the Jeep, letting it run. She fired off the directions to the turn onto the property. She had a moment of hesitation because there had been reports of people in the mountains lately. Some of the Foresters thought they could be Spiders but there was no real proof that it was instead of hikers or people on outings.

Shaking off her bad feelings, Tauriel put the Jeep in gear to drive off the property. She was humming with anticipation by the time she reached Woodland Highway.

**********

Practice had been cathartic, helping her put her mind in a good place. The sing of the arrows, the resulting thud of a well placed shot. Tauriel had finally broke down and ordered a newer model Winwin, hoping that she wouldn’t have the same issue as she did with the Samick. Kili had become very proficient with the new bow, his scores edging closer to hers yesterday.

Tauriel took the right hand dirt road off Old Forest Road. Graders checked the roads and the drainage ditches every other month to make sure they were clear. Rain had been sporadic this summer so the debris had been less than normal. The trees were paying the price though, dry and brittle the leaves were quickly losing their color.

She rounded a sharp bend only to slam on breaks to avoid hitting a car jackknifed in the middle of the road front her. Tauriel felt her anger rise as she jolted back into her seat at this next obstacle in what should have been a normally fun day off from work. Until she saw the license plate.

SHADOFAX

Looking at the car, she recognized it as a ’77 Mustang Cobra II, white with silvery gray racing stripes down the hood. Only one man drove a car like that with such a personalized tag. Sheriff Gandalf deGray. But why was he here in the Mirkwood Mountains?

Tauriel turned off the motor, sliding out of the driver’s seat. She could hear shouting in the clearing ahead now that the engine was off though the noise was faint. Yanking her bow and quiver out the back, she cursed long and loud when she realized she had forgotten her quiver with the fixed edge heads. She had been in such a hurry to leave she had grabbed her target arrows only. They had a tip but rounded blunt sides. Good for targets, crap on a hunt. Slinging the quiver on her shoulder with a shake of her head, Tauriel set off for the clearing.

The shouting grew louder as she took position behind a large pecan tree, a broken branch at her back obscuring her in the shade. Gandalf was holding his own against five Orcs and spiders but one was on the round withering from a belly wound. Most likely a hard slam from is staff since his long sword, Glamdring, was still in its sheath at his side. The old man carried a walking staff that he would wield better than most swordsmen, sticking it with painful force on his attackers. He would only draw Glamdring as a last resort, feeling that he was to protect life not take it.

Tauriel had no notion of Gandalf’s history before he came to be Sheriff of Rhonavian county, although military would be her guess based on his fighting style. He was very good friends with Radagast Brown and had stayed with him for time or so she had heard when deGray first moved here. Gandalf was old but still fought better than the men he was against today.

She drew a target arrow, frowning at the head once more as she took aim. At this distance of about thirty yards unless it as an eye shot, it would just piss the person off. But that could work to Gandalf’s advantage. Drawing it back, Tauriel fired an arrow at an Orc, hitting him dead center in the groin. He bent over at the waist in a silent scream only to have Gandalf swing the staff like a golf club, catching the man under the chin for a knock out.

Next, she drew and fired at a Spider’s ear but missed when he lunged forward, hitting him in the side of the head instead. The man grunted on contact, stumbling to his left. Gandalf closed in, swatting the Spider with a blow to the jaw for another kiss goodnight. By now the others knew there was someone else on the scene to fight besides an old man. A few looked around before getting clobbered by the Sheriff for their inattention but not enough to put them out.

Tauriel took one more to even things up, firing an arrow at an Orc’s throat. The filth grabbed his neck in agony, wheezing as he fought off the old man and his walking stick. Gandalf took his legs out from under him but wasn’t able to finish due to a concentrated effort from the two remaining. She hung up the bow on a branch along with the quiver before running into the fray.

Gandalf flashed her a grin as she pulled her long knife from its sheath, using the hilt to punch the downed Spider as she passed. The gasping man crumpled back to the ground, lying in an inconvenient heap. Flipping the Khukuri down the long length of her left arm, Tauriel blocked an overhead strike from a Spider’s sword. The guy had a spider tat on his upper left cheek, the mark of a higher rank in the organization. He leaned forward trying to use his heavier size behind the blade to push her down or worse lose footing.

Tauriel compensated by grabbing a wrist to spin him since he was already in motion. Spider twirled around like a tap dancer but followed through as he finished his 360 with a sweeping lunge at her side. She used the Khukuri to block the strike, moving down the Spider’s arm in turn to avoid his hand hitting her in the stomach. She felt the grazing of it but nothing direct and no pain. Slamming her foot down at the back of his knee, Tauriel completed the turn to shove the curved knife down into the man’s neck.

There was a yelling behind her, Tauriel whipped around to see a sword inches from her belly. The Orc holding it fell to his knees a few feet from her, the sword dropped harmlessly to the ground. He had an arrow sticking out of his neck.

Kili had arrived.

Gandalf leaned wearily on his staff as Tauriel checked the others for signs of life. Kili hurried into the clearing, holding his bowie knife and his Hoyt. He was pissed off from the word go, his face a thundercloud.

“Ms. Silvan. I can’t tell you how grateful I am for your assistance today.” The Sheriff told her breathlessly.

“I’m curious to what brought you here, Sheriff deGray.” Tauriel said as she snuck a look at Kili when he joined them. He was looking her over for injuries but trying to be calm about it.

“I was tracking down a lead on where Thrain’s body might be. The one you killed was said to have done the deed.” Gandalf looked at Kili who was picking up one of her arrows. Kili didn’t register what the Sheriff had said about his grandfather.

“Tauriel, these are target arrows. You know these don’t penetrate, why were you using them?!” Each word getting louder and louder as he shook the metal cylinders at her.

“I forgot my lethal loads when I left Mirkwood, I was in a hurry. The Sheriff needed a distraction and they were it.” Tauriel spoke slow, trying to project a calm indifference to Kili’s outburst. He had completely forgot that Gandalf was standing there.

“You forgot?! You don’t take a bow and non lethals out in this county! You know better than that! Then this Mensa candidate almost runs you through..” Kili kicked the dead Orc with an arrow through his neck in vicious anger. “If I hadn’t been here, you could… you might…”

Kili stumbled over the words, his anger making him fidgety. Tauriel closed the distance between them in a minute, putting a hand on his face. He hung his head, rubbing his face against her hand trying to get himself under control. She was alive, Kili was alive, Gandalf was alive. It was a win win for them all. Tauriel didn’t fight him when he pulled her into his arms, holding her close.

A discreet cough beside them echoed in the clearing before Gandolf spoke. “Yes, well. I am happy for Ms. Silvan’s assistance as well as yours, Kili. I can live to fight another day.”

Tauriel looked at the old man as she pulled out of Kili’s arms to finish checking the others. Gandalf’s eyes missed nothing, not the tension in Kili’s body or her lingering touch on his face as she walked away. She didn’t get the sense that he disapproved of them if his smile was any indication. If anyone was aware of the rivalry between Thorin and Thranduil, they never chose sides. Particularly government employees.

“We don’t like filth here, Gandalf. Now, what was this about Thrain?” Tauriel asked him quietly as Kili took a stance beside her. She could feel his light touch on her lower back, still needing contact.

“Orcs killed Thrain but without a body there is no provable crime. I have a feeling that it was to be dumped somewhere in Mirkwood. There have been lots of Orc activity in the Mirkwood mountains lately, Tauriel.” Gandalf’s face, still battle weary, hardened as he spoke of the Orcs and his lost friend, Thrain.

“If Thorin thought for one minute Thranduil had anything to do with granddad Thrain’s death, he will use it as an excuse to start a war.” Kili talked out his thoughts, getting his theory straight. Tauriel felt the bottom of her stomach drop almost wishing Kili wouldn’t say anything else.

“Yes, Kili. That is what keeps me up at night.” Gandalf walked over to one of the corpses. “Now I need to make a phone call to get some help with these men. Tauriel, I would ask you to stay for a bit. Kili, it wouldn’t do for you to be found here on Mirkwood lands.”

“You’re right.” Kili moved to leave but gave her hand a squeeze. “Meet me at Carrock?”

“I’ll see you there.” Tauriel gave him a smile to let him know it was ok, squeezing his hand in return.

Kili nodded, waived to Gandalf before walking out of the meadow. She had not heard his motorcycle earlier, so he must have brought his truck.  

“He cares for you.” The Sheriff told her as she watched the last of Kili fade into the trees.

Tauriel nodded to Gandalf not sure how to discuss Kili with him as she took some zip strips to tie up the Orcs and Spider still living. He turned away to call for backup, speaking with authority over the satphone. The day Gandalf had been hired was the best thing that could have happened to the county and its inhabitants. Tauriel smiled as she recalled his smiling formality in his gratitude with her assistance. He cared for everyone, tried to help in every instance. It was something they would all desperately need in the days to come.

Tauriel called the Vault and filled Legolas in on the events that had happened thus far. He was very upset about the possibility of Orcs and Spiders in the mountains again, thinking that their skirmish had pushed them out of that section of the greenwood. Legolas became quite vocal about the threat level, wanting her to come back to the estate so they could coordinate search efforts in the surrounding areas. She advised him that they were in a good position at the moment but cameras would need to be installed at the known entrances to the mountains and maybe a few spots that intruders had been seen.

Thranduil would not be pleased when he got this report.


	21. Drabble of Bars and Fudge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a name for it  
> There's a phase that fits  
> But whatever the reason  
> You do it for me
> 
> ~What's Love got to do with It? by Tina Turner~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning...second part is sick Bolg thoughts

Kili sat on the steps to the paramount with a growing sense of dread. Mentally he berated himself for leaving her. Others might have come, taken her prisoner. Hurt her, killed the Sheriff. Kili understood her abilities but the fact that she had let someone get behind her guard bothered him immensely. What if it happened again? What if he wasn’t there to cover her? What? What if? Maybe? The doubts and worries chased each other in his brain until he felt like he would explode.

When that twice damned Mirkwood Wrangler came into view, Kili was on his feet walking towards her. He paced off to the side as Tauriel parked in a shade of trees to the left of his Ford. Carrock had no parking lot, just a small clearing ringed by hardy fir trees. Beorn had signs posted everywhere that it was private property, no admittance, but the locals still braved the rocky drive to get a look at the best view in the county save from the top of the Lonely Mountain itself.

Beorn had gotten a text from Kili once he arrived. The snark reply that they should try finding a hotel for a change, gravel is rough on the knees mollified him somewhat. While he thought it was the polite thing to let the property owner know they were there, Beorn could be a pain in the ass. Damnable Russian Bear.

Tauriel was out of the jeep in a bouncing gait, a wide smile on her face. Kili found it hard to be upset as he crushed her in his arms for searing kiss. Her excited response only intensified his need, not a need for sex, but a taste of her that reminded him she was still in the world. It as a deep fear that drove him, made him hold her tighter. He still wasn’t over their spat, it shook him still how close it had come to being over between them.

Letting her go, he pushed her back to gain some perspective, something he lost at her touch. Tauriel ran a hand down his face as he breathed in and out. The afternoon sun wreathed her hair like a corona of flame. Kili opened his eyes to see her smile spread across her face. She was happy to be with him just as he was happy that she was safe.

“Stop looking stressed.” Tauriel tugged at his ear to pull him out of his mood.

“Hmm. Come with me, lets eat.” He took her hand gruffly. “I have fudge too.”

“ooooohhh Fudge!” Tauriel jumped up and down next to him, still buzzed from earlier at the mountains. An hour later and she was still on an adrenaline high.

They retrieved the picnic basket from the Ford and the cooler before undertaking the hike to the top. Kili insisted on carrying the heavier basket while Tauriel slung the collapsible cooler strap over her shoulder. Reaching the top, she breathed out in a deep sigh at the view. It was a cloudless day with a light breeze with a faint scent of burning wood.

They rolled out the blanket he had packed, sorting the sandwiches and bottle drinks. Tauriel dug in with gusto, eating half of her sandwich before stopping at the look he gave her.

“You are still bothered by earlier.” Indicating his untouched food with a nod of her head. “Talk to me?”

“It was a close call.” Kili didn’t want to make a big deal of it but he wasn’t sure he could let it go.

“I have been wounded before. You just didn’t see it.” Pulling up her tshirt, she showed him a line of puckered skin at her ribcage. “Sword fight. Four staples. I moved right when I should have gone left.”

Kili reached out to trace the scar with his fingertips. He was sure that there were other scars that he didn’t see, wounds that had healed before he was in her life. He had scars too, things that had happened to him when Thorin and Dwalin had decided he was old enough to defend their home. Tauriel, unless he was wrong they both had been trained in the same way. War had become their business, death their alternate solution. Withdrawing his hand, he rolled on his back to stare at the azure void above him.

Kili saw her start to touch him out of the corner of his eye but hesitate as she asked. “What are you thinking?”

The hesitation bothered him, but it was his fault completely. Three weeks ago, Tauriel wouldn’t have thought twice to lay that hand upon him. It was as natural as breathing then. In some ways, they were starting over again, back at the beginning with echoes of the former privileges still in place.

“Contemplating the mysteries of the universe. Like how did you get to be so beautiful.” He asked with a smile as she knee walked over to sit next to him Indian style. Some urges were hard to ignore even if you are self conscious, he thought, knowing she wanted to be close to him.

“My hair is too red and I have inconvenient freckles. Try again.” Her grin was in place but her expression was borderline serious.

“I am going to map those freckles one day.”

“Yes, very nice. Now…” She gave him a level look bringing back to thoughts he would rather not have.

“I was scared. Earlier. When I saw you fighting. “ Kili hitched around to put his head in her lap, stretching his arms to encircle her waist behind him. “I don’t want you to take unnecessary risks.”

“I won’t. I have someone I want to live to see at the end of the day.” Kili looked up to see her face, the words hung heavy in the air between them. Tauiel rubbed her hands down the underside of his arms stopping at his chest.

“Kili?”

“Yes?”

“Can I have fudge now?”

****************

Golden Wood Bar near Lothlorian University later that evening.

It was his second Miller Light and he didn’t feel a thing. Americans and their cheap tastes, Bolg groused as he banged the empty bottle on the hardwood top. Asking for a Schorschabräu would have gotten attention he didn’t need even if it tasted better than the swill they served here. There were days he missed Europe but Father took the assignment, so here they were. Prime play grounds a world away.

The music was jukebox jazz, hot and sinuous. He didn’t much care for it but it brought the young meat out on the floor with a twisting regularity. Drake might want to keep the late night amusements down to a minimum, no snatching close to their home but Bolg was like his father, a hunter. The fun was in the chase, you didn’t want to have the prize put in front of you like dog food. So Bolg went to Caras Galadhon, lots of women with lowered inhibitions. Easy pickings to put him in a good mood.

“Hiya, Rumil. Can I get a Pepsi Max?” A beautiful coed sided up on his left side, leaning across the bar.

Bolg gave her a good look. Reasonably tall so that he wouldn’t have to hoist her up too far to get access to that sweet cunt between her legs. Long curly blond streaked hair. He preferred blonds, their blood was more startling against the yellow strands. She had smooth unblemished skin too. It would be tight and firm due to her youth, it might take the braided flogger to make it split. Hmmmmm

Giving her a nod and a smile, Bolg took a swig of the beer that had been placed in front of him. He knew how to play the game, knew how to get her interest. The blond swayed to the music, occasionally bumping into him with a laughing apology. He nodded back with the same smile and feigned disinterest. She continued to talk to the bartender, laughing along with some joke he was telling. A brunette that he had noticed earlier passed behind to give the blond a hug. Well, maybe he had been too quick to discount the brunette. A little girl on girl particularly when they pissed fear was better than a little blue pill for getting his cock hard.

The brunette looked him over before leaving, giving him a wane smile as he rubbed his slick bald head. Her prey instincts were screaming at her to run, so run she did. But not the blond, she stuck around. Another beer hit the scared top to his left and he knew he had not ordered it.

“Its an apology.” The blond yelled beside him over the ramped up music. “I’m sorry I kept bumping into you.”

“Is ok.” He told her. “I am Jak.”

“Sigrid.” She took his hand with a smile. “I do not think I have heard your accent before.”

“Is a mixture. I have lived everywhere.” He had several aliases he used, not wanting a bystander to overhear and remember his real name. Later, he would teach the sweet meat to scream his real name properly.

She gasped for a minute, yanking something out of a back pocket of her jeans. Her cell shook in her hand with an incoming call. The blond girl swiped the call to ignore but sent a text instead. With a smile, she wished him good night as she stepped back from the bar top.

Bolg’s hand snaked out to grab her arm, he couldn’t let her leave just yet. “Where you go?”

A bit of steel crept into her smile as she spoke. “Restroom.” She looked over her shoulder at the flashing neon sign.

“I have toilet at my house.” He told her not letting go, she was his prize for tonight.

“I just bet you do. But that wasn’t my first pepsi and I will be making a mess in your vehicle.” The steel was still there as she patted his hand in a clear signal to release her.

“You come right back, yes?” The bartender was taking a sudden interest in their convo, pissing Bolg off even more.

“You wait right here. I will give you a night you won’t forget anytime soon.” The steel smile had a feral cast now, making his cock a little harder than it was a few minutes ago. Oh yes, finally…. intelligent meat.

The blond was a fighter, she would make the night fun. Azog had been on him lately to find a female and breed her until she whelped him a son. Children secured your line, but they were problematic especially if the bitch died during the whelping. The trick was find a young one, strong so they didn’t break right away.

Bolg had asked his father how did Azog know that he, Bolg, was his son with his habit of sharing his women. Azog had bitch slapped him for his stupidity, then followed it up with a punch to the ear. He explained in a slow patient tone, like what he would use for a soldier that wasn’t all there. Azog had found two suitable women, locked them in separate rooms. He raped them everyday, early mornings and late afternoons until they became pregnant. No one save an old woman was allowed near them, killing two of his men when they came sniffing. Out of deference to them bearing his children, Azog had left the women alone until they gave birth. A son and a daughter. The son he wanted, the daughter he had not. Mad that the meat had given him a girl child, he had turned her over to his men that night.

The other woman had died the day after his birth due to unclean conditions. Bolg had never known his mother, wouldn’t have understood the concept if he had. When he had asked about the girl child, Azog slapped him again telling him to mind his business. Bolg had wondered over the years what had happened to a little girl of Azog’s blood. But there was no one to ask really. She must be close to his own age of thirty one.

The blond as wiggling away, but there was an excited glow in her eyes. Bolg had a moment of trepidation at her look. Meat who could match his appetite, he had not found yet. Maybe coming to the University had been a positive thing. If she lived up to her potential, he would keep her, breed her over and over again. He would raise a host of sons from her young body. Strong cunning sons that would make their father and grandfather proud.

So lost in his lustful daydreams, he missed the fact that twenty minutes had passed with no Sigrid. Bolg started looking at the hall leading to the restroom, trying not to make it obvious. The bartender had cut him off after the handsy moment earlier so he settled his tab so they could leave once she came back. The only problem was, she had not come back.

Having had enough of the waiting he charged to the hall passed the smirking Rumil. As he got close to the lit up sign, he saw an arrow in front of it saying that the restrooms were on the other side of the room. Looking down the corridor that the coed had used, the word EXIT glared in bright red. It mocked him but at the same time made him happier than he had been in a long time.

This was intelligent meat, worthy to bear his sons. The hunter in him thrilled at the idea of the chase again, capturing his prize. Once he had run her to ground, Bolg would mount her properly in front of father to show her magnificence. There would be a thick gold collar made with Erebor rubies around her neck so all would know who was her master.

Oh yes, Bolg thought, Sigrid would be his loving bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish to say a big thank you to all who have read, left comments and Kudos ! I appreciate it more than you know !
> 
> I thought I would sneak in a drabbly chapter so that Kili and Tauriel and somewhat a date together. Bolg sucker punched me though.. I really don't like what bastard, kept circling the drain in my head with all sorts of nasty ideas.


	22. Durin's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man may have discovered fire, but women discovered how to play with it.
> 
> ~ C. Bushell ~

_Kili’s POV_

The Saturday before Labor Day Monday was the Durin’s Day Festival, marked the end of summer vacation as well as the beginning of colder nights. Usually, there were team pig roast contests and craft auctions during the day but there were also sack races and other games for the younger crowd. Depending on the weather, the activities sometimes included raft races on the lake during the hotter summers.

But at the end of Durin’s Day was the dance at the Lake Pavilion located just outside of Dale. Lake Town and Dale both brought food as well as their people for an evening of dancing, lots of music and good times. There had been some engagements announced during the dance as well as some marriages ending. The Town Fathers concluded it each year with fireworks on the Lake at ten p.m. The starbursts would make the lake come alive, almost like it was on fire.

The dance was in full swing as the night had fallen, couples swirled together in the cool night air. Bonfires crackled along the lake to alleviate some of the chill wind coming off the water. The Long Lake Pavilion jutted past the shore with stone and iron supports pushing deep into the lake’s bed. The Erebor Ironworks provided the steel but Thrain had hand cut the rock from the Lonely Mountain himself in his younger days, wanting to give something personal back to the community. The beautiful parquet floors, donated by Mirkwood, vibrated with the dancer’s feet as they stomped to the music. The band, a local group, played a bluegrass tune from under a blue striped awning near the waterside of the floor.

Chinese lanterns overhead swung merrily in the breeze, the soft light illuminating Tauriel’s creamy skin. Kili couldn’t stop staring at the angel in a yellow dress, wasn’t sure he wanted to try. Her long fiery hair was braided in a coronet, with wispy tendrils escaping to hang down her back. The hair pins he had made held the braids in place like a crown. Every once in a while, the light would catch the gold earrings or the fire opal pendent with its lover’s knot setting that he had made for her. It had been presumption on his part, or maybe hope he couldn’t say.

Kili had gotten a few dances with her, no slow songs though. It was difficult enough not to pull her to him, to hold her close. Thorin and Thranduil be damned. Feeling her hands on his shoulders, a brief touch on his neck that she knew made him shiver. How could she ever think that he could look at another woman or want to take someone else home to meet the family? There was only her.

Fili was yakking continuously about some girl while Kili gave him less than half an ear, his eyes glued on his woman as she danced with the very effeminate Legolas. The man should have a TV show about hair care products, Kili groused as he saw the willowy blonde try to touch Tauriel’s hair. The Neanderthal part of his brain sat up, howling that the nasty blonde woodpecker would touch his woman. The only thing that kept him from walking over and grinding the bleached blonde down to jelly, was Tauriel shaking her head when she got a look at Kili’s face.

As the song ended with a round of applause from the crowd, Kili could stand it no longer. With a quick word to his brother, he wove around people as he watched Legolas and Tauriel head toward the refreshment table. As he sided up behind the annoying blonde beanpole, Kili could hear Tauriel refuse to go back out on the floor with him for another dance. As Legolas started a second round of nagging about why she should be dancing with him, Kili cut off his verbal barrage.

“Tauriel, I am so glad I found you.” Kili could see Tauriel take a quick swallow of her punch to hide her smile.” I was wondering if I could get you to look at my cell? It seems to be acting funny.”

“Probably needs a battery pull.” Legolas said disdainfully as he refused to spare Kili a look. The preening idiot smoothed the front of his Ralph Lauren polo shirt hoping Tauriel would look at his abs.

“You are so good with electronics…” Kili hedged as he shot the tall blonde a killing look.

“Sure.” Tauriel said with a laugh. ”Legolas doesn’t seem to understand that I am tired of dancing. Let’s get out of the crowds, Kili.”

Scooting around a scowling Legolas, she took Kili’s hand so that they wouldn’t be separated trying to find a quiet spot so that Tauriel could help with his “cell problem”. Her dress shifted around her long legs as they walked outside of the Pavilion into the parking lot. There were people outside smoking as it was prohibited by law in public areas. Kili tugged her to the right and led Tauriel over to the maintenance sheds before they were noticed.

The doors were unlocked, surprisingly considering that lawn equipment was stored there. Tauriel barely suppressed a giggle as he pulled her inside and shut the door. The light from the bonfires set along the lakeside flickered in the windows, giving the interior some light to distinguish objects but not to make out their details.

“I think .. yeah..” Kili had moved to one side, pulling at something stacked against the wall.” I hope there are no spiders.”

Tauriel giggled at the comment as he putting something on the ground then something on top of it.” I think your cell issue was fake, my darling.” She whispered, smiling at him.

“Well.. yeah.”

He continued to rearrange things on the floor by the windows. Once he had it to his satisfaction, Kili bowed low, offering her a hand and a “My lady.”

With a sigh, she took his warm hand in hers, the blunt fingers gave her a shiver as she walked to him, taking a seat on the cushions that he had found. She didn’t let go of his hand, always enjoying his touch. The texture of his skin from years of hard work made him grimace sometimes, as if the coarseness was something to be ashamed. But Tauriel insisted that she would have him no other way, rough spots and all.

“I despise him.” Kili stated gruffly as he stared at their joined hands. ”Can he not find another woman?”

“You are to blame for this. “ Still smiling, Tauriel said as she laid her head on his shoulder.” You make me happy. He notices me now because I smile all the time. Before you, I was miserable and alone.”

“Day late and a dollar short.” He snorted as he wrapped her in his embrace.

“I am here with you, not him.”

Kili looked down at her beautiful face, her green eyes twinkling in the low light. Bowing his head, he gave in to his temptation for that was what she was to him, the ultimate temptation. His lips traced her forehead, her cheeks, the upturned nose, feeling more possessive as he touched her. Kili ran a finger over her lips, satin against his sandpaper. Then he brushed her mouth with his once, twice before his lips kissed her a long, slow kiss that left her breathless.

_Tauriel’s POV_

Tauriel gave herself to his embrace, their moments were stolen but they were theirs alone. Time was counting down where she would have to make a decision, either stay with Mirkwood or choose Kili and the unknown. Tugging from him and his drugging kisses, she gazed long in his face as she tried to stop her world from spinning. Kili meant so much to her, was so much a part of her, Tauriel thought as she rubbed her thumb over his check. These last few months had been both heaven and hell, making her feel as if she had awakened from a long sleep. It was a thrilling indeed for someone to make her feel so much when over the years she had felt so little.

With a deep breath, she began to unbutton the front of her dress, the long row ending at her navel. Slowly and without shame, Tauriel eased the dress down over her shoulders until it pooled at her waist. She wanted the memory of him, all of the ones they had made together. If they didn’t work out, there was this time with him now. His surprised expression would have been comical if Tauriel had not felt so exposed by her actions. It wasn’t just her body that was laid bare, but her heart.

He kissed her again, one hand moving to fondle her breasts through the silk of her bra. He caressed her slowly, feeling her pulse beneath his fingers as they moved across her body. Kili used her gasps and moans like a map, learning her terrain, exploring her contours. There was no hurry, he took his time, relishing in her response to him. Gently, he pushed her back onto the cushions. Staring at her the whole time, he slid the helm of her dress up to her waist. Tauriel knew that she had every opportunity to stop this as he drew her thong out of his way but found she didn’t want too.

The rough fingers of one hand threaded itself through the dark red curls at the apex of her thighs. Tauriel watched him curiously, feeling his calluses against her skin. So far, his kiss, his touch had made her respond in ways she had not thought imaginable.

“Impossible,” he finally said softly. “You are perfection.” He knelt before her open legs, and then leaning forward he began to touch her with just the tip of his tongue.

“Kili ?” Tauriel cried out, and she shuddered.

He lifted his dark head, his eyes glassy with need.” I want our first time together to be in a bed, not on a shed floor. But for now, I want a taste of paradise.”

Tauriel closed her eyes, and allowed the sensations he aroused in her to have free rein. His tongue, the broad wet surface, swept over her, creating feelings that both excited and frightened her. The tip flicked again at the sensitive clit as it pecked out, hardened by his constant attention.

“Oh gods, Kili!” Tauriel half sobbed as she vibrated with rising passion.

He caressed her lovingly, humming against her flesh. Her response to his touch aroused a fire in him that pushed everything else away. The feast that was laid out before him, her legs spread open in her desire, her need for him. The taste of her pussy was like a fine liqueur, making him harder than granite. Kili could feel her hands grabbing at his hair, twining for a better grip. Thranduil could walk through that door and he wouldn’t have stopped until he tasted her release.

Effortlessly, he slipped a finger down her slick furrow to rub at her entrance though he didn’t penetrate. It was a light teasing touch, ramping up her excitement. Tauriel moaned low in her throat, her grip tightening on his head. She was frantic now for him to finish, to make her cum. This was so much more than she had expected, her nipples were tight in her virginal white silk bra, an irritant and stimulant all at once. The heat in her loins was a coiled spring, winding tighter and tighter, spurred by the licentiously licking of her sweet spot. Her moans took a higher desperate pitch, her muscular hips writhing at his mouth. Tauriel had no real reference for what was happening, masturbating had never been essentially fun only a tension release. It was so different, the sensation of his tongue curling around her clit.

Then the tightening stopped. Pleasure, so much indescribable pleasure rippled in her body like a meteor hitting the ocean. It radiated through her over and over like pounding surf to the shore. As she lay gasping for breath, Kili’s face swam above her, his mouth glistening. Tauriel wiped at her face, only to realize that she was crying.

“Did I hurt you? Why are you crying?” The concern was etched on his face as well as fear. He gathered her close, repeating “I’m sorry” as he rocked her.

“This is what I always thought passion should be like. I am so glad you showed me.” Snuggling closer to him, so happy to be in his arms.” Kili, what is that wet spot on your hip?” She asked confusedly as she pulled aside to look down.

“My dear goddess, when you came, so did I.” Kili told her with an embarrassed laugh.” I haven’t cum in my pants since I was a teenager!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the descent into Smutville ! LOL... I can not believe it took me so long..
> 
> Durin's Day falls at the end of October but since so much happens around Halloween in the story, ex. MC's Devil's Night, Dale's Hallow's Fest and so forth . I moved the holiday back to Labor day because most schools are in session and it is the end of summer vacation anyway.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading !


	23. Work Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days won't end ever and some days pass on by  
> I'll be working here forever, at least until I die.  
> Damned if you do, damned if you don't  
> I'm supposed to get a raise next week, you know damn well I won't.
> 
> ~Working for a Living by Huey Lewis & the News ~

Tauriel walked across the gravel drive to cool down from her run but her mind was somewhere in Erebor. It had been like that since the Durin’s Day dance and the time in the shed with Kili. Most of the work had been suspended for Labor Day weekend due to some largesse on Thranduil’s behalf. However, with the new security measures in place, some things still had to be reviewed. Tauriel knew she really needed to get her head in the game and out of her crotch.

The nights had been the worst. Waking up with half forgotten dreams filled with need, only to realize that her attempt to soothe the ache herself wasn’t half as good. In the last few months, Kili had managed to shatter her thick walls of repression that had held her sexual needs at bay. Those denied parts of herself now had her focus, they wanted satisfaction. But it was Kill in her thoughts, Kili in her fantasies when she touched herself, yearning for him to touch her, his hands or his mouth.

Legolas had been avoiding her since the Saturday night as well. Normally, that might be cause for concern but in all honestly, Tauriel didn’t want another round of “Look at me, Look at me.” She had not lied to Kili that he had changed her. Maybe it was her easy smiles like she told him, or the unrequited need that he awakened that put a wiggle in her step, but there was a change. People were noticing and Tauriel wasn’t sure how to handle it without a physical or verbal smack.

Taking her headband off, Tauriel used a towel to dab her brow as the perspiration ran down her face. It was a cool morning but the three mile jog always got her in the last mile. As she walked across the compound adjusting the Khukuri at her lower back to keep it from rubbing, she pulled out her cell to check for any messages. Sometimes the signal was weak in the forest so there were missed calls and texts to return once she was in range of the house.

One text from Glanwen about two cameras being down which made Tauriel switch directions to head to the bunker. As she continued to scroll, there was a text from Kili asking if she was still going to shoot this afternoon in the Greenwood. Texting back to him quickly that she was going but it would be in the afternoon when she arrived, Tauriel entered the building via the outside stares. She crossed the hall to open the door to the security bunker most called the Vault.

Glanwen was on shift this morning, her spiky strawberry blond hair proclaiming her Silvan ancestry on her mother’s side though she had lots of blond highlights that muted the red. She was a cousin of Tauriel’s though they had never been close. Tauriel looked at the back of her head and wondered if it was her fault that they had no real connection. Glanwen grinned wide as she strode into the room.

“Thank Elbereth, you came!” Her smile was infectious, Tauriel found herself grinning in turn.” I know that you jog in the early in the morning but I couldn’t get Legolas on the phone.”

“Which cameras?” Tauriel asked to change the subject off Legolas. He would had never blown off a call from the Vault before.

“Cameras two and six. Southern Sector” Gladwen advised as she transferred that particular block of images to the middle screen.

“Camera two is the camera closest to Dol Guldur and the Spider MC. Camera Six is the East Bight entrance. I won’t ask if you have tried a restart. They will need to be checked.” Tauriel did a mental calculation of time needed for the fix the issue as well as how it would impact the rest of her day.

“Talagan is having breakfast. I will call Edenithil for the equipment.” Glanwen grabbed the phone, punching Edenithil’s extention for his cell phone.

“On speaker please, Glanwen.”

“Go.” The voice drifted from the speaker by the monitor.

“Edenithil, we have two cameras down and need repair.” Glanwen spoke as she typed up the report.

“I need thirty minutes to get the change out ready.” Edenithil’s voice took an excited edge. He was high-strung but worth every penny of his salary and then some.

“Ed, I want you go to go with Talagan to replace Camera two. That one has a solar panel rather high up. I will take Camera Six.”

“Will do, Captain.” The line went dead with a click.

“Well, I have thirty minutes.” Tauriel gave a sigh, checking her cell’s charge.

“Please, spend about ten of it in the shower.” Glanwen snarked with a smile, continuing to type up her report.

“Plan to.” Tauriel strode out of the room, heading for the crew quarters.

*******

Tauriel packed heavy for the trip. It was a good hour and a half to the East Bight from Mirkwood estate. There were ATV trails that would have saved her time, cutting a direct path to the cameras. She had decided against it since she was meeting Kili in the afternoon and didn’t want to drive back to the estate.   Packing the jeep with a cooler full of food and water, she also grabbed her bow and arrows along with extra targets.

The white under armor shirt was a good choice for shooting, fitting closer to the skin to allow for the bow’s release, but it also showed off her curves. Loose straight leg blue jeans she wore had a low rise but only due to her long waist. The thick tooled leather belt might look more at home on the range but it kept her pants where they should be. Strapping her favorite Khukuri with a corresponding hunting sword, she headed out the door. Clothes in the forest were supposed to be functional not fashionable. Part of her had thought about the black cargo pants but had decided against since she was seeing Kili after she fixed the camera. The jeans didn’t look so law enforcement, like the tru specs.

Edenithil walked out of the offices with two bags of equipment. He had that tall, rangy look with an ambling gate that reminded Tauriel of a John Wayne cowboy movie every time she saw him. Edenithil wore a confused look as he handed her a bag, shaking his long black hair. Tauriel didn’t bother to check the contents, knowing Edenithil he had everything but the kitchen sink in the bag. He took OCD to a pathological level.

“You are not taking a Gator?” He looked from her to the Jeep and back again.

“No.” She replied as she put the back on the Jeep’s backseat. “I have an errand to run this afternoon. I will head there after I finish with the camera. I will drop off the equipment when I get back onsite.”

Behind the wheel at last, she sent a text to Glanwen that she was leaving and would be back in the afternoon. Tauriel drove the jeep out of Mirkwood onto the Woodland Highway. It was a pretty scenic drive that skirted the edges of the forest on one side and the Celduin on the other.   The Forest River road was another good one to take but there were campers usually clogging it up coming and going from the Misty Mountains. The last thing Tauriel wanted was to be hung up behind a Winnebago today. They were difficult to pass.

Driving south, she didn’t bother with her sunglasses just yet. The bright sun rose like a flower unfurling at her left shoulder, a golden light glinting in the river as she passed. Tauriel had managed a quick French braid with her long hair securing it with one of the silver clips that had belonged to her grandmother but even now a few hairs had escaped, tickling her nose. It was a meandering drive, letting her thoughts start to roam back to Kili and the Durin’s Day Dance.

My god, she thought. I let him go down on me in a shed? I was prepared to have sex with him in a shed? Kili had not given her any indications that he thought less of her for what she had allowed, it was more in line of “Please forgive me for cumming in my pants. Do you need your dress dry cleaned?” They had Skyped last night for an hour and Kili had sang the Duke’s of Hazard song by Waylon Jennings very off key during part of it. Tauriel had never been so happy that she had a private room in the crew quarters in her life.

She reached the dirt road to the location before she realized it, having to hit the brakes harder than normal to avoid missing the entrance. Great, she thought, that is what I get for daydreaming on the job. Swinging onto the road faster than she planned, the backend of the Jeep fishtailed spitting dirt and gravel back onto the highway. Getting the Jeep under control, she continued at a slower pace until she reached the site.

Grabbing the equipment bag out of the back, Tauriel slipped her cell out of her pocket. Sending a text to Glanwen to let her know she was onsite, Tauriel could see a text from Kili but she ignored it. It would be a distraction at this point.

Glanwen sent an acknowledgement, also confirming that Talagan and Edenithil had arrived at camera two fifteen minutes before her. They had already replaced a chewed power cord from the solar panel. Wild animals sometimes reeked havoc with the monitoring equipment, either getting fried on the current or messing with the placements. There had been motion sensors at different points of the estate but squirrels had rendered them useless.  The new equipment that was being installed would help that but only so much.

Approaching the camera unit, Tauriel noticed solar panel had been smashed by a fallen limb. Pulling the broken panel pieces out of the limb, she looked up at the trees. There was a bare spot at the top of one just to the side of the unit. Tauriel began tugging the limb out of the way when she got a good look at the end of the branch. It had an almost smooth surface, not jagged like a splintered limb should. Rubbing the wood, she looked at the top of the tree once again, her mind clicking off the possibilities of someone climbing all the way up for that one branch.

Dread filled her, her palm itched to grab her knife. Dropping the end of the branch, Tauriel quickly installed a new panel trying to act as though everything was normal. While there, she installed a fully charged battery before tossing the other in the bag. It would take too long for the old one to charge. After she plugged the panel and battery to the camera, she called Glanwen who answered on the first ring.

“Control Room.”

“Reboot Camera Six please.”

“Rebooting.” Tauriel could hear the commands being entered into the computer.

Throwing the equipment into the bag, she started walking to the Jeep with the phone still on her ear. She tried to get a good look at her surroundings without being too obvious, though nothing looked out of place. Stowing the bag once again, Tauriel climbed into the front seat and started the Jeep. There was no way she was sticking around here, she had been stupid to come alone.

“Its back online. Edenithil finished and they are on the way back. Talagan said you would have to eat mushrooms since they finished before you.”

Trying to act calm, Tauriel replied with a forced laugh.” That will be the day. I will hold him down and stuff them up his nose.”

Heedless of the clouds of dust in her wake, Tauriel sped back to the highway. Someone was testing their defenses, just like she had thought they would do. The branch had been sawed to get it to crash the panel and not recharge the battery. Ringing off from Glanwen after telling her she was on the Woodland Highway, Tauriel called Edenithil directly.

“Go.”

“Edenithil, hey, check the cable that you brought back from Camera two.” Looking at the clock, it was close to ten am. She would have to report this before she met Kili at the range.

“You know its funny. We don’t use this kind of cable.” Edenithil advised. Tauriel could hear him shifting in a chair, probably in his office already.

“What do you mean?”

“This kind of cable can’t be used outside, it would never withstand the moisture. I know I never would have installed it. “ She could hear him turning the puzzle over in his mind trying to see another side of it.

“Call Legolas. Tell him I need him to meet us in Thranduil’s office, I am enroute to the estate now. ETA 35 minutes.” Tauriel put her foot down on the accelerator just a little harder, feeling the Jeep lurch forward like a huffing rhino.

“Will do.” Edenithil’s brain would have that long to chew on the problem before she got there but really he only needed about ten minutes. Tauriel turned off the phone as she drove, but not before sending Kili a text saying she would meet him by 2 pm. This wasn’t going to be a great day after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! I can't say thank you enough ! I was going to wait to post but changed my mind !
> 
> There was a little bit of regret on Tauriel's part but only because she really didn't think the whole shed thing through. Mostly this and the next are a bit of filler until the fireworks at Laketown.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own this, my idea puppies are off the leash and running wild in Middle Earth.


	24. A Forest Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You must understand  
> that the touch of your hand  
> makes my pulse react  
> that it's only the thrill  
> of boy meeting girl  
> Opposites attract
> 
> ~ What's love got to do with it by Tina Turner ~

Tauriel fired arrow after arrow at the butt sitting twenty yards away, barely letting one fly before she was drawing another from the quiver at her back. She was furious with Thranduil and the paper target was taking the brunt. He had listened very patiently, so had Legolas but then Thranduil had started talking about withdrawing their monitoring perimeter to four miles from the estate. It was like he wanted to hunker down and not have an active presence in their own forest. Defense like that wouldn’t save them from whomever was out there, it would just cut them off to a slow death. Even Legolas had a perplexed look on his face after his father finished but didn’t contradict him. Smaug and the others were licking at their borders and no one wanted to take on the fight.

A rumble, faint in the distance, reverberated through the trees like the deep growl of an angry bear. A motorcycle was not too far away, but traveling fast. Kili. She lowered her bow arm as she turned to dirt road that lead to the glen. The ruckus of his bike’s big engine stirred the birds out of their high nests, taking to the skies. The anticipation of seeing him was making her breathless, her body becoming warm in the afternoon sun. When Tauriel had found out that Kili loved archery as much as she did, it was a no brainer to invite him here for her weekly practice. Now it was their haven, some extra bonding time over weapons.

The Street Glide roared beside her jeep, the man on the back putting down the kickstand before shutting it down. Taking off his helmet and do rag, he shook out his hair, his eyes never leaving her. It was like a physical caress, that stare, sliding down her skin. Looping the brain bucket on the handlebars, he reached behind to grab his bag strapped behind him. He dismounted in a fluid motion, heading in her way. New Hampshire didn’t have a helmet laws but Tauriel was glad MC required it.

Placing the Winwin on its case, she looked at him fully. The sight of him, walking across the meadow taking off his motorcycle coat, made her both hot and cold at once. Heat from the arousal but cold from the fear. Fear that she would never be enough for him, that horrible nagging doubt just never left her alone. He was so handsome, the dark version of his brother, Fili. There had been woman gawking at him on Durin’s Day, at him and his brother. Kili would never know how she would have given her left foot to go after the skanks drooling over him!

Throwing his bag and coat to the ground, Kili swept her into his arms. Wrapping her legs at his waist bumping the hatchet on his belt, she laughingly threw her head back. His own laughter joined hers as spun her around, the sunlight turning her hair to fire. With her hands on his powerful shoulders, Tauriel leaned down for a kiss. What a kiss ! His soft lips taking hers in a tender fashion, making her sigh in delight. His tongue flicked and stroked hers, tasted of peppermint that he had been eating on the drive. Oh, how she had missed him in the last few days. All her concerns, Legolas, work, the tampering with the camera just faded away at the feel of him against her.

“A happy rascal, traveling life’s byways.” He murmured against her neck, his lips on her skin. ” Might lose Diana on the highway. But here lies Aphrodite in a ditch.”

“Wrong!” Tauriel gasped clutching him as Kili laid her in the grass, ”Stop quoting Scaramouche, you always get it wrong.”

“But he was born with a sense of laughter and a belief that you are mad for me. “ Kili snickered as he swiped a fly from her forehead. “how could I resist a woman who waxes?”

“Who waxes?” Tauriel looked at him confused.

“Uh.. you don’t? Wax? There isn’t a lot of hair south of your border, goddess.” Kili laughed.

“Oh.” Her expression cleared once she understood. “I got laser treatments in college. I hate shaving.”

“So the landing strip is permanent?“ Kili had a look that said Christmas had come early. He covered her lips with his.

The second kiss was unexpected, the passion was not. The heat he exuded stole her breath as he crushed against her. Her nipples tightened through her white under armor shirt as she grabbed the Kili’s back, her nails digging in the stretched fabric of his shirt. How could a woman not go mush with a gorgeous guy who makes her laugh and frisky all at once? With a nibble on her neck, he drew back down the long length of her torso making her release her hold. Kili sat back on his heels between her spread legs, looping the long limbs over his thighs. He sat there, just sat, breathing in deeply as he rubbed the tops of her legs down to the knee though his roving hands made no move towards her core.

His blue plaid shirt highlighted his eyes, bringing a green to the dark depths. She could feel the glide of the leather chaps under her that covered his legs for added protection should he fall while riding his bike. Tauriel couldn’t fault the precaution but hated that it was another layer keeping her from him. The loose jeans she wore rode up and down her thighs thanks to movements of his hands on her body, the friction warming up her skin instead.    

Tauriel knew that he would go no further than this, the large bulge in the front of his pants notwithstanding. He was attempting to back away from the intense need hammered at both of them ruthlessly for it wasn’t just herself that felt this way. She could see it plainly on his face that he wanted her. But Kili had put a line in the sand that night at the dance, reiterating it again on the phone, making her blush. Their first time together would be done properly, no half measures. Now it was time to meet the challenge or hide from what she felt for him.

“I have an idea.” She told him as she sat up to twine her fingers with his. Tauriel had stopped noticing the difference in their sizes of their hands long ago.

“Oh? What kind of an idea?” Kili’s lopsided smile began to stretch across his face as his hands tightened with hers.

“If you are not doing anything next weekend, we could go to Masters’ House hotel in Lake town. It might be fun to get away, have a breather.” Tauriel felt like she had swallowed a sponge and it was expanding in her chest, so scared was she at what had just come out of her mouth.

Kili’s eyebrows had disappeared into his black wispy hair.” We went for the day not long ago. Remember? The Galion incident?”

“Galion is a pretentious gossip. I want Thranduil to hear about us from me, not that busy body!” Of course, she remembered. How could she forget their first argument?

“So you are going to tell him about me?” Kili’s hands stopped moving, resting on her knees. He had a contemplative look on his face.

Tauriel’s stomach dropped for a moment, uncertain of where this was going. Telling Thranduil was something that would happen, there was no way out of it. Not if this relationship between her and Kili continued to grow. But to be honest, she wasn’t sure if she was ready to fish slap her boss with the news. The end of her contract was a few weeks away. Thranduil could always call it a breach of her loyalty for dating a Dwarrow since he was Thorin’s nephew. No one could tell her what started their stupid feud in the first place

Tauriel had wanted to broach the subject of hers and Kili’s relationship but had been debating how to proceed. Carrock had sorted some things but others were still undefined. The Dance had shown her that she wanted much more than just the occasional get together. This wasn’t casual to her anymore, might never have been. She wanted to shout to the world that he was hers, damn it! Kili’s actions lately had given her the impression that he want more or at least he wanted a more physical relationship. Her lack of experience with men made her feel torn in some areas, unsure in others.

She slid backwards on the grass out of his lap, needing time to gather her thoughts so they wouldn’t be misconstrued. Kili and she had agreed to things being light and easy in the beginning because neither had wanted complications. The privacy issues had been for Kili’s sake as well as for her. He was a Dwarrow of Erebor, there were expectations from his family. One, she was sure, was that he not get involved with Mirkwood women. Thorin, on the few occasions they had crossed paths, had been aloof to the point of being cold.

“I have always been a private person and will continue to be. What I feel isn’t private, not anymore. I just ..I’m just saying is I want to be out in the open about us. I am tired of hiding. If Thranduil asks about you, I will tell him.”

“I had always thought you would deny seeing me, if asked. Especially after Galion.” Kili wouldn’t look at her, but instead looked down at his fingers, his hair falling down into his face.

“Oh Kili.” Leaning forward to her knees, she shuffled to take his hands again, “If someone at Mirkwood had asked me, I would have told them to mind their business or something snide. But never would I lie about seeing you.”

Bending, she kissed the top of his head as he nodded at the words. Scared that somehow she had hurt his feelings with her inexperience, Tauriel placed her forehead against his, breathing slow.

“I don’t know how to fix this,” She said, sincerely. “You mean so much to me. I don’t want to cause you pain.”

“The only pain I have is sneaking around Dale with you or when Thranduil came to Erebor and not being able to talk to you. I can’t touch you in public, or kiss you. What I did at the dance was wrong on so many levels, but I couldn’t stand seeing Leggy with his hands on you. Part of me wanted to hold him down and shave him bald!”

Kili yanked away from her roughly and began walking at a jerking stride around the glen, furious wasn’t the word for him. Even the birdsong stilled along with the chattering of squirrels, the only sound being the whistling of the trees. Tauriel shifted to her right side due to the momentum of Kili’s abrupt departure.  He would not hurt her so his anger didn’t scare her, but the fact that his raw feelings had gotten to this point shamed her. He still walked out his frustration, mumbling about hair care ads.

“Would you like me to put some Nair in his shampoo, my darling?” Tauriel snarked, smiling at him in an attempt to lighten the mood. Kili paused in midstride, contemplating.

“I think there is a Walgreens in Dale! Let’s go!” Kili stalked across the glen in a hurried gate, grabbing his bag as he walked. “We can lock up your Jeep until we get back!”

Tauriel laughed when he reached her. The fool man, he was the only one who had ever made laugh when she wanted to smack him. Taking his hand, she pulled him back down to the ground with her, pushing his stuff out of the away. She dragged him close, kissing his cheek. There was so much to say, so many untidy emotions. The dominate one made the smile run away from her face.

“I owe you my apologies. I never dreamed you might feel so strongly about us being discreet. You should have told me before now. But don’t go there about what happened at the dance, I could have said no but I didn’t.” _Now I wonder if I am turning into a complete slut for him_ , she thought grimly.

“Tauriel, there are no “Im sorry”s with us. We learn from our mistakes and never do them again. Yes, I want to be more open with this relationship, I always have. As to the rest, I don’t mind you setting the pace in our relationship.“ He kissed her again so that she understood there was no anger. Tauriel twirled her fingers in his hair as his tongue danced with hers.

The hard knot of fear and anxiety in her stomach unraveled as his hands drew her into a warm embrace. His lips couldn’t solve the world’s problems but they helped put Tauriel in a good mood. Kili ended their kiss with a nip to her nose but couldn’t find it in himself to let her go.

“Thorin would have kittens if he found out about us and I still don’t know why. Fili suspects something but has never come out and asked. He knows I gave the Fire Opals to someone.” Fingering the silver clip at the end of her braid, Kili smiled.” Does this mean, there will be no Nair in Leggy’s shampoo?”

“No.” She said with a smile.         

“Damn.” He replied without much heat, before placing another kiss on her head. ”So Master’s House. You want to go for lunch next weekend?”

Tauriel tensed, suddenly scared of her decision. “I was thinking that we might stay the weekend. At the hotel. It has beautiful view of the lake.”

Kili’s arms tightened in response to her tension but he gaped at her words. “You want to go for the whole weekend?”

“Well yes, I do. We can get a room. The hotel is moving into the off season, the leaves won’t turn for another few weeks, so there might be availability.” Tauriel backed up so that she could see him. “No pressure. I just thought it might be nice to get away. Try something new, just the two of us.”

Master’s House hotel squatted at the water’s edge with docks for watercraft as well as slides and other amusements for kids. The Hotel faced the lake with grand views from the formal dining room and the second floor ballrooms.  It was a majestic house of Georgian architecture built in the late 18th century by an unknown immigrant whose last name might have been Masters but the records were burned by the British. The redcoats used the house a base of operations during both American Wars, even adding the wing additions for staff as well as officers to the point where the whole building looked like a giant “E”. After it had been bought by a developer in the 1950’s, it had been turned into a luxury resort. Bride magazine had it listed in the top 3 for Destination Weddings.

“Well, my commissions are done until the first of next month. Fili is going to be out of town too, so I don’t see why I can’t leave for the weekend.“ His eyes blown wide by surprise, almost making Tauriel giggle.

“Great! I will call to get reservations. I will send a confirmation if they go thru.” With a smile in place, Tauriel kissed him on the lips. ”Now come on let’s shoot, the loser has to run around the hotel floor in their undies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have moved Lake town out of the lake itself and onto the shore. I had played with the idea of a Venice type city but I realized that would be too far fetched for New Hampshire.. my sincere apologies if anyone gets offended by the change in geography.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my humble attempts..


	25. Laketown Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best clothing around a woman are the arms of the man she loves.
> 
> ~ Yves Ste. Laurent ~

Zipping up the toiletry bag and securing it on the rolling suitcase, Tauriel breathed a sigh of relief. Getting the time off for their getaway weekend had been much, much easier that she had realized. To be honest, it was a bit disconcerting. She had sent an email to Thranduil requesting the time off but had copied Legolas, Talagan, Edenithil. Thranduil had sent a reply all that Tauriel would be on call and to make sure she checked her cell phone though he didn’t ask where she was going.  The others had not replied to her email but it was just as well.

The Mirkwood employees received two weeks paid vacation a year plus a week’s sick leave. Most used their time in the summer, taking trips or just lazing about the dorms. Tauriel had only taken a few days here and there for unavoidable appointments or if she was viciously sick and Legolas banned her from work. So it would seem as though being on call meant that she was still working even if she was technically on vacation. Sometimes, life sucks and swallows.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she smoothed the silk blouse against her skin, loving the feel. Coupled with a knee length dark green skirt she looked both stylish and sophisticated. The limited jewelry that she owned had been packed including the things Kili had made. Only a set of silver hoops had she put on as an afterthought. The blouse had been an impulse buy, finding the right skirt to match the print had taken longer. But it was silk. Silk was a marvelous thing, it could warm you but also be very stimulating. Tauriel had no real bills on the estate, food she kept in her suite and the occasional archery accessory, so she saved most of her check each month . Though, she did indulge in silk things, panties, bras, pajamas cycling out the older stuff every four months.

She had a new shipment from Le Perla that had arrived about a week ago. Just in time for this weekend. Tauriel washed the delicates by hand, hanging them dry in the ensuite bath. There was no way those delicious little creations were going in the washing machine.

Tauriel grabbed her bags, looking around the room to make sure she hadn’t forgotten anything necessary before leaving. It was 11:45 am now with check in wasn’t until 2 pm, she had time. The stairs were always a trail but more so in heels, even these low ones in matching green. The clank clank of her rolling suitcase dropping from one step to the next was loud in the vertical tube of the stairwell. Reaching the access door, she could hear noise in the community room but kept moving in haste to get to the Jeep and leave.

Edenithil had a package that he needed Fedex’d to California, Tauriel had volunteered to drop it off once she got to Lake Town. The Fedex office was next door to a lovely intimates shop called Nenya’s where she wanted to pick up something for Kili anyway. She had a sneaky suspicion that there was lots of poly blends in his undie drawer, so introducing something new might be a challenge.

Seeing the open top on the jeep, Tauriel groaned with annoyance. She had taken particular care with her hair, braiding it in a high style. An open top would destroy her hard work and make it look like a rat’s nest before she made it to the highway. With a sigh, she pushed down the handle on her suitcase and setting down her other bags, gearing up to pull the plastic cover and snap it into place. There would be a blast email when she got back on leaving this the way you found them, particularly the jeeps.

It was more involved when you are working in skirt but getting the cover buttoned on was much more important or so she thought than to be worried about the occasion flash of skin to Talagan in the Vault. The breeze was cool but not chilly, ruffing her blouse as she stepped down off the Jeep. Quickly stowing her bags, Tauriel climbed into the driver’s seat, checking to make sure that Edenithil’s package was in the floorboard beside her.

A text message came in just as she buckled her seatbelt. Talagan had sent a “whooaaa Nellie do you wax?” making Tauriel snort with derision as she cranked the Jeep throwing it in drive. As she pulled out of the parking lot, she could see Legolas standing by the dorm. Tauriel lifted her hand in a wave and a smile as he did the same in return. He must have been in the common room when she left, probably getting a free show along with Talagan. Pushing him out of her mind, she drove out to Woodland Highway, heading north over the Celduin River bridge on the way to Lake town.

Kili had tentively sent a text about maybe riding together, he would drive to the shooting range to pick her up. But Tauriel’s practicality won the ensuing text ‘discussion’ sighting that Lake Town was closer to her and Kili would be driving really out of his way to come get her. Driving two vehicles meant they would have more together time in Lake Town on Sunday instead of spending the time in a truck. Kili had agreed but it took a while for him to do so. The final plan was she would get there check in and he would meet her about 2:45.

As she drove, tires eating away at the miles that separated her from him, Tauriel mentally organized a game plan to get the maximum amount done since she had lost some time this morning. She had eaten brunch after her morning run, so there would be no need for lunch but maybe a snack would suffice. She had packed her swimsuit and had advised Kili to do the same so they could go swimming in the indoor pool. Mid September in New Hampshire was problematic, with the temperatures dipping into the forties at night, the lake would be too cold for much, expect maybe boating.

It was about a thirty five minute trip with no issues. The Lakeside Road was clear of traffic despite being a Friday. When Long Lake came into view, Tauriel felt the nervousness that she had held at bay seep into her stomach, making it dip and twist like it housed a python. There was a slight buzzing feel in her ears that she recognized as adrenaline, her nerves were starting to get the better of her. With the lake on her right, she managed to get to the hotel’s parking garage in good time, stomach churning the whole way.

Leaving her bags but grabbing her purse and the package, Tauriel locked up the Jeep, heading for the Fedex office. Like many of the businesses on the street, Fedex had a sign with their logo just above the door frame. The local ordinance stated that the businesses were not allowed to alter the buildings they used for any reason, their signs also had to be approved by the town council. Fedex made a killing in this area as they were more reliable than the local postal workers, so they complied with the town council to make everyone happy.

Once the package was sent, Tauriel hurried next door to complete her shopping. It was 1 pm and still had some stops to make before check in. She spied a sandwich shop that had opened since her last visit to the square and changed course to nibble on something now to tie her over until dinner. Getting a half pimento cheese sandwich and a bottle of water, Tauriel scarfed down the sandwich as she chugged before walking into the lingerie shop. She might never win any awards for food ediquette but Tauriel would never dream of eating or drinking in Nenya’s

The lighting was low in the shop, wall sconces with the softer bulbs cast an ethereal resonance to the interior. The young girl with long blond hair slouching behind the counter looked up from her ipad and gave Tauriel a smile. Her name was Laergil and she had a wonderful eye for style and color. Asking if Tauriel needed assistance, Laergil remembered her from her last visit some time ago when Tauriel had almost drool over a green teddy with black lace accents. Tauriel cheekily told her that she wanted a gift for a man, something comfortable. The shop had a large selection that catered mostly to women more so than men. What they didn’t have in stock could be ordered, Laergil promised as she led Tauriel over to the men’s section that had several styles in silk boxers.

Tauriel chose a pair of black silk in what she guessed would be an appropriate size but grabbed a blue pair to as she passed another display. Handing them to Laergil, she turned to see something red out of the corner of her eye. Laid in a box of fine tissue on display behind the counter was the most elegant negligee, Tauriel had ever seen. Cut simply, it would rest about mid thigh on her.

“Oh I shouldn’t ask but, how much?” Pointing to the red dream behind Laergil, Tauriel was transfixed by it.

“You don’t want red, dear girl. It will clash with all that lovely hair but I do have one in green?” Laergil told her with a conspiring wink.” But for you? One hundred twenty.”

“Done ! In green please.” Tauriel had her wallet out with her charge card waiting when Laergil brought her the box out the storeroom. She had every hope that Kili would like her in it as much as she would enjoy wearing it.

Signing the slip, Tauriel hurried out the door to her next destination, a creamy golden bag on her arm. The pharmacy on the corner. There were more customers in this store for obvious reasons. She felt rather conspicuous picking up a box of condoms with her other purchases but it was better to have them then make the assumption that Kili would.

At 1: 50 pm, Tauriel headed back to the Jeep to pick up her bags to go check in. Tucking the condoms and other things she had bought at the drug store into a side pocket of her rolling suitcase, Tauriel opted to carry the Nenyas bag. She made her way to the hotel entrance with time to spare.

The lobby was understated, pale greens and blues with cream against the dark hardwood. The marble floor continued the same colors in a splashed random mix, like the decorator had found a scrap box of remnants and used them to create a vivid painting on which you could walk. There were small conversation groups of furniture by the windows, heavy dark wood pieces that looked like you would need a crane to lift.   It wasn’t very full yet, while there were people browsing or chatting quietly to one side, the line was relatively short.

A liveried woman behind the front desk smiled. ”Welcome to Master’s House Hotel. Checking in?”

“Yes, I have a reservation. Last name Silvan, first name Tauriel. One guest.” She handed the clerk her online confirmation along with her credit card.

“Yes, Ms. Silvan. We have you in the Tidewater Suite two. I will have an attendant assist you.” Turning to a man standing behind her, the clerk handed him the cardkey and the room information envelop before handing Tauriel back her credit card.

“This way, Ma’am.” Taking the handle of her suitcase, the attendant walked towards the elevator bank in a hallway just behind the desk. ”My name is Alfred and I will be your attendant for this weekend. Please press *6 on the in room telephone if there is anything you need, or send me an email via the hotel interlink. Your car was registered at the time of your reservation? If so, there will not be an issue with it being towed. You do have a guest pass for an additional vehicle but I would recommend that register is as well.”

Tauriel nodded, but didn’t speak as they stepped into the elevator. Alfred pressed two on the control panel as the doors began to close.

“You are in the Tidewater section, the middle wing. Second floor suite, so you are at the end of the hall.” Alfred explained.” The other wings are Lakepoint and Riverrunning. There are four floors to each wing counting the ground floor, with a suite at the end of the hall overlooking the square.”

They arrived at the appropriate floor, Alfred leading the way into the hall. The muted creams walls were broken by hardwood railings and crown molding but accented to by the hardwood frames of the artwork. The pictures themselves were of the hotel in different time periods, going as far back to when it was a home. Tauriel could only glance as she picked up her pace to stay just behind Alfred as he strode purposely down the hall. There were three doors on each side of the hall, probably regular rooms with the double doors at the end for the junior suite.

Alfred pushed the key card into the slot by the handle, a green light flashed as the lock disengaged. Opening both doors wide to show off the room, Alfred began expounding on the room and its amenities. Tauriel paused at the threshold, pulling out her phone to send Kili a text with the room number. She made sure to give directions to the room, unsure if he had ever stayed here. She had not and was quietly grateful for the mini tour commentary that Alfred had given her to the room.

Taking a twenty dollar bill out of her purse, hopping it wasn’t an insult, Tauriel put one foot in front of the other as she entered the room.


	26. Your taste in my mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taller than a mountain, deeper than the sea  
> you're boiling hot for me babe, 100 degrees  
> I want you to love me like your favorite dream  
> Let's make tonight a reality
> 
> ~ David Guetta A Night of Your Life ~

As promised, the Tidewater Suite had a wonderful view of Market square. A pond had been dug in the center of the square with tunnels underground to feed it from the lake. Two fountains of frolicking mermaids upon seahorses strayed water in great arcs outward even onto the cobblestone square itself. The shops forming the square was a hodgepodge of Georgian, Federal and Greek Revival styles. One didn’t need a plaque on the side of the building to know how old the building was, all you had to do was look at the architecture.

Tauriel unpacked her toiletries on the spacious tiled counter in the bathroom, moving aside the complimentary soaps and shampoos. Looking around the room, at the sparkling mosaic in shades of teal, indigo and gold, it reminded her of waves in artful detail. The mosaic colors had been used in the bottom of the large oval tub in the corner opposite the separate glass shower. It was hard to not view this place as a palace if this was only a junior suite.

Blown glass chandeliers in the bath and in the bedroom shimmered in twisted wave shapes of royal blue, reflecting the soft light, creating shifting patterns on the wall. They looked like imitations of the Murano glass Tauriel had seen in books about Venice. The big King bed in the center of the bedroom had a frothy comforter of muted indigos, teals and turquoise like the colors had been drawn from the darkest depths of the lake, so dark against the pale blue walls. It was all quite stunning in presentation, as the hotel’s decorator had intended.

There was a knock at the door, low and discreet. _Kili_ , she realized as she looked at her watch. She stood for a moment shifting from one foot to another, nerves eating at her resolve. Once she opened that door to him, there was no going back. Deep down, it was what she wanted, maybe from the beginning when she saw him in that rundown bar at the edge of Dol Guldur. She had never thought of herself as lonely until after she had started spending time with him.

With a mental shake at her silliness, Tauriel crossed the room to the door, unlocking it before pushing it wide. Normally, caution had dictated looking thru the peephole first but she was so nervous, Tauriel had completely forgotten basic self protection. Kili stood at the threshold, his Oakley sunglasses pushed up to his forehead with his usual lopsided grin.

“You didn’t look, my star.” He told her as he made his way into the room. “It’s nice, this place.”

Kili carried a leather duffle bag in one hand and his helmet in the other. She could see a leather backpack peaking over his shoulder. He entered the room, doing a full ballerina as he took in the décor, the artist in him assessing. He put his bags down under the table by the window, shrugging off the backpack then his black leather motorcycle coat to place them in an adjoining chair.

“I knew it was you, doofus man. You said you would be here about this time. I didn’t know you were riding your bike though.” Making sure the door was locked securely, Tauriel got an eyeful of his muscular back stretching the black long sleeve Ralph Lauren shirt but also the long Bowie knife tucked in the back of his jeans for a right hand pull. “Any problems?”

“Nary a one, my star.” Taking the knife out of pants, he laid it by the nightstand within close reach. “I had to take the bike. Fili took the truck and left early this morning.”

Kili walked around the bed, that slow speed that always made her flush to the roots of her red hair. He had a way of moving his hips that just did things to her on an instinctual level. No other man had ever come close to making her feel this way.

“I love these colors on you.” Kili traced a finger up the arm of green and white print silk blouse. ”The greens bring out your eyes while the print is bold. Like the girl wearing it.”

“Am I bold, do you think?” She didn’t know. When had she ever really been bold before she met him?

“I am at the mercy of the goddess in green.” He chuckled at his words.” And I would have it no other way.”

No words, no more thinking, Tauriel placed her hands on the sides of his face, holding as her lips claimed his. He had called her bold, it would be fine if she were a bit rash too. She had chosen low stacked heels that looked good with her clothes but wouldn’t push the height gap any further. Kili wrapped his arms about her waist, taking control of the kiss. His warm embrace melted her control, making her feel almost wanton as she groaned into his mouth.

He took the gasps and moans for the permission that they were, her wanting his touch. Kili palmed her breast through the silk, the lace on her bra rubbing against her sensitive skin. Her groaning response as well as her kicking away her shoes, had him nibbling her lips with a smile. His goddess with the emerald eyes and patterned skin wanted him, and didn’t mind making it known.

Breaking the kiss, Kili backed away as he took her hands, his eyes tender.” If we keep going, I will want to make love to you. ”

He wanted her to be sure, no overt messages or implied signals. Kili wanted her to know that if they stayed in the room, he would keep going until he had all of her.  But if not, then they needed to separate before they reached the point of no return. The fact that he was giving her the out, the option, made her want him that much more. He was so giving, treating her such infinite care. Even if he never said those three little words, his actions did time and time again.

“That is what I want too, my darling.”

Those long fingers slipped to the front of her printed blouse releasing the buttons as they moved. Tauriel’s face was a mask of concentration as pulled open her blouse and tugged it from the waist band of her skirt at the same time. She didn’t breathe as the fabric slid down her arms to the floor behind her, fear had her in a stranglehold. The bra that held her breasts in place was a dark green mix of both silk and lace, creating impressive cleavage. Kili couldn’t move as he watched her flick the catch in the front, to free her upper body to his view.

He was on her like a shot, seizing her quickly at the waist and legs, he carried her to the bed. There were words coming out of his mouth about naughty goddesses and such that “poor men being enslaved by freckles”. Tauriel gave a loud giggle, pulling up him up her body to claim his lips once again. The passion was back but now tempered with humor. This was the Kili she knew, the one who made her laugh.

“Its killing me. I can’t draw, can’t sleep.” He murmured against her neck, nibbling at the freckles he found by her ear. ”I can still taste you. I try to work with your taste in my mouth.”

“I can’t sleep either. I can’t do what you did. You are all I think about.” Tauriel sobbed arching her back, seeking more of his touch.

Her words confused him. ”You can’t do what I did? What are you saying, woman.”

Licking along her clavicle brushing her sunset hair out of the way, Kili rubbed his thumb across her tight nipple causing her moans to turn to growls, making her dig those graceful fingers into his back. The muscles budged as Kili supported himself so that he didn’t crush her with his weight. But it was getting harder the more Tauriel twisted in her passion. He took a nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly as he continued to tease the other.

“You haven’t answered, my star. What can’t you do?” He had a vague idea from the furious blush staining her cheeks but he wanted her to say. Pushing her skirt up, he traced the strip of her green silk panties, feeling them grow damp.

“I.. I can’t feel, I can’t have an orgasm like what you gave me.” Her worried eyes wouldn’t look at him, she stared to the side as if in shame for touching herself. Kili almost had to put a clamp on himself to keep from cumming in his pants again at her words.

Quickly, Kili pulled off her dark green skirt and panties, tossing them to the floor to join the other articles of discarded clothing until she was naked as the day she was born. His cock was so hard at the mental image of her fingers stroking the wet slit before him, thinking of him, wanting him. Running his thumbs across her nether lips had her gasping once again at the contact.

“Look at me, Tauriel. Don’t ever be ashamed to touch yourself. If that is the worst thing you ever do in this life, then it is paltry indeed. Later on, I am going to ask you touch yourself for me.” His heated stare got even hotter at the mention of Tauriel doing something like that for him.” But it won’t be now, I just don’t have the control. It might not even be this weekend because I want _my_ hands on you. But soon.”

Her eyes swung to look at him now, aroused yes, but also confused.” You want to watch me?”

“Yes.” Kili snarled the word at her, making her nod shakily in acceptance.

“Whatever you want.” Tauriel whispered as Kili tugged her naked hips until she could wrap her legs about his waist, sitting on his jeans covered thighs. The friction caused by the denim was giving her a thrill.

“You are what I desire.” He told in hushed tones as he pulled her forward to sit on his thighs so that he could have access to her nipples once again.

His breath fanned hotly against her tightened flesh, sensitive from the new attention they had received. Shivers raced down her spine just before she gasped in delight. Kili’s teeth nipped at the hardened buds wringing soft moans from her parted lips. This was heaven, she thought as she fought to breathe against the carnal battering of her senses. Wrapping her arms around his head, Tauriel pushed her breast harder against his busy mouth. The answering groans vibrated on her skin, his body straining against hers.

Scorching heat pulsed from her core, then his hand was there as if to soothe, though he teased, touching only lightly. Tauriel was hot and weak inside as the heat flushed thru her. But the sensations, the raw ache of her center was so much more. The feeling of coils unwinding in her belly, tightening to an acute feeling that was beginning to border on pain. Kili’s hands were driving her wild, making her pull him to her as she thrashed against his hand on her harden clit desperately trying to find relief.

Tauriel gasped once then gave herself over to her lover, giving all to him as his caresses began to feel like worship. Endlessly, he touched, his fingers finding every magic spot that would give her sweet bliss. The anticipation was incredible, the memory of that consuming orgasm that he had released in her was ever present in her mind. Tauriel writhed in his lap, too shy to tell him that she was close, so very close.

Kili finally relented, setting on her back with her legs still wrapped about his waist. Pulling away, he quickly undressed, stepping out of his pants and boxer briefs. Tauriel missed the unveiling of the cock as she would later remember with a giggle, because remembering to breathe was more important. She did see him grab a condom out of his back pocket.

Seeing the confusion on her face, Kili said.” Don’t worry, I have more in my bag. I thought it might be better to have easy access to one now. Take the edge off.”

Moving up the bed, he settled between her thighs, molding her flesh against him. With a chuckle, he slid the condom on his erect member looking up at her face with a dreamy expression. “ My lady who walks in starlight” he whispered as he kissed her. Swiftly he entered her, only to stop with a confused look before thrusting again, this time deeper and easily.

She didn’t scream, was merely startled that the pain was so minor this first time. But the frustration that had been mounting in her loins halted but for a few moments, then rushed back with a vengeance. His body was so firmly seated into hers that she couldn’t think how to move. It was a wonderful stretching fullness that had her close to begging.

“Wrap your legs around my waist, my star. Do not let go, no matter how rough, do not let me go.” Kili groaned against her, his voice tight with restraint.

“Never!” Tauriel confided as she did as she was told, winding her legs and arms around him, holding on tight.

Those were her last coherent thought as that passionate ride began. Here was the greater fullness that she had missed when she touched herself. The heat and attention that her body shouted to have, slamming into her like a hammer as Kili started thrusting slowly. This was deeper, more satisfying than what she had felt in the shed, much more exquisite. At each full stroke, there was a brush of something against her clit and perineum, a scuffing sensation that made her gasp as it tickled. Yet the tickling heightened the pressure she was feeling until one more jolt sent her screaming in orgasm.

Tauriel’s senses returned sluggishly, suddenly mindful that her hips were heaving against him as the pulsing aftershocks began to fade. Kili with a low grunt, thrust deep inside her as he came, the contact with her clit making her cry out in return. Tauriel realized by chance that she was still holding him very tightly with both arms and legs. With a sigh of regret, she began to loosen her legs to let him go.

Kili snorted against her side as he lay upon her chest, grabbing her hip. ”Not yet.”

His gruffy possession brought a smile to her lips as she snuggled down in the bed. He didn’t let go of her, not right away, easing his hand along her muscular hip to a firm breast and back again. His touch, his breath on her skin, was a tender balm to the raggedness left in the wake of her orgasm. Breathing out, Kili slipped his soft cock from her body, turning away to remove the used protection. There was a stillness to him as he looked down at the condom, but he said nothing. Looking over his shoulder, Kili smiled before dropping a kiss on the top of her foot as he walked into the bathroom.

Rolling on to her side in a fetal position, she could hear him turn on the water in the sink before the swishing sound of the toilet flushing. _He had not bothered to close the door to the bathroom_ , she thought as a smile twitched at her lips. There had been a twinge when he had withdrawn from her, otherwise there was no pain at the loss of her virginity. The light filtered in from the wall of windows adjacent to the bed, casting a warm glow in the room. Judging by the colors, it was still afternoon, they would need to discuss dinner plans or something along those lines. The sink shut off in the bathroom, causing Tauriel to see a nude Kili as he emerged, holding a wet bath cloth.

There a rushing warmth that skated along her nerves before pooling in her thighs, causing her breath to quicken and a flush to creep up her neck. Tauriel caught just a glimpse of something gray tucked into his curly public hair as he walked to the foot of the bed. Tossing the rumpled covers out of the way, Kili grabbed her foot to move her leg wider for access so he could sit between her legs.

Gently, he bathed her genitals, wiping in slow circles. The contact made Tauriel hiss in reaction, but still watching his touch her tenderly.

“Hurt?” He asked trepidation, stopping his hand but not drawing away.

“A little cold.” Tauriel told him with a half smile.

Drawing the white towel away, she could see a brown smear on the fabric in his hand, not much really. Maybe slightly more blood than a paper cut.

“There was blood on the condom too.” Kili continued to look at the fabric.” Tauriel, why didn’t you tell me that you were a virgin?”

“Would things have been different, had you known?” She sat up on the bed so that she might touch him or at least draw him close. Tauriel could see the concern etched on his face which worried her. “ Do you regret…..what we did? Do you wish I was more experienced, to make you feel ..?”

She had not finished, her words cut off in midsentence as he yanked her into his arms, holding her tight.

“Never! You are what I want and no I have no regrets! I just wish I had known so that I could have taken more time, to make you enjoyed it more.” He gushed his confession but not letting her go nor looking at her, like he was the shy one now. ”First times are supposed to be special!”

Leaning back, she tipped his face so that he could see her sincerity. ”It was special and lovely and so many other things. I was where I wanted to be with a wonderful man makes me happy.” _A man who I love,_ she added silently to herself, not ready to say it out loud.

“Truly?” He whispered, his chocolate brown eyes pleading.

“If you feel so strongly about it, why don’t we try again?” Tauriel bouncing off the bed as Kili began to stutter.

“Aren’t you sore? I think we should wait, you bled after all!” Kili tossed the wet cloth to the tiled area by the door but his train of thought derailed when a nude Tauriel bent over to pull a bottle out of her suitcase.

“I read that discomfort should be minimal, plus this will help.” Tauriel threw the small bottle in his direction. ”You said you had more condoms in your bag?”

“Backpack, front zipper.” Kili told her as he looked at the bottle. _KY Warming Liquid._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally ! For all that is holy, Tauriel got Laid !!!!!!!!!!!! I waited, agonized the story would drag in they weren't jumping into the sack ! But .... the ending to the story has been written ..49 chapters? I think.. anyway virginal characters are harder to write in modern themes where it is plausible. I shameless ripped off the part about "your taste in my mouth" Complete English Patient moment and a very hot scene. Still don't own it.. wish I did.
> 
> Next chapter is called Confessions in a bath tub... lots get explained.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading !


	27. Confessions in a bathtub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think about you all the time  
>  Can't you see you drive me outta my mind  
>  Well I'm never holdin' back again  
>  Ya I never want this night to end  
>  Cuz I've never touched somebody like the way I touch  
>  your body  
>  Now I never want to let your body go
> 
> ~ Bryan Adams - Lets make a night to remember ~

Taking a bath in a big ass tub is a decadent thing, taking a bubble bath with a man is positively sinful.

Tauriel decided very quickly that sinful was the life for her and would be happy to be sinful again in the future. After their sexcapade where they found that lube does help the second time around except there is more than minimal discomfort by the end. Both were smeared with the warming gel from knee to belly button, Kili’s excuse for going a bit overboard with the gel was he couldn’t wait to have his woman again. Tauriel answered such ridiculousness by whirling patterns with the KY in his stomach hair. Kili retaliated trying to use it like styling gel in what was left of her pubes !

Laughingly they piled into the bathroom to wash off after ordering room service since neither felt like going out to eat. Tauriel had a moment of shyness when Kili brusquely entered the shower after her as if it were an everyday thing that they shower together. He might have noticed her tense but he calmly reached around her to turn the other nozzles for the wall jets, telling her that he had a suspicion that she was a hot water scrooge and he would have to fight her for position. Then he had the audacity to smack her on the butt to emphasize the point.

Good natured bickering and pranks continued even after room service arrived. Tauriel had attempted decorum by pulling the covers on the bed into a semblance of order. But Kili shot that out of the water by answering the door in half zipped jeans and nothing else. It was a male waiter who brought their dinner, rolling the cart into the room though he might have played for both teams considering the way he was staring at Kili’s body. Tauriel had stood by in one of the bathrobes watching the waiter ogle her man. He might be stocky but Kili had muscles upon muscles from years of working at Erebor.

Dinner comprised of roast chicken and vegetables, Tauriel had not realized how hungry she was until the dishes had been uncovered. They had really worked up an appetite after their afternoon romps, needing serious carbs to get their energy back. There was a bottle of white wine and champagne on ice. She made sure to eat slowly, drinking a sip of wine before the next bite, not waiting to embarrass herself with haste. Kili himself, had not cared in the slightest. He began attacking the chicken with an unnatural zeal, serving her first before he dug in himself. The bottle of wine was a distant memory by the end of the meal.

Tauriel mentioned about registering his bike with the hotel so that it wouldn’t be towed, but Kili advised that he had parked at a friend’s place who lived above the square.  It was safe were it was, and Kili trusted the guy. She agreed with him that it was probably a good idea in the long run.

There was a white chocolate mousse cake for dessert but that would be for later. Kili noticed her shifting in her chair, obviously not comfortable in her nether regions. The second sexual round had been vigorous delightful but certain areas were not yet used to that kind of activity. He left the table without a word, entering the bathroom. Tauriel could hear him turning the taps with the resulting rush of water in the tub. He walked back into the room, helping her out of the chair like he was asking her for a waltz, all that was missing was the bow. Tugging her out of the white robe, he flipped the fluffy white terrycloth into the chair with all the dramatics of a bullfighter. Kili picked her up as she giggled and carried her to the bath.

Foamy bubbles filled the tub as the water still ran on two sides. He must have grabbed the bubble bath she had left on the counter. Gently lowering her into the tickling bubbles, he kissed her forehead before he left the room. There was a noise in the bedroom, a muffled pop that she didn’t place right away. Tauriel flinched in surprise, drawing up her knees in the water as she craned her neck to try to see into the bedroom. Kili strolled back in to her, naked with a grin, carrying the champagne and two flutes.

“My goddess, I thought you could do with some bubbly while you are in the bubbles.” He poured a flute before handing it took her.

Taking the flute with a smile, Tauriel told him,” Why thank you, kind sir. I could use something to drink.” Watching him pour his own drink, she chewed her lower lip.” I think I could do with some company more.”

Kili’s eyes gleamed as he wagged eyebrows in an exaggerated manner, as he shut off the water. ”The goddess has spoken.”

Tauriel scooted forward, carefully in the tub since the areas below the navel that were tender. The water level stopped just below her breasts but the bubbles covered her to the shoulder. Getting far enough to the side, she glanced over to be sure he had room in the tub for him behind her. Taking a sip of the chilled liquid tickled her nose, making her squint to keep from sneezing. Kili stepped into the water creating waves that lapped at her back as he settled at the bottom. Slipping an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her backward so that she lay against his chest.

“Hmmmm… you are spoiling me.” Tauriel took another sip, sighing as it slide down her throat, her eyes at half mast.

“You haven’t seen what I can do.” Kili purred into her ear, stirring the stray hairs brushing her neck, causing her to shiver in response.

“True, why don’t we talk about what I _have_ seen.” Tauriel said with a grin as she turned to face him.” What are those gray things in your crotch?”

Kili snorted, choking on his champagne. ”Oh those..ummm.” There was a round of coughing before he could finish, Tauriel looking at him still with a smile that had edged into a smirk.

“It’s a rite of passage thing. For the MC. We all have genital piercings. Some are more extreme than others, but they are gray because they are made of steel.” Kili gulped the rest of his flute down, but he never took his eyes off her, assessing her reaction.

Reaching into the water, her curious fingers skimming the metal. ”Putting holes in your groin isn’t extreme?”

“It can be. But it is way of make sure that we always carry Erebor with us.” Kili’s tone was serious as spoke of home, despite shaking his hips against her hand. He was always serious about his family.

“Earrings?” Tauriel was joking, even she knew that earrings could end badly.

“They can be ripped in a fight. My Granddad Thrain lost half his ear in a fight.” Pulling her close, Kili kissed her slow.” If you don’t like them, I will remove them when we are together. I don’t want to upset you.”

“Well… they are very stimulating.” She was grinning against his mouth.” You know I could go get a condom and we can try the tub.”

Kili swatted her rump before he turned her around to lay against him again.” Not this weekend!”

“Ok. Ok. So what about your first time. Since you were present for mine, tell me about yours.” Tauriel said with a giggle as she settled back against him, the wine earlier and champagne lowering her inhibitions.

Grabbing the bottle of champagne from the side of the tub, he poured himself a refill. ”I think I need more alcohol before I answer that question. Hmm” Pausing for a drink, he continued. “Uncle Thorin took me to Vegas for my eighteenth birthday.”

“What? Are you serious?”

“Very. We had a rooms at the Bellagio. Uncle made a few calls before we left and I got a hooker for my birthday. He told mom that we went to Florida to help a friend move. The friend met us in Vegas so Uncle Thorin would have someone to hang with while I…”

“Fucked a hooker.” Tauriel finished for him still giggling.

“Geez, you don’t have to make is sound so cheesy. I had a good time, I ineptly made sure she had a good time. I am very good at instruction.” He finished kissing her on the back of her head. “I really want to ask you something. “

“hmmm.. “ Tauriel was so relaxed she wasn’t sure she would stay awake much longer.

“Why did you wait?” Kili asked as he began rubbing her neck, anything he could do to touch her skin. ”Not complaining, just curious. Women have needs too.”

“I never considered any of my coworkers as viable partners. I can barely stand most of them at work, so why would I want to do the dance with no pants with them?” She handled him her flute so that he could fill it up. Like him, if she was going to tell this, it wouldn’t be sober.” In High School, I was focused on getting good grades so that I had a shot at a scholarship. I graduated at sixteen.”

“But you went to college.. Usually, you meet people.”

“I did most of my college online and the few classes I had to attend, I would schedule the same day at Lothlorien University. I was young, a nerd. I dated but there were none that would made me really want to get naked. I got a scholarship but it didn’t pay for everything. Thranduil paid for the rest with stipulations.”

“What stipulations?” Kili was still behind her, tension was seeping into his body.

“Kili, its ok. Standard morality causes, no embarrassment to Mirkwood or liability, no early termination. I was still learning swordcraft, so no fights that wasn’t sanctioned by him. I couldn’t run the risk of pregnancy either. If I had become involved and got pregnant, it would be a failure to work which was also included. Aside from that, my contract ends October 31. My twenty fifth birthday.”

“Considering how sniffy Leggy has been, I thought you two might..have... ” Kili considered the blond Adonis is arch enemy, Lex Luthor to his Superman.    

“I told you, no. I have never thought of him that way but Thranduil had shot that down when I signed my contract. Legolas is not for me and not to encourage him.” Tauriel finished the last of her champagne, smacking her lips with a giggle.

“Ass monkey. Not that I mind, but you are perfect, so much better without him. Oh that’s right because you are with me!... Oh look ! Freckles !” Nuzzling the back of her neck to make her laugh.

“Yes, because I doubt Leggy would want to get in a tub and snuggle.” Tauriel pulled his arms about herself, wiggling her rump against his leg.

“No more sex tonight, you are already sore.” Kili started laughing.” Damn, I never thought I would say that to you!”

“I know ! I still can’t believe Thorin got you a Hooker for your birthday.” Tauriel snickered as she rubbed his leg underwater.

“Me either.” Kili groused.” He got Fili two!”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading !


	28. What a surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the world you may be one person  
> But to one person you may be the world.
> 
> ~ Dr. Seuss~

The soft rays of the morning teased his eyelids, but Kili didn’t want to wake up. He was too damn comfortable. He snuggled closer into the smooth silk coverlet, burrowing into soft hair that smelled of lavender. Breathing deep, he tightened his hold on the woman in his arms. What a realistic dream, he thought with a smile.

The warm woman in his arms shifted, murmuring in her sleep. Kili awakened slowly, flexing his fingers out of habit, brushing the underside of soft skin. It took him about a minute for reality to give him a good smack in the head, he was in bed with the freckled goddess, naked. Her rounded bottom was pressed firmly against his groin, and he had an erection the size of the Lonely Mountain.

The weight of her bosom on his arm was too much. One hand slid up to cup one of her breasts. He muffled a groan in her russet locks at all that soft, delectably heavy flesh filling his hand. It felt too damn good. Her nipple hardened in his palm. Kili twisted it lightly between his fingers, stroking it until she wiggled her hips in sleepy need. His body moved closer, increasing the pressure of her tight rump against his now throbbing erection.

Reaching up, he grabbed a condom off the nightstand were they left them yesterday. Tearing it open in haste he quickly rolled it down the engorged shaft. Tilting her hips, he slid a single finger into her channel to find her folds slick and hot with need. With no warning, Kili eased himself inside her, and it felt…. Delicious.

She dug into his arm with her nails as the sighs now turned to moans and disjointed words as she awoke fully. His hips continued to piston, driving his cock into her from behind.

“hmmm, just like this…. you spread over my gas tank, that sweet ass up in the air. My hands ..” Kili gasped out his fantasy, ratcheting up his arousal.

“Where is your bike?” She gasped as she threw a leg over his so that she could push against his thrusts.

“Not this weekend!” He smacked her leg as he shoved his cock deeply inside, making her scream with pleasure.

*********

Tauriel lay on her stomach, sated and boneless with Kili lying half on half off her back, his fingers twirling her hair. There was a slight scrape of patchy beard on her shoulder blade, tickling her, making her remember how good that patchy beard had felt against her thighs. If she had the energy to smile, it would be a Cheshire cat smile for sure. It was her fantasy come true, a morning lying in the bed with him, the sweat of their exertions drying on their skin. She could die happy right now, but really not before trying him on a motorcycle. That sounded like fun !

“Want to order room service again? Stay in bed all day?” He smiled against her shoulder, making her wish they could.

“I think the hotel might want to clean the room. We could grab lunch and go swimming in the indoor pool.” Staying in bed was a wonderful idea but she was feeling a bit sore. Plus, they would run out of towels.

“Slave driver ! But I insist on a shower first. Come on, Goddess.” Rolling off her back with a smack to her rump, Kili headed for the bath.

“Damnit, I didn’t mean now!” Tauriel groused as she followed him. It didn’t even faze her that they were showering together.

**********

Walking to the door, Tauriel wore a long dark blue caftan style cover up over her blue lattice wrap one piece. There was a café at the lobby level with outside seating, much more informal than the restaurant on the second floor but wearing just bathing suits was still frowned upon. Kili pulled on his bathing suit with a white polo shirt. Tauriel got a good look at his lighter colored legs, holding back a snigger.

“You will be punished later, goddess.” He told her, pulling her down for a kiss.

“Promise?” Smiling as she kissed him back, the taste of mint from his toothpaste still strong on his tongue as his scruffy beard tickled her nose. ”Oh my hair!”

Running back into the bath, Tauriel gave it a quick brush before dividing it into sections for simple braid. Walking back out of the bathroom with the gold clasp in her mouth, she giggled at his expression.

“What?”

“Goddesses are women after all.” He said with a laugh as he opened the door but stopped dead in the doorway. Tauriel could hear voices in the hall, drifting through the open door.

“What the..” Kili started to say as he walked across the threshold. Tauriel followed, clipping the end of the braid as she finished so that it laid over her shoulder.

He had stopped again just away from the door, staring at a couple kissing in the hall. She walked up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder as the kissing couple continued making out two doors down. Kili was tensing as he watched the couple, causing Tauriel to rub his neck with her thumb. But something was off even to her. Tauriel could see a blonde woman dressed in a frilly bikini with a sarong coverup over the top of Kili’s head and she seemed familiar. The man was shorter than his companion with shoulder length dark blond hair and beard, wearing a wife beater and swim trunks.

Kili cleared his throat.”Fili.”

The man released the woman, stepping back to look down the hall at the two of them.”Kili? What are you doing… Oh ! Hello!”

 _Fili_ …Kili’s older brother. Tauriel felt her hand tremble on Kili’s shoulder. It was a mental fight not to give into the urge to snatch it away, to hide in the room. Gestures like that would not make a good first impression with his brother and it would hurt Kili. Tauriel knew that she couldn’t do that, no matter how nervous she was at the prospect of meeting family. _Of all the places for his brother to be_ , she thought grimly.

“So this was your big weekend? Hello Sigrid. Does your father know you are here?” Kili took her hand off his shoulder pulling her to stand beside him as he addressed the young woman with his brother, twining his fingers with hers.

Tauriel moved, but her eyes were on the woman. Now, she knew her. Sigrid Bowman, Bard’s oldest daughter who was in college. Tauriel tried to smile but was pretty sure it came out as a grimace.

“Hiya Kili. No, he doesn’t know and I plan to tell him in my own good time. Thank you!” Sigrid flashed him a sassy smile as she put her arm around Fili.

“Oh god. This won’t end well. My brother is having a weekend with the Mayor of Dale’s daughter. He happens to own a sporting goods store, complete with guns and ammo. Gee.” Kili walked down the hall towards his brother with Tauriel beside him, his anger beginning to show.

As they drew abreast of the other couple, Fili stepped in front of Kili with a charming grin but his eyes were on Tauriel. There was a twinkle in his eye that pushed her from nervousness to uncomfortable.

“Hi there. My brother has forgotten his manners. Fili Dwarrow. Kili’s older brother. This is Sigrid Bowman, her father is Mayor of Dale if you missed that part my brother’s rant.” He stuck out his hand at her with that charming grin still in place. Kili knocked his hand away with a snarl.

“Tauriel Silvan. This is my brother and the woman who will get my brother killed.”

Trying to smile again and halfway succeeding, Tauriel nodded to them.” Hi there. It is nice to put a face to the names.”

“Silvan? You work for Mirkwood, don’t you?” That charming smile just got wider and wider.” And you are worried about Bard ? Wait until Uncle hears about _your_ little rendezvous.”

Kili snarled at his brother before looking to Tauriel.” Food?” He set off to the elevator, effectively leaving his brother and Sigrid.

The elevator doors opened to an empty car as Kili and Tauriel approached. Slapping his hand on the doors to prevent them from closing, they entered only to come face to face with a smiling Fili and Sigrid. They stepped into the elevator as well pushing to Tauriel move closer to Kili and the opposite corner. The feeling of running and hiding was coming back.

“We worked up an appetite, heard good things about the café.” Fili was being genial, Tauriel supposed, through she hoped that he would keep the comments to a minimum.

Kili was so tense, he was bouncing from one foot to the other. It made Tauriel worry for him and his friendship with the Bowmans because he was right about Bard loving his family. It wouldn’t end well. It wouldn’t end well when Thorin found out about Kili and her. But they knew that from the beginning and they continued to be drawn to the other like moths to the damaging flame. It seemed the Dwarrow brothers had a habit of finding women that were bad for them.

Fili continued to stare at Tauriel with a smirk that was bordering on rude. ”Those earrings look familiar.” He leaned toward her, causing her to lean more into Kili. Fili noticed her reaction with a wider grin.” Yes, I think I remember you doing this, Kee, some time back.”

Kili turned to look his brother in the face. Despite the baby face beard, there was a blush on his cheeks. ”And?”

“Just makes me wonder how long this little romance has been going on.” Fili finally backed away with that roguish smile, snuggling into Sigrid with a contented huff as the elevator doors opened.

Kili was grumbling to himself as he stalked out of the elevator, his sandals slapping the marble floor in agitation. Tauriel had no real clue how to dispel this situation, she could see that this was an issue between brothers but she so desperately wanted to help Kili. He was charging across the lobby like an angry bull at a toreador, making Tauriel glad she had long legs so that she could keep up. Fili’s charm was disconcerting but in the end he loved his brother and wouldn’t trespass any further than he had. Fili had to know that this was awkward.

The café was located on the bottom level of the Lakepoint wing with a lovely terrace for outdoor seating. There were no real lake views from inside the café, the whole point was to get the customer outside and enjoy the day. It had the feel of a Starbucks mixed with a Panera, with leanings more towards Starbucks. Tauriel gently squeezed his hand, to get his attention so that he didn’t ram through the glass doors.

Kili gave his order quietly, no anger or snarling at his brother and Sigrid who walked in behind them. Pulling her forward, so that she could give her order as well, Kili shot a venomous look at his brother. He gently pushed her aside so that he might pay before taking their trays loaded with food to the door. Once outside, the bright sunshine warmed her as they picked a table on the outskirts of the flagstone terrace so they could see the lake. Ever the gentleman, Kili served her before getting up to go get more napkins.

As she arranged her food on the table, Fili and Sigrid took the open seats on across from her. Fili had a smile in place but Sigrid was starting to look concerned. Tauriel could feel for the girl, neither of them had planned on their weekend to go quite this way. Tauriel didn’t have to look around for Kili to know that he was probably grumbling all the way back to the table since his brother had taken a seat with them.

The next twenty minutes was a torturous affair of started and stalled topics of conversation. Fili would make snarky comments designed to nettle his brother who just sat fuming at him in turn. Tauriel and Sigrid spoke quietly about her classes at Lothlorien College, but even she was starting to feel the strain.

Finishing her meal and tossing her napkin on the table, Tauriel rose from her chair. She had had enough. ”Sigrid, I was wondering if you would like to join me in the pool for a swim?” Kili opened his mouth but Tauriel shook her head, squeezing his hand. ”No rush. Come when you are finished.”

“I would love too!” Sigrid rose with her, grabbing her plates before dropping a kiss on Fili’s head.” We will be in the pool, guys!”

The two women disposed of their trash and dishes before cutting through the café to the indoor pool located across the way in the Tidewater wing. There were a few looks as they passed by but most concentrated on their caffeine. Tauriel was grateful that Sigrid had a room key to get passed the card reader for access. Kili had theirs in his wallet.

Taking a towel from the table by the door, Sigrid asked.” Do you think that was wise? Leaving them there?”

“hmmm. I was wondering at that myself. Kili loves his brother, so much. They work together, live together. He obviously has affection for you and your family or he wouldn’t be so upset. “Tauriel put the folded towel at the end of a lounger before she began taking off her coverup. Sigrid did the same.

“I have known them both for a long time. ”Sigrid tossed the sarong on the nearby table, getting annoyed.” I know Fili has a reputation that would make a hooker blush. Believe me, I know.”

“But you are still with him.” Tauriel said gently, a smile coming to her lips. Sigrid’s head jerked up in response.

“Yes. He chased me the whole summer.” Her face soften at the memory of him.” It wasn’t a game or him just trying to get some and go. If that was the case, he would have left last month.” She gasped, not quite believing what she had said in agitation.

Tauriel laughed. ”Your secret is safe with me.”

Sigrid smiled, her face lighting up as she did. “I don’t know what it is about him. He.. he makes me feel like…..” She struggled trying to find the right description for everything that Fili made her feel.

“..Like there is no where else he wants to be than with you? That you are his happy thought?” Tauriel finished for her, trying to help Sigrid and herself sort out what they felt for the Brothers Dwarrow.

“Oh gods ! Exactly! You too?” Sigrid’s smile broke into a grin, showing Tauriel what a truly beautiful young woman she was. “So you and Kili? Fili had been wondering if he had met someone but Kili would never say.”

Tauriel settled in the lounger, the grin sliding off her face. ”We starting seeing each other a few months back about the beginning of summer. Probably didn’t tell Fili for the same reason that Fili never told him about you. You and I will both face issues if it were known about us seeing them. Your dad, my boss.” Her expression became wistful. ”And yet I don’t care. He’s who I want to be with.”  

Taking a seat beside her, Sigrid’s expression was puzzled. ”What is it about them? I don’t normally find shorter men attractive or the overly confident. Uh oh..Look” Sigrid was looking out the glass behind them, Tauriel moved to see. Kili and Fili were walking out of the café doors, still arguing whatever point was up for discussion with big arm gestures.

Tauriel got up to move to the glass beside Sigrid. “I say let them work it out. They will just stew in anger if we don’t and our weekend will be ruined. Plus, their home life will be crap unless they get it out now.”

“Agreed.” Sigrid nodded her head as she watched out the window, with a pinched expression.” You went to Lothlorien too? Did you know Haldir Warden?”

“Sure do! We went out on a few dates.” Tauriel said with a smile.

“Really! He is so hot! That long blond hair……….”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading...


	29. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unforgettable   
> In everyway  
> and forevermore  
> that's how you'll stay
> 
> ~Nat King Cole - Unforgettable ~

Tauriel awoke with a jolt, the dream receding under the warm light of the morning sun. It was a cold bed without Kili, no matter how sumptuous. She knew if she wasn’t careful, she could really get used to waking up with him. Raising up on her arms, the bed sheet slipped away, baring her naked body to the waist as she looked around the room for him. Kili sat on the navy couch, wearing the black silk boxers she had given him last night, his hand flying over the sketch pad balanced on the couch’s arm.

“Don’t move please.”

There were a few pieces of paper on the floor, crumbled balls of dissatisfied effort. He watched her, his hands moving independently of his eye, evidence of long practice coupled with obvious talent. Kili’s tongue peeked out of lips as his forehead creased in concentration. It was almost comical how intense he looked.

“I didn’t know you sketched too.” Tauriel pushed the long mane of hair out of her face, her voice raspy with sleep.

“I sketch all the time when I am designing pieces. It helps to visualize. Mum said she knew I would be a painter from the time I could walk because I was finger painting on the walls with shit from my diaper when she took away my crayons.“ His grin was infectious, making her laugh out loud at the thought a baby Kili’s antics.

“Let me see?” Tauriel tossed back the covers as she got out of bed. Throwing on one of his shirts as she crossed the room, Kili gave her a wicked smile.

“Nope. I have the rough drafts now but I will finished them later. You are very beautiful in the morning light, my star.” Flipping the pad closed, he tugged her into his lap.   Straddling him, she snuggled into his embrace with a kiss to his neck.

“How long have you been up?” She murmured against him, loving the feel of his arms around her. Here was the warmth she had missed when she woke up.

“A while. Fili and Sigrid left about thirty minutes ago. He sent me a text.” His voice was quiet, lost in thought.

She kissed him slowly, enjoying the feel of his mouth beneath hers, the bristly beard tickling her nose. It was a simple kiss, tender but it quickly became passionate. Her hands wondered over his chest, marveling how hard and solid it was. The texture of his old scars contrasted with the wiry spring of his chest hair beneath her palms. His pale nipples puckered and hardened under her touch. She went back again scraping them with her nails, fascinated by the reaction so like hers when he touched her.

Grasping her legs, Kili effortlessly picked her up as their kiss continued to become wilder. She hugged his waist with her strong thighs crossing her legs behind him. It was almost frightening how a kiss whipped them both into a needing frenzy. Making it to the bed, he eased her down, sliding on top to gently rub his silk strained groin between her legs. The movements ripped a moan from them both, his lips trembling across hers.

In a quick flip, Tauriel pushed him on his back, with her on top. She smiled, nuzzling his jaw before kissing her way down his neck. Judging by the tension in his body he like it as much as she did. Slipping down his torso, she hovered over a flat nipple. Then she flicked her tongue out, licking the point until it hardened and jutted forward.

“Oh baby!” Kili’s hands gripped her hair in a tight hold, almost stopping her head from doing more.

Pulling away, he released her head long enough for her to yank his shirt off her and toss it into his pile by his bags. Kili latched upon a hard nipple, sucking gently before he gave it a nip with his teeth. Her gasp of surprise made him snicker against the vermillion tip. The burning strands of her hair whipped about him like a brush fire he had seen once upon the mountain. Watching her face as he continued to stroke her breasts, wanting her pleasure as much as his own.

“You bewitch me. Utterly bewitch me. I don’t know how I will be able…” But he stopped when Tauriel put her fingers on his lips. She started gyrating her hips, her wetness spreading over his boxers.

“Not yet, my dearest. Please!” She could feel tears prickling, stinging as her lips began to tremble. Quickly, he eased her onto her back as he grabbed a condom on the dresser, slipping it on his hard member.

He found her heat, felt her silky warmth spread over his head of his shaft through the latex of the condom. With one push, he was inside, holding her desperately. She gasped, arching into him, her hips rolling against his. She was unravelling already, the bliss was spiraling from her core.

“Oh, damn, I’m sorry.” He closed his eyes in a pained expression.

“For what?”

“Too fast.” He grunted, almost beyond the capacity to form words, so great was the pleasure. ”I can’t hold back.”

“Me either.” She lifted her hips, wrapping her legs around his waist.

It was too much, this raw excitement. He thrust hard, then hard again, the tempo had an almost savage tint. Again he thrust plunging endlessly into her willing flesh, her pants and pleas echoing in the room. His seed spurted forth, captured by the rubber, but he keep driving into her passage as his orgasm rolled on.

Withdrawing and spent from the hot fist of her channel, Kili laid his head on her toned belly, holding her close. It was mid morning, they would need to get their things for checkout. But neither moved for a few moments reluctant to let the other go.

“Wash my back?” Tauriel asked as she ran her fingers through the hair at his nap.

“Always, my star.” Placing a kiss by her navel, he moved away to sit at the edge of the bed. “I think I will change your nickname from goddess to cat. Looks like a miniature horse has been galloping over my arm.”

Sitting up behind she looked over his shoulder only to see angry red marks from her nails on his forearm. “I am so sorry. I don’t remember doing it. I just get so..” Nuzzling his collarbone, she rubbed her hands down his arms. ”I am very sorry.”

Kissing her lightly on the temple, he said. ”Don’t be sorry. I like that you get soo….I means that I am doing something right.”

“You always do things right, darling.” Kissing him on the head, she got off the bed, heading to the shower.

Kili laid back on the bed once more as he heard the shower spray strike the glass walls. He had no idea how he was going to face tomorrow without her.

*****************

The shower had been both enjoyable and heartbreaking. The look in Kili’s eyes, as if he couldn’t let her go. The gripping strength of his hands as he held her, letting her wash his hair for him. Tauriel could feel her composure slip as she continued to massage the shampoo into his scalp. Maybe it was tears, could have been just the water sliding down her face.

They packed in silence, Kili very carefully put away his sketch pad in his backpack. There was a lull filled with everything they didn’t know what to say to the other. The only thing that kept it from being awkward were small touches as they passed each other. He noticed the other box from Neryas but she had smacked him on the butt with a laugh, telling him next trip.

Tauriel quickly dried her long hair, letting it hang as she finished getting her things in order. They both chose jeans and long sleeved t shirts since the weather was a bit colder today. Checkout was at noon, unusual since most hotels preferred their guests out the door by ten so that the staff had time to clean before the 2 pm check in. But they had a system here with their cleaning staff and it worked very effectively. Tauriel had never been more thankful for efficiency because it gave her more time with Kili.

Fili was taking Sigrid back to school since Bard wouldn’t let her take a car to the university. It would be a long drive for him, driving so far south before he headed back to Erebor. In all likelihood, Kili would beat him home. Tauriel had brought up the idea over dinner at the Italian restaurant downstairs for Sigrid to ride back with her and she could drop her at the University. Fili had cut Sigrid off with a quiet appreciation to Tauriel before Sigrid could speak. He had not done it in a mean way or maybe he realized how abrupt it had been. Fili advised that he had picked up Sigrid and he would see her home. Tauriel could see that for what it was, Fili would have more time with Sigrid even if most of it was in a truck. Sigrid understood that too, if her watery smile was any indication.

The elevator ride was slow as many of the guests were leaving at the same time. They waited patiently, walking with leaden steps into the crowded car. Kili had taken her hand once they left the room, refusing to let go even in the elevator. There were a few of the guests who had smiled at Kili’s insistence but it seemed to annoy the others since he stepped on their toes in efforts to be closer to her. Tauriel was beyond caring at this point. The elevator was taking them away from their lovely time together, selfish of her, she knew. There was no guarantee when it would come again.

Kili had a minor stroke when he saw the hotel bill, his eyes twitching in agitation. Tauriel cut him off with a hand to his cheek as he tried to discuss giving her money. She had to quietly remind him that she issued the invitation so he was her guest. He stood for a minute, chewing his lip with indecision obviously not sure of what to do. She let him stew for a few minutes until she took his hand and led him out of the building.

The wind was beginning to blow a little from the lake ruffling their hair, but the sun was warm on their skin as they walked to the parking deck. The traffic was steady on the levels as other guests tried to leave the resort, tailgating each other all the way out. Getting to the Jeep’s spot both of them stopped, staring at the four door contraption that would take her away from him, back to Mirkwood.

“Would you like to grab some lunch in town? There is a good seafood restaurant?” Tauriel asked as she walked forward to toss her things in the back, dropping his hand in the process.

“That works.” Kili said despondently. He was so down in the dumps he couldn’t see daylight.

Climbing into the jeep, she turned to look at him.” Come on, Kili.” Her quiet tone shook him out of his moping.

They ended up at a little bistro that served lobsters fresh from Maine. Both picked the Lobster Mac n Cheese, marveling at the taste explosion. The restaurant was busy as most of the locals loved it just as much as the tourists. The décor was very bare, plain driftwood panel walls with a few seascape murals in odd placements. The light fixtures were made of out of recycled sea glass while the bar was made from planed driftwood too. It was easy to see where they were going with the décor but New Hampshire was a landlocked state, there were no seashores nearby.

Kili insisted on paying to which Tauriel just smiled. They walked hand and hand out of the restaurant back to the Jeep parked at the corner. The crowds jostled them together as people enjoyed the last days of summer. There were no words said between them, Tauriel could feel her lips trembling as she kissed him one last time.

As she drove back to Mirkwood, Tauriel stopped trying to hold back her emotions. The tears came and didn’t stop until she reached the gates.

 

 

 

 


	30. Clearing the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lie gets halfway around the world before the truth has a chance to puts its pants on
> 
> ~Winston Churchill~

Monday morning in Mirkwood…………..

 

Tauriel walked into the pool house. Mornings were never a problem for her in the past, well the lonely past before she had started seeing Kili. She had to drag herself out of bed this morning with the same dogged determination one feels when going to the dentist. Instead of the morning run, she decided to go swimming since she was a bit tender between the legs from the sexual marathon.

Tossing her towel and coverup on a bench by the door, Tauriel walked to the side of the pool, braiding her long hair as she went. Someone had already taken out the robotic cleaner this morning, saving her the trouble. It was a huge salt water pool with a cement bottom, no liner, not quite as big as an Olympic. The bottom in the deep end had a tile mosaic of mirrors and different colors of blue, giving it a wavy depth that would have been lost if it had all been concrete.

Walking down into the shallow end, the water had the feeling of a warm bath. The ripples lapped against her thighs as she moved deeper. Putting on her nose ring and goggles, she dove under the water, breast stroking to the surface. With a long distance free style, Tauriel settled in to get her laps done.

After about six laps down and back, she noticed someone was standing by the doors, watching her progress. A tall someone or so they looked through the water. She broke the surface to get a good look before swimming to the edge.

“Good morning, sir.” She told Thranduil as she pulled up on the edge, the cool blue tile at the water line felt better than rough concrete.

“I am glad to see you made it back last night.” Thranduil told her as he took a seat on the bench beside her things. How was it possible that he is pressed and dressed at 6:30 in the morning?

Thranduil sat calmly looking at her under heavy brows, crossing a long leg over the other. His dark grey slacks were tailored as was the silver dress shirt. Tauriel had always wondered why he chose shades of gray with his pale coloring. And he was pale, with brown eyes and long white blond hair that he had passed on to his son though Legolas wasn’t quite so tall. He sat, scrutinizing her with an almost avian stare that gave his brown eyes a golden cast until he pulled his cellphone out to check a message.

“Yes, I arrived back here about 3 pm.” Tauriel calmly schooled her features, just in case, pushing loose tendrils from her face . She had no idea where Thranduil’s line of questioning was going but it didn’t bode well.

“Good. I had hoped that you and your guest enjoyed the Master’s Hotel. As a partial owner, I am curious of your opinion of stay.” The hawklike stare was back, boring into her skull. Tauriel felt her body twitch in surprise which she prayed was not on her face.

“Yes, we did. The café is especially nice. I remember seeing the frames along the halls, thinking that they reminded me of the ones here. Now I know why.” Tauriel gave him a bland smile, hoping the wide range of topics she gave him would change the subject from the original. She had always known there were trackers in every Mirkwood vehicle for safety but they had never been used to spy until now.

“Yes, I had them made at the factory in West Virginia, using the one of mine as a model. Did your guest like them as well?”

“The subject never came up. I think that with the amount you pay for the coffee, it shouldn’t be Starbucks, maybe something more exclusive?” So that was his game, Thranduil was curious about who her guest had been, who could make her leave Mirkwood for a weekend.   She began to wonder how long she should play the pronoun game.

“I will speak with the manager then. I suppose if we are going to ask for those prices to weed out our clientele, then we should give them a reason to feel privileged.” Thranduil was staring off in space for a minute as a spoke but Tauriel knew this tactic. That laser stare of his would zero in on her quick when he thought she wasn’t expecting it.

“Hmmmm” Tauriel made noncommittal sounds as if in agreement. The truth was, she doubted very seriously she would go back there now that she knew Thranduil was part owner.

“An acquaintance of mine said she saw you in the café and again in the pool house with a woman Saturday morning? The girl was unknown to her.” Thranduil brushed the knee of his pants leg as if to dislodge imaginary dirt. His eyes never left her face.

“Yes, she is a friend of mine who is in college at Lothlorien. Her name is Sigrid.” Tauriel wasn’t interested in giving him anymore information. If he knew that Sigrid was there with Fili, he would tell Bard just to nettle Thorin and upset things.

“Sigrid, Sigrid.”Thranduil seemed to ponder her name for a moment as he looked at his phone. ”There is no Sigrid registered at The Masters for the weekend, dear Tauriel.”

“How do you know that? Are you accessing the guest registry? Are you spying on me?” Tauriel was incredulous at Thranduil’s presumption. How dare he do this!

“I am your guardian, dear girl. I will do as I wish to make sure you are safe.” He brushed aside her comments as if they were meaningless flies. Bastard.

“You ceased being my guardian when I turned eighteen. Now you are my employer which Websters does not define as keeper.” Her anger was starting to rise as she bobbed up and down in the pool.

“All in all, you live here and you are my responsibility. One I take seriously.” Thranduil gave her an appraising look.” I had wondered at your lack of masculine company in the last few years. I was hoping that you were not pining for my son but now it seems I finally understand. You have different preferences.”

Thranduil was off the bench and quickly out the door of the pool house before Tauriel could unstick her tongue long enough to form the decent retort. Floating on her back, she swam a few feet out to the deep end. It took a while for the shock to wear off and for her to process exactly what had transpired. The reality that Thranduil thought she was a lesbian even in error didn’t hit her fully until much later when she was showering and getting ready for her shift. She was still laughing like a loon when she dressed and walked to the vault to check on the systems.

As she walked in the door, Glanwen had a great big smile on her face in greeting. On the table beside her was a dozen red and pink roses in bloom. Tauriel stared at the vase for a moment before finding her voice.

“Those are lovely, Glanwen. New admirer?”

“I wish they were mine. But it is your name on the card!” Glanwen said with a giggle.” They just arrived. I think someone had a _very_ nice weekend!”

Tauriel walked as if in a trance to the beautiful roses, before taking the card off the ribbon tied to the vase. She couldn’t help but notice that it had already been opened. No doubt everyone would know of her new “friend” by the end of the day.

_The pink roses are for the blush that blooms on your cheeks when I kiss you. The red roses are for your flaming hair draped across my pillow. Yet they are pale next to the sunrise of your beauty._

The card wasn’t signed, but Tauriel knew who had sent them and her heart felt full to bursting. How could she not love such a man, she thought with a smile. If not for himself, than the generosity in his heart, or the poetry in his soul?

******************

Later that day…..

 

Dinner had been a quiet affair tonight.

Dis, Kili and Fili’s mother, had returned early from her annual trip to the Dakotas. Dori had told Fili this morning that she had arrived over the weekend in a foul mood. Every year from May until Mid October, Dis dove her class C motorcoach out west, towing her Jeep Compass behind it. Dis had been a member of an RV club since her boys were young, preferring the close knit feeling of safety that campgrounds sometimes exuded for family vacations. Now, Dis would sculpt the winter away, selling her wares online and by special order since she was semi retired. As a part owner of the mine with shares in the Ironworks, she could live her life as she wished, meeting up with her club, wherever their roundup happened to be.   It had been years since Kili or Fili tagged along.

They had gotten together for a late dinner once Fili arrived from dropping off Sigrid, piling up in Dis’ cabin with Thorin for a makeshift reunion that turned into a barbeque. There had been all manner of things grilled, potatoes skewered with peppers and onions, corn, chicken smothered with homemade bbq sauce. Fili and Kili had been most apologetic that they had missed her arrival, feeling horrible that they had not known she was back. Dis had in her forthright way told them not to be bothered by it that she had not known until she was half way there!

Apparently some newcomers to the club had taken exception to the fact that Dis was a widow no matter how confirmed it had been. The new members had it understood that it was a couples club, available women particularly pretty ones like Dis, might become an issue at some point. Dis had blithely told the members that she had known for upwards of twenty years that it was unfortunate that small minded people didn’t understand a woman’s love for her departed husband. Kili wasn’t sure she was talking the club members or Dwalin since he had met her at the gates upon her arrival.

Kili and Fili had dinner tonight of leftover chicken and rice since Dis had wanted some time alone with Thorin to catch up on Frerin’s Moria expedition and business in general. They worked quietly, both moving in the kitchen with practiced symmetry of long habit. The meal itself had been quiet, neither sure who wanted to discuss the big elephant in the room. They had blown up at each other at the hotel but the makeup had been patchy both wanting to have a good time with the women. Now it was time for the rest to come out and be sorted.

Kili sat on the porch in his rocking chair, padded with overstuffed striped cushions. He was still smiling from the text Tauriel had send him thanking him for the flowers. Propping his feet up on the railing, Kili watched the sun sink into the west, the sky turning all the colors of autumn leaves. Kili draw slowly on the long pipe, letting the smoke curl from his nostrils. The rich scent of the Longbottom leaf mixed with the fragrant pines in the evening air. Fili was searching for his pipe, not sure where he had left it last.  He kept backups in case he didn’t find his favorite.

The sounds of annoyed sorting in the living room that made Kili smile as he continued to stare off into the distance. The screen door banged open as Fili grumbled over to his chair, lighting his pipe as he walked. The general rule in Erebor was if you lived in one of the cabins on the property, there was no smoking inside since the nicotine and smell could be absorbed into the rough cut walls. Most evenings the individual porches were full of the residents even in the winter, lighting the large fire pit in the center of the courtyard.

With a sigh, Fili said,”Get it said already. The silence is killing me.”

“There really isn’t anything new since Saturday. You know how I feel, how Bard will feel when he finds out.” Kili told him quietly as he rocked on the porch.

“I care for her. Deeply, Kili. There hasn’t been anyone else since she agreed to go on a date with me. I had to work for that!” Fili snarled, angry and annoyed that this was beyond his control. Bard would cut off his balls when he found out, hopefully that was the least he would do.

“Wait, what about the nurse at Oin’s? I thought you got some while you were waiting for your exam?”

“I did but that was over the winter before I met Sigrid or met her again. She has grown in the last few years.” Fili had a sheepish grin that he tried and failed to hide behind his beard. Both of them raised a hand to waive at Bifur as he made his walked into square across the way.

“I am amazed that you can keep it in perspective and remember all those women. Have you ever considered that you might have an addiction issue?” Kili loathed discussing this topic but Thorin had tossed the words “Addict “ and “Rehab” lately when Fili wasn’t in the room. He might as well break the ice before Thorin did.

“Oh no way. I like women, I enjoy sex. I didn’t feel jittery or anything, waiting for Sigrid. I just wanted her.” Fili was puffing like a freight train now, getting agitated by the line of questioning. Kili considered for a moment that Sigrid making Fili wait or putting him off might have shaken his brother up a bit since no one had ever refused him.

Kili stopped rocking to look at his brother. ”You are twenty nine. She is nineteen. There is no way in this world or the next that you are equal in terms of experience.”

“You act like I didn’t have those same arguments. ‘She’s barely legal.’ ‘Don’t get involved, she is just a child.’ But honestly, I think I am falling in love her, Kee. She is what I want in this life.” Looking at Kili in the eye, Fili continued.” I am willing to do what I must to have her, to be worthy of her.”

“Mahal, Fee. You got it bad.” Kili reached down for his neglected beer by his side.” I will see what I can do to help.”

“No. It isn’t me that you should be concerned.” Fili started rocking again.” Now that we have cleared the air about my love life. Lets talk about yours. The Mirkwood chica ?”

“What about her?” Kili could feel his heckles rising, completely forgetting that the shoe was on the other foot now.

“You love her? I know you do.” Fili’s voice was gentle, probably seeing the same light of battle in Kili’s eyes that had been in his own not a few minutes before.

“Yes. I love her. We had a wonderful weekend together. Her name is Tauriel. “ Kili snarked at his brother as taking a long pull on his pipe.

“Thorin would over look Sigrid but he will not overlook Tauriel. Not in a million years.” Smiling, Fili told him. ”But don’t worry. She loves you too.”

His head whipped to look at his brother’s smirking face.” You don’t know that! You just met her this weekend.”

“I could see that way she looked at you when you weren’t moon eyed over _her_. She got it bad too.” Fili gave a great barking laugh, like it was the funniest thing that his brother was in love.

“I don’t know what to do. I can’t bring her here to Erebor, I can’t go there to Mirkwood. I am getting tired of an afternoon here and there.” Bending over, Kili tapped out the spent ashes of his pipe. This conversation would run in circles, getting him nowhere.

“Well since mom is back. Why don’t we borrow her camper? We can park it in the campgrounds in Gladden Fields.” Fili had a thoughtful expression, like he was reasoning out what to do. ”I could have it on Friday nights. You could have it on Saturday nights and drive it back on Sunday.”

“I could ask Mom ! She likes me better than you.” Kili stuck his tongue out at his brother. Fili just rolled his eyes as he got up to tap out his ashes too.

Fili turned to walk inside but stopped at the door before turning back to his brother. Laying his hand on Kili’s shoulder, he spoke softly.” I love you, my brother. But I know that Erebor will never be all that you want out of life. You don’t have the love for it as I do.”

Pausing as Kili started to protest, he squeezed his shoulder again. ”I know about the offers to work at the major jewelry designers. Thorin goes apeshit whenever they arrive. I am just saying that if you find the need to stretch your wings and fly away, you take my love and mother’s too. We will never forsake you for wanting to have a life.”

“Thorin would. He would see it as a betrayal. He would see Tauriel as a betrayal. But I love her. I do Fee, so much it hurts.” Kili could feel the cords of responsibility lashing him to Erebor, like noose, more so now than ever before. But he understood what his brother was saying, and loved him for it.

“I don’t care what Thorin thinks. You are my brother. I say you do what you need to do to be happy. We all need that in life. Even Thorin, though I think he sprang out of the rock with no feelings whatsoever.” With a slap on the shoulder, Fili went inside to call Sigrid and tell her good night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant thank you enough to all who read, left kudos and comments.. I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am


	31. Cards on the table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends are honest with each other. Even if the truth hurts
> 
> ~Sarah Dessen

“Tauriel. Report to main conference room ASAP.”

Talagan’s voice crackled over the radio on her belt as Tauriel discussed a grid display with the one of the ground crew near the front gate. Rolling her eyes, she nodded to the man showing him were she wanted the new laser sensor installed on the grid in relation to the terrain.

“On the way.” Tauriel jumped into a gator, heading towards to main estate.

There had been lots of meetings in the main conference room lately. New ideas on defense of the estate were kicked around in there, diagrams put on the big screen to get more visual ideas. Edenithil had been wonderfully creative with the ideas for nonlethal ways to discourage wildlife. Mirkwood had the publicity campaign of being eco safe, poisoning squirrels because they were hungry would flush that right down the shitter.

Tauriel parked the gator by the front entrance, flipping off the motor. More than likely, Thranduil wanted some opinion on the rotating light sensors that came on at different intervals to scare the wildlife as well as unexpectedly illuminate unexpected areas of the grounds. Walking inside, she passed Galion talking to Fanhir with an awful look of fear on his face. She smiled at them both but didn’t stop. Galion would have to learn to say no or file a harassment complaint before anyone would do anything about Fanhir. It would ruin the on the job entertainment.

Striding into the conference room, Tauriel could hear the phone that the phone was on speaker with Thranduil and Legolas discussing Mount Gundabad and Smaug’s interests at Dol Guldor.

“She has arrived.” Thranduil told the caller with a sneer.

“ahh.. Ms. Silvan? Sheriff Gandalf deGray here. I would like to ask you a few follow up questions about the incident at Mirkwood Mountains last month.” His voice sounded a bit disjointed even for a cell.

“Sure. How may I help?” Thranduil looked up at her with a sardonic smile. Something was off about this.

“Oh no. Not now. I am enroute to a situation. I was wondering if you might meet me at the The Grind in Dale tomorrow night?” Gandalf sounded very affable about the request but it just left her more confused.

“Since you are already travelling, please feel free to come by the estate. I will send word to allow you entrance.” Thranduil told the man haughtily.

“I thank you for the invitation, Thranduil. It is most kind. But I do not know how long my affairs will keep me tonight. So if Tauriel would be available, it is about a potential witness..” The Sheriff left the words in the air but Tauriel understood what he was saying finally. It was about Kili.

“Fine, Fine. Legolas will drive her to the appointment. What time?” Thranduil wasn’t giving up, he wanted to know what passed between them and refused to take no for an answer.

Gandalf gave a sigh of exasperation. “7 pm.”

“Fine.” Thranduil hung up the call, breaking the connection.

“I am capable of driving to Dale, Thranduil. Legolas will have his own things to complete.” Tauriel really didn’t want Legolas tagging along.

Thranduil gave her one of his laser stares as if he could bore into her head to find out her secrets. He took a seat at the head of the table. Legolas sat with his hands folded in front of him, waiting for his marching orders.

“Nevertheless, he will cancel and accompany you. I want to know what Gandalf is up to.” There was a slight sneer in place as Thranduil said the man’s name.

“And telling you myself is beyond my capabilities? “ Tauriel snarked at her boss, becoming frustrated with Thranduil’s attempt to lock her in. It was becoming more and more apparent lately.

“You might forget something. What is this with a witness? Why question you now after all this time?” Thranduil studied her still, looking for a flinch.

Tauriel braved her way through the conversation. ”I don’t forget much, Thranduil. To the other, I have no idea.”

“Think of it as protection.” He smiled now but it was a predator’s smile. A bird of prey lining up a target.

Tauriel shook her head as she walked out of the room to get back to work.

*******************

Getting off the estate should never have been that easy. But bribing Fanhir was a perk. With his constant harassment of Galion in the main house, he was the perfect accomplice. Well, as long as he didn’t see himself that way. Partner sounds better than patsy any day.

Fanhir was suppose to slip some Visine in Legolas’ tea during his shift at the Vault. Asking Legolas to let her go alone would never work, he wouldn’t disobey his father. The explosive diarrhea that ensued that afternoon was enough to keep Legolas home and let Tauriel go unaccompanied. Thranduil would have kittens when he found out but she was long gone by then. Legolas had not asked her to reschedule plus he was too embarrassed about the stains in his pants.

The Grind was a wonderful place if you had a love for coffee. Mrs. Gloin had cornered the market literally to the point when Caribou Coffee had tried to open a franchise they had been shut down again and again. Starbucks refused to try, since being told no would be a black eye in their public relations.

There were deals made between The Grind and those illustrious coffee houses but not to the point where it cut into the overall sales of the rich Arabian coffee that flowed like a river into the town. Mrs. Gloin had the foresight to find an excellent location down from Sugarlicious bakery, which improved the sales of both places. Now a few years later, there was a limited selection available that Sugarlicious served at The Grind as well as a listing on a tablet of what was in their store that day, furthering the partnership between the two businesses.

The music in the background was a low strumming, rather like a guitarrón but deeper with the melodious tones of a lute as the counterpoint. The dark wood walls looked almost black in the gloom of the interior. Mrs. Gloin had decorated The Grind in Moroccan style with large leather divans around the room with an occasional small coffee table in front. Gloriously colored poofs were stacked in corners for the adventurous. Amazingly there were no carpets in the place, but graphic tile in the same colors as the poofs depicting flowers, stars and unknown animals.

Tauriel stood in line behind a couple who were there for the first time. Their chatter over the menu as well as the Moroccan desserts being served today made her smile. The barista behind the counter looked bored and ready to go, she wasn’t rude but you could tell her heart wasn’t in it. Tauriel cut into another line when the second register opened with a new frighteningly friendly cashier. Either the girl was sampling the product or she was just coming onto shift, Tauriel couldn’t say.

As she started to order her drink, she felt a presence beside her. Looking to her right, Tauriel came face to face with a smiling Gandalf.

“I will have the same, please.” Gandalf handed the cashier with the manic grin a tenner before taking the straight coffees. Tauriel started to protest but was cut off by a wink as he walked to the condiments bar.

“I could have paid for mine.” Tauriel told him with a shake of her head as she loaded her coffee down with half and half.

“Nonsense, my dear girl. It isn’t often I am in the position of needing help but I want to think a cup of coffee is putting me on the road of repayment.” A grin pulled at the edges of his mouth but the full effect was lost amongst his shaggy gray beard. Definitely a friend of the Durin’s Folk with a beard like that, Tauriel thought with a grin of her own.

“I could never allow our good sheriff to be abused in such a way. “

“Lovely manners. Come along, keep up.” Before she could stop him again, Gandalf walked to the back of the store with a nod to Mrs. Gloin sitting at the end of the bar. She nodded in turn speaking a word, ‘Tharkûn’ as she watched her patrons. Must be Moroccan, Tauriel thought being somewhat familiar with Mrs. Gloin. Gandalf breezed through a door at the end of the hall which said ‘employees only’ without a second glance, Tauriel in his wake.

Tauriel felt like she was trespassing as she gazed around the store room. Bags of coffee beans sat on the metal shelves, filling the air with their own aroma. Gandalf navigated the metal maze with the ease of long experience, the sound of his cowboy boots making a clapping noise on the concrete floor. They came to the end of row and an outside employee entrance door. He stopped to assure himself that she was indeed following before opening the door to the evening air.

The alley was a good size, allowing for people to park in the back as well as accepting deliveries. Two large dumpsters were directly across from the door, the smell of decay was strong. Parked in front of them however, was a gleaming Shadofax. Gandalf ran an errant hand along the hood before he disengaged the door lock with the fob. It was obvious that he loved his car, allowing her to sit in it with a cup coffee was an ultimate sign of trust.

“Buckle up for safety!” He told her turning over the Mustang, letting warm up as he affixed his seat beat too.

“Any reason we didn’t stay at the coffee shop?” Tauriel snuck a sideways glance at the Sheriff in his usual plaid shirt, wiggling in the sumptuous leather bucket seat.

“No one listening in while we are in Shadofax, my dear. Besides, I don’t think you want it known that you are seeing Kili Dwarrow of Erebor.” Gandalf told her before giving her a nod. “I hope Legolas wasn’t inconvenienced too much by being left behind.”

Giving the Sheriff a droll glance, Tauriel said. “His stomach won’t be the happiest for a while.”

The old man’s laughter filled the car as he shifted into first gear, easing out of the alley.

“When you said potential witness, I thought you might mean Kili.” Making sure the lid was secure on her cup, she took a swallow of the coffee.

“Yes. I take it you understand what could happen if Thranduil or Thorin found out about you two.” His grave voice leeched the previous enjoyment away, making her sad all at once.

“I know the worse case scenario. So does he. We talked it out before we even seriously dated and now…It’s more complicated.” Tauriel refused to go further. There were just some things that were no one business but hers and Kilis.

“I talked to Radagast recently. He mentioned seeing a redhead with Kili a few months back. Frankly, I am shocked he knows what day it is, never mind a few months ago. But when Kili mentioned Carrock, I spoke with Beorn.” Gandalf drove slowly through the streets of Dale, going slower than the posted limit until he ended up at River Running park. “Come, lets walk.”

They exited the car, Gandalf engaging the alarm once more. No one in their right mind would take the car, but it didn’t pay to not be careful.

“What did Beorn tell you?” She picked up the thread of conversation once again.

“That you two had been meeting on and off at the Rock for most of the summer. Grimbeorn had been making picnic baskets for you too. It is obvious that you both are being discreet and that is good. Merethen was a friend and I would hate to see something happen to her daughter.“ They had stopped at the rail overlooking the river. He laid a hand over hers, clasping it warmly.

Tauriel’s throat closed at the mention of her mother. It would happen at the unexpected times, the grief of having never known her own mother. She learned of Merry in fits and starts from Thranduil over the years but nothing really from her own family. The tidbits she gleaned from the sporadic friends that remembered her were precious.

“Radagast called me Merry that day. Did he know my mother?” She could feel the strain in her face to keep the tears in check, crying would change nothing now.

“Oh yes. She was the one helped him when he started organic farming as an assistant. Quite the green thumb she had!” Gandalf smiled at over the water, lost in a memory.

“You seem to be taking a particular interest in mine and Kili’s relationship. Is it because you knew my mother or another reason?” Tauriel was a bit concerned by the attention Gandalf had given to them. They had been discreet for so long that it was constricting their relationship, like a hungry python.

“There is so much tension in this town. If the enemy knew about you two, it might spark the war I am desperately trying to stop. “Gandalf turned to her now, staring hard at her.

“I love him, Gandalf.” Tauriel told him with a sigh of longing. “I think he feels the same, though we have been very careful about true confessions.”

“I daresay, the young man couldn’t have been saying he loves you any louder that day than if he had screamed it from the top of the Lonely Mountain.” The Sheriff chuckled at that fondly as he drew out his pipe. “It gives me hope to hear you say that, dear girl. I just don’t want history to repeat itself.”

“What do you mean history repeating?” Tauriel finished off her coffee, tossing it in the bend beside her.

“Oh that business of Thorin and Thranduil, vingt ans apres. Now you and Kili.” Gandalf packed his pipe and lit it with a long match.

“I don’t understand, what is the rivalry between Thorin and Thranduil? Kili said that the only thing he knows is that they loved the same woman Fili called the red lady.” Tauriel was gesticulating as her frustration increased. “I mean those two really hate each other _still_ over a woman neither married! Twenty years later?!”

Gandalf started coughing as if his smoke went down the wrong pipe, his eyes bugging out of his head. Tauriel helped him by banging on his plaid covered back as he tried to recover.

“Are you alright?” She asked in fearful tones.

“Yes, I’m fine. I suppose being sheltered at Mirkwood, you would never have heard the story. But really, holding on to the past, never lets a person see the present. Yes, they both loved the same woman. Part of her loved them in return, strong stubborn men both of them.” The Sheriff put an arm around her shoulders, hugging her close. “I want the best for you and Kili. Call on me should you have need, my dear.”

She wanted to argue, wanted to ask more questions but Tauriel could sense that the question and answer period was over. Gandalf had gotten the information he wanted and delivered a warning in return. It wasn’t anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tharkûn is what the dwarves called Gandalf, it had a certain feel to it so I tossed in as a way of introducing Mrs. Gloin.
> 
> I cannot say whether putting Visine in someone's drink will give them volcanic shits... I don't recommend it though.. lol


	32. Gladden Fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absence makes the heart grow fonder,  
> but it sure makes the rest of you lonely
> 
> ~Charles Schultz~

Dis stood with her arms folded in front her wearing a huffy expression. She had reluctantly agreed to the brothers borrowing her precious RV but only after it had been serviced. Dis had bought it brand new at the beginning of Spring, completely loving the way it handled. She had also bought a better mattress for the master suite and tires with thicker thread. The whole interior had been revamped to suit her needs which she pointed out to her boys as she gave them a guided tour.

Dis had further explained that she wasn’t born yesterday and knew that they would be having female company in _her_ motorcoach. She expected that they clean behind themselves, respect her RV and make sure the tanks were empty except the Diesel and the Propane. Those were full and they had better stay that way. She would only let them have it for a month since the weather was starting to turn cold at night and her toy would need to be winterized.

Her last condition was that Fili drive her RV because her baby boy had a lead foot. Due to this stipulation, Kili had agreed to do the set up while Fili went to pick up Sigrid and the groceries. Kili was to drive the Ford and tow the bikes so that they would have it for errands as well as the drive back. Sunday was supposed to be mild so they decided to take the bikes and maybe go on a drive if the girls were up for it. Kili was excited by the idea of it, just him and his brother with their women. Fili and Kili took the instruction with barely concealed eyerolling before kissing their mother goodbye so they could get on the road to the Gladden Fields Campground.

They arrived at the campground close to 1 pm because Kili had to work the morning for a few hours. Kili paid for the spot for thirty days, that way the RV would be there for four weekends. The idea of spending time with Tauriel and a bed for a night every week, excited him to no end. It was more than he had a month ago, patience was its own reward.

Fili was better of the two of them at backing up large vehicles thanks to working at the Ironworks, parking close to the outside hookups. Kili groused as he set up the water and sewer lines but the idea of smelling his brother’s toxic shit had him making sure the connections were secure. He used the heated hose in case the weather got below freezing at night. It was uncommon but it was better to err on the side of caution. If something happened to his mother’s new toy, there would be hell to pay. Lots and lots of uncomfortable hell.

He and Fili had flipped a coin to see who was going to be taking the master bedroom, neither looking forward to hopping up to the bunk above the drivers cab. But it was Kili who lost the round, looking with remorse to the spacious bedroom. Fili promised him that he and the Mirkwood chica could have it next time. Sigrid would think it an adventure to have to hop up there, though Fili admitted would not.

Kili made up the beds once Fili left, getting everything put away in a proper place. It was an adventure wrestling with the new foam mattress for the overhead bunk. The fridge he turned on first thing so it would start getting cold for the perishables. Fili’s bags he grudgingly put on the master suite, his own Kili put in the passenger seat after he pulled the curtains on the inside of the windshield. Tauriel could put her things in the driver’s side that way her things wouldn’t get mixed in the dirty clothes bag that he slipped into the floorboard. A wave machine that he had bought on a lark sat on the dashboard, just in case. The cab set lower than the rest of the bus, was now shrouded in darkness. Dis had LED night lights scattered through the galley, small pin picks of brightness in the gloomy interior.

Kili remembered they had camped a great deal as kids here at Gladden Fields. During the summer, they would take long vacations to the fun places. Disney World, Washington DC, Yellowstone they had seen them all. His mother had more of active role in the Ironworks then, unable to be gone for the extended lengths of time. Dis had a master’s degree in Industrial Engineering from Georgia Tech, her expertise had been invaluable. Carving out time had been hard but she still found it, planning their trips down to four hour blocks. She still made their vacations fun, going to old battlegrounds and telling them stories of their ancestors who had fought and died there.

Kili put away the last of the groceries that they had brought. Sodas, chips and Kcups were stowed in a proper place out of sight, habits he had picked up from working in a lab. Dis had removed most of her things once she had returned, cleaning heavily so she could winterize it but that meant they would need to buy lots of the necessities. Fili had a list that he was to pick up before he left Caras Galadhon since it had the closest grocery stores. Kili even sent a reminder to not forget his French Vanilla creamer, prissy though it might be.

Tauriel wouldn’t arrive until tomorrow morning, using a vacation day to get there early. She had told him it had taken some negotiating, Thranduil had been getting nasty lately about her having a personal life. Kili hadn’t asked what she had to give up, probably one of her half days the next week. Their unspoken agreement still held that they didn’t discuss work so long as their bosses hated each other. Kili had informed his brother of that rule so that Fili knew to leave work alone too.

Kili decided to take his bike tonight to Carrock to try the Bear’s Den but also to give Fili some alone time of his own with the lady of his heart. It surprised him to no end that he had not seen the signs of brother falling in love. The Fili rumors had fallen off around fourth of July. There had been a vague memory around Durin’s day about a girl but Kili couldn’t say for sure. He could only blame his inattention on his own love life that made him miss what was so blatantly obvious.

Scribbling a quick note that the motorcoach was prepped down to the chemicals in the black tank and he would be eating out in Carrock, Kili fired up the big hog and roared out the park. He didn’t see how Fili would be upset, they could eat in dinner in bed if they wished. There would be no awkward small talk while they waited a socially accepted time to run to the bedroom so Fili could jump his woman like a trampoline.

Gladden Fields Campground was ideally placed on the Gladden River just off the Woodland Highway. With spectacular views of the river in front of the foothills of the Misty Mountains, it was far enough off the beaten track to for peace and quiet but close enough to the University for the parents of the students to stay. Kili had no problem getting the northbound land on the double blacktop as the evening air took a bit of chill as the sun dipped in the west behind the Misty Mountains. He was glad he had packed the fur lined gloves, the dipping temperature was ok if you were standing still. Not at 55 mph.

Deer rut would be starting soon, night riding would become unsafe. Kili hated the idea of storing his bike, even for the winter. However, frisky animals and icy road would guarantee him a trip to Esgaroth Med center and his gorgeous Harley would be an unattractive pile of twisted metal. Erebor shut down the week of Thanksgiving and usually ten days for Christmas and New Years. Maybe Tauriel would like to go south for a one of the holidays, Biloxi or maybe Savannah. The green eyed vixen had such a terrible sweet tooth, he would lose her at Paula Deen’s! She would fight him if he tried to make her leave.

When the subject of coming here had come up and Dis had said yes, Kili had been excited about it. Though now he had to admit, deep down he wanted Fili to spend some time with Tauriel to see that she was not just the Mirkwood chica. Fili and he were closer than most brothers ever thought about being, closer than some friendships. Dis’ approval mattered but Fili had the final say. So far, he seemed open to Tauriel, he hadn’t said Kili should look in other pastures. But it could have been Fili wanting support for his relationship with Sigrid. There needed to be another talk in their future.

Kili made it to the turnoff at Old Forest Road before he realized where he was, wool gathering will help you pass the time. The dark monolith of the rock loomed in the distance making him smile. Tauriel loved that place, laying back at the top so she could look out at the stars. Kili couldn’t remember why he chose that place for them to meet that night they worked things out, but they seemed to gravitate to this local if there was an issue. Maybe the starlight helped put things into perspective.

Carrock materialized into the distance, a rainbow of color against the evening sky. He passed the river and the giant granite slab on his left in a blur picking up speed to hang the turn. Kili gave the heavy bike the juice with a grin and shout, his happiness getting the better of him. Pulling into the crossroad township, he stopped to get gas and check his cell.

He fired off a text to let Tauriel know that he was in Carrock for dinner, promising to stay away from the Bee. She was working until 10 pm which was a surprise, instead of the usual 7 pm. She told him to enjoy himself and let her know when he got back to Gladden Fields so she wouldn’t worry about his being out on his bike. It warmed him more than anything to know that she was concerned for his safety but also that he wanted to talk to her before she went to sleep.

Kili walked into the Bear’s Den fending off angry texts from his brother. Fili was not so forgiving, peeved that his brother had left without sending him a text. He had found the note but that wasn’t the same as a call, he kept texting. Finally tired of the nag fest, Kili told him to enjoy his quiet time with Sigrid and he would see them both close to 9 pm. He made sure he gave them a time because walking in on his brother mid coitus was not a pleasant idea.

Beorn was behind the bar, giving him a nod and smile. The big Russian was just that, Big. Standing a few hairs under seven feet tall, he had the bulk to go along with the height. He sported a salt and pepper beard but only at the jawline, no moustache. There were never any issues at the Den while big man was behind the bar. He had a manner that was mild until you peeved him, then he was just crazy.

Beorn’s shirtsleeves were rolled tonight, showing his tats. A series of broken chains wound up his forearms, the black ink was startling against his pale arms. Kili had never quite achieved the nerve to ask about the chains, maybe someday he could ask Grimbeorn to tell him why.

“You drive motorbike tonight?” Beorn asked as Kili sat down off to the side at the bar.

“I did.” Kili told him with a nod.

“You don’t drink. I don’t like scraping bodies off my road.” Beorn’s English was good. When he was annoyed though the accent became more pronounced sometimes pushing him to lapse into Russian.

“No intentions, my friend.” Beorn put a mug of iced tea in front of him as Kili picked up the menu.

“My boy, he says you seeing a red hairs woman. “ Beorn asked as Kili nodded. ”Why you here alone then?”

“Tauriel is working late. She will drive down to meet me in the morning. Steak sandwich please with sweet potato fries.” Kili told him as he took a sip of the tea. Beorn had a recipe that he would share with no one, it was really fantastic tea.

“I like the red hairs. You should bring her here.” Beorn told him with a big grin that showed a lot of teeth, his bushy eyebrows wiggling.

“She likes the Bumble Bee. Grimbeorn has her hooked on pound cake.” Kili pushed the empty mug across the bar.

“I will have pound cake for her if she wishes.” Beorn laughed at the Kili’s expression.

“You do understand she is _my_ woman, right?”

“I understand, young one. I also understand she is Merry Silvan’s daughter.” Beorn still smiled as he bent forward into Kili’s personal space. “If you hurt Merry’s daughter, I shall hurt you. You understand?”

If a shark grins before he bites, he wouldn’t look half so deadly as Beorn Medved did at that moment. The white blocky teeth shining above the long beard made his heart leap into his throat. Kili could only nod to show he understood what he was being told. Whoever Merethen Silvan was in life, she inspired sincere loyalty in death.

“If I were to hurt her, Beorn, I would deliver myself to you for the punishment.” Kili’s gave never wavered. “If Leggy doesn’t get me first.”

“Mirkwood people are less wise then they should be, more dangerous as a result. I do not venture there unless in great need.”

“I don’t go there at all.” Kili mumbled as a cute little thing brought him his food.

Obviously interested in a tip, she put a slight jiggle in her rack as she set down his plate. Beorn saw her do it, snarling at her as a result. The young girl scampered away to the kitchen but not before throwing Kili a smile which he didn’t return. Beorn was looking at him close as Kili picked up his sandwich. He rolled his eyes with a shrug. Kili had seen the movement but had not been moved himself. She wasn’t Tauriel.

“Ahhh.. Now I see.” Beorn backed up to the liqueur shelf behind him with a smile. “No, you will not hurt Merry’s daughter. If you do, it is because you are careless.”

His assessment hit too close to home, reminded him of that stupid time in his life. Something must have crossed is face that Beorn recognized for he continued.

“You are young. Mistakes made in haste can be forgiven in time. Not forgotten but forgiven. Just don’t keep making them. Women have long memories.” Beorn tapped the bar as he walked to a new patron who sat down a few seats from Kili.

He finished his food, drinking a two more mugs of delicious tea as he watched a college football on one of the many flat screens in the large room. Many people started to file in for a beer, the usual suspects since Beorn knew many by name. Deciding his brother had enough time alone, Kili wanted to drain his bladder before that lengthy drive back to the campground.

Kili handed the other bartender his card as Beorn talked to another customer at the end, an odd man that looked out of place in these parts. He looked more like a cowboy with his rangy build and deep tan but the eyes said something else for they missed nothing that happened in the room.

Pushing aside the ill feelings, he walked into the men’s room to shake hands with the man before he got back on the road. It had been an odd night. Beorn and his warnings. A man that he would have taken for an Orc but was talking to Beorn as if they were old friends. If Erebor and Mirkwood hated Orcs, it was pale indeed next to Beorn. The Russian still hunted them and they feared him. Their fear kept them away from Carrock and most of Rhovanion county.

Kili got ready to go, mounting his bike. Cranking the Harley to let it run, he saw the man from inside standing by a Toyota FJ cruiser tricked out for serious offroad. Larger tires with a full light bar on top, the Toyota might have had a snorkel mounted on the on the side but he wasn’t sure full dark. Kili pulled on his gloves as the guy lit his pipe, leaning back against the hood with quiet ease.

Shaking his head, Kili pulled out the parking lot to head out to road. He had a few miles to go before he could sleep and dream of his woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellloooo Aragorn ! I couldn't resist slipping him in somewhere !
> 
> I thought using the term "shake hands with the man" would be funnier than draining the lizard ! lol..


	33. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean  
> she was the best damn woman that I ever seen  
> she had the sightless eyes, telling me no lies  
> knocking me out with those American thighs
> 
> ~AC/DC Shook me all night long ~

His cell went off at 7 am, causing him to jerk and snatch his bowie knife from under the side pillow. Despite knowing he was safe, it took a few deep breaths before he put the knife away in the holster. Too many years of Dwalin’s training didn’t allow him have a happy morning. Reaching down to his feet, he swiped the phone to stop the alarm so that Fili and Sig wouldn’t have to hear the Klaxon horn blaring loudly like a battleship was sinking. Kili had called Tauriel when he arrived back last night to let her know he was ok and didn’t kill himself or hurt the Harley. She had wanted to come down after she got off work, but Kili told her no. Tauriel had been up since 5 am that morning, it might have been dangerous to drive another hour or so to Gladden Fields. It hurt him to say no but her safety meant more than his need to have her close to him.

He sat in the bed for a minute, staring at the closed curtains in the darkness of the overhead bunk. Dis had installed Roman shades at the side windows with the reflective polymer on the front to reduce the heat. The top bunk might be cooler but it still felt like a cave. At least the walls were sturdy, if there had been any sexcapades in the master suite last night, Kili had not been subjected to an audio version of a front row seat. Shaking the curtains open, it might be a concern for him though later because Tauriel could hit some high notes.

Kili and Fili had purchased a ten inch foam full mattress to go on top of the decorative pad that came with the camper. Neither relished the idea of bruising his knees or his lady not being comfy. Dis had agreed that it was a good idea for future use but only if it wasn’t too stained. There were lots of sheepish looks after that comment.

Dropping to the floor below with a thud, he scratched his belly in an unconscious sleepy way as he blurrily hit the fridge. Putting half a bottle of water in the Keurig, Kili downed the rest as he turned on the shower. Fumbling with a towel and various bath accessories, he adjusted the water temp from nuclear to comfortable. Propane water heaters, got to love them. Tauriel would be here soon hopefully, meaning Kili needed to get it in gear. There was some grumbling noises from the bedroom as he stepped under the spray, the warm water relaxing him.

The only shower was right next door to the bedroom, making Kili aware that people were trying to sleep. Looking around the shower itself, he had to admit there would be low possibility of shower sex this go round and even less at the bathhouse across the way. It wasn’t cramped as some RV showers were known to be but that didn’t mean he would ask Tauriel to fold herself in half just for some wet and wild.

He could hear his magic drink finishing its cycle, ready for him once he got out. Turning off the shower, Kili grabbed the towel off the bar outside he could hear some arguing from the bedroom. Before he could say anything, Fili pushed the sliding door open with a peeved long suffering look.

“Sig has to piss. Cover it up please.” There was an eye roll in there, making Kili smile.

“Don’t say it like that! Kili, I’m sorry but I really have to go!” Sigrid yelled from the bedroom and the general direction of the bed.

Outright laughing now, Kili wrapped the towel around his midsection as he stood in the shower stall.

“Ok babe, the anaconda is subdued.” Fili snarked as the blond jetted passed him with a hand over her eyes, slamming the bathroom sliding door.

Fili leaned against the door jam as Sigrid started to sing from lavatory.

Scratching his beard, Fili looked at Kili and said. “Shy bladder. Thinks we’re listening.”

Kili just shook his head at his brother’s antics. It was never dull, not sure he would want it to be even if it could be. Hustling on the boxers and jeans he had for today, he turned to see Fili half sleep leaning on the door.

“You know I feel like pancakes. You?”

Fili popped an eye open. “Cinnamon Pecan pancakes with whipped cream.”

“I thought the whipped cream was for Sigrid.” Kili laughed as he poured the creamer into his coffee.

“Nope. Says it makes her feel icky because it melts due to body heat.” Fili groused as he folded his arms.

The lavatory door opened. “I can hear you in there, the walls are not sound proof.” Sigrid kissed him on the corner of his mouth but pulled back before it could become more that a peck.

“Cinnamon Pecan pancakes?” Kili asked her as he pulled on a shirt.

“Yum! We got sausage links too. I can cook them outside on the camp stove if you want to do the pancakes in here.” Sigrid told Kili as she began pulling up her long hair into a messy bun.

“No. No. We are going back to bed.” Fili took Sigrid’s arm, trying to lead her back to the bedroom.

“Why? Im awake, you’re awake. Kili is wide awake. Breakfast.” Sigrid pointed to Kili as he drank his coffee, shaking his head at her naiveté.

“Yes, darling. Im awake, you’re awake, and more importantly, _my_ anaconda is awake. hmmm?”

“Your anaconda is always awake.” She told him with a smile and a kiss. “What time is Tauriel getting here?”

“No idea. Depends on what time she left Mirkwood.” Draining his coffee mug, Kili sat the mug in the sink. “I think I will take my phone, call my woman. Maybe go for a walk. “

“Oh poor Kili!” Sigrid started to say more but was yanked into the bedroom.

“Poor Kili, my ass! He will be kicking us out this afternoon for his own horizontal rumba!” Fili argued as he closed the door. Sigrid laughingly screamed but it was cut off abruptly.

“Thirty minutes then I am starting breakfast!” Deciding to get out now, Kili grabbed another bottle of water and his cell.

Kili had not had much time with Tauriel since their weekend at The Master’s house, just dinner twice in Dale. Her time had gotten crunched down due to people being sick and research on Smaug and the Orcs. He had brought up once during dinner that no new info was getting circulated to Thorin, only to earn a sickly fearful look. She knew that Thranduil had no intention of giving Thorin anything of value. Tauriel wasn’t sure what to do about it but Kili refused to push.

Walking up the clubhouse, he quickly speed dialed Tauriel’s cell. She answered on the second ring.

“You are up early!” She laughed. He could hear the road noise through the phone.

“Anticipation is a cruel thing. How far out are you?” Hearing her voice always made him smile, but her laughter warmed him down to his soul.

“Twenty minutes. I snuck out early but I needed gas.“ There was an edge to her voice. Something was up.

“That works. Fili is chasing Sig around this morning so I am out in the campground. I gave him thirty minutes.” Kili opened the door to the clubhouse, refusing to end the call but nodding to a few people.

“Is that enough time?” Her good nature was contagious. Kili wanted to join in despite his lack of caffeine.

“I don’t care and neither does my stomach. Cinnamon Pecan pancakes this morning.” A few people turned to see him with speculation as he talked.

“Oh god.” Tauriel moaned on the phone. “I am going to gain weight. I just know it.”

“You’re only allowed to contact deities during intercourse, my goddess. “ He snarked as he fixed a cup of coffee before walking outside.

She laughed loudly at this point. “Ok Ok.. I will be there in a few.”

“I will be at the river. Meet me there.”

*****************

Tauriel drove around the campground to understand the layout. During her tedious work last night at the Vault, she had pulled up a map of the Gladden Fields to understand how the concept worked. Camping in Mirkwood involved tents, sleeping bags and whatever food and water that could be packed on a fourwheeler. Kili had told her all about their camping vacations when he and Fili were kids, as well as some of the finer points of RVs. Dis had a popup at the time that got pulled everywhere apparently. Tauriel had spent a lot of time online surfing recreational vehicle information to understand what a popup was to a class C and so forth.

She could see the river peeking through the trees, sparkling blue against the brown tree trunks. Finding a good space to park, Tauriel locked up the Mirkwood Jeep as she searched for Kili. There were quite a few campers this weekend, with all sorts of vehicles. Everything from the big Class A bus types to tents. Taking a graveled path that wound through the trees, the rushing noise told her she was on the right course.

Kili was sitting on a bench, swiping something on his phone. The wind blew off the river, ruffling his hair. He needs a haircut, she thought with a smile as started forward. The crunch of the leaves had him looking up in her direction. The sun on his face, the look of surprise then happiness made the long hours last night worthwhile.

Thranduil had been a complete dick this morning, pissing her off to no end. Tauriel had checked the Vault just before 6 am, then hauled butt to the Jeep. Shift change was at seven this morning instead of the usual six am because of her taking a vacation day. She was off the estate and at a gas station beside Woodland Highway when Thranduil called her to say she was needed to work. He had not realized that she had left already. Glanwen had sent a text to her before Thranduil called to say that Tall Blond and bossy had walked into the vault at 7:05 telling her she had the day off with pay.

The tense argument that followed had been unpleasant but necessary. She had not yelled or said anything she shouldn’t but Tauriel refused to return. It took her boss a few minutes to realize that fact to which he had hung up with a snarl. She wasn’t sure what would happen once she returned but that was a problem for tomorrow night when she went home.

Kili was off the bench like a shot when he saw her break through the trees, wrapping her in his arms. The kiss was slow, thorough and very very good. He put his hands on her face to keep her there as he explored her, accepting her sighs as payment for a job well done. She couldn’t get him close enough, not out here in the open so she released him. Backing away with a smile, the attempt at decency failed as his hand slid down her waist.

Everything below the waist clenched suddenly at his touch. It was only on her hip but her breasts grew heavy at the remembered pleasure he could give her. Hot liquid feelings swirled in her body eating her inhibitions with a voracious appetite. If little children weren’t running around the playground at the riverside, she would have him right here and now. It was a wanton that lived inside her now as she trailed her hands up his arms, it excited her.

“You have to stop looking at me like that.” He was whispering as he kissed her on the neck.

“How am I looking at you?” She was breathless, borderline panting as she pushed her face into his shoulder.

His hand on her hip tightened, branding her into a gasping sigh as Kili kissed her ear. “I need two hours to get rid of my brother. Then I need you, all of you.” She felt him flick the tip of tongue just under her ear, back and forth. He had done the same thing to her clit once.

“Two hours starting now.” Tauriel pulled back to see him now, the open desire on his face mirrored her own.

He grinned, saying nothing else as he took her hand in his and they walked back to the Jeep.

**************

Apparently, Fili understood that time had been short for Sigrid had just finished showering when they arrived at the RV. Maybe it had been longer than thirty minutes, who could say. Kili immediately started the batter for the pancakes telling Fili to get started on the sausage. Sigrid had told Fili she would take over once she finished with her hair. She had ooo’d and aaa’h over Tauriel’s French braid to which Tauriel in turn offered her services. The finished result of a basket weave at the back of her head was most becoming.

Tauriel sat talking to Sigrid as Fili set the table, Kili took her bag in the camper. Her offer to assist had been rejected kindly, a cup of coffee was pressed upon her. She would look at the open door at Kili cooking and smile. He was so cute as he hurriedly flipped pancakes to stack the finished ones in a wide pasta bowl. The hot throb of need had cooled down to a dull ache in her groin, almost like a cramp. Tauriel had said two hours and had meant two hours, not sure if she could keep up the facade of civility longer than that.

Brunch was pleasant enough. Sigrid had talked Fili into driving through Fangorn Forest just up the road. The large oaks grew thick there in odd formations, some even resembled a person. It was that reason that people swore the forest was haunted, a possible inspiration for Sleepy Hollow. The Treebeard preservation group kept the land maintained allowing drive thrus for a nominal fee. Sigrid had asked if he wanted to take the motorcycle but Fili advised for the slow drive, it would be better to take the truck.

Tauriel quietly advised them to be careful. The Spider gang a Dol Guldor was not far from Gladden Fields and Fangorn. They had been rather brave lately, reports of them popping up in Caras Galadhon too. Fili nodded at her words, exchanging a look with Kili.

They cleaned up in silence, not speaking really as Sig and Fili left. There was the light touch on the arm or a nudge out of the way to reach something in a cabinet, but no words. The sexual eagerness was back, biting at both of them, urging them to work quickly. Tauriel filled up the sink with warm sudsy water to let the pans soak when Kili took her hand, leading her to the front where they would sleep.

Yanking off his tshirt before he could kiss her, Tauriel tried to imprison his arms with his shirt sleeves only to have him rip one as he got free. Kili grabbed her shirt in snickering retaliation, gracelessly pulling it over her head. His hands skated across the black lace bra, his fingers shaking with excitement. Her nipples hardened as he lightly tugged at them through the cups had her gasping against his lips. Tauriel felt a little happy with herself that she wore shoes instead of boots, so much easier to remove and get naked.

A sexual growl escaped Kili’s throat, though he tried to nip at her lips to draw her tongue out to play. Tauriel was having none of it. She grinned insolently as she drove her fingers up into his dark hair, flexing along his scalp. The desperate burn of denied arousal consumed her, making her want to fill her body with his. Finally, she succumbed to his insistence, twirling her tongue with his.

The lid that held her desires had been removed, ripped away that spectacular weekend in Laketown. She understood now what her body had screamed at her for months, the confusion of the consistent arousal. It wasn’t just the sex. It was the connection of being with another who gives pleasure because that he what he felt with her. The electric stimulation of a warm hand on the body by a considerate lover.

It wasn’t fantasy anymore as she traced the lines of his firm abs, feeling almost clumsy in her haste to touch. It was more than any dream she could have. Unbuttoning his jeans, she ran her fingertips along his waistband brushing the skin and hair in its wake. Kili groaned thrusting his hips against her, his hands gripping her butt to pull her close.

“I can’t.. now.. please !” Tauriel begged, her voice sudden rough with emotion and desire. Foreplay could come later, right now she wanted him.

With a curse, Kili turned her around to push her forward into the corner of the loveseat. Quickly he unsnapped her jeans, yanking them down to her knees along with her panties. She caught herself in time bracing her hands on the cool leather as she felt him shove two fingers deep inside as she sobbed at the contact. His other hand, he placed between her shoulders blades to hold her in that position.

“Damn, you’re dripping.” He grunted as he scissored his fingers slowly in and out of her slick passage.

Tauriel whimpered. She craved his dick, not his fingers. Looking at him over her shoulder, Tauriel gasped his name once in longing. Kili put more pressure on her back, pressing her lower so she had to look away. She felt him fumble behind her as he continued to stroke her slowly. Then at long last, he removed his fingers and pushed his cock inside her.

The whimpering became a screech, long and loud, drowning out whatever he said to her. At this angle, Kili filled her completely, his pubic hair brushing against her slick entrance. There was a slight pinch from the stretching but that only increased the burn of her pleasure. His hands dug into her hips trying and failing to keep her in one spot. Tauriel rolled her hips, pushing back against him furiously as an orgasm caught her off guard. Her breath came in short bursts, her muscles quivering in bliss.

Kili hissed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, lowering them both to the couch. He hadn’t cum with her, holding back his own release. Now underneath her, Tauriel felt the hard press of his zipper against her vaginal lips in a positon what she laughingly remembered as the reverse cowgirl. She found their new angle very stimulating as the last of the pleasure shook its way loose.

“Ride me baby.” Kili told her as he licked up her spine as far as he could reach. He let go of her waist to begin gently massaging her breasts and nipples.

His cock was still seated inside, still hard as the mountain. Hesitantly, she moved, unsure of the pace. Tauriel understood that she was in control now, his pleasure dependent on her. The naughtiness of that thought made her smile as she panted his name. The arousal was smothering, like it had bitch slapped her ego into submission. There was no beginning nor ending. There was just the constant pulse of want that had an iron grip on her reason as she heaved again and again on his thick member. Only when Kili reached down to rub and pinch her clit between her folds, did she find her satisfaction once more.

Caught in his crushing embrace, Tauriel felt his orgasm take him as well. Contentment stole through her senses as she laid her head back against the camper’s wall as she waited for his breathing to calm. She slid her hands over his arms as he held on to her, his scruffy beard a fond caress on her skin.

“hmmm…” Kili began to relax his hold.

“Yes.” Tauriel said with a chuckle. “I thought that our time together in Laketown was a fluke. It couldn’t always like this.”

“I want to take offense to that but I just don’t have the energy. Clean up time!” He lifted her up causing Tauriel to squeal with laughter, making him laugh in turn.

Clean up was a quick whore’s bath in the lavatory with the bath cloths laid up to dry out in the shower with the used towels. Tauriel handed him a bottle of water, grabbing one for herself, neither bothering with clothes. Kili picked her up so he could toss her up on the bunk bed before joining her.

“Alright, so you are complaining about our sex life?” Kili asked with a straight face as he pulled her into his arms.

“No. No! Its just..I don’t know. I thought people made too much of a big deal about sex.” She laid her head on his chest as Kili began to unravel her braid. He loved running his finger through it.

“And now?” He prompted with a grin, running a finger along a damp shoulder. The intimacy of the touch made her shiver.

“Had I known then what I know now. I would have kicked Legolas out of the Jeep had my wicked way with you in the backseat at that bar at Forestgate.” Looking at him with the contagious happiness bright in his eyes, she laughed at his shocked expression.

“Shameful. In front of all those people. Just shameful. See that is what happens when you start messing around with the Durin’s Folk.” He leaned down to kiss her nose, settling against the pillows once more.

His words sparked a memory, reminding her of the Sheriff. “I saw Gandalf this week.”

His forehead crinkled as he looked at her. “Why?”

“He is concerned that we are seeing each other.” She snuggled closer to him, unwilling to entertain the idea of parting from the naked man at her side.

“Add him to the list.” Kili tightened his hold. “I think my willie objects to you talking about other men when we are naked.”

“Does the willie get an opinion?” Tauriel giggled, looking at him with her chin on his chest.

“You would be surprised on how vocal he can be.” Kili waggled his eyebrows as a grin slid over his face.

Rolling away from him to lay on her back, Tauriel gave him a frisky smile. “Maybe he would like to watch for a while.”

Tauriel ran her hands down her chest as she looked him in the eye, her grin getting wider. Kili’s eyes bugged out of his head as she spread her legs to allow access to her questing fingers.

“ugh…” He drooled.


	34. All through the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hit me like a ray of sun  
> burning through my darkest night  
> You're the only one that I want  
> think I'm addicted to your light
> 
> ~Beyoncé - Halo~

“You feel better now that your pickle got tickled?” Fili asked him as he broke out the charcoal for grill.

“Oh yeah. It was touch and go for a while.” Kili pulled the BGE out of the storage deck, grinning like a fiend the whole time. There had been just enough time for them to grab a quick shower before Fili and Sig came barging in.

Fili just shook his head at him, happy that his little brother was happy. It had been a long time coming. Wheeling the Big Giant Egg into position, Fili loaded the fire box with the natural charcoal. It seemed to work better with the natural, the residue was easier to clean.

“Sigrid marinated the steak and lamb last night so they should be good to go. I mean, we had all that time considering your disappearing act.” Fili joked as he closed the lid to let it warm.

“Time is precious. Are you saying you and Sig ..didn’t …” Kili asked he handed his brother a beer, waggling his thick black eyebrows in a comically exaggerated manner.

“Oh no.. I got that handled. “He told his brother with a self satisfied grin.

“Couldn’t get it up huh?” Kili teased with a grin. “I hear that is common problem in older men.”

“Screw you, I was strong like bull!” Fili shook his fist slapping his forearm. “It isn’t like your woman is walking bowlegged tonight!”

“You know we can hear you talking, right?” Sigrid asked from the open screen door. “I mean if you want to keep up with the pissing match, I’m sure Tauriel and I can go to Caras Galadhon and have dinner.”

Both men whipped around, caught by their women in the manly sport of dick measuring. Sigrid and Tauriel stood in the door with identical eyebrows raised.

“My goddess.” Kili appealed to his woman with a sad look. ”Would you really leave me?”

“Men.” Tauriel answered as she turned to Sigrid. “Can’t live with them, can’t kill them off and leave a few around for breeding.”

“Maybe we _should_ go into town tonight.” Sigrid told her with an evil smile. “There is an Adam and Eve store and I think we could use a few new _friends_.”

Tauriel caught her meaning, blushing to the roots again.   Fili and Kili both started sputtering, but it was Kili who got words out first.

“Tauriel, you wouldn’t replace me with a dildo, would you?” He actually had an affronted look like she might want too. Kili began to rub his hands on his hips, a nervous habit he had never shaken.

“You know it is a good idea to have options.” Tauriel told him, embarrassment be damned.

“Oh my god, girl! That was good!” Sigrid laughed at loud as she pulled the flushed yet smirking Tauriel from the door so they could get started on cooking dinner.

Kili stood watching the door with a decidedly sour look on his face, baffled and cross all at once. Fili threw a stick at him as he continued to stare at the door. With a snarl, Kili kicked the stick out of the way.

“You aren’t being replaced, doof.” Fili told him with a sigh. “Although, I can see how that would be troubling for you.”

“I hate Leggy.” Kili told him with a scowl. “Always sniffing about. Makes me nervous.”

“I think that ship has sailed. If she wanted him, there was plenty of opportunity before you met.” Fili raised the wood shelves on the side for space to cook with an evil grin. “Why not hook him up with Ori?”

“Ori is dating Stone. Seems serious.“ Kili told him as he grabbed the leather bag with the tongs and scrubbers with a sour look still in place. ”We don’t even know if Leggy is into men.”

“Wait back up.. Ori, our Ori MacDurin is seeing Thorin Stonehelm Durinson. Dain’s golden child?” Fili’s look of surprise would make an excellent selfie. He didn’t notice the smoke starting to billow out of the EGG cooker.

“You knew Ori was gay. And yes, I saw them at Sugarlicious the other week.“ They had grown up with Ori, it was obvious from a young age where his preferences lay but no one really cared. They liked him for who he was, not who he dated. Kili took a seat on the picnic bench, throwing a pissy look at his brother.

“Mahal has smiled upon this day.” Fili closed his eyes with a look of pleasure that could only be described as orgasmic. “I like Stone. I do, didn’t know he was into guys. But I hate his father.”

“I’m not always sure that Stone likes Dain. You should hear how he talks sometimes.” Kili told him with a sigh still looking at the camper door. It was one thing to talk about toys in the bedroom not that they had gotten that far yet, another thing for his woman to talk about ‘options.’

Fili took a seat beside Kili speaking low due to other ears in proximity. “Love isn’t a weakness, little brother. It’s the greatest ride on the plant. Remember that because insecurity is a killer. It will make you say and think things that are off the charts stupid.”

“Yes, Obi wan.” Kili nudged him with shoulder. “Somedays, I don’t know. Im trying.”

“Suck it up, please?” Fili groused at him as he took a long tug from the beer. “The sad sack shit is very unbecoming of Durin’s Folk.”

Kili laughed then, it was just like Fili to say off the wall crap to pull him off his mood. It was hard to explain though how gooey inside he felt around the freckled goddess. She had pulled on some leggings and a Ralph Lauren long sleeve tshirt earlier once she was out of the shower. With her hair up in a tied off bun at the nape of her neck, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. As if by magic, Tauriel appeared at the door drawn by his laughter.

Kili looked at her with a smile, but it felt twisted even to him. She must have thought so too, her head cocked to the side as she regarded his expression. Tauriel said something to Sigrid over her shoulder as she walked outside. Looking at Fili for a moment as he got up to check the grill, she took a seat on his other side.

“Not liking the beer?” She asked quietly. The stressed look had appeared between her eyes as she rubbed his leg.

“Its ok. My own fault for not doing some shopping when I was out last night.” He snuck a kiss on her cheek, making a blush bloom on her creamy skin as she ducked her head.

The taste of her skin was such an addictive flavor, something that he just couldn’t shake. The lavender mixed with her unique scent had him wanting to lick each part of her, then start over again. Even now, Kili could barely get passed the need to drag her somewhere and have another go. The breathy moans she made that graduated to screams when he was inside her. The look of wonder on her face as she came down from her release.

He wrapped his arm about her slender frame pulling her close for a one sided hug. Kili felt her hands tremble they skated across his body, her shaky sigh in his ear. He had not realized how tense she was until he kneaded her shoulder then her neck. Had he a brain in his head he would have figured out this weekend might be hard on her. Tauriel didn’t know his brother and Sigrid nor was she used their new found openness in their relationship or the sex for that matter. He just took her virginity just over a week ago! But he could tell Tauriel was trying so hard this weekend to overcome the oppressive need to shy away from everything. It made him love her all the more.

After a few minutes of the quiet touching as Fili looked up something on his phone, Tauriel let go of him with a kiss on the ear to back inside and help finish dinner.  Kili squeezed her hand with a smile as she left as she blew him a kiss. It never ceased to amaze him that a few minutes of holding her could make her so happy. Or him either. It was the simplicity she craved with him, a solitude away from the daily grind that was their lives. Thranduil made demands, her job was demanding, their relationship would be as simple as was in his power to give her.

Sigrid came to the door. “Dear, I think the big green thing is ready.”

Smoke billowed in continued puffs from the cracked lid. Sigrid walked outside holding a bowl full of marinated steak and lamb medallions for the grill. She had wrapped potatoes and sweet potatoes in tinfoil, placing them in the RV’s oven to bake. The garlic bread was similarly wrapped, waiting for its turn in the oven.

While the food was on, Sigrid took the opportunity to change clothes with Fili’s help. Kili shook his head as the radio came on outside at a slightly higher than needed level. Tauriel looked confused for a minute, slightly startled when the music began to play Imagine Dragons. She set the cutlery on the picnic table but started to walk back to the door only to be stopped by Kili.

“Oh no, my star. “ Kili told her with a grin.

“I forgot the napkins.” She told him as a sound from the camper drew her attention. Kili laughed as she looked perplexed.

“Come have a beer. Napkins can wait until they are done.” Kili pulled her towards to BGE, grabbing a bottle enroute. “Beorn wants me to bring to you the Bear’s Den sometime.”

Tauriel shrugged with half smile. “Ok. I don’t think I have ever met him.”

Kili poked at the meat on the grill as he looked at the door when a loud squeal escaped. “Oh, I think you would remember if you did.”

 

Kili wasn’t a grill master, not like Fili but he understood the basics. The lamb needed to be cooked, the steak was a preference thing. Tauriel has mentioned that she wanted her a little more pink than done so he set aside hers so that they would not continue to cook. Ten minutes later, a giggling Sigrid and a relaxed Fili joined them outside, clothes changed into sweats. Sigrid ran back in to finish the garlic bread pronouncing the potatoes done.

Dinner itself was a boisterous affair. Tauriel and Sigrid providing more of the commentary then the brothers. Kili and Fili drank their beer, laughing appropriately at the jokes. Tauriel had brought some pies from the grocery store on her trip down this morning, storing them in a cooler. Ice cream was broken out as the pies were heated for the dessert everyone groaning as they stuffed themselves.

That night around the campfire, Kili sat with a feeling that life was good. They were having a wonderful weekend, granted they would have to clean the RV with bleach to get rid of the all the DNA but it was still fun. The fire flickered in the dark, highlighting Tauriel’s face as she smiled. Kili knew that there was nowhere else in the world he could be as happy as he was right now.

************************

Fili had finished pissing when he heard something like a hiccup. Sigrid was passed out in the bed from a bout of Olympic humping so it couldn’t be her. Her stamina was good, Sigrid would give it everything but after the third round she was pretty much done. Marathon fucking didn’t appeal like it once did, Kili was right after all. It was the quality or he was just getting old.

But the sound annoyed him since Kili had turned off the wave machine he had brought. Mysterious noises sometimes turned out to be problems that he didn’t want or need. Fili opened the bath area’s pocket door to the main galley of camper, the scattered LED lights offered some illumination to an otherwise dark expanse. The door was locked, there wasn’t anything on the floor. Looking around as his eyes adjusted to the gloom, Fili had no idea what could have made the sound when he noticed movement from the bunk bed over the driver’s seat. The curtains were open on one side so that Fili could see a pale arm hanging off the edge. For a moment, only for a moment, he thought Tauriel might be having a bad dream as her hand twitched open. Gods know that they had seen enough death to last a lifetime. Feeling badly for her all at once, Fili started to push the door open more when he saw a dark shadow below her waist. It moved up and down as Tauriel nudged a slim leg wider.

The reality that his brother was eating out his girlfriend hit Fili between the eyes. A sharp intake of breath sounded from their general direction, then a low moan that sounded like ‘please’ had him reversing course as quietly as possible to avoid detection. Kili already had notions of his sexual proclivities, Fili didn’t want to add fraternal voyeur to the long list.

Snuggling with Sigrid in the large bed, feeling her warm body close to his, Fili wondered not for the first time why his brother should be so enamored with the redhead. Sure she was attractive, fine bones with an acre of burning red hair. Blond might be in fashion at the moment so being different was an advantage. Tauriel wasn’t chatty, which in Fili’s opinion was a plus, but she barely said anything at all to him. He had seen Sigrid talking to her quietly this morning when she arrived, Tauriel looking at his brother with a regularity that pleased him. The little display tonight between them before dinner only cemented the idea they were head over heels in love despite not having the balls to say it first.

Kili had been better too in the last few weeks, no excessive drinking or moody angst like he had over the summer. Fili could only conclude that whatever problems the two of them had worked themselves out as well as to be expected. Hopefully, the little chat about his insecurities will get through that thick Dwarrow skull. Thorin was barely tolerant of Kili now, allowing Dwalin to heckle him at every turn. It would only get much much worse if he knew that his nephew was chasing tail in Thranduil’s forest, and getting it too.

As he drifted to sleep at last, Fili wished for not the first time that Frerin was back at least for a while. Dis would keep Thorin in line and take Dwalin’s head off in short order for messing with her baby, but that always made Kili look like a whiny child. Frerin had gone to bat against Thorin for Kili since he and Kee had been kids, making Thorin back off when his snarling became borderline abuse. Now Frerin was scouting and there was only Fili to help his brother out.


	35. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you depart from me  
> sorry abides and happiness takes its leave
> 
> ~William Shakespeare - Much ado about Nothing~

Kili woke up to a pinching feeling in his groin, one of his piercings was getting pushed into his body in an uncomfortable manner. Grumbling and peeved not for the first time, he lifted his hips to shake out the pressure. Rolling onto his back, Kili realized that he was alone with a body pillow in Tauriel’s place. Frustrated that there would be no morning nookie, Kili grabbed his gym shorts from the bottom of the bed struggling with them in a daze.

Shoving the curtains aside, he looked down the long galley of the RV to see that the doors were open and nobody was home. The radio was playing old school Aerosmith in the outside speakers indicating that everyone was enjoying the crisp air. Rubbing off the sleep, Kili made a dash for the Keurig popping a kcup into the machine. His mother had a standard 4 cup maker until he had shown her the bennies of a Keurig, then she went over to the dark side with him.

Needing an extra jolt, he put in one of his mom’s Italian Roasts before hitting the head. Looking into the master suite, the bed was made with a woman’s outfit laid out on top. No sign of dastardly deeds. When he finished, Kili washed up in the sink before catching a look at the microwave clock. It was just before 9 am in the morning! Shaking his head, Kili poured some creamer into coffee as he went in search of his woman.

Kili grabbed his long sleeve shirt, tugging it on around his coffee mug. He wasn’t prepared to let go of hot yumminess yet. Fili was sitting in a lounger not far from the firepit, bottle of water in one hand, pipe in the other.

“Little early, don’t you think?” Kili motioned to the pipe in his brother’s hand.

“You have your addiction I have mine.” Fili returned the gesture, pointing his pipe stem to his brother’s coffee mug. “Besides, I don’t smoke around Sig. She hates the smell doesn’t matter what kind of tobacco I use.”

“Where’s Tauriel?” Kili asked between slurps of caffeine as he took a seat beside his brother.

“With Sigrid.” Still using the stem as a pointer, he motioned out to the loop road that went around the campsite. “Apparently, they have jogging in common.”

Looking out at the sites, Kili caught a flash of color on the road by the tree line. Sigrid with her curly blond hair in a high pony tail ran beside Tauriel keeping pace in her spandex running pants and long sleeve tee. Tauriel had longer legs, topping Sigrid by a few inches. She was wearing a black and green long sleeve spandex shirt and pants, her hair in a loose braid bouncing off her back. The two ladies had garnered some attention by the other campers walking their pets. Envy from the women, lust from the men.

“I thought you liked running, Fee.” Kili snarked at his brother.

“I only run when chased.” Fili grimaced as he taped out the spent ashes.

“Husbands of the county can go back to their armchairs and work on their beer bellies. Fili has been retired.” Kili prodded him a little closer, watching Fili smile for the first time he had sat down.

The women rounded the curved to hit the stretch that went past the motorcoach. Their stride had synchronized despite their height difference. Tauriel flashed him a brilliant smile, waving at him as they closed the distance.

“What the hell, woman?” Kili yelled throwing up his hands. “I woke up alone!”

Still smiling at them, Tauriel held up one finger, mouthing the words ‘one more’. Sigrid threw a kiss at Fili as he sat drinking his water, waving back at her.

“Speaking of sleeping, dear brother.” Fili said as he got out of the chair to go inside. “What you do with Tauriel is your business, so make sure the curtains are closed, please!”

Kili shugged it off as he finished the mug. He had every intention of having another go with his woman before they left this morning. Why not, Kili reasoned, she was already sweaty.

**************

Fili had not been so understanding, pissed as hell that he would have to take a shower in the bathhouse. The bribe of doing the laundry for a week back at the courtyard had kept the grousing down to a bare minimum. Sigrid had just laughed when asked, throwing hers and Fili’s things in a bag before yanking his brother out of camper. Tauriel had been blushing from the roots of her hair to her neck the whole time but she hadn’t said no.

Later, Kili lay with his head on her belly, his arms around her. He knew he could lick the skin under his mouth and it would taste of lavender, the smell teasing his nose. They didn’t have long before Fili and Sig came back, there had been mentions of riding to Rivendell today since Fili had not taken Sigrid on the motorcycle yesterday.

“What is it?” She asked as she ran a hand through his hair. The feeling of contentment didn’t stop because she spoke, it enhanced it.

“Happy.” He said simply for he knew it was true.

“Me too.” Tauriel whispered, holding him close.

***************

Getting things together had taken time, not just because of his nookie break. Fili and Sigrid ate breakfast at the clubhouse while he and Tauriel showered and dressed. They ended up scarfing the last of the pie for breakfast on the fly so Fili and Sig wouldn’t have to wait too long.

The waterfalls at Imladris valley were spectacular everyone said, the cascade of water throwing rainbows into the air. Many people trekked in via the mountain passes but there was a road from the south that skirted the lower foothills with some impressive views of their own. It was perfect for a motorcycle drive if the weather was fine. Kili almost wished they had thought to do this earlier in the year, it wasn’t cold today but it might be later.

Fili and Kili fired up their Harleys, letting them run for a few minutes. The campground was in a large clearing with trees interspersed to give shade to certain camper sites. The tall wooden sentinels acted like a funnel, channeling the loud rumble towards the river and the fields beyond. The sun streaked through the clouds overhead trying to flood the world with it’s golden light.

Tauriel and Sigrid had chosen comfortable jeans in different shades of blue. His redhead had insisted on wearing what she had charmingly dubbed her Bike boots, the low heeled monsters that barely kept her upright. She had braided Sigrid’s hair for her again in a very becoming tight row down the back of her head. Her own braid was a long thick rope down her back before she tied it up in a dark green scarf that matched her thick longsleeve shirt.

Kili helped Tauriel with her jacket, she had long since stopped giving it back to him. As she mounted to sit behind him, he felt her hand slide up the leather chaps to slip around his abdomen. The idea of a very kinky night in the camper involving leather leapt to mind as Tauriel settled behind him. _Not this weekend but maybe next._

They started out slow, the girls sitting behind waiving their arms and yelling like loons. Fili looked over at him, just shaking head with a shrug of his black leather clad shoulders. Some of the neighbors outside their campers laughed along and waived back. As they picked up speed out on the blacktop, the light breeze became chilly. Even the bright sun couldn’t warm them fast enough, pushing Tauriel to wiggle closer with a grin.

Turning right on the Old South Highway, they passed through the Great Gap. It was a small breach between the Misty Mountains and the White Mountains to the south, an open plain between snowcapped peaks. It was stark, barren due to the high winds that swept the area clean of vegetation. The road was recently paved giving them a smoother ride than they would have encountered otherwise as they passed into Eriador County.

It has been the general consensus of Durin’s Folk that Eriador County might not be as forgiving as Rhovanion. Their laws were more ecological, littering posed excessively heavy fines. Edge weapons were permitted in a concealed fashion only, no sense scaring the tourists who were a good third of the local revenue. The Sheriff, Elladan Noldorin, was the son of the Mayor of Rivendell as well as some relation to the president of Lothlorian University. These were people that you didn’t want to anger.

Kili was in heaven. This was the life he dreamed might possible for the longest time. Out on the open road, his Harley tuned up to about 60 mph. Tauriel seated behind him, holding on tight. His brother beside him on a bright sunny day. All of their worries and concerns, they left them behind the moment they revved up their bikes.

They made good time to the Loudriver Highway that ran parallel to the Bruinen River. It was a snake road, something that any biker worth his salt dreamed of every night only to be greeted with morning wood. The MC had taken a long trip to Ered Luin during the summer, leaving early so they could take Loudriver for a more enjoyable ride.

The open plain gave way to the western foothills of the Misty Mountains almost immediately. The grades weren’t steep here not like the Rhovanion side. The foothills here had the feeling of gentle knolls, not the jagged crags of crumbling granite. Kili wiggled back against Tauriel who nuzzled his neck in response, so pleased that she seemed to be enjoying the ride.

There was a parking lot just outside the city. The endless expanse of asphalt wasn’t quite full but there were quite a few buses at one side. An employee in a golfcart showed them where to park, selling them a day parking pass. At the steps at the other end of the parking lot, there was a small booth that sold trolley passes as it was the easiest way to enjoy the waterfalls. Tauriel paid for theirs since Fili had paid for the parking passes. Together they grabbed the next trolley that arrived, heading into Rivendell city proper.

Rivendell sat squarely in a long cleft of the Imladris valley. Wide bridges covered the endless streams of the Bruinen as it escaped from the confines of the mountains. Mini lakes connected by those streams wound through the valley in a picturesque setting almost like in a fairy tale. The Bruinen wasn’t finished with the local terrain as it pushed heavy amounts of water out of underground caverns and high peaks, chipping away at the surrounding hills. There had been a rockslide up the valley last year due to very rains, causing a small flood in the town proper.

Kili held her hand as they rode in the trolley through the town, his thumb brushing the back of her hand. She laid her head against his with a smile. From their vantage point, you could see rock climbers scurrying their way up a cliff faces like spiders towards a nest. Since none in their group had an inclination to go up the rock face, they had not bought the required tickets. The trolley stopped at in the main square in front of the town hall. A bathroom break was decided upon as well as picking up some water for the continued trip on the trolley.

Sigrid had a few stray hairs wisping out of the braid, her naturally curly hair pulling them free. Tauriel laughingly helped her tame the snarls as her young friend tried to duck down in front of her since there were no chairs in the restroom. They were still giggling as they exited the public restroom, their men no where to be seen. Sig agreed to go looking for the men while Tauriel got into line at the concession stand for the water.

The line advanced slowly, by the time she got to the front Tauriel’s tongue felt like sandpaper. She order four bottles of water, handing the vendor cash. Looking around to her right the views were awe inspiring, the autumnal colors against the splashes of water. Scooping up the bottles, she turned to run into a tall man with dark hair and light gray eyes loitering at her left side. He had a charming smile but his laugh sounded empty.

“Hold up, pretty one. It looks like you need some help.” He reached to take a bottle in her arm, brushing her breast with his knuckles. “Either you are very thirsty or these are for someone else.”

Tauriel controlled her need to flinch at his intimate touch, but mad all the same that he would do so. “I am on a water run obviously. The bottle please.”

“No, no. That isn’t how introductions are made, my beauty. I am Boromir Hurin and I will give you your bottle if you give me your name.” The charming smile was still in place which pissed her off to no end. The prick had no idea how badly she wanted to take the water bottle and ram it down his throat for the presumption.

“Extortion.” Tauriel told with a closed lip smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

The dark man laughed once more, a fully belly laugh as if he were enjoying himself immensely. Tauriel took a step back to watch him, his reaction. Immediately, his eyes tracked the movement how she moved. He took a step closer, his step a mirror of hers. Ahhh, she thought, he’s had some training. This ought to prove interesting.

“My brother and I are here hiking the trails along the falls. You should come along. Its breathtaking, rather like you. But you still haven’t told me your name, pretty one. So you are…?” The roguish smile took a sensual edge but it slipped a bit when her expression didn’t change because of his compliments.

“Baffled. Utterly baffled that you think that I would be interested your charming smile. Keep the water. I can always buy more.” Deciding that retreat was better than his dismemberment, Tauriel started to walk away to a vending machine.

A few women watched their back and forth with interest aimed at the dark haired guy. Had she been feeling generous she should have shoved him off on them. Literally. The ridiculous man had the nerve to grab her arm with that same boyishly entertained smile, not understanding that his attentions were not wanted.

*******************

“There you guys are!” Sigrid caught up to Kili and Fili at the railing at one end of the square. “We were wondering where you two had absconded to.”

“Where is you is your partner in crime?” Fili asked as he gave his woman a kiss.

“She went to get water over….Oh no. Fili!” Sigrid gushed in a panic, causing Kili to look up from his map. Sigrid was pointing at a spot not far away.

“Shit!” Fili groaned as he darted forward in the direction of the concession stand. Where Tauriel went for water.

Kili wasn’t sure for a moment what was happening until he saw a brief flash of green and red. His heart leapt into his throat, pushing people out of his way as he ran behind Fili and Sigrid. Kili saw Tauriel with a furious expression on her face, her arm held firmly by a tall dark man. The water bottles in her arms fell to the ground as she tried to gently wiggle free. Another man joined them, lighter haired than the other but with a marked resemblance of close kinship. The lighter haired man grabbed the darker one, trying to get him to listen.

“Boromir, the lady isn’t interested.” The lighter haired man joked in a winning manner, succeeding in freeing Tauriel from his brother.

“Oh no, brother. I will have this beauty’s name.” Boromir’s greedy eyes never left her as he struggled against his captor.

Kili caught the underlying current on that phrase, making him snarl. What the man really wanted was Tauriel, not just her name. He saw her as a challenge, a wild thing that needed taming. A trophy girlfriend to prove his quality as well as show off to his friends. Arrogance seeped from every pore of the blind idiot, a self confidence in his divine right to conquer.

Kili couldn’t stop the anger that crashed down upon him, didn’t understand what the heavy warm feeling that locked his arm at his side until he looked. Fili had a firm hold on his wrist but the words out of his brother’s mouth didn’t penetrate the fog over his scrambled brain. Only when he realized that he had drawn his bowie knife in a white knuckled grip, did Kili understand what Fili was trying to do. Fili was trying to save the man’s life.

Kili looked at Tauriel now, meeting her steady emerald gaze. She smiled and shook her head at him before turning back to her antagonist. Boromir’s brother was watching too, his attention flickering between Tauriel and Kili. Boromir looked anxious to get at her, yanking at his brother’s hold. The brother had started whispering at his brother, trying to talk the man into reason. The words “Erebor” and Laketown floated his way.

“I can’t see how such a beauty would want someone so short! Better that she find a real man to warm her bed at night.” Boromir sneered in Kili’s direction, his words loud enough for the most deaf person in the immediate vicinity to understand.

Tauriel cocked her head in a decidedly hawk-like fashion, anger making her rigid. Her unrelenting gaze seemed to penetrate where her words had failed. Boromir flinched, drawing away to almost fold into himself. A strong woman could have that effect on a man, Dis had told her boys once upon a time. After a while even the most stubborn man will understand that his attentions are not wanted.

“I have a real man in my bed already.” She told him with in a grating voice. “I don’t want or need you.”

Kili spun forward, breaking Sigrid’s hold on his shoulder though Fili still had a tight grip on his arm. Kili found himself facing his brother away from Tauriel and Boromir. He and Fili played tug o war with his arm for a minute, Kili growling the whole time. Tauriel watched Boromir closely as she ambled towards Kili, her strides slow and measured. She cared for none of the attention of the crowd, just walked up to Kili and into his arms. Under her hands, he calmed though his heart raced faster than NASCAR. They held each other for a few minutes, just touching with no words.

Tauriel didn’t even spare a look at Boromir now who was completely insignificant to anything in their world. The brother tugged Boromir, watching Tauriel with speculation and some respect. That one understood strength when he saw it, Kili thought, but more over he respected it in a woman. Kili watched him, watched his bearing. He was his brother Boromir’s apologist, probably had a long habit of it.

Tauriel and Kili were silent, still holding each other close. A pall had descended over their company thanks to the boorish behavior of an idiot man. It was an oppressive hush that followed them during the rest of the trip through the valley. They stopped to eat at one side of the town, basically hot dogs and hamburgers but no real conversation. Tauriel apologized frequently for the incident until Sigrid told to shut it, she wasn’t to blame for that dumbass. When Fili and Sigrid could stand the tension no longer, the four made their way back to the bikes to leave Imladris Valley. Kili felt like beating Boromir for ruining their trip, but also for the sad look in Tauriel’s eyes.

The drive back was quiet as the sun set in the west, just the roar of the motorcycles. Tauriel held him like her life depended upon it, as if he would slip away if her grip on him was less. They arrived back at the campground as the twilight bloomed dusky rose and lavender in the evening sky. One by one the twinkling stars came out to play, mirroring the last of the lightning bugs on earth. The camper was staying but the sheets were stripped, packed away in the truck as everyone grabbed his or her things.

Fili was taking the Ford along with the trailer that held his Harley so he could drop Sigrid back at the University. Kili’s things were stowed in the backseat too along with the dirty laundry since he was riding his bike back to Dale tonight. As they said their goodbyes, Tauriel apologized again for ruining their day trip, her agony was a tangible thing. Sigrid gave her a hug, telling her to call her tomorrow. Kili however, was silent. He had not spoken during her recitation on the trolley of the events. He merely took the keys from Fili, saying he would lock up before he left.

Kili took her hand to lead her to the Harley as Fili and Sigrid left. Taking a seat, he pulled her into his arms so that he could hold her tight. He could feel her shaking and not from the chilly weather.

“Don’t be upset. Please?” Kili spoke against her neck. It was without a doubt one of his favorite spots on her body.

“Its hard. I hated ruining things.” She whispered, her arms holding him fast. “Men do not treat me that way.”

“In other words, they don’t hit on you?” He felt her nodding ascent. ”That is because you barely go anywhere and where you do go, everyone knows you. They know where you work. This guy didn’t know you at all but no, that is no excuse for his behavior.”

“I hate pushy men.” Tauriel told him heatedly.

“I hate men who hit on you.” Kili snickered. “May I kill them all?”

Kili pushed his thumbs up her ribcage to tickle her armpits. Tauriel wasn’t ticklish by nature but it was an instinctive response. She tried to pull away with a laugh only to get yanked back for a kiss. It was intended to be a brush of the lips but she wanted more, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He grabbed the backs of her thighs, wanting more as well but knowing they didn’t have the time. With reluctance, Kili released her lips, nipping at her chin.

They separated with great reluctance each going into their own directions. Tauriel started the Jeep, letting it run to warm up while Kili made sure the RV was locked and secure. They kissed once more with all the longing of shared dreams and unfulfilled desires. It was hard to let her go, but harder when he was worried that she might be still upset. Parting from someone who holds your heart isn’t the sweetest sorrow. It was salty, like the tears Kili so manfully tried to choke back. It wasn’t goodbye, he would see her again soon. It was an ‘I will see you later.’ But still it hurt to see the Jeep’s tail lights fade in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ask for forgiveness from the Boromir fans! It was written a touch more OOC but that is because in a future story (part 5 or 6) he's redemption seems more profound. I make every effort to stick close to the storyline with my own twist to it but keep the characters in the spirit of which they were written.
> 
> Thank you for reading ! 89 kudos Woohoo!


	36. The Ultimatium and the visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I be waspish, best beware my sting !
> 
> ~ William Shakespeare, The Taming of the Shrew ~

Tauriel was finishing up some paperwork when Legolas walked into her office. He had on a green canvas shirt and pants with the leather pads at the knee and elbows. He must have just come from the forest because there were burs attached to the leather pads at one knee. His hair was braided tight to his skull, making her wonder why he didn’t just cut it off instead of trying to copy his father’s style. Tauriel knew that Thranduil wore his hair long because that was a way to remind himself of his hippy life once upon a time in San Francisco.

Legolas sat at the end of her desk, grinning widely. Gods, Kili was right, Tauriel thought with a giggle, Legolas was rather feminine. She understood that he had daddy issues but the fact that he was trying to be him right down to the hair style was scary. The wider the smile the more he looked like a girl, the cornrows didn’t help.

Pushing the giggle into a smile, she asked.” What’s up?”

“Father called me to drop this to you.” Legolas handed her a thick envelope. ”Your birthday is coming up and I was wondering if you might like to go to Rivendell? You know for a day trip?”

Tauriel felt a spike of anxiety. Why was he asking? It was a testament of how far she had grown from her childhood friend. He had asked her to go on a trip and she had to slam her mouth shut to stop the instant refusal. The idea of a three hours or more to Rivendell full of stilted conversations and angry texts from Kili didn’t fill her with glee. That town still left a bad taste in her mouth when she thought of it. Tauriel knew if she wanted to go to back, she would jump on a bike with Kili again, not Leggy as Kili liked to call him. She felt worse for that fact that she had lost her childhood friend somewhere along the way.

“You know I can’t. I have to represent Mirkwood at the Hallows fest in Dale.” Huffing a sigh, Tauriel continued.” Maybe we can go to Laketown after all the craziness dies down after the holiday?”

It was a bone she was throwing him, not a rock. Legolas had more ideas of what Thranduil was planning than she ever would. He was going to take over one day when Thranduil packed it in, so he had to understand where the ship was heading. She hoped that they were still had some semblance of trust by then.

Hallows fest was not quite as much fun as Durin’s Day with all the lake activities. Dale made every effort to make it enjoyable just the same. There were hayrides, pie judging, bobbing for apples. There was a costume judging contest for the kids under twelve with gift cards as the prizes. The local church would sell apple butter and homemade maple syrup to help with their repair funds.

Mirkwood got involved like every other business when the local towns had a festival. There were hand carved animals, nutcrackers, wood frames that were made their workshops to be sold at the festival. Various nuts were shelled or sold intact, gathered by the foresters during the previous fall. Pecans were a favorite, roasted and salted to be served in paper cups. All had to be wrapped and boxed to be sent to Dale for setup. Legolas did most of the face time with the people as he was quickly becoming the public face but the hard work was performed by Tauriel so Thranduil would look good.

“Hmmm.. I suppose since you are going to be working. It bothers me that you are always working so hard without much chance of fun.” Legolas hopped off the desk. ”One day, I am not going to take no for an answer.”

“Careful, that is the beginning of sexual harassment.” She meant it as a joke but he didn’t take it that way. For a moment, he drew himself up to his full height, filling the door jamb.

“My father wants to send me San Francisco, to work on his teak import business. There is a woman living in Sausalito he is angling that I marry.” Legolas spoke softly with his back to her, his stance rigid. “I don’t want to marry some woman because she has the right name.”  

When Tauriel failed to respond, Legolas left and didn’t look back. She had no idea what to say to that statement or what he hoped to accomplish by telling her. It was Legolas’ life after all, his decision. Thranduil would have thought to shape his son’s future in much the same way as he would the course of how a tree grows. It was sad really because in the end, Tauriel knew that Legolas would marry this unknown woman to please his father.

Shaking her head, Tauriel opened the envelope that had caused this turmoil in the first place. She gasped when she saw what it was. A new contract! Quickly, she scanned through the pages becoming angrier and angrier the more she read.

The words began to blend together as tears welled in her eyes as she tried valiantly to think of some reason that Thranduil would do this. Tauriel had mentally justified what she had signed years ago as Thranduil’s way of getting recompense for the money he had paid for her education as well as taking care of her as a child.

But this, this was foul. This wasn’t an employment contract, it was a bill of sale for a slave. The outline was basic. The contract was for ten years of service, no less. She was required to live on the estate to be on call from 8 am in the morning until midnight. She was allowed two days away from the estate each week but they had to be approved three weeks in advance and in writing. She was required to be on call even if she was away from the estate and to respond to any issues that should arise. She would be allowed two weeks of vacation a year but again the vacation time had to be approved and she was still on call.  

Tauriel would be afforded free healthcare, use of Mirkwood equipment within reason. She was to advise any change in her personal life that could affect her job or the safety of Mirkwood. She would be given a pay increase of ten percent every other year with a signing bonus of fifteen percent of her current yearly salary.

The one that had her laughing was saved to last. Tauriel Silvan was not allowed to engage in a personal relationship, sexual or platonic with any member of Mirkwood staff or a competitor. She had no idea what Thranduil was doing for throwing in that tidbit. Did he want her to quit, just walk away from them? There was no way Tauriel could see herself locking down her life in the way outline in this contract for a job. Because really that is what Mirkwood was, just a job.

Tauriel sat back in her chair at her desk, trying to remember the last time she had been included in the Sindarian Family gatherings or trips. She could remember none since before Legolas went to college. So in the end, what did she owe Thranduil? Why would she ever consent to signing her life away? They may not be a competitor in the strictest sense, Erebor was a local business with Thorin as a personal rival of Thranduils. This contract could be twisted to prevent her from seeing Kili. She couldn’t allow that, not now and never in the future.

Pulling out her laptop, Tauriel began to draft a rebuttal. Anything could be negotiated Thranduil had always said it was time to see if he was right after all. Typing in some preliminary notes, Tauriel realized that she really needed to scan this contract in and go from there. Continuing until her first thoughts were done, she walked out of her office to the copier down the hall to scan in the document. Once it was sent to her email, Tauriel headed back to her office.

Her phone pinged with an incoming text. Looking at the clock on her phone before she opened the text, it was a little after 3 pm. Kili had texted about maybe she needed to sneak out and meet him for dinner in Laketown tonight. Tauriel felt her anger increase tenfold as she stared at the text. It was ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous that she has been come so inured in Mirkwood that she was not allowed to leave without permission. She texted back a reply that she was unable tonight but she would call later if he was available.

Kili and Fili would be leaving in the morning to pick up the RV from Gladden Fields. The month was almost up and Dis was apparently wanting it stored for the winter. Tauriel was very unhappy about this prospect for she had come to enjoy those weekends for more than just the sexual adventure. Granted the sex was amazing and continued to be but it was the bonding time. They would cook together, watch movies on the couch which more often than not led to couch sex. It felt almost domestic.

Opening the email, Tauriel began cutting and pasting the offending conditions of employment with her counteroffer typed below in bold so that there would be no mistake of what was his stipulations and what was her rejoinder. She would let Thranduil know in no uncertain terms that she would not be property. It took about an hour before she was finished with her draft. Satisfied, Tauriel typed a cover letter before sending them both to print. Grabbing a manila folder from a stack, she placed the contract counter offer and the cover letter inside, placing it in Thranduil’s mail slot to be delivered in the morning.

There was a chill in the wind tonight, the first signs of winter were here. Her long hair blew around her shoulders as Tauriel trudged to the dorms, hopping out of the way of a black cat that streaked past with a screech. The leaves had been falling for a while now, maintenance was having a field day keeping the lawns clear. Soon the bare branches would look like bones in the starlight. Huffing a sigh, Tauriel wondered when Kili and she could sit under the stars again, bathed in their warm glow.

An idea came to her as she watched brown and red leaves of a maple tree not far away. Her smile was devious as she pulled out her cell to call Sigrid to see if she would be her partner in crime. The guys had talked about the Devil’s Night party that was coming up soon just before Halloween at the Durin’s Folk MC over dinner one weekend. Tauriel and Sigrid had exchanged some looks but had refrained from asking to be invited. The guys had been seemingly unaware that their women were annoyed at being left out. It would have been difficult for them to attend but with the right disguise, who would know them? 

It was time for Tauriel to raise a little hell and have some fun at the same time.

*****************

The stars were veiled tonight, dark of the moon tended to do that. A lone individual sat high up in a silver maple just off the front entrance completely obscured by the darkness and the wide silvery leaves that made the maple popular. The plastic gloves were tight at the fingers but not too small. That was important. Tight gloves stretched and broke, leaving prints on things that couldn’t always be carried or destroyed. Like big hundred year old trees.

With the thermal optics, the cameras were visible thanks to the little red dots on their power supply. It didn’t take long to figure out which ones moved and which ones were fixed. Two raccoons had been used as decoys, letting them run at different points checking for motion sensors or motion activated cameras. Satisfied with the intel, the visitor moved to another tree to perform phase two of tonight’s fun and games.

Crawling down the trunk head first takes concentration, loads of dexterity and sometimes, a death wish. Taking a hot orange sharpie out of side pocket, the thief in the shadows began coloring a pattern out of the bark, rather checkered. The same treatment was performed on trees closer the dorms, but with a fluorescent yellow color. If Thranduil had such a love of trees, he should decorate them more.

Staring at the stone mixed with timber in the main office building, the uninvited guest had another idea, something special for Mr. Sindarian and his narcissistic love of himself. Quickly darting through the covering night because time was running short, the visitor climbed another tree to get to the roofline outside the big bay window. Mr. Drake wanted Thranduil to know that he could be reached, that he could hide no longer in his forest.

A green sharpie drew a large phallic shape on the big single paned window. Oh, Mr. Sindarian wouldn’t like this at all..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone say Hi to Bilbo !!!! lol
> 
> I appreciate all who have read this story. It started at 20 chapters but ended at 47 ! I wish to god I could write a one shot !
> 
> But thank you so much !


	37. Girl Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's for the girls  
> Who've ever had a broken heart  
> Who've wished upon a shooting star  
> You're beautiful the way you are  
> This one's for the girls  
> Who love without holding back  
> Who dream with everything they have  
> All around the world  
> This one's for the girls
> 
> ~ Martina McBride - This One's for the Girls ~

The break in at Mirkwood had been a major deal, tying up most of Tauriel’s time for the next week. Thranduil had been on the warpath, going over every minute of video footage for that night but finding nothing. It was like the burglar had snuck onto the grounds, finding every weak point in their new security grids. Tauriel would have laughed at the gall of the intruder if wasn’t her head on the chopping block.

The graffiti on the trees had been bad enough but the large green penis on Thranduil’s big window overlooking the grounds had been comically distressing. A small group of gardeners armed with acetone and sponges put a little elbow grease in getting the hilarious drawing removed but she could swear that there had been a few pics taken that might show up anonymously online somewhere.   The workers had moved on to the trees, clipping the painted mark away instead of trying to remove it chemically.

Whoever the thief in the shadows was, they were very talented and virtually unknown. All research attempts in the clandestine community had met dead ends. There was no information about a second story man operating in her area but enough people had the word if anyone surfaced. It was a bit disturbing that someone could just waltz into the estate undetected like a thief in the shadows and leave the same way.

Tauriel had sent the request as well as a counter offer to Thranduil before the break in had been discovered. With everything crashing at once, Thranduil was having a mini meltdown most of which was spilling over on her. Some of his texts had been somewhat offensive. Tauriel ignored most of it, shoring up her resolve by telling him she was meeting a friend for lunch with some afternoon shopping. It was her day off and she was taking it.

Sigrid had been wild about the idea of going to the MC’s Devil’s night party, throwing out ideas on what to wear. It was something of a local legend, nobody under the age of eighteen was allowed. Sigrid had never been, Bard had always been adamant that she stay away. Beer, drugs and rock and roll mixing in a vat of human ignorance. Why ever would the Mayor be so concerned?

There wasn’t a mall in Dale or Laketown, just quaint shops that could charge a premium for their premium products. The only mall close by was in Caras Galadhon after that, they were looking at maybe Rivendell. Neither of the girls had any idea of costumes.

“Shopping invigorates the soul!” Sigrid announced as she wandered into another store.

“Then why do my feet hurt so bad?” Tauriel snarked following very much against her will.

“I said soul, not insole, dear girl.” Sigrid advised as she pulled a shirt from a nearby rack to see if it was her style.

“They still hurt. We have been all over this mall.” Tauriel groused running her hand over the torture rack of clothes.

“I will never understand how you shop.”

“I order online, it appears at my door. Everyone is happy.” Tauriel walked to one side a sales girl sharked her way to perky Sigrid. Tauriel’s sneer must have scared her.

“You know my dad can not figure out how you and Kili got together. You are so shy and _quiet_.” Sigrid told her with a laugh. “He has been spared your muffled screaming at 3 am.”

The weekends had worked out very well at the camper. Fili and Sigrid taking the Friday nights with Kili and Tauriel having Saturdays. Normally, Tauriel would arrive in the late afternoon in time for dinner with Fili and Sigrid before they left. Tauriel was sad that their fun times were coming to an end.

Shooting her an embarrassed look, Tauriel snarked. “At least Bard has been spared the suspicious stains in the backseat of the Ford after Fili takes you out for dinner. FYI ewwww.”

“Well. We’ve stopped using condoms.” Sigrid smiled at Tauriel’s startled look. “Fili was tested before we slept together, plus he has a vasclip. So, I’m not worried.”

“Ok…Personally, I would still make him wrap that weasel.” Sigrid’s nose crimped a little at her choice of words but that didn’t make it less true.

“Too funny, dear friend. But the question of the moment is, how did you know there were stains in the backseat?“ The young blond sided up to Tauriel as she yanked a frilly shirt to take a better look. “To be honest, I love getting the full effect of those piercings!”

Tauriel blushed red to her roots, looking like a tall carrot. It was embarrassing enough to know that Sigrid and Fili might have heard her when she had an orgasm that first weekend, but she drew the line at discussing the metal in her boyfriend’s groin. She wisely let the comment of hers and Kili’s backseat adventures slide.

“You cannot tell me that you don’t like them too!” Sigrid nudged her before flouncing off.

“Subject change. I need a wig.” Tauriel packed the shirt back in with its buddies on the crowded wall.

“Why not get high lights? It would lighten up your red though.” Sigrid sighed. “I would kill to have your straight hair!”

“That sounds permanent. I don’t want to have to deal with it days later. “Kili was always touching her hair, rubbing it. She didn’t want to alter it without talking to him first which would spoil the fun.

“You are never getting a wig on that head of hair.” Sigrid shook her head as she pulled out her phone. “Would you be opposed to a trim?”

Tauriel looked at her speculatively. “How much?”

Sigrid walked around her back, lifting the thick fiery hair. “A few inches, maybe four. It will grow back in no time.”

“Hmmmmm. I don’t know.”

While Tauriel pondered trimming her hair, the Sigrid began talking to the salesgirl about Halloween. Tauriel shuffled closer to the store’s entrance to hopes of an escape. It wasn’t hot in the store but the blaring rock music was starting to grate on her nerves, her poor aching feet didn’t help her mood. Sigrid squealed behind her, causing Tauriel to spin around for an attack. Sigrid was talking animatedly with the sales girl as they looked at her phone. She looked up at Tauriel, motioning quickly for her to join them.

“Pirate fairy!” Sigrid gushed at once. ”I will go as Tink and you can go as Zarina! Here look.”

Sigrid shoved her phone at Tauriel as she walked to the back of the store with the sales girl to discuss what was needed. This wasn’t a costume store but some of the essentials might be found here. Tauriel looked at the picture of the fairy welding a sword with a funny smirk on her face. She had to admit it could work though she was unfamiliar with the cartoon. She could get one of the swords out of the Closet to carry that night and it wouldn’t look out of place! But the hair. Her long locks was way too red for this. Sigrid was back with an armload of hose, a box of green flats and other oddities.

“I found the perfect boots for you.” Sigrid dumped the load at the counter for the sales girl to hold as they shopped. ”I have an idea. I remember seeing a poofy brown skirt on clearance that will be perfect for you with an old crinoline underneath. Tilda has several so that will work. We can hit Halloween express for the wings.”

“But my hair isn’t auburn.” Tauriel protested as she was dragged to the shoe section. “I would need a hat or something.”

“hmmm. Look at the black boots there. I will call a friend.” Sigrid took her phone back to start calling reinforcements.

Tauriel was becoming concerned with her friend’s unnatural zeal. Turning her attention back the boots in question, she almost laughed out aloud. They looked like knee high doc martens with a four inch heel! She would be towering over Kili if she got those things.

Sigrid sided up to her. “Just think. You get those boots. Wear them with black fishnet thigh highs and a black thong. You will need a stick to beat Kili off you.”

Tauriel felt a warm rush in her nether regions as her face heated a little at the thought. “But I don’t want him to stop.”

Sigrid laughed as she put her phone in her pocket. “Everybody needs to sleep.”

“I’ll sleep when I am dead!” But Tauriel still grabbed the boots to try the size.

“Ok the hair. My friend said you can use clipin extensions with different colors. Plus, cutting a little off will help with the disguise.”

“Ok. Four inches. Think I can walk in at that salon by the food court?”

“ugh.. sure.. they are only trimming after all.” Sigrid turned up her nose for a minute. “I need to get my roots done before that night.”

They paid for their things, hustling to the next store to finish. They found the wings and a tinkerbell costume in Sigrid’s size at a Halloween Express store beside the hair salon. The costume was coming together but Tauriel felt a bit odd once the cutting began. Legolas had always trimmed her hair once it got to the point she was sitting on it. Having always kept it long was a bit of a hassle at times but she did love the braids. The stylist told her where to go for the clipin extensions, giving her a brand name that would help. She also gave Tauriel a few tips on how to get them to stay.

“How about something to eat? The Golden Wood is close. They used to have the best handmade pizza subs.” Tauriel had a wistful look as she remembered the yummy food.

“uh huh.. I met this really creepy guy some time back.” Sigrid gave a shudder. “Fili showed up so I left with him but still..accent was kicking though.”

“The guy had an accent?” Tauriel questioned as she looked at her friend.

“Yes. Hard to place. He said he had lived all over. Why come to New Hampshire unless you’re on the run?” Sigrid shrugged as they left yet another store but now Tauriel had a brown skirt and bodice.

“Did you get a name?” Worry was pooling in her belly. Creepy guys with hard to place accents, Orcs.

“Jack or Jaques. Something like that.”

“Creepy.” Tauriel said with concern.

They stayed for salads in the food court as Sigrid began to get text after text from Fili. Sigrid was so tickled she showed about half of them to Tauriel, keeping the pervy ones to herself. Fili had not be opposed to Sigrid and Tauriel becoming friends though he wasn’t overtly friendly himself. It seemed as if there was a mutual ceasefire in regards to her. Fili was always unfailing polite as if watching and waiting to see how things progressed before rendering judgment. As long as he wasn’t actively working against her with Kili, Tauriel would do the same.

Durin’s Folk MC was having a meeting tonight to go over plans for their party so she wouldn’t be meeting Kili later. The club worked diligently throughout the year to make sure that the party was possible but that it was a success. Many of the local towns had campaigned about the excesses of the party, citing increased DUIs, accidents as well as divorces.

Thorin response was always one of tolerance stating that tent sites had been constructed behind the club building with bathroom and shower facilities for those attending the party. Hilarious pictures of yurts, teepees and naked guests were displayed on the Club’s facebook page every year. Guests were encouraged to stay onsite but if they chose to drive, it was at their own risk and those on the highway. The implication was that if someone left the site while drinking they were never invited back. Thorin, however, refused to comment on the divorce rates, but he would chuckle just the same.

The food court was thinning out, people continuing their shopping or leaving on other errands. Tauriel watched Sigrid snicker to herself as she sent a response to something funny that Fili had said. What will happen to them, Tauriel wondered. Where would any of them be in a year? Questions seemed to be her constant companions lately. The corresponding answers were just as elusive as a falling star, lost somewhere in the gathering dark.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not seen Pirate Fairy but I thought it would fit better than anything else.. plus with Sigrid going with her and she is a perky blond anyway, seemed like a natural choice.. 
> 
> Plus, Bilbo is causing problems at Mirkwood... shame upon the Hobbit ! lol
> 
> Thanks for reading !


	38. Devil's Night Part 1 ~ The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a lover,  
> Borrow cupid's wings   
> and soar with them above a common bound
> 
> ~ William Shakespeare - Romeo & Juliet ~

Sigrid parked her Toyota on the shoulder just off Mountain road. Cars lined the highway on both sides for a good ways. She was smart enough to leave some distance between herself and the car in front of her so as not to be blocked. The spot Sigrid had picked was narrow with a steep incline into the side ditch. Tauriel had almost wanted to ask if they could park in Erebor’s parking lot. No doubt Fili and Kili would have allowed it but it would have spoiled the surprise. Damn it..

Tauriel slid across the seat, getting out of the driver’s door instead of trying to navigate safe passage around the vehicle in a sword belt and brand new boots. They both took a minute to get their wings out of the backseat, helping each other to fix them correctly on their backs. The wings themselves were smaller than the standard look but with crowds tonight neither woman wanted to be hitting drunk people with them. Sigrid helped Tauriel anchor her tricorne hat so that it didn’t fall or flatten her curls.

Tilda and a friend of Sigrid’s had volunteered to help them get ready, starting in the early afternoon. Tilda had been responsible for keeping their dad occupied but he had left doing last minute things for Dale’s Hallowsfest the next day. Sigrid’s friend kept going on and on how jealous she was that they were going to sneak in to the party. She was young but might get into trouble without someone to watch over her while there.

Three layers of makeup and two hours later, Tauriel felt more than a little transformed. Her green eyes had a mysterious tilt to them at the corners thanks to the eyeliner, giving them a cat appearance. Her hair had been rolled in huge rollers for more volume but curled at the bottom. The curly brown extensions had been added somewhere along the way, making her hair look more auburn brown than just straight red. The stylist who had cut her hair had begged her to consider layers to take off some weight but Tauriel had refused. Her braids would look horrible with layers.

Durin’s Folk MC clubhouse parking lot had been reserved for motorcycles. It was cold outside, the weather finally giving hints that winter was on the way. Anyone driving a motorcycle tonight should have front row parking. The large paved lot was full, Tauriel could pick out Iron Hills and a few other clubs that had come for the festivities too. There were three large cookers going that she could see being manned by club members, the smell of roasting meat made her mouth water. There were black tents set up on the last bit of level lot that looked to be food tents, with people entering and exiting. Here and there were the coolers and tubs filled with ice and different types of beer and wine.

There were crowds everywhere, dancing to the blaring rock music. They spilled from the building like lava from a volcano, undulating towards the parking lot. Tauriel had heard wild stories about the Devil’s Night party off and on since she was a teenager. So far it, she was impressed with the sheer enormity of it, so many people. The men in general leered over their beer cans at her exposed chest and at Sigrid. Tauriel calmly stared them in the eye with a hand on her sword hilt.

Several of the costumes made Tauriel blush, like the women were using the party to get in touch with their inner slut.  One rather large woman wore an orange bedsheet toga style off one shoulder then used Garfield window stickers to cover the nipples on her exposed sagging breasts. Sigrid had looked at her with the widest eyes behind her sparkly green mask.

Shaking off the visual, Sigrid and Tauriel walked through the throngs searching for their men. Tauriel spotted Fili first, talking to three men. He was dressed like the rest of the Durin’s Folk in Viking costume, holding a horned helmet. She stopped to point out to Sigrid so that they might form a plan when Sigrid grunted behind her. Whirling around, a rather ugly man in cowboy outfit had his hands on Sigrid’s rump trying to pull her closer to him.

“hmmm Hello Tinkerbell.. want to play with my hook tonight?” The man’s teeth looked serrated like the cavernous maw of a shark. The dark squinty eyes didn’t help the overall effect.

“How about you let me go?” Sigrid told him a calm voice. ”Then you won’t get a demonstration on how good I am with this knife.”

There was a high pitched yip before the man backed away, revealing Sigrid holding a switchblade to his genitals. Tauriel moved to her friend’s side, her hand on the Dussack’s hilt. Shark face wasn’t happy that a woman told him no, had been ready to draw back his hand until he noticed Tauriel and where her hand was. She could see he was debating coming at them, weighing his chances until he looked just behind her and scowled.

“Grimr, go find a willing woman and leave mine alone. They want my cock, not yours.” Fili walked up behind Sigrid and Tauriel, putting around both of their waists.

“Why do you always have the hot ones? At least give me the brunette ! I can teach her how to hold a sword, properly.” Grimr leered at Tauriel, chortling as she looked down her nose at him.

“Nope, I think my brother could use the challenge tonight. Run along, there are plenty of women still looking.” Fili pulled them away from the group walking purposefully the side of the building.

He let go of Tauriel, yanking Sigrid close before he blasted at her. “What are you doing here?!”

Sigrid twined her arms about his neck before giving him a kiss on the cheek. ”We wanted to have fun too! Do you really think Tauriel and I can’t handle ourselves?”

“So not the point!” Fili pulled her closer for a proper kiss, his hands getting caught up in her wings. ”You had better be glad I can recognize you even with that silly mask!”

Tauriel rolled her eyes at the kissing pair, turning her back to give them a moment. Whatever anger Fili might have harbored evaporated under the pressure of Sigrid’s lips. Looking around, she saw a woman dressed like a Halley Berry Catwoman with lots of exposed skin. A conservative choice in present company tonight, but there was no disagreement that she was working the costume with a flat stomach and rounded posterior.

Somebody tugged on her wings, pulling her a bit off balance. Tauriel looked over her shoulder to see Sigrid nuzzling Fili’s neck as he shook his head at Tauriel.

“You two will be the death of me. But I really can’t wait to see Kee’s expression when he gets a load of you.”

Tucking Sigrid close while wrapping his arm around Tauriel once more, Fili lead them into the main room of the clubhouse. Tauriel wanted to pull away, not comfortable with Fili on a level that invited touching. Though now, the men’s looks skittered over them instead of lingering as it did before, since Fili had staked a “claim”. Most of the party was outside, but there were still plenty people inside milling about and dancing. It was warm with the crush of so many bodies, the overhead fans keeping the air moving. Several women had gone the biker route, dressing in leather bodices or vests paired with leather thongs. Most wore the ass stomping boots common to the biker chick look though a few had braved it out wearing platform heels.

There was an attractive blonde gyrating on a striper pool in the corner, wearing a red sequined thong and a smile. The men below her seemed to enjoy the show, occasionally rubbing an appreciative hand over her rump and legs. Another man was sitting on a leather loveseat not far away with a redhead kneeing between his spread legs, her head moving up and down in his lap.

A long bearded man in military fatigues brushed up against Tauriel, grabbing her breast as she passed by him. The grinning ass monkey went so far as to try to pull her back to him. Fili for his part yelled at the guy, but she was faster. Yanking his thumb like a handle, she rotated his entire arm 180 degrees, bringing the touchy feely bonehead to his knees.

“Dain, you know better than to be messing with Durin’s Folk property.” Fili leaned into the man’s face while Tauriel held him down with a dispassionate look.

“With all the free range pussy here, how was I to know?” Dain Durinson grunted from the floor. “Tell your bitch to let off!”

Fili watched Dain try to fight his way out of the hold, only to have Tauriel slam a boot down on his knee when he tried to hit her. She followed up with a knee to his face for good measure. Dain lost his fight at that point as blood fountained out of his nose. Tauriel wanted to hit him again, this time harder even if he was down. The man had the nerve to get pissy because she wouldn’t accept being treated as a thing for his pleasure. Just like the man outside who had thought to get rough with Sigrid until Fili came along. When did that become accepted?

“Damn, I am enjoying this a little too much.” Fili pulled Tauriel until she released her firm hold on Dain, letting the man slump to the floor. ”Me and my women have somewhere to be, Dain. But I would get that nose looked at if I were you.”

Fili snickered as he led the women away, maneuvering around people in an attempt to get to the general vicinity of the bar. Tauriel looked off the open doors to her left to see a naked black amazon riding a half dressed Viking on a pool table. Her loud cries could just barely be heard over the loud bass track blasting away. At first glance, she couldn’t tell who it was but she wasn’t sure she wanted to know. There was a guy in a kilt openly fucking a Playboy bunny against a wall, her long ear headband was a bit lopsided.

It was a hedonistic free for all, an orgy masquerading as a party. The more alcohol they consumed the lower the inhibitions would be. It was 9:15, Tauriel realized by looked at her watch. By the end of the night, the floor would be a single mass of writhing bodies, working off their excess. No wonder they had severe restrictions on minors being onsite tonight.

“You just gave me the most wonderful present ever, pretty girl.” Fili almost yelled into Tauriel’s ear. ”Whatever you want, it is yours!”

“I’m not sure I like being treated like property.” She told him with a curled lip.

“Even my brother’s?” Fili asked her with a raised eyebrow, then laughed when his saw her expression.

Tauriel almost stopped in her tracks. “He doesn’t objectify me. Kili values me.” She couldn’t quite say that he loved her, though the desire was strong. Everything he had done screamed of strong feelings, but they had never formally said the words.

Fili looked at her closely, maybe seeing more than Tauriel wished at the moment. ”Yes, despite all efforts to the contrary.”

That bit of snark earned Fili a punch from both women, making him grunt in reaction. He motorboated Sigrid’s ample cleavage while pinching Tauriel’s hip under the bodice she wore. Both women wiggled, pushing at Fili in an effort to get away. Sigrid laughed as she did it, earning a few stares from surrounding people as she accidently broke her mask in the struggle. Tauriel had a time making sure her tricorne hat didn’t fly away as she struggled. Seems Fili had a few cold ones already, touching her even in jest was completely out of character.

There were tables set up near the bar, mostly old wire spools that had been sanded down to take off the splinters. Fili stopped as they drew near, mostly to laughingly tell something to another member of Iron Hills. A few of the bar stools were taken by men dressed like cowboys, military, cops. Tauriel put the costumes together finally, each club dressed the same whether it was cowboys, Vikings or what. It was a smart way of identifying a club at a glance.

Tauriel’s attention jerked back to the conversation between the two men when Kili’s name was mentioned.

“I was rubbing up on that blond but she would have none of me. All on your brother, she was. But Kili paid her no mind.”

Sigrid looked over Fili’s head at Tauriel as a cold feeling spread over her body. “Baby, didn’t you say that you had something for your brother?” Sigrid chimed in as she continued to stare holes at Tauriel over her lover’s head.

Fili must have picked up on signal because he turned to look at her too. Tauriel could feel that coldness in every part of her skin now, her fingers flexing with a need to move. Not just move, Hit!

“Farin, I will talk at ya later. Where is Kee by the way?” Fili was bouncing on his toes, anxious for some reason. A maniacal grin spread across his hairy face like an axe murderer on a spree.

“Far right corner of the bar. Morose bastard.” Farin stalked off, the digitized camo glaringly loud in the sea of mixed costumes.

Tauriel jerked forward only to be yanked back by a grinning Fili. It took every ounce of will power not to punch him until he let go.

“Now, now, tiger. Take a breath. You heard the guy, Kili isn’t interested in her.” Fili closed in a little, Sig’s worried face swam in the background. ”Devil’s night is about enjoying life, no killing. You hear me in there?”

Vaguely, Tauriel was aware that she was nodding, but was incapable of speech. If possible the little troll holding her smiled wider, as he clamped a restraining arm about her. Tauriel felt Sig reach behind Fili to lay a calming hand on her shoulder. It was good to have friends, Tauriel realized with a start, they kept you from committing murder of hapless skank whores.

Tauriel was taller than Fili but even she had a problem in the clutch. She scanned the long line of the bar for a Viking costume and a soon to be dead blond tart. Fili still had a strangle hold on her body, walking her slowly towards the right side. Sig must have seen Kili first because her grip tightened, her nails scrapping a little before she let go. A large man fell off a stool, freeing her view. What Tauriel saw made her struggle and fight to get free.

The Iron Hills member, Farin was right. A medium sized Marilyn Monroe wannabe was standing behind Kili, rubbing her ample chest up and down his back. Pushing her rack up as far as she could, the blond ran a hand from his shoulder to his arm as she bent closer. The bleached bitch was whispering something in his ear, a tongue flicking out to run along the lobe. Kili jerked out of the taloned grasp with a snarl at her, though Tauriel couldn’t make out the words. He drank deep from a pewter tankard completely ignoring the woman and her obvious intentions.

“Honey, pack it in. He isn’t interested tonight.” Fili had released Sigrid, trying to use both hands to subdue Tauriel. It was difficult.

“Oh but I think he could be interested if he knew how good I am with my tongue.” The woman was stoned to her gills, giving Sigrid and Tauriel the briefest of glances before running a hand down Kili’s back.

Fili laughed as he let Tauriel go. It took her a minute, only one to understand that she was free. She was on the blond before her brain caught up with her action. Taking the offending hand, Tauriel yanked her off Kili who turned to see the blond getting slammed face down on the bar.

“Leave.” Tauriel growled about an inch from the drugged trollop’s blown pupil.

She wasn’t dead, Tauriel reasoned as she planted a foot in the bitch’s back to help her along. Whipping around with her anger reaching a melting point, she locked on to a stunned Kili whose mouth was flapping like a landed trout.

“Tauriel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dussack cutlass is a German training sword and looked piraty in the images I found.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading !


	39. Sneak peek, Major Spoilers !!!

Hiya everyone !

 

This is a little odd but obviously very necessary.  A friend of mine sent me an email this afternoon after my last chapter posting with various snark and sarcastic opinions.  I love this person and the opinions are heartfelt though they are wrapped in righteous anger. 

Her opinion was that at the current rate of 2700 to 3000 words, I will not tie off this story neatly in the remaining chapters.  It will be rushed and the ending will be cheapened.  Well, she is right in a sense.  All the threads and questions started in this story can not be answered, so there will be more..

 

Here is a look at what is coming.. This is all rough sections at this point, drabbles that will become chapters that morph into parts. It could and many change.. people to kill and so forth.  Seriously, I just figured out how I am going to kill Azog! Somewhere in part 5... this will be over written at the next posting on Tuesday? I think Tuesday...thank you all so much for reading... I appreciate all comments :0)/p>

From part 4

“My cock might be hard, but it isn’t alone. Is it, Mr. Sindarin?” Gimli’s words were rushed as he used the heel of his palm, grinding hard against Legolas’ groin. His own wide hips stroked up and down the back of Legolas’ thighs.

“What are you doing?!” Legolas gasped as a tingling sensation rippled up his spine.

“Tell me to stop and I will.” Gimli cupped Legolas’ balls, rolling them deftly along his fingers with the dexterity of a trumpet player. Legolas moaned softly, it was more than he had ever felt during intercourse, and they were both fully clothed!

******************

 

From Part 5

From Bilbo’s diary

_I remember the first time I saw Thorin Oakenshield. It wasn’t at the MC’s Devil’s night. Oh no, that was research that became something else. No, the first time was at a coffee shop in Dale. He breezed inside the door, handing something to a rotund lady behind the counter. I forgot to breathe for a moment, my body simply shutdown and kissed me goodnight. I gulped my coffee to cover my face some as he left, a beanie covering my curly hair._

************

“Gentleman. Thank you for coming. As you know, the bones of my father and brother were returned to Erebor yesterday morning.” Thorin’s eyes were blood shot. Coupled with his scratched and bruised knuckles, he wasn’t taking the deaths well.

“I would ask you gentleman, will you help me avenge the deaths of my father and brother? For we all know who would be so bold as to kill my family and leave their bones upon my doorstep!” His voice rose in volume as he spoke the incendiary words to the masses, almost shouting by the end.

“What say you, gentleman?! I call for a Mayhem vote!” Fili felt every part of him clinch at the words as the room erupted into chaos.

*********************

Brother,

I know that I haven’t talked to you this week. There have been missed calls but I don’t want you to worry. Mom has been sworn to secrecy because this was my news to tell, not hers. I want you to know that I am very sorry that isn’t in person or at least on the phone but circumstances being as they are, I wanted you to know as soon as everything died down. Email seems so impersonal but truly they are the easiest way of getting everything out of my head without interruptions. And you do like to interrupt!

Sigrid is pregnant.

************************

“I was lucky. I didn’t realize how unhappy I was. She was sunshine, so full of life. By the Great Smith, she loved Tauriel.” Thorin chewed his food, sinking deeper into the past. “I should have seen what was coming even back then between Kili and her.”

“I take it you mean, Tauriel still? Why is that?” Bilbo was beginning to enjoy this trip down memory.

“Merry would bring Tauriel with her to the weekend cookouts. We used to have big cookouts during the summers, every weekend. Kili and Tauriel would follow each other around, Kili always using her hair like a leash.” He shook his head as Bilbo smiled at him. “One time they were in the meadow with some other kids and one pushed Kili down. Tauriel jumped on that boy before Fili could and kept punching until the little boy cried. She got up, took Kili’s hand and walked away. Damnest thing ever.”

****************

Tauriel looked at him now as Thranduil continued. “Call on me again, should you ever have need.”

He began to walk away when she didn’t immediately respond, Thranduil had said all that he felt was needed. While not much at all, it was an olive branch. Watching him leave, the forgotten child buried deep inside that had wanted his love spoke up.

“Thranduil.” She said as he stopped. Turning back with the same closed expression to her, he waited.

“Thank you.” It was all Tauriel could manage, even now in the face of his overture. He nodded then walked away.

*************

From Part 6?

 

The Gulfstream G4 screamed through the night, chasing after the dawn like a wild beast. Its sleek steel gray fuselage cut a swath through the darkness like the sickle of the angel of death. There were no clouds in the night sky, the stars crystalline on black velvet. It was a smooth flight but then it should be, the aircraft itself was top notch.

Eomer was restless, planes had a way of doing that. Trapped in small confines thousands of feet in the air with nothing below to catch them but deep ocean. It was enough to make any sane person think twice before boarding. Over the years, he had developed little tricks to help get past the nerves but tonight it wasn’t helping. Breathing in the manufactured air left a disgusting stale taste in the back of his mouth that water wasn’t curing. A beer might help but there was no way he was drinking on this plane, not with these people. Gandalf had guaranteed their safety with them and Eomer trusted Greyhame but he wasn’t sure if he trusted _these people_ with Lothiriel’s life.

“I know who you are.” Eomer spoke in a low register so as not to disturb the woman sleeping at his left side against the window.

The man popped an eye open at him with a grin. ”I should hope so. You are on my plane.”

“I meant your wife.” The man’s smile didn’t slip but his wife turned to stare at him now.

Eomer had seen that look before on men he had fought but very narrowly escaped. Something PYSOPS would never be able to define, the cold blaze of a hunting predator. It was the last thing he had ever expected to see on a female, much less someone he might owe a future favor. Watching the woman very carefully place the tablet on the long bar to her right, all interest had fled in the simple activity of reading a good book. Eomer felt his adrenal glands start dumping into his system, gearing up for a fight.


	40. Devil's Night Part 2 ~ Dancing is foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If sex were shoes, I'd wear you out, but I wouldn't wear you out in public!
> 
> Jarod Kintz

 

Tauriel didn’t know if she wanted to kiss him or hit him. He hadn’t been fighting off the nasty female too hard, not like she had.

“Tauriel ? Babe, what are you doing here?” Kili had the confused look down to a tee, but he didn’t seem to be displeased. Just slightly drunk.

He slid off the stool, look slightly weak kneed with a tankard still in his hand. Tauriel jerked the half empty pewter cup from him, slamming it on the bar. Kili’s eyebrows shot to his hairline at her actions, his lips tugged a little into a ghost of a smile. Mad that he could be pleased for whatever reason after being groped by that ho, she almost wanted to leave. Tauriel knew that once the anger wore off she would feel hurt by what she had seen.

Kili took ran his hand down the back of her arm, pulling her hand to his lips. He kissed each fingertip, never breaking eye contact as he did so. The heat of her temper began to change to warmth of a different type. Kili pulled her into his arms, laying her hand on his chest.

“I didn’t want her. She meant nothing.” His words were soothing, as well as his touch. Kili’s hands ran up her waist to her lower back. “You mean everything.”

She nodded to show that she had heard him. Tauriel knew that she could almost forgive him anything, but another woman. She could never trust him again if he turned to another. Shooting another pissed look at the woman being hoisted up by two men, Tauriel had to restrain herself from kicking the tanked female. It wasn’t that the hussy had hit on him, it was the fact that she kept hitting on him after he had told her no. She snorted at the idea that Kili could be interested in such an obvious slut.

Tauriel lost track of Sigrid and Fili. They moved away once she had been delivered and blood had not been shed. Kili pulled her out to the makeshift dance floor in the center of the room. Bodies thrashed together in a semblance of celebration either legally or illegally induced. Tauriel knew how to dance, Thranduil had made sure of that but this was completely different. After a few minutes, the thumping bass was like a living heartbeat, synching up with hers. It was warm from the crush of so many people. The brush of an accidental hand her body, the scene of two men kissing in a corner. It was enough to tip her into sensory overload because Tauriel wasn’t in Mirkwood anymore.

One rock song played after another and still they didn’t leave the floor. The grinding feel of Kili’s body rubbing on hers, the brushing of his lips on her cleavage was the most erotic moment of her life. They were making such a spectacle of themselves if the audience had been playing attention, basically humping with their clothes on in front of so many people. It was another layer of inhibition being stripped away, the loss of additional restrictions freeing her. Tauriel had chosen to come tonight fully understanding that she would be an altogether different person when she left.

His hand skirted up a leg that had found itself winding about his waist. His eyes never left her, not even when his fingers brushed against her sweet spot under her skirt. She wanted more, need him to touch more than just that liquid area between her legs. Tauriel had no knowledge of what came tumbling out of her mouth, pleas or curses. It was all drowned by the pounding of the music that was too loud to be enjoyed. Her thoughts had flown south of the border and wouldn’t be back for a while. She only knew that she was a muddle of pleasure and want.

Pushing her fingers into his hair, Tauriel kissed him desperately. She had a distant thought of bruised lips, but it wouldn’t be only hers. Holding on to him as he kissed her, Tauriel let herself go, riding his hand up her skirts. There was only him and her desire for his touch. Tauriel knew she should feel shame, buckets of it. She was in a room full of strangers with a man’s hand questing between her legs. But it wasn’t just any man. It was her lover.

Tauriel could take no more. She had reached her limit of sexual stimuli, now she felt only an urgency. The pulsing ache at her core was tightening down to a fevered craving that would only end once he was seated fully inside her. It was like Durin’s Folk pumped something into the air system, a drug that could make you so horny that the idea of sex was enough to make you grab the closest person for a long healthy bout of humping.

Kili let go of her, the errant leg dropping down to steady her once more on solid ground. He took her hand in his, leading her away from the straining crowds. As they entered the hall behind the bar, Tauriel saw the Catwoman from earlier not far away dancing between Thorin and Dwalin. Both men seemed to have marked areas on the woman that interested them the most. Dwalin was behind her, sweeping the front of his groin against the leather covered ass while Thorin kneaded her breasts, his face buried in her cleavage. The idea of their threesome was disconcerting but did nothing to dampening her ardor for the man at her side.

They rushed up the stairs then down the hall, Kili in front with Tauriel a step behind him. It was maze like, the hall, turning left then right but he knew where he was going. The odd directions disoriented her with the exact size of the building which she knew was large just from seeing it on the outside. They made it to a corridor with doors on each side and a window at the end.

He tugged wings off her body and lifted her into his arms. She clung to his shoulders, curled her legs around his waist, squeezing tight. There was a fumbling sensation of his hand trying to free himself from his pants, then a loud rip of him shredding her panties.

Tauriel moaned low when he slid into her in a gentle draw-out thrust, her head banging against the wall. She had not cared that he wasn’t using protection, the world could end and she wouldn’t care. Kili gripped her by the rump and leaned into the wall behind her. She panted as he lifted and dropped her over his member in quick repetitive moves.

His heated touch was electrifying. Desire fisted in her loins, expanding into a ball of tension, drawing her closer to the orgasm she wanted so much. He grunted his breaths as his thrusts became harder still. Their gazes locked, the dancing had been the foreplay. This was pinnacle of their efforts. Lust lit bright in his eyes as he tightened his grip. Tauriel dropped her head to kiss him, just a little brush to ground herself as the bliss tried to swallow her whole. But the gentleness turned savage becoming a kiss unlike anything she’d ever experienced. The lashing of tongues and teeth, the hard grip on her legs pulled her under in a riptide of sensation.

For every thrust, her need grew, until she felt like she was burning with it from the inside out. Grasping his shoulders, her moans turned to screams. Each slide of his thickness against her flesh was pure paradise.

“We need…” Kili groaned, his cock jerking inside with added desperation.

He lurched away from the wall, kicking the door open beside her. Tauriel understood she was in motion, she gasped, wanting him to keep on fucking her. Kili crashed on a bed, never losing his hold on her legs as they hugged him close, only to begin thrusting again. Lights burst behind her closed eyes as her orgasm rushed over her. Air froze in her lungs, choking off the scream as he gently pinched her nipples.

“Mine.” He whispered against her throat as her orgasm continued to bludgeon her senses. “My woman.”

Gooseflesh broke across her skin as she felt his tongue swipe the hollow of her neck. His soft words had the same effect of being doused in gasoline then lit with a match. Her first orgasm had just begun to ebb when other hit into her like a hurricane. A fiery sensation started at her toes and fingers, arcing up her limbs with white blind intensity. The pleasure was so consuming due to the grinding of his piercings, it felt like she was starting to black out.

Kili stiffened above her, his thrusts taking a frenzied cadence. Once, twice, then a final hard shove and he bellowed out loud. His cock expanded, jetting stream after stream of cum inside her. They were still locked in a tight embrace, her legs holding him fast. Kili still propelled back and forth in gentle drives as his cock continued to twitch inside her channel drawing out their mutual orgasms.

“Well, it looks like this room is occupied. You know, little brother. I think you like other people watching!” Fili’s voice drifted from the general direction of the hall.

Tauriel grabbed a pillow to cover her face. The embarrassment of the show she and Kili had just given anyone in the vicinity threatened to make her want to die, never mind what they might have seen downstairs. Kili yanked the pillow away from her grip, throwing it at Fili.

“Out!” Kili roared at the door as he looked over his shoulder at them.

“No Ori, you can’t watch. You and Stone go find your own room. Come along, my beautiful fairy.” The door shut with bang, the voices becoming fainter.

“There are times that I love my brother.” Kili said as he laid his head on her chest.” But there are times that he is just unnecessary.”

Laughter spilled out of her in a great flood. Tauriel laughed so hard, then rolled them to the side, holding him closer. After a moment of shock, Kili joined her as the joyous sound echoed around the room. The hilarity passed, sobering them as they snuggled and relaxed into each other.

“Don’t leave tonight.” He kissed her neck again, nuzzling her. ”I want you beside me in the morning. Every morning.”

“Oh Kili. I don’t want to leave. But I came with Sig and I have to get back early for tomorrow.” Tauriel kissed the top of his head, tears threatened as she choked back a sob. His horned helmet and her tricorne had fallen away during their mad dash to the room though she couldn’t say exactly when.

“Please. Just tonight then. We will worry about the other mornings later.” He kissed his way up to her lips, feeling her nod her consent. Kili would take what he would get.

“l rather like that bareback feeling, just roll over and there you are..” Kili gasped as she pinched his nipple in a rather unfriendly way through his clothes for his comment.

He gently pulled the rest of her costume away, dropping it on the floor. The wings were still in the hall but neither had an inclination to get them at the moment. Tauriel had hissed at him with a pursed look of disapproval when she saw the state of her underwear. Grabbing the ripped silk from him, she tossed it into the waste basket by the bed. There was a comment about them doing their duty and the poor panties didn’t die in vain from Kili that earned him a smack with the last pillow on the bed.

“That color is going to wash out of your hair, right?” Kili laid back on the bed. ”Its pretty. Please don’t get me wrong, but it will wash out?”

“Yes, dear heart. They are extensions, very easy to remove. Not to be nosy, but I know you don’t live here in this room.” Tauriel said as she padded naked into the adjoining bath.

“No it’s a flop room. We have five up here for just this reason. Don’t turn your nose up, the bed sheets and blankets were freshly washed. I know because I was on cleaning detail!” Kili said with a grin as he yanked the covers away.”Fili can take Sig to the courtyard tonight.”

He looked down only to realize that his semi flaccid member was hanging out with his balls. It was an almost ludicrous sight of a grown man in a Viking costume with his man bits flapping in the breeze, Tauriel tried to prevent a snigger from the bathroom door. Kili quickly began taking off he rest of his clothes. They made an interesting pile by the door when her own ruined costume joined them.

“The towels are fresh too.” He told her as he walked into the small bath. ”Want a shower? Then we can start again?”

Turning to smile at him as she bent over to flip the facets for the hot and cold, the brown and red locks brushing the floor. ”You need to stop reading my mind.”

Hitting the switch for the vent fan, he said, ”No baby. I love your ideas!”


	41. Devil's Night Part 3 Dawn's Early Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was alone  
> I never knew  
> what good love could do  
> ohhh, when we touched  
> then we sang  
> about the lovin' things
> 
> ~Journey - Anyway you want it~

The loud beeping noise was annoying and must be destroyed, Kili mused as Tauriel shifted under him. There was some groaning as she finally found the insulting object only to start a round of cursing that would make a sailor blush. It was freakish how she could go from sleepy to full awake in under a second.

“I have to go. I have to get to Mirkwood. Cripes, its almost 9!”Tauriel was out of bed like she was shot from of a canon, scrambling for something to wear. ”Is that my bag? I thought I left it in Sigrid’s car?”

“Sig had to go back last night, something came up with Bard. Fili texted me that she dropped off the bag. I will get you to your jeep at her house.” Kili sleepily grabbed some protein bars from the night stand fridge. The flop rooms were usually stocked with protein bars and water so that people didn’t have an excuse to leave if they didn’t want too.

“Do you know what happened? Damn, I hate rushing.” She had her pants on, working the bra in place as she spoke. ”I hate leaving! Why am I leaving?”

She sat down on the bed for a minute, staring at the opposite wall with her socks in hand. Her forehead was wrinkled with concentrated exasperation.

“You are leaving because you still have a job to do. Because Thranduil hasn’t given you an answer on your counter to his contract.” Kili munched the bar as he got dressed, he smacked her ass as he passed her. ”Come on goddess, lets get you going. I will see you later at the festival.”

Hustling her out the door was hard when all he wanted to do was pick her up and throw her back on the bed. Have a cozy morning together, take her back to the courtyard and make her breakfast. Pamper his goddess instead of seeing her stress and worry about her job. It was an archaic notion, to expect her to stay home and be a housewife. Tauriel was a warrior, trained from a young age to stop threats to those she would protect. He could no more shut her into a house than he would declaw a tiger.

The temperatures outside hovered in the low forties, so the Harley was out. The truck was gone prompting Kili to ask his mom if he could borrow her Compass. She didn’t have a problem with it as long as he picked her up some flour so she could make pumpkin rolls for breakfast the next day. Dis also wanted him to check on his brother since he had been MIA since before the sun rose. Kili had no answers on that front since he had not talked to him either. His mother had made comments that Fili had company last night and why did he feel the need to bring his woman to the courtyard when an available table would do?

Kili picked on Tauriel the whole drive down to Dale, but he held her next to him. The walls in their relationship were much more relaxed than they had been in the beginning. In public and private. The touching that had been tentative once, holding hands or hand on a thigh, now was a matter of course. It was a calming feeling to have her close, his woman. There were words he wanted to say, had wanted to say for a long time. When did those three little words become so hard ?

If Kili was a betting man, he would lay everything he owned that Thranduil would eventually tell Tauriel that it was his way or the highway. Kili hadn’t asked because well, he had not wanted to push. There was a fight on his horizon too so he wasn’t about to add stress to her situation. If Thranduil said yes to everything, their relationship would get rocky, not now but in the months to come. If she told Thranduil to stuff his ideas of being his indentured servant/Head of Security, she would be out of a job.

Pulling on Bard’s street, he could see the familiar Ford F150 parked down at the end near a cul de sac. Now he knew where Fili had run off to so early this morning. Something was definitely going on with Sigrid and her family if Fee was here. Kili drove the Compass down a street beside the house. Tauriel had parked the Mirkwood Jeep on the road past Bard’s driveway so as not to block the entrance.

“Have you heard from Sig this morning?” Kili asked as he saw his brother wiggle his fingers in greeting.

“No, its odd. She is normally very prompt.” Tauriel pulled out her phone to check the messages again. ”Nope. Nothing. I will walk up to the door. All the cars are here so, everyone is home.”

“No. Not this time. Get in the Jeep and head back.” Kili could see Bard’s truck with his hunting emblem on the door and a smaller used Toyota that Sigrid and Bain shared.

Tauriel gave him a look. ”I don’t understand.”

“Fili is parked at the end of the street and has been here since last night I’m betting because Mom saw him leave. Bard and family are all home and she isn’t texting or taking calls. Its family related. I will talk to Fee and see what he knows.” He pulled her in for a lingering kiss.

With a long dramatic sigh, she was out the door and getting into the Jeep. She waived to him as she pulled away from the curb, heading to Mirkwood. Damn, he had not wished her Happy Birthday ! Grabbing his cell, he texted her quickly but knew that she wouldn’t check it until she got to Mirkwood. Flipping a “U” in the street, Kili eased the Compass down the street to his brother. He rolled down the window, putting the little SUV in park.

“How pale face.” Kili said doing the Indian salute.

Fili looked at him with a stern expression before raising both hands to flip him the bird. He laid his head back against the head rest with a sigh.

“Fee, how long have you been here?” Kili could see the bags under his brother’s eyes. He looked like hammered shit.

“Sig texted me this morning when she got home. But that was it. I texted about an hour later. Nothing. I called, it went straight to voicemail.“ Fili stared at Bard’s house with an agitated frown. ”I want to call the house..”

Kili interjected. ”That is really a bad idea and you know it. Tauriel called and texted too, just a little while ago. Nothing.”

Fili scrubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. With his head back, he looked like he was about to pass out. Since Kili hadn’t been sure what time Sigrid had left, it was up in the air how long Fili had been sitting here. He and Fili had been up since the crack of dawn yesterday with Nori cleaning the flop rooms, having drawn the short straws. His brother could go for a few days with no sleep but that didn’t mean you wanted to be around him.

“Her cell might have died, she could be asleep…” Kili began only to be cut off.

“Or my dad found out she was at Durin’s Folk clubhouse last night.” Fili and Kili whipped around to look at the person, standing behind the truck.

“Tilda!” Fili almost yelled but stopped when he saw her making shooshing noises.

“You need to go. Dad is still spoiling for a fight. I could hear them yelling at each other from the moment Sigrid got home. Dad took her cell too since he pays for it.” Tilda was wearing sweats, probably snuck out of the house.

“Christ on crutches. Did he read her texts?” Fili motioned for her to walk closer so they could keep their voices down.

“No, he can’t get past her codes _and_ he tried. She knows that you called her cell by the ringtone. That is when Dad tried to hack her phone.” The young girl told him with a sigh and a worried look. “Sigrid said you would come if you didn’t hear from her so she asked me watch for you. She said to tell you she would get in touch later. Dad has to go to the festival today for mayor stuff, he will leave in a while.”

“Buttttt?” Kili asked the teenager in exaggerated tones when she continued to frown. ”Do you know how he found out?”

“No, I don’t. He was fine last night when I went to bed, excited about the festival. Dad knows Tauriel was there last night too. He came home after they left and made a comment about her jeep being here. ” She looked back and forth to the brothers as she spoke. “I don’t think I have seen him that mad like he was this morning.”

“He loves you guys, Tilda. Motorcycle clubs do not have the best reputation. Fili’s rep is worst than most.” Kili joked trying to cheer up his brother. ”Bard knows about Tauriel and me. I will text her a heads up so if he says something, she will be expecting it.”

“Kee, I am going to get Sigrid a new phone. Do you care if she is on our plan?” The brothers shared a cellphone plan, taking turns to pay the bill.

Kili reached into his pocket, grabbing his wallet. ”Nope but get two. Here’s my card. Tauriel only has her work cell and I have been thinking that is bad idea. After this, I know it is.”

“I got it, you paid the bill this month. Tilda, can you be back outside in about an hour?” Fili cranked the truck, letting it run for a minute.

“I’ll try. Bain is supposed to be home by then for lunch.” Looking back over her shoulder at the house, Tilda continued. ”If I can’t, leave it in a bag behind beside the tree at the street where Tauriel parked. I will keep watch.”

“Thanks Tilda!” Fili backed up the street to the next road, then drove away.

“What a mess.” Tilda said as she watched Fili drive away. ”Life would be easier if people liked you guys.”

“I know it.” Kili turned to look at her. ”Is Sigrid ok?”

“She’s been crying most of the morning.” Tilda shook her head as she moved away.

Kili watched walk around to the side of the house and enter through the garage door. She was right though, life would be so much easier if people liked everybody else. It wasn’t like they didn’t know this would happen. Dale wasn’t a large city, neither was Lake Town. Somebody at the party must have seen Fili and Sig together and sent Bard a message or called. What a mess, indeed.

He drove to the local market to pick up the flour for Dis, seeing the Ford parked across the street at the Verizon store. Kili felt so bad for his brother. Fili would be eaten up as well if something like this happened to him. And it still could, Kili reasoned. Bard knows now that Sigrid had been hanging around Durin’s Folk, Thranduil could find out too about Tauriel. With the negotiations at a stalemate as far as he knew, what would happen tomorrow on November 1st? Would she still have a job?

He was standing in the baking aisle, trying to decide which type of flour his mother might want . Kili noted the graceful lines of the lily on front of the package. He remembered that Van Cleef and Arpells had produced a broach with a lily design some years ago, when he felt like he had been hit with a bus. An idea took shape in his brain that scared him with how simple it was. It might be answer to his and Tauriel’s problem but not his brother’s. In reality, Fili’s was simple too. Just getting Bard to listen and understand without a weapon in his hand would be helpful.

As he stood in line, he sent another text to Tauriel with a brief description of what was happening with Sigrid. He also texted Fili, telling him that he was only the way home and there would be cupcakes in the fridge if he wanted them. Next, he drew up a mental short list of the people he would email once he got home and what he would say to get his idea started. It was always good to have a backup plan.

 


	42. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some day, when I'm awfully low  
>  When the world is cold  
>  I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
>  And the way you look tonight
> 
> Yes, you're lovely with your smile so warm  
>  And your cheeks so soft  
>  There is nothing for me but to love you  
>  And the way you look tonight
> 
> ~ Frank Sinatra - The Way You Look Tonight Lyrics ~

The Mirkwood booth for the Hallows Fest had been a success so far. Legolas had really pitched in, staying close to her often asking her opinion on placements. The intricate wood carvings had sold faster than one would have expected since it was a new item in their booth. Wooden jigsaw puzzles, sculpted and painted fruit and vegetables, bread bowls, there were hardly any pieces of size left. Considering most of the work was done on site during the year with miles of raw material outside their door, the profits would be impressive even after what was donated to the town.

Seeing Haldir Warden again was a joyous treat when he had stopped by for a sculpture of a stylized tree. Sigrid still gushed over his handsomeness which in the spirit of girl talk, Tauriel had agreed. Privately, after being around Kili’s liveliness, it was not for her. Haldir was like Thranduil and Legolas in the same way they were beautiful like a statue is beautiful. All chiseled lines and smooth contours, made out of cold unmovable stone. Maybe that was why Thranduil wanted the Starlight gems back. They gave off a brilliant fire but no real warmth. Warmth that Thranduil lacked in so many ways.

It had been a long day when her time in the booth was finished. Tauriel hightailed it with a smile to the replacements who showed up, giving Legolas an impromptu kiss on the cheek as she grabbed her coat to leave. Thranduil had been a right ass for insisting that she pull a shift but it helped pass the time until Kili got here. Her black haired cutie had made sure to stand in her line of sight until she saw him and smiled his infectious grin. Gods, could he smile.

Walking down the street was a study in patience, she couldn’t go barreling willy nilly pushing the elderly and children out of the way. Even if she really wanted to so she could find her man. The street lights glowed in a warm light as the sun dipped in the west casting the town into shadow. There were food vendors ahead so she decided to try her luck there.

Durin’s Folk had taken a few tables to one side, eating everything they could get their hands on. Dwalin, the tattooed maniac, was holding court with some ridiculous tale. Looking over the group, she didn’t see Kili or Fili seated with the MC members, wondering where they might have gotten too. It might be conspicuous if she just walked over and plopped down beside him in the mist of that group but Tauriel wanted to see him, touch him if only under the table. In the few hours they had been apart, she missed being with him terribly.

“Hey.” Sigrid bumped her left side with her hands full of food. ”We have a better place.”

“Are you ok?” Tauriel asked with concern at the circles under her friend’s eyes. There had been no communication today but she had seen Sig walking around with her sister Tilda.

“Yeah. Come on, the guys are this way.” Sigrid headed in direction of the bandstand set up in River Running park.

Angling around different groups, Sigrid nodded to some, smiled to others. Tauriel took a plate loaded down with hotdogs to try and help out. Sigrid was walking slow, tiredly. Her time at the club last night might have been fun but issues at home had worn her down. She was dressed in a track suit, her hair pulled up in a messy bun. No makeup to cover the marks of her woes, the circles, blood shot eyes. The fact that she was here today, now leading Tauriel to Kili and Fili said a lot for her commitment to the town. Tauriel just hoped that Bard would listen to reason when it came to his daughter’s love life or at least give them a chance.

It was obvious that Fili had been watching for her. Standing beside a table he immediately walked to her side, taking the other plate. Kili had been sitting with his back to crowd talking quietly with his brother. When Fili took off, he turned around on the bench seat, grinning when he saw her. Kili toned down the smile when Fili came back with Sigrid, concern on his face for his brother but he stood as she approached.

“Hiya, babe.” Tauriel told him as she sat down.

“Finally! I have you all to myself again.” Tauriel straddled the pine seat so she could put a hand on his knee. “Well, with Fili and Sigrid but you understand. No more brown hair?”

Tauriel shook her head with a smile, only the natural red showing. Pulling the clips out before she showered at Mirkwood had not been fun.

“I saw the MC Table but I wondered that I didn’t see you guys there.” Tauriel wiggled to get comfortable.

“We saw enough of them the last few days. Needed a breather.” Kili grimaced with a shrug.

“I haven’t seen Uncle since last night. Him, Dwalin and Catwoman. I wonder if she is still using him as a scratching post.” Fili snickered between mouthfuls of food. Sigrid laid her head on his shoulder as she drank her soda.

Tauriel cringed a little at the reminder of seeing the three of them last night. If Fili could make the joke, it must not have been a one time thing.

Kili’s smile was there, bright as the morning. “I have something for you.”

He reached over to his left side to pull a festive lime green bag up for her, handing her a birthday card. Sigrid and Fili both started smiling as they watched the pair.

“You should have told me it was your birthday!” Sigrid squealed in between bites of food.

“I never really celebrated it.” Tauriel gushed as she took the bag to peek inside. She opened the card with a laugh at its Farside cover.

“I hope you don’t mind. Its more functional than practical.” Kili had a slightly aggrieved look of someone unsure of a reception.

“I am sure I will love it.” She grasped a small box, tugging it free. “A new cellphone?”

She stared at the box with a picture of a Samsung Note 4 on the outside. Confusion was clear on her face as she looked at him.

“The only cell you have is a company phone. I got to thinking this morning, it might be a good idea if you have another that is just yours.” Kilis face crinkled as he put down his hotdog, worried that she wouldn’t like the gift.

“I’m a communications chief and I didn’t think of this. It’s perfect, you’re so smart.” Tauriel traced the line of his chin with an absent finger. She felt happy beyond words that he gave her a gift but more so because she viewed their relationship as the greatest thing he could give her.

The street lights shown clear the widening of his pupils as Kili stared back at her, with a trembling lip. He wanted to kiss her right now, right here in front of all these people she could tell. Tauriel withdrew her finger, no sense making the need worse than it was. Those looks of his had a way of making her think foolish thoughts.

“Thank you. I love it.” She told her with a shy smile, emotions bubbling under the surface had her wanting to jump into his lap for a long tongue involved kiss.

“Ok. The tension between you two is so thick I can cut it with a knife. I need to wash my hands.“ Sigrid said with a laugh as she stood to throw away her trash. Tauriel giggled at her friend as she walked past.

They settled down to eat, tucking into the spread with a sincere appetite. She looked at the phone again and again. Kili had the right idea for having a personal cell. That would be a project for the next few days, yanking all available info from the Mirkwood cell as she had come to think of it. Tauriel had conflicted feelings about the cell he gave her. Obviously he wanted to help her, protect her from her own stupidity. But it was going to be on his and Fili’s cell plan and they refused to allow her to contribute to the payment, despite her best argument.

Tauriel watched the surrounding people for some time but didn’t see Sig’s perky pink sweats. She had been gone for a while though there could have been a line in the women’s side but it still gave her a moment of concern. Laying a hand on Kili’s arm, she told him she was going to the restroom too. The public restrooms were at the front edge of the park, tied into the city’s septic system. It was a non descript building made of gray cinderblock with a tin roof. It was well lit but the crowds were thin here, making Tauriel a little worried.

As she neared the black lettered entrance for the woman’s side, she heard arguing at the back. Rounding the corner, Tauriel found Sigrid trying desperately to pull away from a man with a shaved head. He was tall, thickly muscled under his dark jeans and sweater. There was a light post down the way that shaded his face so she couldn’t good look at him. He wore the right clothes to blend in the shadows.

“Let me go! I am not going with you.” Sigrid screeched at the man, yanking at his grip.

“I say you are mine! You come with me now.” The man attempted to grab her other hand only to be kicked in the knee.

“Hey!” Tauriel yelled at him. ”Why don’t you try that with me, Orc?”

Snatching her blade from a sheath at her back, Tauriel sprinted towards the skinhead that she recognized as Bolg. He saw her coming, snarling in anger as he looked at Sigrid and Tauriel as trying to make a decision. Bolg shoved Sigrid head first against the cement block wall to her right. The poor girl squeaked as she made contact, crumpling down the wall. As he attempted to hoist the now unconscious girl on his shoulder, Tauriel’s Khurkuri sang in the wind, slamming into his knee.

Orc bellowed, slashing at Tauriel with a tactical blade. The serrated edge ripped at her coat but didn’t penetrate as she spun away slicing at his side. His right side hampered by holding Sigrid, he couldn’t fight her back. Tauriel slammed her foot into his injured knee forcing him to buckle under the assault. Bolg dumped Sigrid on the ground before throwing a fist at Tauriel’s head. She blocked the punch easily but there were Orcs coming, two running down the side of the restrooms outer wall.

Tauriel kicked at Bolg’s other knee just missing getting stabbed with his knife, the kick glancing off the shin. Bolg started issuing orders to the others that arrived in another language, rapid and quick. As she bent her knees to prepare for the fight, they looked over her left side then turned and ran to the thick forest to the left. Bolg snarled something at her in German before hobbling away.

Kili and Fili took off after them but Tauriel call them back. Racing to Sigrid’s side, she touched her head and neck to check the injury and a pulse. Sigrid moaned low as she started to come back, moving slow on the ground. Fili knelt on her other side his face, crinkled with terror for his love. Kili stood between them and the forest, knives at the ready.

“What happened?” Fili almost screamed, his fear getting the better of him.

“I heard something back here. When I walked around, Sigrid was fighting with Bolg, Azog Sramotilac’s son. He was trying to take her. She needs this looked at.” Tauriel stared at the disoriented girl on the ground. “Fili! Go get help!”

He was torn, she could see that. In the end, he ran to the side of the building disappearing quickly. Kili backed up until he was beside her close to the cement wall. Taking Sigrid’s hand in hers, she talked to her quietly as yelling voices got louder and louder from the direction Fili had run. It was a matter of seconds before Bard rounded that same corner, sliding on the dirt that last few inches to his injured daughter.

Someone called the EMTs from their tent to have them check her out. Bard was beside himself with worry, sneering at any who came too close even Tauriel and Fili. She was to be transported to the Esgaroth Med for evaluation though she refused to leave without Fili. Bard tried to overrule her only to hit the roadblock of her iron will. Fili went but even he was unhappy. Kili left the drama, going in search of Dwalin in an attempt to get some guys to meet the ambulance at the hospital.

Tauriel sensed his approach before she actually saw Bard out of the corner of her eye. His anger was palpable.

“Why?” He asked her.

“No idea. Bolg was trying to take her, called her his.“ Tauriel shrugged helplessly at the questioning.

“Does this have anything to do with _him_?” Bard’s anger vibrated the air as if a vortex was forming with him at ground zero.

“I don’t know.” She whispered.

“Tauriel, did you know she was going to see Fili last night?” Bard’s expression was pained as if he didn’t know what to do.

“Yes, Bard. She has deep feelings for him and he for her.” Tauriel felt so badly for the father of her friend, the words failed her.

Bard loved his children, it was a natural desire to try and protect them even from themselves. But Sigrid had made her choice and she loved Fili. Whether Bard accepted him or not was not up to anyone but him. This attack would make things more difficult if it had something to do with Erebor.

“I kept telling her he was no good. That he can’t keep his pants zipped! But would she listen?” Bard pained expression turned stony at being denied his daughter’s understanding. He tossed back the last of his soda with a grimace.

“I did not meet Fili until recently, so I did not know him before Sigrid. But Kili says that he has changed so much. He has no other women and wants none.” Tauriel tried to be as gentle as she could, but Bard had to know that the old perceptions didn’t apply here.

“Tigers don’t change their stripes!” Bard snapped in anger, his hands crushed the empty cup.

“I changed mine. Or should I say Kili did.” She told Bard calmly. ”Sometimes it takes the right person to make us want to be more than what we are. To love us enough to want to change for them.”

Bard looked at her like she had lost her mind, like she had no idea about preconceived notions. The town would never let Fili change, Tauriel could see that in Bard’s face. Fili’s sexual rampaging had left marks on so many that it would be an uphill battle for him and Sigrid, because she knew that they would never leave this town. Sigrid would graduate in a year and move back to Dale to be closer to him because Fili was tied to the Ironworks. Tauriel felt so badly for her friends and she knew of no way to help them.

Bard shook his head before walking away, leaving Tauriel standing alone. He put his arm around Tilda, leading her to a parking area, obviously to go to the hospital too. She found a secluded bench by the river that she took as her own, wrapping her arms around her knees. The river gurgled over its rocks, feeding down into Long Lake, its sound did nothing to make her feel better. Children ran through the park as dusk began to settle, laughingly chasing each other with sparklers. The pumpkin carving contest was about to be begin, along with the best pumpkin treats contest.

“Hey.” Kili had found her still sitting there, staring off into the distance, dropping her gift bag between them.

“Hello you.” She moved over to give him room with a smile. It grew as he sat down.

“Sigrid is at the hospital. Dwalin is sending Nori and Bombur to be with Fili. Thorin is still MIA.” He sighed as he leaned back staring into space.

“Good. I didn’t like the way Bolg acted with her. It was odd, possessive.” Looking at Kili, she shook her head in confusion. “I don’t know. Sigrid is a pretty girl, could have been random.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes the chill of the October night creeping from the river at their backs.

“It’s a beautiful night, goddess. Why are we sitting here?” His hand found its way around her calf, squeezing as he smiled to her.

“I talked to Bard. He is very angry about the attack and Fili.” Taking his hand from her leg, she twined her fingers with his.

“Yes. I tried to talk to him earlier. He just walked away.” Kili looked toward the crowds, the running children. ”We knew this would happen.”

“She loves him. It should be enough that she loves him.” Tauriel grounded out as she looked at the townspeople too. “It isn’t supposed to be like this.”

“Are we still talking about Sig and Fili?” Kili looked at her now with a half smile, giving her hand a squeeze. ”There is no manual in life. We roll with what we have.”

Tauriel smiled at him and squeezed back. Kili shifted a bit, handing a box to her that he had stuffed in his back pocket. She drew back as she looked at the long black box and back to him. Tauriel took the box with a shake of her head, opening it slowly. It was a lovely choker with the same Fire Opals and Jade in the love knot settings as the other jewelry he had made her. Delicate wires held each piece together, binding them in elegant symmetry.

“Happy Birthday.” He told her as Tauriel continued to stare at the necklace.

“You got me a phone.” It was the only thing her brain could come up with at the moment.

Taking the phone had been difficult earlier, but Tauriel understood the necessity. All her incoming information was available to Thranduil if he had the inclination to dig since it was Mirkwood property. The texts, emails, the pictures she had taken while camping with Kili. It made her want to bang her head on something solid at her own stupidity.

“Well, yes. But this too!” He laughed as the shock of his gift wore off and she found herself again.

“Its so beautiful. Thank you, thank you so much!” Tauriel tugged him into her arms, kissing him with a passion that left them breathless.

“I thought something fancy was in order. Birthdays are special occasions.” Kissing her lips between each word, Kili smiled at the woman who had become his life.

“I have a something new that would look very nice with this around my neck.” Tauriel murmured against his lips.

“Oh my goddess…. You dirty tease!” Kili laughed into her neck as he pulled her close.

*******************

A man stood at the edge of a building watching the pair on the bench. Anger pulsated from him in waves, like the fallout from a nuclear explosion. His hands ripped the paper plate he was holding, his jaw clenched in an effort to keep from screaming. How could she? He thought as he watched them kiss once more. Why that disgusting little turd from Erebor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAUGHT !!!!!!!!!!! LoL and the down hill slop continues..
> 
> I want to thank everyone who reads my take on this story.


	43. All Souls Day of Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These violent delights have violent ends....
> 
> Romeo & Juliet by William Shakespeare

**19:45~Thranduil: Your presence is required in my office NOW.**

Tauriel shook her head for a moment, before pinching the bridge of her nose to ward off the headache that would be stampeding in her temples in a few minutes. Looking around the bedroom from the view point of the bed, Tauriel huffed a sigh as she made her way to the door. It had been a long day already, checking the perimeter cameras as well as getting the new sensors for the unsecured areas ready for installation. She had selected some Christina Aguilera songs to play in the background, hoping to lift her mood out of the crater it had dug for itself.

Sigrid was home now since the attack at the park with a minor concussion and few bruises. She had gotten a pass on her classes for the next few days so she could recover. But what she had to say was far more disturbing. Apparently, Sigrid had known Bolg but under the name of Jack the handsy barfly. He had been pushy at the Golden Wood bar near the University one night while she had been waiting for Fili. There was no way this was random.

On top of the Sigrid sitch, Thranduil was being a pompous ass lately, especially since he finally figured out she wasn’t signing that ridiculous contract. There had been a text from her boss yesterday that there would be no negotiation, she would sign the new contract or be released from her employment with Mirkwood as of November third. Tauriel had stood by the counter offer that she had submitted, not discussing anything with anyone, though Kili knew but not the specifics. Apparently, Thranduil was tired of waiting for her to cave.

There was a chill in the autumn evening as she made her way to the main building, the cold starting to settle in New Hampshire. All Souls Day. A bit fitting considering the weather. The icy brush of the wind could be mistaken for the passing of the departed. Wearing a light weight Columbia jacket over her Mirkwood shirt, she wasn’t cold but it would be time to pull out the winter clothes soon. Night had fallen so the temperatures would be falling too. She was hoping to Skype with Kili later but things seemed to be so hectic, there had been only scattered texts yesterday and today. Maybe Kili would like going a ski trip this winter in Vermont since they wouldn’t taking any more out of town trips. It would give her a chance to show off his birthday present!

Tauriel met Talagan as he came out of the stairwell that led to the vault. She nodded her head to him but he didn’t speak, just had a grim expression before walking towards the dorms. Tauriel stepped down to the first step before looking at Talagan’s retreating back. Her instincts had been rigging the gong lately every time she stepped foot on Mirkwood property. She had chalked it up to nerves and stress but Talagan’s cold shoulder was unusual, he never stopped trying to get into her pants. Now, those instincts were in full orchestra mode.

Tauriel rubbed her hands over her knives, hidden at various parts of her body. Never had she felt the need to go armed to Thranduil but tonight was different. Once inside the building, she stopped at the Closet just outside the Vault. The Closet was for quick response if or when Mirkwood was ever threatened. It was built like a hall closet, shallow inside so that a person was standing in the hall as they picked something from the rows upon rows of knives, short swords or other edged weapons. Giving the interior a quick look, she hung up her jacket on a peg. Grabbing two more knives, Tauriel strapped one on her left wrist, the other she tucked into her boot. No sense not having extras.

Taking the rounded stairs at the end of the hall, she knew she would be visible to the camera overhead and to Thranduil. Tauriel kept her head down as she walked up, up the stairs, no reason to give him a head start on her emotional state. She passed another landing that led to the second floor offices at a steady clip. Thranduil’s office took up the whole top floor. Her thick combat boots clanged dully on the metal steps as she climbed, reverberating in the blindingly white cylindrical space.

She paused at the landing at the top, drawing a deep breath and exhaled. Donning a tin plated smile, Tauriel opened the intricately carved door to walk inside the expanse. Had he not been expecting her, Tauriel would have knocked. But since this was a command performance, she wasn’t going to stand on ceremony. Not any more.

The wall sconces were lit behind the desk, so was a table lamp on the large buffet near the bay window. It was soft light, their luminescence only extending so far. Even the track lighting that had been installed for the artwork was off. The parquet floor would have absorbed some of her footsteps but the thick Turkish carpets muffled them instead. Aside from the parquet, there was extensive woodwork in the whole room, oak panel wainscoting broke up the dominant Linen Napkin tan wall color. The man had an unhealthy love of Valspar.

The office proper was on the top floor, letting Thranduil have the have skylights installed. The sun had set some time ago and the black curtain of night was visible overhead. Tauriel felt a pang in her chest as she could see the stars winking into existence one at a time. Shaking herself, she had to keep her head in the game as she could see Thranduil sitting at his desk, typing on his laptop.

Behind her the bathroom door opened, causing her a moment of panic as she whipped around at the sound. Legolas stepped out, leaving the door partially open. He was dressed in jeans and button down Mirkwood shirt, his hair was pulled back in a white braid down his back. The face that could make angels wept was expressionless as he looked at her, walking by without acknowledgement. This just keeps getting better and better, Tauriel thought as she walked behind him.

Legolas took a lounged position behind Thranduil but made no indication that Tauriel herself could sit in the one of the two chairs in front of the desk. So this is what the saying means “Called to the Carpet”. She was trying not to snicker, really she was but there must have been a noise as Thranduil finally spoke.

“Do you think being called here is amusing?” He never looked at her as his words lashed in her direction.

Tauriel was almost beside herself, trying to hold back the giggles.” I think the build up to whatever this is rather amusing.”

“Have you no respect, no loyalty?!” Legolas spat through gritted teeth. ”After everything my father has done..”

“Legolas. That is enough.” Thranduil said with a sigh as he finished what he was doing, closing done the laptop. “I hate that this has come to pass, Tauriel.”

She could see the axe coming a long way off, so Tauriel grinned at her executioner.” So am I.”

“How long have been giving security information to Thorin Durinson of Erebor?” Thranduil’s expression didn’t change as his question sucker punched her grin.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I have no dealings or communications with Thorin.” This line of questioning wasn’t coming out of left field but from a completely different state.

“You are right. You have been seen with his nephew, Fili? I think that is the dark one.” Legolas shifted with an ugly scowl as if the words were sour in his mouth.  

“You mean Kili. And you know you mean Kili. He came up to me while Legolas and I were dancing at the lake on Durin’s day?” Deciding to nettle him a bit since he was going to be here, Tauriel took a wide stance putting her hands behind her back. The action wasn’t lost on the father nor the son. “I suppose you saw us at the Hallows Fest.”

“Yes, I saw you kissing that malignant piece of trash!” Legolas hissed at her.

“My point is you seem very friendly with a suspect in our recent troubles.” Thranduil continued before she could respond. “You can see our concern.”

“Considering you thought I was a lesbian not a few weeks ago, I have to say I am not impressed with your investigative skills.”Tauriel told Thranduil as he started to bristle in anger.” Shall we discuss your delusions of me trying to jump into your son’s pants?”

Legolas and Thranduil both started shouting at the same time but it was Thranduil who cut him off.” Do you deny that you have been in contact with our enemy!?”

“Who is our enemy now, Thranduil? Has Thorin made the list? All this time we have been watching Dol Guldur, the Spider gang and the Orcs, Smaug Drake. You don’t like Gandalf and you hate Thorin. The way you are going, we will have no allies left should the day come that we need them!” Tauriel could feel her anger rising at the bullshit she was being subjected too, she had grown up here for Valar’s sakes ! ”But to answer your question, no! I have not given any information to Thorin Durinson via his nephew, Kili Dwarrow. Nor has he given me information of any sort about Erebor. To be quite honest, he has never asked me about Mirkwood and I have never asked him about Erebor!”

Thranduil huffed his way around his desk to stand by Legolas, the black slacks and turtleneck a departure from his usual grays. ”Such nobility amongst enemies. I wonder if you never talked about Erebor or Mirkwood interests, just what did you two talk about? It must have been stimulating conversation indeed to keep going back for more.”

“Kili was never my enemy, Thranduil. Whatever is between you and Thorin has no part in my life nor I dare suspect in Kili’s.” Tauriel couldn’t answer for Fili or the rest of clan, nor would she try. This conversation was finally reached the real topic of discussion.

“What is between Thorin and I is not of anyone’s concern. You say that this man, Kili is not your enemy nor is he mine. I am wondering what he is exactly to you.” The avian stare was back, chipping away at her resolve. If she knuckled under now, she would hate herself for all time.

“Kili is the man I love.”

Several things happened at once. Thranduil shouting denials that she couldn’t love this man, Legolas throwing a tantrum, breaking a Venetian glass vase full of orchids on the parquet floor. But the sounds from the bathroom where what drew Tauriel’s attention. There seemed to be a commotion coming behind the partially open door. Tauriel let the knife slip from the sleeve into her palm as she took a step back to watch everything that was happening in front of her.

Suddenly the door splintered on the hinge as Kili came through using one of the forest guards, Hithbar, as a battering ram. Tauriel was so stunned she almost tripped over the chair to her left at the sight of Kili stumbling in the room. Hithbar was on his feet by now, grabbing Kili around the neck in a chokehold. Tauriel screamed in rage at him, throwing the knife in her left hand in Hithbar’s general direction. The object of that throw wasn’t to hit the forester but to make him move which he did. Kili twisted in his grip, letting his greater weight pull them both to the floor, Kili throwing punches like Tyson all the way down.

With Hithbar knocked out on the floor, Kili grabbed a knife off the guard’s belt before standing. He had a busted lip and bloody ear that leaked onto his green shirt making darker splotches in the material. Tauriel kicked the chair out of the way, pulling her Khukuri at her back.

“What the hell is going on, Thranduil!” Tauriel gasped at her boss.

“You dare! Dare draw a blade in my house!” Thranduil thundered at her as he yanked his Tachi from its rack. The Japanese “big sword” hummed as he drew away the Saya scabbard.

Thranduil stood close to six foot six inches tall, with long arms that were proportionate to his height. The actual cutting edge of the blade was just a hair over thirty one inches, two inches longer than a standard Katana. He was one of the few men Tauriel knew that could not only wield a Tachi but moved with a grace that could only be compared to a choreographed waltz of man and metal.

“Yes, I dare! You threaten my love.” Tauriel pointed the curved tip of the Khukuri at her former boss. ”Better to die at my hand, the avalanche of shit that is coming!”

She had a chance against Legolas in a fight, but none against Thranduil even without his sword. He had stupidly taken Kili against his will for some reason. The only way they would make it out alive is if Thranduil let them go, but he was so angry, reasoning was going to be tough. Kili made no move from the door, standing with the bathroom light behind him, holding Hithbar’s dagger. Leaning down, he put his knee in the guy’s shoulders, pinning him down.

“The calvary will be here soon.” Kili snarked at Legolas.” Thranduil thought he would push you into a corner, babe. He thought he was going to make you give me up. Said I was a passing fancy to you.”

Just before she could tell Thranduil what she really thought of him, alarms started blaring all over the estate. Legolas pulled a basket hilt Claymore from wall behind him as the sconces began to blink. They had been rigged to an early warning system that would let Thranduil know if there was an issue. The phone on the desk began to ring, Thranduil never taking his eyes off Tauriel as he put the phone on speaker.

“Sir, we have a breach at the main gate! One large truck crashed the gate, with a van and motorcycles following. A second truck broke through on the access road, heading at high speeds.” It was Glanwen on the line. Tauriel had a moment of pride for the girl as her voice was steady the information clear and concise.

“Didn’t take them so long after all.” Kili motioned to the window behind her with a smile and a wink. ”Damn! Looks like they brought Iron Hills too!”

Tauriel could see the surprise on Legolas’ face but Thranduil was in a towering rage. With her knife still in his direction, she glanced over her shoulder as she assumed a fencer’s pose. It was an awesome sight indeed. Hithbar had started moving, shaking his head as he rose to this knees. Kili moved away from him closer to Tauriel, out of the line of fire from the door. Legolas hissed at him like a wet cat, advancing towards him but Thranduil used the Tachi’s scabbard to bar his way.

Kili had been right. She could see the gray and red flames on the tanks and helmets of a few of the riders, signaling that they were Iron Hills Motorcycle Club. Dain’s group. There was a huge crew cab tow truck with a reinforced grill barreling down the lawn at a reckless speed. It skidded to the right just missing the mermaid fountain that was a centerpiece of the lawn. The motorcycles followed a black van streaking down the driveway like ants out of an overturned hill.

People had started to gather outside the dorms, drawn by the alarms and flashing strobes. They ran to the side as the tow truck went airborne off the last roll of the lawn, landing with a thump at the parking lot’s edge. The motorcycles’ loud pipes echoes off the buildings making hard to hear or think even inside.

Two more men ran into the office as Hithbar got to feet with an unsteady wobble. Tauriel had not realized she had dropped her knife to her side until the men’s unexpected presence had her raising her arm again at Thranduil. He seemed too entranced by the display outside to pay her attention. But the fact that she had raised her knife to their boss had the men concerned and very confused.

Thranduil walked out of the room with a curt “bring the dwarf” flung at the new arrivals. Kili’s loud protests that he wasn’t a dwarf went unheard as the men shuffled him out of the room. Legolas followed his father and Tauriel brought up the rear. Thorin’s loud shouting for Thranduil to show himself could be heard in the stairwell as they hurried single file into the hallway.

The hall outside the Vault was chaos as everyone was grabbing weapons out of the Closet. Tauriel wanted to smack her forehead at the idiocy of everyone involved. There had been drills for gods’ sakes for just this situation! Thranduil was at the door leading out, shouting at everyone to move and get moving. Glanwan would be safe in the Vault, monitoring everything as it happened outside. Tauriel could see Legolas slinging a quiver over his shoulder as he followed his father out the door. The two guards pushed Kili along behind Legolas.

Tauriel wasn’t so much worried about Kili now. If he was alive in front of Thorin, he would stay that way. Thranduil would rather kill Thorin than waste time on Kili. Handing her master set of keys to a passing Galion, he gasped at her but Tauriel kept going to reach the bunker’s door. She shouted a few orders at people to stop panicking but nothing that would have anything to do with the overall defense of Mirkwood. Those days were done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure what kind of sword Lee Pace carries in the DOS .. but it seems to be that as tall as Thranduil is supposed to be, he could wield a Tachi with no issue !
> 
> Thanks so much for reading !


	44. One Step at a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh lights go down  
>  In the moment we're lost and found  
>  I just wanna be by your side  
>  If these wings could fly  
>  Oh damn these walls  
>  In the moment we're ten feet tall  
>  And how you told me after it all  
>  We'd remember tonight  
>  For the rest of our lives
> 
> ~ Birdy - Wings ~

Tauriel took the stairs two at a time until she reached the top. She maneuvered around the spectators, shouldering a few out of the way until she was behind one of Kili’s guards just to the left of Thranduil. If he knew she was there, he made no sign. Thranduil’s attention was centered squarely across the parking lot at the invaders. About fifty men were lined up in a single row in front of them sporting hostile looks. All of them were either Kili’s kin or employees of Erebor or Iron Hill and all of them were carrying weapons, axes, swords, daggers and maces. The edges were all as sharp as the expressions of their wielders. But no guns yet that she could see.

Fili was being restrained by Dwalin and another man in an odd hat, even at the distance she could see the anger on his face at his brother’s treatment. Rightly so.

“You have taken my kin, you bastard!” Thorin thundered over the distance, stepping to the front of the line. ”I will make you pay for this!”

“Considering the damage of your entrance, it looks like I will be paying for some time.”Thranduil’s tone was indolent, his posture was not. ”But he has served his purpose. Here, you may have him back.”

Thranduil pushed the guard out of the way, Tauriel stepped back to avoid a collision but missed the chance to grab Kili. Thranduil had him by the neck, making poor Kili wiggle in an attempt to get free. As if flinging off an unwanted dog, he shoved Kili on the ground towards his family. Tauriel gasped his name, starting towards him only to be yanked back by Thranduil with a steel grip on her arm. He held her fast, not letting her go as she tried to rip away. Tauriel watched Kili stand with all the dignity of a king, refusing to even brush the dirt away. With a sneer at Legolas to her far right, he turned his back to walk across the way to his family.

“See. He has already forgotten you.”Thranduil whispered low in her ear as he let her go. ”You are nothing to him next to his family.”  

For a heartbeat, Tauriel almost believed him. The doubt crept into her soul at she was watched his retreating form, striding towards Fili and Thorin. Kili had not told her he loved her, never said the words. His stride was confident in the face of his friends and family, knowing that they had come for him. But who would be there for her now that he was leaving? Ten feet from the Durin’s Folk, Kili stopped and turned back to Mirkwood employees, looking at each carefully until he found her.

With a smile, he held out his hand to her, asking, ”Aren’t you coming, my love?”

Tauriel twisted away before Thranduil could stop her again, all of her wishing coming true at once. She ran to Kili, watching his smile spread across his face as placed her hand in his warm one. Tears clouded her vision as he wrapped his arm around her waist with a soft grunt. They walked to the Durinson group amidst some grumbling from them and loud whispers from the Mirkwood people. But she didn’t care, she had her man and that was all she could ever want.

Fili rushed at his brother, hugging him close before giving Tauriel a closed look and a nod. She knew that there would be explanations involved but ultimately she was to blame for it all. Thranduil would never have touched Kili if not for her. A heavy gray bearded fellow stepped toward him but Kili waived him away, pulling Tauriel close to his side.

As they made their way to the large wreaker, Tauriel heard shouting behind her. It was Legolas, she realized as the air became charged with aggression. Whipping around, she saw Legolas draw an arrow and nock it. The tall blond took aim at Kili beside her, holding the riser steady. There was no time to really think, Tauriel knew how fast her childhood friend was with a bow. Wrapping her arm around Kili, she flipped him over her hip to the ground as she covered him with her body. There was renting noise and a sharp slicing pain across her left shoulder, her body dipping lower to escape the burning feeling. Taking deep breaths, Tauriel closed her eyes to take stock of her body to see how badly she was hurt. Kili was screaming under her for someone named “Oin”, there was screaming everywhere.

There were hands on her back as well as Kili’s on her face as she opened her eyes. He looked so scared, so afraid. Someone was tearing her long sleeve shirt and the undershirt to get at the wound. Looking over her shoulder, Tauriel could see an arrow shaft sticking out about eight inches past her arm. Letting Kili go so he could stand, she tried to pull the shaft away only to have Kili grab her arms instead. There was tremendous activity in the yard, several riders were attacking a few Mirkwood people at the fringes.

“Its a deep grazing, she will be alright. Lets get her in the truck.” The gray beard said as he packed a towel into her shirt, yanking the arrow. ”The shaft went through her shirt. Kili, for Mahal’s sake, calm down and help me!”

Thorin was yelling at them to go. Fili helped her to her feet while Kili got the door. She could hear Legolas screaming behind her as Fili got her into the back seat of the wreaker behind Kili. Tauriel tried to sit up but Kili tugged her down so that she laid against him in the opposite corner of the leather bench seat. He huffed a little, shifting so that he could hold the towel on her back but keeping her close at the same time. She laid her head on his chest, listening to the rapid staccato of heartbeats under his shirt.

“Don’t ever do that again. I mean it, Tauriel. You don’t take an arrow for me! I couldn’t...” He stopped, taking a deep breath. ”I couldn’t bear it if something happened to you!”

“I won’t let you get hurt. Not while I breathe will I let that happen.” Tauriel gripped his shirt tightly, the fear taking hold at how close she had been to losing him. Legolas would have shot him through the eye, had she been slower.

Fili took shotgun up front, slamming the door. ”Kick this bitch, Ori!” He looked over the bench seat at them, she could see Kili take his brother’s hand out of the corner of her eye, making her smile.

She had barely registered the small man behind the wheel. The wreaker had been running since it stopped its rampaging course into Mirkwood, with Ori behind the wheel. The young man grunted something unintelligible as he shifted the rig into gear.

“How did they find you? When were you taken?” She opened her eyes to see Fili look from her to Kili.

“I was picking up something for mom in Dale. It was just outside The Grind, where they got me. Mrs. Gloin was changing something in the window when I got yanked backwards into a green van. There were two men and Legolas and a driver. None of them said much except that Thranduil had a use for me.” Kili ran his fingers through her hair as he explained. It had a claiming effect on her jagged nerves.

“And Thranduil? This was his doing.” She prompted, unsure of what the Sindarin had intended.

“He said that you had been unruly lately and that I was a bad influence which needed to be removed. But that I shouldn’t take it too badly, he was sure you enjoyed me. In the end, you would never leave Mirkwood and him for me, that I needed to hear it from your mouth that I was nothing to you.” Tauriel could feel her anger was reaching a boiling point. The new influx of adrenaline was making her shake.

“What happened then, Kee?” Fili asked from the front as Ori looked into the mirror at him.

“They tied me up in the bathroom so I could hear but not see. Tauriel came in and all hell broke loose.” Kili smiled at them like he had the biggest prize in the world.” She told her boss that she loved me. Then she threatened to kill him! With a Khukuri dagger! It was beeuuteful! My warrior goddess!” He kissed the top of her head at her snort but still laughed.

“He kept steering the conversation.” Tauriel rubbed her nose against his shirt. ”He wanted me to say out loud that you were nothing to me. You would leave me and I would be forced to stay. I told you if he asked I would never deny seeing you!”

“Lets take a look here.” Fili reached down pulling the towel away from the wound on Tauriel’s back.

Fili had not been convinced of her innocence until Kili had given an account. She could understand that, even respected it. She was an unknown, despite the times they had been in each other’s company. Sigrid’s trust, Kili’s love for her mattered to Fili, but he would always protect his brother.

“Hummm.. You will need stitches, my dear, once we get to Erebor. Oin will fix you right up. Now you can have a nice long battle scar like the rest of us.” Fili said with a laugh as he turned the towel inside out to put fresh side to the wound.

“Never again! I couldn’t bare it!” Kili said with fervor. Pressing the towel again, he hugged her close.

“Its my fault, you know. Thranduil would never have done this if it wasn’t for me.” She said quietly.

“Bullshit. If it wasn’t me, it would have been someone who was unable to stand up to him.” Tauriel started to pull away, but Kili held her.”Tauriel, I don’t think it matter who you were with. Thranduil didn’t come across like he would accept a rival in your life.”

“What are you saying?” Ori asked from the front seat. “That he wanted her?”

“No!” Tauriel said with disgust.

“No, maybe not sexually. Just the feeling I got that he wouldn’t suffer competition for her attention. Tauriel belonged at Mirkwood and he was going to make sure it stayed that way.” Kili had an odd expression on his face. “Thorin has good timing, huh?”

“Thorin saved us.” Tauriel said with conviction as she relaxed again in her lovers’ embrace, Kili twirling the loveknot earrings that she wore. He made them after all.

“What you mean?” Fili asked as Ori started talking on the radio. He handed Kili some antiseptic wipes and made scrubbing motions to the side of his face.

“I would have fought him, I would have fought Legolas. Anything to keep Kili safe but I would have lost. Thranduil has skills with a blade that have never been seen in this country. His father, Oropher, sent him to Japan when he was four for training.” She looked up at Fili as she continued. ”Thranduil trained me. A master never shows a student everything unless they are family.”

At her words, the conversation died. Kili had not realized until that moment just how much she had risked for him. How deep her love must be. Fili understood how close he come to losing his brother to a long haired egomaniac. Tauriel was just happy that they were all alive and in one piece. But there was still one puzzle left.

“How did Thorin know to come to Mirkwood?” She asked Fili as he started to grin.

Kili cleared his throat before lifting his boot. He pulled the velcro straps away to reveal a small module inside the inner fabric.

“We wear trackers when we are working in the mine. They are keyed into a sensor array at different points so if there is a cave in, we know exactly who was where. This one has GPS. I bet that Mrs. Gloin called Erebor when he saw them take me.”

“She did.” Ori advised from the driver’s seat. ”Gave us a partial plate too. We turned on the GPS and could see you heading towards Mirkwood. The plate number came back as Mirkwood Forestry. Call your mom please, Fili. She wants to know how Kili is.”

“Give me your cell. I will call her.” Kili held out his hand to his brother who immediately gave him his phone.

******************

Two hours later, they pulled into the Erebor’s parking lot closest to the courtyard. Tauriel could see there was a small crowd at the gates, waiting. Thorin was already there since a motorcycle is faster than a big wrecker, talking to a small group. Ori shutdown the rig as Fili leapt out of the passenger side walking to the back. Kili leaned away from the door but not letting go of Tauriel. They had agreed to disagree about Thranduil’s motivations which was fine with the both of them.

Fili motioned to Oin who was on his way once the rig came to a stop. Kili got down gingerly, making Tauriel wonder if he had a busted ribs along with the cuts on his face. He had glossed over his time in the van making seem like he had just been tied up. Considering how unhinged Legolas had been tonight, it was not unusual to think that he would have venting a bit on a bound and helpless Kill. That just pissed Tauriel off even more.

There was a woman calling to Kili but he turned his back to help Tauriel down out of the back seat. The woman stopped when she saw Tauriel and the care in which Kili took with her. She was of medium height with dark hair. Her eye color was indistinguishable due to the lighting and distance, but wrapped in a wool poncho and jeans, she was eye catching, indeed. Tauriel herself had a funny feeling in her stomach at the sight of this beautiful woman with such a stern expression. More motorcycles rolled in, but the woman didn’t spare a glance at them as she watched her and Kili walk towards the group.

“Mom ! I swear, stop looking so pissed. The boy is back in one piece!” Fili yelled at the woman as he walked beside Kili. So that was the infamous Dis? Tauriel thought.

“I will have Thranduil’s head for touching my child.” The woman said as she touched Kili’s bruising cheek in concern. ”Although, I will have to wait, I think. Thorin is very unhappy that you brought your friend home to Erebor.”

“She saved his life, Mom. I was there…” Fili started only to be cut off by Oin.

“Yes, Yes. Now lets get inside. The heroine needs stitches.” Oin was getting testy that people were not moving fast enough to suit him. He took one side of Tauriel’s hunched figure, telling her to lean on his as he starting towards the courtyard.

Kili, Fili and Dis followed in their wake. Dis shouted something to someone as they passed but Tauriel couldn’t turn to see as Oin had a firm grip on her waist. Another grey haired man came to her other side to help, carrying a satchel. He had a pleasant smile for her and a wink that made her wonder if she was starting to hallucinate.

The courtyard itself was well laid, the houses constructed as cabins with a communal fire pit in the center. The cabins themselves made of rough wood with the most adorable porches on each. Tauriel wondered what you had to do to have one for a residence. It seemed colder here than in the forest, the trees giving a natural barrier to the harsher elements.

They came to a house, about third from the end. Mounting the steps should have been easy but Tauriel found that her head was starting to swim. Oin gripped her tighter as Kili began arguing with someone behind her, his voice snarling with anger. The kindly man with gray hair took her other side as they approached a house.

“Just a bit further, lass. Then I can let you rest. I know that you are tired.” Oin whispered as he helped her up the stairs.”Ori, which room is his?”

“Its on the right, Oin.” Kili yelled behind him.

Once inside, the house was much warmer to her relief. Tauriel could feel a lightheadedness steal her senses, making her want to sleep. She couldn’t really focus on the décor as her brain began to play tricks on her. Oin was speaking but words had taken a physical shape, bouncing around the room like ping pong balls. Suddenly, Fili was in front of her and there was a marvelous floating sensation like he was dancing her around the room. She tried to say something or maybe she did say it because there was laughter, loud and buoyant all around her.

Fili had a smile on his face as he laid her on her side to gently push her on her stomach. Words were flying around the room again. Tauriel felt a prick in her arm just before she blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone so much for reading my humble effort. Unfortunately, there won't be any more updates until next weekend due to work, holiday and holiday shopping ! Plus, I really need to get Legolas and Gimli finished.. I never seem to have the time ! lol
> 
> I hope everyone has a very happy holiday !


	45. A Brave New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
> They just don't trust what they can't explain  
> I know we're different but deep inside us  
> We're not that different at all
> 
> And you'll be in my heart  
> Yes, you'll be in my heart  
> From this day on  
> Now and forever more
> 
> ~ Phil Collins - You'll Be In My Heart~

Kili could hear his cell buzzing but tried to ignore it. Unfortunately, a buzzing cell can be just as bad as a full bladder first thing in the morning. Rolling over doesn’t make it go away. He felt Tauriel shift and moan behind him as she tried to chase his warmth across the bed. With the dark shades pulled, he wasn’t sure if it was day or night. They had been up so late after all last night’s business.

Oin had set a few stitches in the wound, using butterfly strips at the edges. Tauriel had passed out in the beginning but Oin had given her shots nevertheless. He had left antibiotic ointments and directions on cleaning and wound care. Kili had put her in the tub after she had awakened, wanting to wash away the blood that had dried in some areas on her pale skin. There had been no words as he cut away her shirt, not yet. He had just wanted to be close to her.

Once washed and dried, Kili had carried her back to his room. There had been loud protests from the goddess in his arms and his poor bruised ribs but he ignored both just to be near her. Getting her settled under the covers had been an effort, Tauriel had stubbornly refused to lay down until she saw his ribs. Snarling at him for not going to a hospital, she almost had his phone to call Oin before he got it away from her. Only after securing a promise that he would be looked at did she settle for the night. The words came slow then, like molasses before it is heated. They spoke of what they wished, of how they loved. The need that had grown to be more than just a physical response to the other, but it was that same need that wouldn’t let them be parted.  

Fili had gone to sleep on their mother’s couch to give him and Tauriel privacy. He seemed to think that they might need some quiet time plus he wanted to have a talk with their mother. In Fili’s opinion the more friends they had on their side when the shit happened, the better. Dis was a practical woman who loved her dead husband to the exclusion of other men. She might understand Kili’s love for Tauriel and hers for him. Kili wasn’t sure the whole marshalling of help was necessary just yet but he appreciated everything his brother had done for him.

There were three voicemails and three texts. Since the texts were easier, he opened those first. They were from Thorin. All of them.

**10:00~Thorin: I have called. I have left voicemail. Where The Fuck Are You?**

**10:30~Thorin: I called at 1015. No Answer. I can only assume that woman is still here. FYI She needs to leave now !**

**11:00~Thorin: There will be a noon meeting in the boardroom. You are REQUIRED to attend.**

Looking at the time on the phone, it was 11:10. He had time to get up and take a shower. If the meeting was at noon, Thorin would have food available so that everyone could eat and talk. Although, since Tauriel had come up in a text as “that woman” the food would be hard going down and unhappy about staying there.

Kili got out of bed, pulling on his pajama pants. Tauriel moaned and wiggled in the bed, inching closer to the edge. She was lying face down on the bed wearing one of his loose tank tops. Seeing her in his clothes never failed to give him a thrill. He smiled as he leaned down to push the heavy mass of hair off her face to kiss her pale cheek before pulling back the shirt to look at the bandage. There was a small red line in the center but it was dry. The bleeding seemed to have stopped.

He grabbed a tshirt from the dresser as he passed heading, for the living room. He was surprised to see his mother and brother drinking coffee in the kitchen.

“Morning, darling.” Dis was out of the chair, making tisking sounds as she touched the bruises and cuts on his face. Oin had said he might have a few bruised ribs but he would need an xray to be sure.

“Morning.” Kili walked over to the Keruig, grabbing a kcup without even looking.

“There is a sausage casserole and homemade donuts for breakfast.” Dis flitted around the room cleaning. ”How is ..Tauriel?”

“Ok. Oin gave her stitches and some pain meds for today and tomorrow. She woke up after midnight I think and I helped her bathed.” Kili watched the magic brew drip into his cup with the longing of a hopeless addict. ”Thorin blew up my phone this morning. Some meeting?”

“Yep.” Fili took a sip before he finished. ”He wants to know what is going on since he didn’t know about Tauriel. Why Thranduil would take you and blah blah blah.”

Stirring in his cream, Kili told them. ”This is going to be a clusterfuck. He will hate Tauriel more than he apparently does now.”

“Language!” Dis snarked at him. “Thorin doesn’t like being the last to know anything. His pride is hurt, that’s all. He will understand about love, even he had a love once.”

Kili look at his brother who looked at him in turn. This would be more than about damaged pride or some long forgotten woman. Kili wasn’t stupid, Thorin would demand that he cut Tauriel loose because of who she was affiliated with once. He would always see her as Mirkwood, not as a woman who walked away from all she knew for the love of his nephew.

“Kili, we will back you.” Fili told him as he got out of the chair to hug his brother. ”Don’t let Thorin push you around, though. If you do, he will never stop.”

Dis had tears in her eyes as she watched her sons. Kili walked to her and hugged her as well. Thorin was stubborn, on the same level as some barnyard animals. But Kili was in love with someone who had risked her life for him. If Thorin couldn’t see what was plain as day to others, it was his own fault.

“All right, well I am going to get dressed and tell Tauriel that I will be out. Mom, will you be around a while? I don’t want her waking up alone with the drugs in her system that Oin gave her.” Kili looked concerned like he was being yanked in two different directions and not sure which to pick.

Dis took pity on him. ”Yes, I will stay and make sure she eats before going over there. Skinny thing.”

Fili walked to the sink. ”I am coming too. Its hard not to like a woman who tells me I’m cute but she would like to fuck my brother five ways from Sunday.”

Kili laughed until he cried at her words last night which she probably wouldn’t remember. Blood loss had hit her harder than they knew, allowing her to say things she normally wouldn’t have dreamed. He smiled now at his mother and brother as he watched them tidy up, leaving him free to get ready. Until that second, he hadn’t considered what he might have lost last night if things had gotten worse. His life? His brother’s?   Could his mother have coped with losing both her sons? Tauriel’s wound? Had she not flexed over him, rolling her body with the impact, the arrow would have struck true to the shoulder blade and possibly her lung.

Shaking away the bad thoughts, he walked into his bedroom, closing the door.

****************

She could hear the yelling down the hallway. Considering the level of background grumbling, Thorin and Kili were not the only ones in the room. Fili had his hand on her elbow, acting more of an anchor than a guide. She had been in the process of getting dressed in some of Kili’s sweats that he had left for her when Fili had asked her to come with him right away. Kili was in the middle of a family showdown and she should be there too. There was a vague memory of Kili, kissing her and saying had to go to the Thror building for a meeting but there had been lime green butterflies in the room as well so she wasn’t sure.

“I am telling you to cut her loose!” A deep masculine voice thundered in authoritative tones.

“I said no.” Kili had raised his voice but not where he sounded like he would be angry, at least not yet.

“I will not allow Thranduil’s bitch under my roof!” Ahh, Tauriel thought, it’s Thorin. Why had she not remembered his bellowing from last night?

“She isn’t under your roof, she is under mine for which I have agreed to take responsibility. But you call her a bitch once more and I will take my hammer to your Prince Albert!” Fili snorted beside her at Kili’s comment. Because really, that was more information than Tauriel wanted about Thorin!

“You need to take a step back and see what is going on here before you start threatening your family! She was his head of security, for Mahal’s sake!” That wasn’t coming from Thorin but another person in the room. Tauriel could see the doors just ahead.

“I know who she is, Dwalin. She turned her back on everything she has ever known because she loves me as I love her! Why can none of you see that?!” His words, though true, gave her a moment to realize that he was in the same position she had been last night. Thorin was treating Kili no different than Thranduil had her.

The room was packed. Tauriel stood behind Fili in the doorway but there were people in front of him so she had not been spotted yet. Dis turned to her son, looping her arm through his before giving her a smile. She rolled her eyes at her brother as the shouting continued. Thorin was on a rant but so was Dwalin, the bald, tattooed one that she remembered from her previous visit to Erebor some months ago.   Dis had been kind to her today when she awoke, helping her fix a plate before heading to the Thror building to give her son support. She had seemed so happy that Kili had someone in his life now.

“Gods of earth, why can’t you be like your brother, huh? Go sticking your cock in everything young and cute?” Thorin was rubbing his forehead like that was going to make this situation disappear, an Erebor ruby flashing on his finger.

The board room was full of the Erebor staff along with the Ironworks staff, some had laughed at that comment. Tauriel remembered the large turnout at Thranduils last night, most of the people who had been there were also in the room. Balin who was sitting on Thorin’s right with his brother, Dwalin beside him. Little Ori who had driven the truck sat beside Dwalin, slouched down in his seat. There was a man with a good size beard and a slightly bruised nose on Thorin’s left that she remembered from the Devil’s Night party was Dain Durinson. Whether he recognized her or not remained to be seen. The rest of the seats were taken by men that Tauriel had seen at a distance but had not been introduced. Considering the angry looks getting thrown her way now that they saw her, it wouldn’t be a pleasant meet and greet.

“Uncle, I don’t think I like you talking about my cock. Subject change please!” Fili lounged in the door in front of Tauriel though she stood a few inches taller, completely relaxed with his arms crossed. She could see a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

When Kili saw her at the door with the others, the lines of strain etched on his face. He held his hand out to her in invitation to join him. Tauriel knew immediately where she wanted to be, crossing the floor without looking at the others seated at the table. The grumbling that she could hear in the hall rose in volume at her appearance but she took his hand anyway, needing him as much as he needed her. It mattered not at all when he held her hand in front of everyone now. It was judgment day.

“Kili, you are my nephew but this is not to be tolerated. You have to make a choice and you had better make the right one!” Thorin shouted down the table at him from his throne.

“No. Uncle. It’s Tauriel who has to make the choice. My darling?” Kili asked, turning to her. ”If you had a choice to live in Rome, Paris, or New York. Where would you live?”

“I don’t care. I would want to live wherever you are.” Tauriel said slowly, confused at the question.

Why would he ask such a thing here? Upon reflection, Tauriel found that she truly didn’t care where they lived, had not for a long while as long as they were together. She wanted him happy and all of this was enough shit to cause stress induced constipation.

“No, my love. I want you happy so this concerns you too.” There were crinkles at the corners of his eyes, making her think he was generally happy. This was really happening between them.

“Rome is hot during the summers and it tends to be overly crowded with small streets unless you have a Vespa. You would never be ok with a Vespa. New York is dirty and overpriced with rampant crime. Paris is beautiful, crowded with snotty people but I think you would love riding your Harley in Champagne and Normandy. So Paris?” She was confused by this whole situation so her last statement came out in a question. Thorin and Balin looked like they had swallowed piles of dogshit.

“Excellent choice, my love. “ Pulling out three pieces of folded paper from his pants pocket and laying them on the table. ”I have job offers from Bulgari of Rome, Harry Winston of New York and Van Cleef and Arpell of Paris.”

“You can’t! Have you no love for your family?” Thorin roared, coming halfway out of his chair. His face was turning a bright color of koolaid.

Tauriel could see Dis and Fili both straighten in surprise at what Kili was saying to the room. Oh gods, Tauriel thought, they didn’t know what he had planned. When had he received the offers? But Fili smiled and gave her a nod for which she took to mean he was ok with it. Dis gave a watery smile as tears ran down her face.

“I can and I will. I love my family, all of them! But I will not stay here, if I have to choose. I love her too, Uncle. If I give her up, I will end up hating you for putting me in that position. I will hate this job and the life that I have. ” Taking the papers up from the board table, Kili looked at them all. “You will never know how happy I was to see you all last night, coming for me. You have my eternal gratitude. It grieves me to say that this is my two week notice, gentleman. I will submit it in writing in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...I am a day late, due to no internet.. I want to thank so much all who have stayed with me and have enjoyed my messed up AU ! ... I want to get as much posted before BOFA is released because I have a sneaky suspicion I am going to be bummed all to hell at the end....
> 
> Enjoy your Cyber Monday shopping !


	46. The Sum of All Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough.
> 
> ~ Mae West ~

She awoke slowly, stretching her arms as she did. The stitches pulled some but held, making her grimace a bit at the sensation. Oin would come by today and remove them since the wounds had crusted over and were healed more than halfway. They couldn’t come out fast enough for her, Kili had been treating her with kid gloves since that horrible night. He slept beside her each night but frightened to make love to her in case they got too happy and ripped the threads holding her skin together. As promised, it would be a long battle scar that she could boast about for years to come.

Tauriel rolled out of the cold lonely bed, her bad mood didn’t improve when her bare feet hitting the cold hardwoods. Kili had risen a while ago to head to Erebor, kissing her cheek before leaving. He was onsite no later than 6:30 each morning. Thorin was making him work his two week notice to the minute, no slacking allowed. Neither of them expected that he would but Thorin’s anger hadn’t abated despite the family talks.

Family talks were a nice and polite way of saying that Dis was on the warpath. Tauriel had been concerned that Dis would blame her for Thrandruil taking Kili to Mirkwood but she didn’t. Just the opposite in fact. Dis had become her most vocal champion, citing Tauriel’s love for her son at the cost of her very lucrative job and literally getting shot in the back! Kili’s mother was ranting that Thorin’s pigheadedness is the reason that her baby is moving to another country. She had been calling Frerin day and night because she wanted to institute a coup and force Thorin out of Erebor Mine.

Thorin was slamming right back though, calling her ungrateful and a lousy mother. His argument was that the only reason Dis and Frerin each had thirty three percent in the mine was because he gave it to them. Thrain gave it all to Thorin as the eldest son and his heir. Dis had told him in rebuttal that had Thorin not shared, all of them would have spent the last twenty years of profits in a long and lengthy court battle to which the Durinsons would have probably sold the mine to a competitor. There had been no way Dis would have put up with that archaic middle age thinking of the eldest male gets everything.

The comments about Dis being a lousy mother had caused a rift though. Kili had to be subdued from going near Thorin. He had been caught with a lead pipe fifteen feet from Thorin’s office, breaking Dwalin’s nose when Dwalin stopped him. Fili had taken it one step further by running over Thorin’s Harley with the big rig tow truck, then backing up on it. He had spray paint the twisted metal a lovely blush color, sending an email to all department heads that Thorin might as well ride a pink bike because that was as close to “riding the pink” as the man got. There had been other comments about Thorin needing to get laid, did anyone have some available sheep?

Frerin, the middle brother, was curiously silent this whole time. Despite phone calls and emails, he had not gotten in touch with anyone. Kili was under the impression that he might be waiting for the worst to blow over before he tried to mediate a peaceful solution.

Tauriel quickly settled into a routine in the past week with Dis which furthered their bond. They would hit the walking trails on the eastern slopes early each morning after the guys left for work. Tauriel had not wanted to go alone since she was unfamiliar with the area or people might think she was spying still. Dis had endurance in her short stride, she had joked that her boys got their short height from her side of the family. They would break for lunch, Dis would grab some plates at the company cafeteria while Tauriel showered. They ate lunch at Dis’ cabin with the radio blaring a classic rock station.

Tauriel enjoyed her time to a large degree but more and more she felt isolated. She never ventured out alone, she never went anywhere near the mine, ironworks or the office building. It was mostly a perception idea that she had discussed with Kili. He had explained the responsibility issues, what it meant to the MC and the company. If something happened at Erebor because of her that it was Kili not Tauriel that would be accountable since he had taken a role as her sponsor of sorts. There had been more arguments that she was free here but Fili had commended her on being thoughtful in this awkward situation. Everyone in the Courtyard knew what had happened, some were at least polite while others watched with suspicion and anger.

Dis had been kind enough to lend her some clothes but mostly she wore Kili’s sweats. Tauriel felt closer to him now that she lived here, wearing his things cemented it. She had decided to dip into her savings once she arrived in France to rebuild her lost wardrobe. The idea of leaving everything behind made her sick, particularly the jewelry that Kili had made for her. It wasn’t fair and it made her mad each time she thought of it. Fili had told her to talk to Balin about drafting a letter to at least get the ball rolling on obtaining her possessions still on the estate.

Dis had also offered Tauriel the use of her Jeep Compass so she could go into Dale or Lake town. She had thanked Dis for her generosity. It was hard not to notice that Kili’s mom was making every effort to help her, to get to know her. However, Mirkwood closed to her and Sigrid back at school, Tauriel didn’t really have a reason to go anywhere.

Tauriel knew for a fact that she didn’t like the inactivity of sitting around the cabin. She wasn’t ready for target practice, nor did she have her bow. So she cleaned as much as she could with limited mobility, cooked dinner with Dis in the late afternoons. Kili and Fili both had been quick to tell her that it wasn’t necessary, she wasn’t required to work here. But she felt that it was important to have a task, even if it meant cleaning up Fili’s dirty socks. She drew the line at his tighty whities.

Her new cellphone pinged on the kitchen bar with an incoming text, vibrating for good measure. Tauriel had mailed her Mirkwood cellphone back to Edenithil four days ago with a polite note of resignation. Kili had wanted to smash into the rebuilt gates of the estate and toss it at the door. He had been on quite the bender for destroying things, Fili wasn’t helping.

She saw that it was from Kili, telling her to call Bard Bowman when she could. Tying up her hair, Tauriel couldn’t imagine the urgency. She had learned from the months that they had dated that Kili didn’t call or text while working, barely acknowledging that he had a phone. With a look of confusion at the screen, she opened her contacts to call the store.

“Bowman’s Sports.”

“Hi, Bard. It’s Tauriel Silvan.” She was feeling shy, they hadn’t really spoken since Halloween and the whole Sigrid issue. Kili and Fili didn’t discuss the subject either.

“How are you? I heard you got shot.” It was a subdued question like he wasn’t sure of how she would respond.

“Healing. The stitches some out later today. Kili said to call you?” Tauriel figured it was better to get this over with, she really hated awkward.

“Yes, some Mirkwood people dropped off your things. They didn’t feel comfortable going to Erebor. I called your cell number but it was disconnected. Anyway, I close at six.” The call ended abruptly, Tauriel closed her eyes in sadness that it had come to this between them. He was a good man, trying to work out his own issues.

Clearing her throat, she sent a text off to Kili, telling him that she needed to go to Dale and Bard had her things. Next, she called Dis and asked if the offer to borrow the Jeep was still available.

****************

The store had some customers, Tauriel would have been surprised if they hadn’t. This close to the big game hunting season, most people had turned out to buy ammunition to kill the four legged animals in the area. Sometimes, Elk herds were spotted on the Wilderland area if it had been a dry summer. Hunt clubs would take members out for day trips to see if they could kill anything.

Dis had insisted on driving her but since Tauriel wasn’t sure of her reception, she had refused. Dis was a friend and there was no way Tauriel could allow her to be hurt if things went sideways. There had been a compromise established in the fact that Ori would go along for lifting. Ori was the least that Dis would allow, for she didn’t want something to happen to her son’s love.

Ori for his part, was ok with helping. He had heard the conversations from the front seat the night they busted into Mirkwood, he had seen how far Tauriel was willing to go for Kili. That kind of love that showed in their eyes that night and each day since, woke him up to the fact that there is love in the world and it is worth the fight. Since no one listened to him anyway except his lover Stone, he quietly watched the shit unfold from the sidelines. And prepared for the worst.

There wasn’t much talk during the drive, there was less when they got to the store. Bard was helping a customer with types of black power to use for bear hunting. He nodded his head in their direction before he whispered something to Bain who was standing beside him. Bain looked up at her with a small smile. Whatever had happened in their home, he bore her no ill will.

Ori and Bain loaded her bags into the Compass, putting the weapons cases in the back first. The back storeroom had a neat little pile of her things in the middle, like a tactical birthday cake. Tauriel was overwhelmed when she saw them, thinking that they were gone forever or at least one lawsuit away. But to have them all was like Christmas! Her clothes had been shoved into trash bags for expediency, but honestly she couldn’t care. Bain told her it was a man and a woman who brought her things, though not Legolas. They knew the blond very well. The woman with reddish hair had left an envelope for her as an explanation to the events.

Van Cleef had been ecstatic that Kili had accepted their offer, hiring a relocating company to help with the move. They had been sending pictures of apartments and small houses each day so they could choose. She and Kili had been discussing storage for their things instead of selling but since Tauriel had nothing it had been a moot point. The relocating company had been making arrangements for Kili’s weapons to be shipped without government issues. Now it seemed as though they would have double the permits!

She clutched an envelope Bain had given her to her chest on the drive back to Erebor, choking back her emotions. It had really hit her like a sledgehammer that the Mirkwood chapter of her life was over. It had been the only home she had ever known. But in the end whoever had been so thoughtful to gather her things would have her undying gratitude! Ori had seen the expression on her face at the sight of her things, now he drove as fast as he could to get back so she could see what she got. It was afternoon, the highway clogged with school buses that they had missed the first time. Now the canary yellow monstrosities burped out a kid every few feet!

Dis was sitting on the porch when they finally arrived, shooting out of the chair once the Jeep came to a stop. Dori stopped raking some leaves to come help unload the bags at Ori’s prompting. Unfortunately, like Ori he didn’t talk much. Dis told her that Kili had called but he wouldn’t be able to leave until 4:30.

The trash bags that Tauriel thought were full of clothes were stacked in the living room. The weapons cases went into the bedroom. She really didn’t want to be tripping on them, thinking to stack them in a closet after checking them to make sure they were intact. The clothes were easier than expected to sort. This was one of those days that being stricken with OCD was helpful. She had already put away most of her summer things into vacubags in top of her closet at the employee dorm.

Tauriel thanked Ori and Dori, going into the bedroom to open the letter. She knew that it couldn’t be from Thranduil or Legolas. Neither of them would have taken the time due to her defection. Carefully, she unfolded the missive as though it were a priceless treasure.    

_Dear cousin,_

_This is late, I know. I should have made more of an effort than I did for us to be closer. I can only say how sorry I am at how all this shit went down and will do whatever I can to help. The Mirkwood people you know feel the same, pick up a phone and call. They are concerned, like I am._

_My mom was always concerned about you living at Mirkwood. She would ask how you were since the day I started. We might have been distant or so it seemed but we loved you and had no idea how to show it. Thranduil blocked my mother and uncle during your childhood, not really allowing you out of his sight. I remember you saying that you did you college online, was that his idea or yours? Did he ever encourage you to have a social life or was it work work work? I can ask these questions now because I care and so does our family. We are here if you need us._

_I will impart a piece of gossip that I overheard one holiday while my aunts and mom were cleaning the kitchen. They seemed to think that Thranduil might be your father. It has been kicked around here at Mirkwood just to let you know. Thranduil was vocal once upon a time to the a few people when he was drunk.(I hope its not true because that would be icky with Legolas and the long hot looks he was sending your way) Your mom was in college at Berkeley when she met Thranduil her junior year. He was older and already unhappily married when they got together. Before you starting denying it, that part is very true, your mom told your grandmother who told my uncle. Your mom regretted it because she thought he was separated but he wasn’t. She moved back to New Hampshire after she graduated, plus she was seven months preggers with you. A year later, Thranduil is buying up Greenwood Forest and building Mirkwood. Coincidence?_

_On a better note, Talagan, Fanhir and I got your clothes and weapons out of your room within the first twenty hours of you leaving before Legolas locked it up. It was very cloak and dagger! We were unable to get the furniture but I had a feeling that the weapons would mean more .. You are going to need those silk panties with your man! Hubba Hubba! Talagan has been shredding himself over what happened. He was in the vault when your guy was brought in and told to keep silent._

_There is a rumor going around that your man is leaving Erebor for you. Thorin is kicking him out because he won’t leave you. It is a hell of a mess if that is close to being true. No one knows if you are fired from Mirkwood or on a leave of absence or what. Nobody is talking. I heard that Legolas shot you with an arrow, please be ok !_

_Bard, the guy who owns the hunt store, was the only one I could think of who might be able to get your things to you. If there is anything else, please let me know and we will figure out how to get it to you. The picture of your mom is packed too._

_Your cousin and hopefully your friend,_

_Glanwen_

 

Tauriel had tears streaming down her face as she finished the letter. It was wholly unexpected, such generosity from family that she barely knew. She sat staring at the piece of paper, remembering her childhood, Thranduil telling her over and over that her mother’s family had their own lives. When she reached her teen years, he started taking her and Legolas on educational trips over the long summer for weeks on end. She had never questioned it, never really pushed the idea because there was always something new to see and do.

If Thranduil was her father, he had never said or even hinted. It made sense in a twisted way if he was, how viciously anal he became when there the might be a possibility of the sex between herself and Legolas. When she was seventeen at Thranduil’s behest, she had moved into the employee dorm when Legolas went off to college. She had figured that meant her family time was over with the Sindarins and it was time for her to be on her own.

She didn’t care if he was her father, Tauriel admitted. She wanted nothing to do with a man who would try to manipulate her by using Kili and possibly hurting him. Legolas? At this point, she hadn’t really theorized what his involvement had been with her man’s abduction. Tauriel programmed Glanwen’s cell number into her phone, sending her a text telling her thank you. Dis stood in the doorway, her face rather pinched as she looked at the bags.

“You have more weapons cases than Kili.” Her pinched expression slid into a worried frown. ”You could destroy a small country with what is in here.”

“Nope, just defend a small community.” Tauriel told her with a smile.

“Did you get all your things from your friend?” Dis asked still staring at the bags.

“Here. Read, tell me what you think.” Tauriel handed the letter to Dis. She saw no point in keeping this from the woman.

Dis took a seat on the bed, reading the letter to herself. Tauriel watched her expressions change with each paragraph. Concern, happiness, slight embarrassment crossed her face as she read. Looking at the paper, Dis took a deep breath. She folded the paper carefully before handing it back to Tauriel on the floor in front of her.

A knock at the front door broke the older lady’s line of thought. ”That will be Oin for your stitches. Go ahead and change. We do have a lot to talk about but I think Kili should be here too.”

Dis walked out of the room, closing the door to give Tauriel some privacy to change. Well that isn’t mysterious at all, Tauriel thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning, I had thought to do this story by itself as a standalone piece. When I decided to do sequels, elements had to be pulled from the end chapters and expanded for Fili and Thorins parts. I have a constant fear of giving things away too soon from a world building standpoint, but making sure that the flow of the story is consistent  
> . I wanted to push the Merethin/Thorin/ Thranduil element from the beginning but that would mean breaking more into Throin's head than I wanted to at the time. But that changed for the next installments.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading & commenting ! This has been the largest one that I have written yet and I can't seem to stop!


	47. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From ancient grudge break to new mutiny  
> where civil blood makes civil hands unclean
> 
> ~ William Shakespeare - Romeo & Juliet~

Oin showed up right on time with a black bag in tow. His white hair was wild, sticking in every direction like a starburst. He had a fussy attitude today, things had frustrated him at the office more than he liked. Oin wasn’t a doctor but a Physician’s Assistant working for Erebor Inc. He was called on from time to time to make house calls in the courtyard, mostly getting paid with dinner or baked goods. Oin didn’t care in the end, he hated to cook.

Today Oin was wearing overalls with patches in stressed areas like he was doing a bad old MacDonald impression missing only the hat and wheat stalk out of his mouth. He cared a duffle bag, heavy with supplies as he indicated for Tauriel to take a seat in the high bar chairs in the kitchen. She had pulled on a black racer back tank with no bra, holding a button down flannel in front of her for modesty’s sake.

Dis piddled around the kitchen making herself a cup of coffee, stirring the meat sauce she had started for spaghetti. She wasn’t by nature a fidgety woman so Tauriel could only conclude that the letter had affected her as well. The tea maker gurgled in the corner, attempting in vain to stay ahead of the gallons of sweet tea that the boys drank on a daily basis.

Oin set the duffle in a side chair, unzipping the front for his plastic gloves. He pulled out two pouches from another pocket containing his sterile scissors and tweezers. Some gauze came next which he placed on a paper towel on table, then a bottle of alcohol. He methodically put on the gloves, letting them snap on his wrist with that same cringing pop. Taking his instruments, he walked behind her to examine the wound.

“Ahhh.. no infection.” He poked at the surrounding tissue. ”Healed very nicely. You could have had these removed two days ago.”

“Kili was concerned.” Tauriel told him loudly as the whistle from his hearing aids started to hurt her ears.

“Ohh. That boy. Loves you he does.” Dis smiled over her shoulder at Oin remark.

“About time he found someone. Now Fili…” Dis started with a widening smile.

“Dis, I love you like a sister..” Oin told her as he began snipping the stitches. “But your boys have the most complicated tastes in women. You will feel a pull, my dear.”

“Bard’s daughter. I know.” Dis sighed turning back to the pot. “He says he will have no one else. He loves her like a diabetic loves Krispy Kreme.”

Tauriel and Oin both laughed, it was hard not to. Dis brought him a plastic bag for the cut threads and the other trash. He put away his tools in a separate bag for cleaning later at his office in Erebor. Taking a gauze square and the alcohol, he wiped the pinked scar with alcohol before disposing of the square and the gloves. Dis stood behind her, looking at the long gash on her shoulder.

“You really saved him, didn’t you?” She said with another long sigh.

Tauriel met Oin’s gaze for a minute. “I’ll always save him.”

Before Dis could respond, her cell phone rang with Ori’s name flashing on the screen. Dis swiped to accept the call, putting it on speaker.

“Dis! Is Tauriel with you? Thranduil Sindarin is here! Outside the gate.” Ori babbled in an excited manner as he hung up the phone.

*******************

Thranduil stood on the shoulder in front of the black SUV, a draft from a passing car lifted the ends of his long white blond hair. The broad blacktop separated them, but it felt like an inky ocean filled with sharks. He was back in his shades of gray. Long charcoal V neck sweater over a silvery gray silk shirt, the charcoal slacks were so pressed you could cut a finger. He crossed his arms, his Tachi in his outside hand.

Tauriel carried no weapon, had not since she had come to Erebor’s courtyard. She wanted the people who lived here to trust her not have any more of a reason to fear. Staring at his face, Tauriel knew that she wouldn’t draw a blade against him now, not with the information that she now possessed. She had not seen him since that horrible night nor had she made any attempt to talk to him.

“Why are you here, Thranduil?” Tauriel stared across at him, not in a mood to play word games or have a dominance dance.

The four guards with him shifted in their stance, like birds ruffling their feathers at an irritation. One went so far to pull a short sword, only to stop when he looked behind her. Tauriel heard movement to her rear but dared not look back. Thranduil was too close with that damnable sword for her to take her eyes off him for more than a second. Legolas had shot her in the back, she refused to give her old boss an opportunity to gut her.

“I have come to reclaim something that is mine. Its time for you to leave, Tauriel.” His tone was bored as being here was a monumental inconvenience.

“Mirkwood isn’t my home, Thranduil. I don’t work for you any longer.” Tauriel could feel a headache starting if this was his line of thought.

“Nonsense. Your place is at Mirkwood, now get in the car. I have to call the coast to make sure Legolas has settled in San Francisco.” Thranduil started toward one of the SUVs, not giving her another look. He assumed that she would blindly follow.

“You finally got Legolas to talk to that woman in Sausalito?” Tauriel refused to bulge from her spot on the other side of the road.

“Yes, Yes. There will be a wedding in the New Year. Now get in.” He opened a back door, gesturing with the sword hilt for her to get inside the dark confines.

“I’m not leaving, Thranduil. I trained Glanwen, she will make a good interim chief until you find someone suitable.” Tauriel stared at him, waiting for it to sink in that she wasn’t doing as she was told.

Thranduil took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He continued to do this, obviously in an effort to get himself under control. The men that he had brought with him, looked at each other then at him as nerves began to fray. Tauriel could see the guards trying to figure out if taking her by force would be a good option. Considering the noise behind her, a forceful kidnapping with witnesses would not work in his favor. Whether or not, anyone would help her was up in the air.

“Why are you being so stubborn about this?” Thranduil asked, his eyes still closed.

“It must be a trait I picked up from my mother. She left you too.” Tauriel looked for the weak point and found it with hard thrust.

Thranduil’s eyes snapped open at her verbal attack, shocked for a moment that she would say such a thing. “Its that Dwarrow boy, isn’t it?! He has poisoned you against me!”

“You did that yourself, it was your poison from the beginning! Do not put this on him, he has been nothing but kind and loving to me. It was you who forced him to Mirkwood that night.” Even as she said the words, Thranduil was drawing his Tachi from the Saya scabbard. He wasn’t listening to her, locking on to someone behind her.

“Are you my father?” Tauriel yelled in desperation. “Everyone seems to believe you are. No wonder the idea of Legolas and I together frightened you, your son making advances on your illegitimate daughter. All those years, I lived there and you treated me like a rug you could wipe your feet!”

She had no notion of the wild things that she said, Tauriel could have said the moon was made of cheese if Thranduil would put his sword away. His face turned the shade of milk, old and curdled. Likewise the men who had come as bodyguards looked nervously at each other, unsure of the new events that were unfolding.

“My mother left California. She ran home to her family but you followed and she wanted nothing to do with you.” Someone brushed by her back, though Tauriel dared not look. There was a body at her left side peripheral pushing a hilt of something into her hand.

“You know nothing!” Thranduil snarled in fury. “I loved her, and she loved me too. It was Thorin who twisted her, took her away.”

“Maybe she didn’t want to be your side piece. You were married at the time! Look what you did to Kili! I will never forgive you for that. Never in this lifetime.” Anger had her almost bouncing, itching to stab a hole in his belly. Tauriel shifted from one foot to the other to curb the adrenaline.

“Oakenshield.”

He roared the last, pointing at Thorin who walked into view with a double head axe. Dwalin stood behind him with Stone right beside him. The wall of aggression that the MC portrayed couldn’t stop Thranduil once he set the Tachi in motion. As he swung the Japanese sword in his rage, it made the same odd whistling noise that Tauriel remembered from her childhood. He twirled the sword above his head before slashing, blade down in challenge. Suddenly, a white Mustang skidded into view, blocking both lanes of traffic. Sheriff Gandalf deGray leapt out of the running vehicle, his hands up in peace.

“Gentleman, it is too fine a fine day for such hot tempers. Thranduil, I think it best that you head back to Mirkwood. Thorin, if you would be so good as to retire back to the mine..”

“I am not leaving empty handed.” Thranduil yelled at the gray bearded man. ”I want that which belongs to me.”

Gandalf approached Thranduil from the side, his staff in his right hand that he had snatched from the backseat. The Sheriff spoke in low tones to the irate man, too low for the rest to hear. Kili came from behind her, wrapping his arms about her body. Tauriel rubbed her hands soothingly across her lover’s arm as she handed the long dagger to the man at her left. It was Balin, much to her surprise, who closed her hand around the hilt once more. His kindly grandfather’s smile, made her smile weakly in return.

Tauriel got a good look at the crowd that had assembled behind her. The men she recognized, but there were office staff from Erebor and the Ironworks. Women in their high heels and expensive hair holding letter openers like they themselves would have taken on Thranduil in his rage. The men carried iron forged weapons, knives, swords and axes with the grimness of the impending battle. They hadn’t come for the money they earned, it wasn’t because of her. They had come to protect their home from an invader. A man who could be her father.

Looking back at Thranduil once more, Tauriel could see he had lowered his sword putting it back into the Saya. Without another word, he strode to the Black SUV, taking a back seat. The guards scrambled to obey the unspoken command that it was time to go. The three vehicles peeled out, spitting gravel as they hit fifty mph by the time they reached the first curve off the mountain.

Turning in his arms, Tauriel kissed Kili in relief, so happy that things didn’t get out of hand. Balin, Thorin and Gandalf talked quietly as the people crowds behind them dispersed now that the show was over. Kili held her close, barely giving her room to breathe. Tauriel was ok with it, gripping him just as close.

“Tauriel.” A voice asked behind her.

Turning to see, Tauriel gave Gandalf a watery smile. “Hi.”

“I’m sorry, my dear. It has been a bad day for everyone.” The tall man leaned heavily on his staff, the sad smile crinkling his eyes. “I doubt Thranduil will give up. He seems obsessed by you returning.”

“My time is up in a week.” Kili told him. “We can leave the next day.”

The Sheriff looked at Thorin who was talking to Balin and Dwalin, all three looking snarling pitbulls. “That would be for the best. Thorin isn’t happy about Tauriel living here anymore than Thranduil nor you, Kili, leaving for France.”

“They won’t accept us, Gandalf.” Kili said with a sad smile. If only his Uncle could bend a little…but it was not to be.

“If wishes were horses, then beggars would ride.” Gandalf squeezed her arm before he walked to Shadofax, waiving farewell.

*****************

Dinner was a subdued affair, everyone agreeing to wait until after to discuss what had happened. Kili had been close enough to hear Tauriel scream at Thranduil about being her father. His mind was reeling after he read the letter too. Fili was more vocal of everyone, angry that Thranduil would show his face here after kidnapping his brother.

“Do you think he is your father?” Kili asked as he pushed his plate away. “Just because everyone thinks one thing doesn’t make it true.”

“I don’t know. It would explain a lot.” Tauriel buried her head in her arms on the table beside him. “Silvans letting him have custody. His attitude about Legolas. I mean I look like my mother.”

“No, you don’t.” Dis said quickly. “You have her coloring. The red hair, the green eyes, the pale skin. Those are the most obvious things, what everyone sees and naturally assumes. I bet if we bleached your hair blond, you would look a lot closer to Thranduil than would be comfortable.”

“Ew.” Kili said as he stood, taking his plate and hers to the kitchen.

“I don’t want this to be true.” Tauriel snorted with her head still on the table. “What did he mean about Thorin twisting my mom? Dis?”

For a moment she looked unfordable, like this was something she didn’t want to discuss. “Thorin used to date Merethen.”

“What?!” Three people stared at her with identical looks of surprise.

“It was before she died, for about a year, I think. We all thought that they would marry, Thorin was so happy.” Dis smiled at Tauriel in her quiet way. “She used to bring you here to the mountain to play.”

“The red lady.” Fili said lost in thought. “I remember her now.”

“If Thorin dated my mom, why does he hate me?” Tauriel look at Kili who shrugged then at Dis for the answers. “I barely remember that time of my life but I don’t remember him.”

“I don’t know. Maybe because you grew up at Mirkwood. That is a question for Thorin to answer. But I know he really cared for your mother. That is what started the rift with Thranduil, because he was determined to get Merry back.” Dis got up from the table to start cleaning the mess.

“We don’t always get to pick our relatives.” Fili told her as he rubbed the top of her head as he passed to go outside.

Kili didn’t know what to say to make her feel better. It was a shock, a big shock and if it were true, Thranduil sucked as a parent.

He pushed away from the sink. “Come on. I want you to lay down for a while. You have had enough for one day.”

He picked her up out of the chair, carrying her into their room. It was all he could do to navigate the piles that she had been making of her things. Kili laid her on the bed giving her a kiss on the forehead.

“I will be back. Going to help mom clean up.” Tauriel nodded as she rolled over to face the wall.

Kili walked back into the kitchen to find Dis ladling the sauce into freezer bag. She smiled at him as he began stacking dishes to rinse before putting them into the dishwasher.

“Is she ok?” Dis asked quietly.

“No. All of this has hit her hard.” Kili sorted the silverware, giving them a wash too.

“That’s enough. Go to her, she will need you now more than she ever has. Unless,… unless this news changes how you feel?” Dis chuckled at the gimlet stare that Kili gave her as he bent over to finish loading the machine.

He shut the dishwasher door with a snap but he dropped a kiss on his mother’s head as he walked to the room he shared with his goddess. Kili eased open the door to find her on her belly, crying into a pillow to muffle the sobs. Closing the door, he leapt across the room to take her in his arms.

“Oh Valar, I didn’t realize.. If I am his child, you won’t want me..You can stay here.” Her whole body heaved with the force of her tears. She touched his face as if to burn it into her brain, like she would never see him again.

“No! No ! I am not letting you go. Where I go, where you go, the other follows. I love you with everything I am and that will never change! I don’t care who may or may not be your father! You are nothing like him!” Kili hugged her close, forgetting entirely about her scar. The idea of her walking away scared him down to the marrow of his bones.

Tauriel wrapped her arms around him too, her crying didn’t abate. She couldn’t stop nor would she let go. Fili came to the door, his look of concern was all for Tauriel. His brother had finally accepted her but would this new info rip that apart? Kili couldn’t talk to him now, just hummed to Tauriel as she cried. Fili shut the door but not before Kili saw his mother in the hall, drawn to the room by the anguish she heard.

Once the door closed, Kili began talking. “Even if the King under the Mountain came tomorrow and begged, I wouldn’t stay. Thorin would wait a year maybe two and the shit will start again. I am tired of living here, darling because it’s a house, not a home. Fili has been saying lately that I need to go and find myself, so I am. I want that new life with you. I want us to start over. The world is wide, lets see it together!”

By now, the tears had stopped but her grip had not changed. Tauriel burrowed close in his arms as he started to hum once more. He loved her, understood her fear. Kili knew her well enough that now she felt tainted about who she might be but never realized.

“I can’t .. I won’t let you go. You have the other half of my heart and I am too selfish to watch it leave.” He kissed the top of her head, smelling the rose scent of her hair in the process.

“But Thranduil…” She asked as she raised her head to look at him.

“No..that isn’t who you are.” He kissed her, needing her to feel his love and be reassured.

They made love slowly, Kili pulling her clothes off a piece at the time. He worshiped her with his hands, his mouth, cradling her body as if she were made of the most delicate glass. For that was what she was to him now, a fragile otherworldly beauty who might hold a knife in one hand but held his heart in the other. Kili could still taste the tears on her lips but it was her love for him that glowed her eyes as her orgasm washed over her gently.

Later, they lay in each other’s arms, craving the closeness. Tauriel murmured. “Don’t ever let go.”

“Never. I’m bound to you.”


	48. The Proud & The Profane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shall be pardoned & some punished
> 
> ~ William Shakespeare - Romeo & Juliet ~

The wind caught her hair, stirring the long wine red strands into an undulating wave down her back. It was a crisp day, not as cold as one would have thought for December in any country. After the bitterly cold New Hampshire winters, everything else felt like the tropics. The weather forecast had predicted snow in the next few days, Kili couldn’t wait!

Paris was everything he could have thought it would be and more. It tickled him that Tauriel was fluent in French, his own grasp was slight at best. But his woman was feisty in another language, firing back at the locals if they said something about gauche Americains. She had surprised his immediate manager’s wife when she made a comment to another lady at a dinner party about him in some meaningful way. Whatever Tauriel had said made the woman laugh out loud and few others look at him appreciatively. Kili was ever so happy that she had left her knives at home considering how intimate those looks had been.

They walked down the Quai Du Bourbon to the bench they had claimed for their own the end of the street. It was a short walk from their flat on Rue Geoffrey L’Aisner across Pont Louis Phillipe. They both enjoyed the walk after dinner and the views were kickass. Tauriel missed the stars in the night sky though, hidden as they were by the city lights.

It was a nice apartment with a good neighborhood, just a few metro stops from where Kili worked at Van Cleef’s main store at Place Vendrome. Kili had settled in there doing work that he really enjoyed. He had taken a lesser position to begin with against the management and Tauriel’s advice, wanting to learn more of the bottom rungs before he started his climb up the ladder. His boss, Michel, had not been pleased but had come around in the end. He understood that this was long term for Kili not a jump off point to go to another house.

A friend of Tauriel’s from Mirkwood had gotten her a consulting job at a firm specializing in security for ex-pats. It was borderline body guarding but it gave her a purpose which made her happy. Tauriel worked mornings, getting up early so she could shower with him before he left. They had been lucky so far, no slipping or falling due to unexpected shower sex.

There was a small shop just as they crossed the Pont Louis Phillipe that had fantastic coffee and chocolate cake or café and gateau au chocolat as the locals called it. Tauriel had a vicious sweet tooth that he just loved to indulge. The Quai wasn’t busy today, must have been the cold sweeping people off the streets. Goodies in one hand, Tauriel in the other, they strolled to their bench on Ile Saint Louis.

Taking a seat on the hard stone, Kili opened the bag to hand her the cake and her coffee. His hand brushed the lump in his pocket, his heart leapt at the contact. He had been waiting, trying to figure out when was the best time to do this. Christmas was in another week but he already had gifts for that special day. Deciding that their spot was a perfect place had not been such a hard decision after all.

“Hmmm… if they ever invent immortality, Claude has got to be first in line. This cake is amazing.” Tauriel said in between bites, the moaning noises made him smile.

“Michel told me that he is recommending me for a commission that just came available. A special wedding set.” God, he thought, this was harder than he realized.

“That is because you are the best, my love! See, been there three weeks and you are doing your own thing.” They shared a chocolate smeared kiss, followed by lots of wiping and laughing.

“I was thinking, my goddess.” He slowly pulled the little box out of his pocket. ”Maybe we should have a wedding of our own?”

Tauriel’s eyes got wider and wider as she looked at the box. Slowly, she put the coffee cup down to take the box from him, reverently. There were tears in her eyes as she opened it but also the biggest grin that stretched across her face. The round cut diamond sat in bright platinum amid the plush black velvet. It winked at her in the fading light of day, sparking with a warmth that couldn’t be found in the cold caverns from whence it came.

“It’s a chip from the Arkenstone in Erebor. When the original diamond was cut, my grandfather kept all the shards. A piece is given to each of his descendants for the one we would marry.” Kili explained as he stared at the diamond, his words running out of his mouth like a rabbit on crack.” Fili and I decided to take a good sized shard together for engagement rings. He wants me to cut one for Sigrid but I am not sure I will have the time with this commission.”

She sat there, just looking at the ring with tears running down her face. Kili had never understood how women can cry at the drop of a hat. Even his mother had been known to release the waterworks on occasion.

“Oh Kili! Yes.” Tauriel grabbed the ring, hauling him forward in a wild kiss that left them both breathless. “There is no one on this earth I want to be with than you!”

They sat on the bench watching the lights pop against the dark indigo of the evening sky. Traffic was lighter now, the commuters getting home to their families. Holding her close, Kili was happier than he could ever remember.

Across the river on the opposite bank, a tall man with long white blond hair tucked down into his overcoat watched the lovers on the bench. He could see Kili propose and Tauriel accept, so much in love. His heart broke a little at the time as he watched them kiss and kiss again in their happiness. The emptiness in his chest expanded at the thought that he would never be invited to share in that happiness that she had found due to his own hardheaded foolishness. Flipping the collar of his heavy coat up his neck, Thranduil touched the brim of his dark gray hat to his daughter as he disappeared into the Parisian night.

***************

The room was warm, but that wasn’t anything new. The fire that crackled merrily in the hearth giving off an apple and pear scent along with the smell of burnt ash. The fruit woods must have been mixed in with the regular woods for their aromatic contributions. His employer never had a problem spending money on what he deemed “the creature comforts”.

The room was a study in masculinity. Hardwood panels depicting scenes of knights on horseback, hunting or killing decorated the walls in one long story of death and triumph. They might have been stolen from some of the crumbling palaces in Europe and Russia, brought to the new world to be ogled by a new generation. It was unlikely that many who had seen those panels had lived much longer, since his employer wasn’t a man to keep the same people for very long.

“So how are things progressing?” The lazy voice boomed from the overstuffed chair by the fireplace.

“Very well, sir.” Azog stood by the desk, watching the firelight flicker across the panels. With the soft glow from the recessed lighting, if you looked at the scenes the right way, the firelight made them move.

“Did our burglar get the information required?” A leg was crossed over the other by the fire, casting a long shadow on the floor. A clinking sound could be heard nearby to the left, barely heard over the popping noise of the burning wood.

“I forwarded the email that I received yesterday. Everything is ready.” Azog shifted away from that frightening voice by the fire. If his employer wanted Azog’s full attention, he would never be seated in one of the fireplace chairs but behind the acre of wood he called a desk.

As he looked around the room, Azog caught a glimpse of his reflection in the cut lead glass of the bay window. The cut of his dark suit was expensive but it only made him look severe. If he had hair it would be snow white, much like his albino skin. A pale background to enhance the dark jagged scars that ran down his face to his chest. The scars were a roadmap of his life, each received and each measured for the wealth of knowledge the pain had bought. Most people were afraid of him either due to his great size and bulk or the intricate network of agony that those scars promised.

“Since we have the intel, I can send my men..” Azog began with a smile.

“No, Azog. Our little burglar isn’t finished.” Amusement had threaded its way in the last comment, like he was happy to dash his employee’s hopes.

“You said when the job was done, Sir. When the job was done, I get the little me..”

“Do I have the Arkenstone yet, Azog?” The amusement was gone, now the voice was sharp like a whip crack.  

“No sir.” Azog tried to sound contrite but it came out petulant.

“I stand by my promises, Azog. Once the job is done, you can have your fun with the shireling. Not before.” The voice coalesced into a man, rising up, up as he unfolded himself from the chair. “You tend to break your toys from too much…..attention.”

Azog stared at the man who had barely spared him a glance. ”Yes sir. Mr. Drake.”

“The Dwarrow boy and Tauriel left yet for Europe?” The voice had smoothed out some to ease the restless noises Azog could hear by the fire, a chair blocking his view.

Azog got a good look at his boss, Smaug Drake, as he stood by the fire, looking at the floor before him. Drake was a roadblock of a man. Tall but bulky through the shoulders, like a wrestler or a boxer would be. The man was a redhead but with the high and tight cut made his hair look more orange than red. Azog knew that if he could get close enough, those eyes would be brown but depending on the mood might look red as the fire behind him.

Today, he was dressed in a white button down shirt and reddish brown trousers, tailored to fit. More of his creature comforts. His bedroom slippers had been specially made in some shop in London with extra padding.

“We could have just killed them, less people to deal with later.” Azog would feel his body hair standing on end as the man looked him from across the room.

“I don’t want them dead. I want Erebor and Mirkwood weak. Weakness is better than grief any day of the week. Mirkwood lost their security specialist and Erebor lost their quality control. With the information in our possession, the time is almost right.” Smaug leaned down to pick up a small dark haired child who had been hiding behind the chair. “Isn’t that right, Frodo? The time is almost right?”

The child was dressed in red flannel pajamas with a dragon curled up on the side pocket. He had solemn eyes, eyes that had seen too much in this room. Frodo nodded obediently as he stared with that unnerving blue stare of his at Azog. He never spoke really, it wasn’t required of a hostage.

“Oh, I almost forgot. Our burglar sent a present for you from Shire county. A lady by the name of Lobelia. Make sure you clean up the mess when you are done.” Smaug walked out of the room, telling Frodo about the new pony he had brought him. Azog followed, his body hardening in anticipation for his night of fun with Lobelia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I can't believe its all up ! I really want to thank everyone who has commented as well as left kudos for this labor of love! I never imagined it would get this far when I started it back in June.. Originally designed as a standalone, I loved the premise too much to let it go.. Plus what began as a short sweet 20ish chapter story blew the hell up on me! 
> 
> Google maps was instrumental in getting the right feel for Kili and Tauriel in Paris.. It has been many years since I have been there and memory fades on the exact nuance of each area, particularly when you are hungover during most of the memory making lol....
> 
> I learned something interesting by watching a documentary on Steven Spielberg a few years ago. He gave an interview on Jaws after its release explaining why it was almost the end of the film before you saw the shark itself. I had that thought when I started adding in the Orc & Bilbo stuff.. the Orcs are like the music or the flash of a passing fin.. with the big bad guy showing up at the end. I had not intended in the beginning for the Smaug part of the ending, the nasty ass monkey jumped out of left field and roared at me with glee.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading !

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this basically to get it out of my head. I watched DOS and became captivated by Kili and Tauriel's possible romance to the point where I pushed a lot of projects to the side to write this. 
> 
> I own none of this. Thanks to PJ, my idea buddies got loose and will not get back in their cage !
> 
> Reviews and comments are most welcome ! Non beta'd so all mistakes could be glaring!


End file.
